My Life Arranged By You
by HaloAngel504
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a complicated relationship so to say. One minute they're making out and the next their fighting, but what happens when their parents make a huge decision for the two? I sadly don't own anything. Please read and review.
1. Fitting Room Rendezvous

Gabriella groaned as the house maid shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust them and turned to Marie. "Morning." she said hoarsely.

Marie smiled and took the 17 year-old brunettes clothes out of her hamper. "Morning sweetie. Your mother and father are downstairs eating breakfast. Today is french toast."

"Cool." Gabriella said, walking towards the bedroom door. "Thanks Marie." She walked downstairs to see the usual; dad reading the newspaper, ignoring everyone and mom reading the newest style magazine and sipping her coffee. "Good morning." Gabriella smiled.

Her mom, Sonia looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Good morning sweetie. Eat quickly."

All their money came from Sonia being a very popular fashion designer with 'Sonia Montez' clothing and Gabriella's dad, Christopher being a music producer. They had resided in the upper class area of Albuquerque. Gabriella attended a private high school by the name of St. Katherine's High with friends Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielsen. All of which their parents were also in either producing or fashion. They definitely weren't the normal suburban type of family.

"I'm only gonna have one toast so it's okay mother." Gabriella turned to her dad and smiled. "Hey, dad."

Christopher looked away from the newspaper. "Hello, sweetie."

"Gabriella, honey I picked out the dress that you'll be wearing to the ball." Sonia said, referring to Albuquerque's Annual Ball where you bid for a date and all the proceeds go to a local charity. "You'll need to try it on."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Are you serious mother? I already picked out my dress."

"Gabi, you're not wearing some Abercrombie and Fitch one." Sonia sighed. "Plus, we need all the show on my collection we can get."

"Whatever mother." Gabriella said, taking one last bite of her toast. She turned to the clock and groaned. "I gotta go get dressed." She jogged upstairs to her bedroom and pulled her school uniform out; a white button-up blouse, navy and red tie and a navy pleated skirt which Gabriella accessorized daily with Mary Jane heels. Gabriella quickly slipped that on and untied her braids leaving her hair wavy. "Marie, red or navy?" Gabriella asked, holding up two headbands.

Marie stopped fixing the bed and thought for a moment. "Red."

"Okies, thanks." Gabriella slipped the headband on and brushed her teeth for the normal two minutes. She then applied her minimal make-up. "All done." she said, grabbing her black Hollister tot. "Bye Marie!" She walked downstairs and grabbed her keys to her white Mercedes Benz. "Bye mom and dad." She sighed in relief as she reached her car and drove off heading towards her friend Sharpay's house. She honked as she reached it and waited. She laughed as Sharpay came out in her normal pink bug-eyed glasses. "Hey Shar."

Sharpay smiled. "Aloha. How was your Tuesday night?" she asked, slipping into the car.

Gabriella began to drive away. "Same old stuff. My parents are boring as hell and I watched Superbad for the hundredth time. You?"

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned. "Ryan and his little junior girlfriend were playing pool in the game room and they talked so loud I couldn't sleep." she said.

Gabriella nodded. "Sucks. How long have Ryan and Kendra been dating?" she asked.

Sharpay thought for a moment. "Like two months?"

"Well that's good. Least he's happy."

"Happy my ass. He should make me happy by allowing me to get my sleep! This face doesn't come easily ya'know!" Sharpay cried.

Gabriella laughed and pulled into the student parking zone. "Ready for another day of school?" she sighed.

"Don't remind me. Five more months until we're out of this place and off to college."

"Hey!" Taylor cheered, walking over to the two. Kelsi followed behind.

"Hola." Sharpay waved.

The four walked into the upper class high school, which at time sucked after knowing how strict the school could be at times.

"Did you guys do Mrs. Galloway's homework?" Gabriella asked as they all reached their lockers that were all right next to each other.

"Oh, we did!" Taylor and Kelsi said in usion.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I was busy last night. Anyone wanna lend theirs to me and let me copy?"

"I will babe." Zeke Baylor, her boyfriend said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

She smiled and kissed him softly.

Gabriella's mouth dropped as Taylor and Chad were already heatedly making out against her locker.

Kelsi and Jason had walked away with each other leaving Gabriella alone with Troy Bolton. The Troy Bolton. The one that just about every girl wanted to throw their panties at. The Troy Bolton who's parents were just about to of the richest in New Mexico. Troy Bolton the insanely gorgeous Troy Bolton. Piercing blue captivated his orbs, shaggy brown hair, tall, tan, very well built and the captain of St. Katherine's Cougars basketball team.

"Well, well, well hello Montez." he smirked, walking closer to her. The tie in his uniform hung messily.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back around to her locker. "What do you want?" she asked.

"A good morning kiss would be good."

She grabbed her binder and rolled her eyes. "You wish Bolton." She began to walk away as the bell rang and kids sprinted.

He arched a brow and pushed her against her locker gently. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now will you let me go to class?" she asked, annoyed. No matter how gorgeous he was she couldn't get over his cocky characteristic.

He ran a hand to the inside of her skirt and kissed her softly on the lips. "Remember Montez I don't wish. I don't have to." he whispered, before walking away.

Gabriella felt her knees turn into jelly.

"Damn, you two haven't dated since middle of junior year and he still has that affect on you?" Taylor laughed.

Gabriella shook her head and sighed. "No, why would you think that?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and linked arms with her. "Because you want some Bolton, hun."

* * *

"Gabriella, stand still." Sonia warned as her dress fitter Antonio fitted the brunette into the dress.

"This takes forever." Gabriella groaned.

Antonio sighed. "Well, Ms. Montez if you would please stand still we could move this alot faster." he said in his Spanish accent.

"Freakin' finally." Gabriella cried five minutes later as Antonio pulled away from the dress.

"I really am a genius." Antonio said, clapping his hands.

Sonia smiled. "Gabi, you look wonderful."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't have boobs to support this, really." she said, pulling it up.

"That's what jelly boobs are for my dear." Antonio said, grabbing his kit. He turned to Sonia. "Is that all you'll need Mrs. Montez?"

Sonia nodded her head. "Yes, thank you."

Antonio smiled and waved to Gabriella. "Chow!"

Gabriella waved and sighed. "Mother, can I take this off now?" she asked.

"What's the rush?" Sonia asked.

"I'm going shopping with Sharpay tonight."

Sonia nodded. "Get stuff for Saturday."

Gabriella smiled and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"What about this one?" Sharpay asked, holding up a red and white stripped sweater.

Gabriella shook her head. "You have tons of those."

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah true." she said, looking around the rest of the Abercrombie and Fitch store.

"Shar, what was up with you and Zeke today at P.E. You guy's were going at it." Gabriella laughed.

Sharpay chuckled. "I don't know. Can I use the excuse of adrenaline?"

"When don't you?" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh my, oh my!" Troy said, walking over to them.

"Hi!" Jason cheered, waving.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to walk toward the fitting rooms.

"Hello."Sharpay smiled.

Troy nodded her way and followed Gabriella. "Why are you always running away?" he asked.

"Anything it takes to get away from you Bolton."

"Oh touchy. I like." He grabbed onto the fitting room door as she tried to shut it in front of him. He walked in and locked the door behind him.

"I need to change, so you should really step out." Gabriella said.

Troy sat on the bench that layed in there and smirked. "I'm curious and a hormonal teenager Montez. Please enlighten me."

Gabriella glared at him. "You're such a perv."

"Oh, I perv you used to love."

"Mm, emphasize the used to." she said, slipping her "Go-Go Dolls" tee off leaving her in a white tank top while turning away from him.

Troy walked behind her and moved her dark brown hair over to one side where he began to plant kisses along her neck.

Gabriella moved away. "Get out."

He shook his head and pressed her against the wall where he kissed her zealously on the lips.

Gabriella stood for a moment, but soon drank into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He forced his tongue into his mouth and soon their tongues were fighting one another.

She shivered as he ran a hand underneath her jean skirt to the inside of her thigh and wrapped her left leg around his waist. She gripped the hem on his t-shirt and continued to kiss him.

"Hey, you two ok in there?"Sharpay asked, knocking on the door.

The two broke apart quickly.

Troy smirked and pecked her on the kiss one last time. "See ya around." he whispered.

Gabriella bit her lip and stared at him as he walked out of the fitting room.

Sharpay giggled and slipped in. "Wow. You guys remind me so much of Joanie and Chachi!"

* * *

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey! (Fat Albert in the house) This is my new story. This was sorta just a filler, but I hoped you liked it. As I said in "Holiday Secrets" the chapters will get longer. And yes, there will not be an East High in this story. The gang are more upper class in this story, which I hope you don't mind. This story will be rated M, also. I'll remind you guys though for lemon alerts. Please review! It'd be awesome if you did. By the way, I am very close to being done with the one-shot sequel to "Holiday Secrets" :)_


	2. Phase One Begins

"Does anybody know a nice Shakespear fact of some sort they'd like to share?" Mrs. Undermyer asked as she walked around her classroom. She sighed as she saw either blank or asleep faces. She walked over to her desk and pulled the roll-call sheet out. "Well guess we're going to have to pick someone." She paused for a moment and smiled. "Ms. Evans"

Sharpay looked away from her sidekick and smiled nervously. "Hi, Mrs. Undermyer."

The middle-aged woman arched a brow. "Ms. Evans do you care to share something relatively close or involving Shakespear?" she asked.

"Um." Sharpay glanced at Gabriella from the corner of her eye who was mouthing some words to her. "What?" she whispered.

Gabriella sighed and quickly wrote on a piece of paper as Mrs. Undermyer wrote something down. She threw it at her blonde friend and mouthed "Read".

"Uh, Shakespear practiced Catholicism?" Sharpay said unsure.

Mrs. Undermyer smirked. "Ms. Evans next time take please don't allow Ms. Montez to give you the answer and put the cellphone away or I will confiscate it. Are we clear?" she asked, writing on the chalkboard.

Sharpay nodded. "Gotcha Mrs. Undermyer." She gave a thumbs up to Gabriella.

"Now, I'd like you all to gather with your partners that I assigned you last quarter. We'll be writing our own poems so go on." Mrs. Undermyer said.

Gabriella groaned as Troy moved his desk over to her's.

"Why, Montez, we meet again!" he cheered.

"Sadly." Gabriella muttered.

Troy arched a brow. "Really? Well yesterday if I recall you weren't so sad about us in the fitting rooms." he smirked.

Gabriella blushed. "That was a way for you to leave me alone." she shrugged, while writing down topics you can choose to write about.

"Right, Montez. Right." he said, sitting back in his chair.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay and mouthed 'help'.

Sharpay laughed and began to make-out with her hand.

"Ms. Evans!" Mrs. Undermyer cried, noticing the blonde. "What are you doing?"

Sharpay turned red and slid into her chair. "My bad." she muttered.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing!" Sharpay cried as her and Gabriella walked to their lunch table.

Gabriella laughed. "It was a tad bit funny."

Sharpay gasped and threw a piece of her bread at her. "No it wasn't. I got in trouble because I was interpreting you and Troy in the fitting rooms yesterday." She paused to take a sip of her Vitamin Water. "By the way, you never told me how that went? How far did it go?" she asked.

"We didn't do anything." Gabriella said.

Sharpay scoffed and laughed hysterically. "Oh please, that's like me saying I didn't lose my innocence at summer camp! Now come on tell moi."

Gabriella sighed. "All we did is make-out."

"Did he caress you in a way that a relative should never touch you?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella slid her side bangs behind her ear. "Um, yeah, I guess."

Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows. "Well aren't you a saucy one. Ten bucks says that he bids the highest for you at the ball on Saturday."

"God, don't remind me about Saturday. Those balls are torture."

"Well, least the dress you wearing is hot."

Gabriella shrugged. "True, very true."

* * *

"We want what's best for both of them and Jack remember we planned this a long time ago." Christopher said, as Jack and Bethany Bolton sat across from him and Sonia.

Jack sighed. "Yes, I remember Christopher. How would this benefit us as parents though as of right now?"

"More money, you and Bethany are just about the richest in New Mexico and Sonia and I are extremely comfortable meaning more inheritance for grandchildren and Troy would have stability as well as Gabriella." Christopher explained, taking a sip of his Scotch. "Overall power."

"From what I've learned they both want to go to different colleges. How would this affect their wishes of most likely different schools?" Bethany asked.

"Well, of course Gabriella would follow Troy wherever he chooses. I guess you can say I'm old-fashioned."

Sonia sighed. "Gabriella will be 18 years-old in a month meaning she'll become an adult. We can't force that kind of stuff on her."

"Troy just turned 18 about two weeks ago. It's perfect." Jack said.

"When did you two plan this?" Bethany asked, looking between Jack and Christopher.

"Christopher and I have known each other since college as well as friends. We both agree on this."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "You two aren't thinking. This is not the 15th century. We can't force anything on two wonderful children might I say. What will you two do or say if they refuse?"

Jack smiled. "Troy likes the money Beth. I'm sure if I were ever to cut off his inheritance it'll mark him right."

"He's our son, Jack. We're not going to put him through this kind of hell!"

Sonia shook her head. "This is crazy. Bethany and I do not want this and I'm sure Gabriella and Troy wouldn't want this."

"Sonia, we're doing what's best for this family, Troy, Gabriella and the future. Don't fight me on this." Christopher replied, sharply.

Her face turned long. She held her arms out. "Do what you guy's want, but I'm not going to be the one who breaks this to them. I'm not going to crush them, unlike you fools."

Bethany nodded in agreement.

Christopher smiled. "Jack and I have decided that tomorrow being Friday we'll all have a nice dinner at the Bolton residence.  
We'll tell them and then Saturday at the ball we'll have Troy officially ask Gabriella."

* * *

"When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me..." Gabriella sang as she layed on her soft and comfy bed, reading the latest "Seventeen" magazine.

Troy laughed lightly and opened her balcony doors quietly. He tip-toed in and shut the door softly behind him. He walked to her bed and layed beside her. "Hello." he cheered.

Gabriella jumped up and let out a soft scream.

He shushed her quickly. "My parents and your parents are downstairs, ya'know." he said.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" she hissed.

"Uh, I've been through your balcony doors before and I'm here 'cause I was bored."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You do know I don't like you?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't really like you either, but you're hot." he said, casually while laying back on her pillows.

"Something every girl wants to hear, Bolton. Now will you please get out? I'd like to finish my magazine."

"Montez, it's a magazine that thinks it know's everything. Screw it."

Gabriella sighed and threw her pink pillow at him. "Get out or I'll scream."

"Scream, Montez. I dare you."

"Ah-" She was cut off by his soft lips that she'd grown accustomed to. She broke apart and glared at him. "You did that on purpose."

Troy rolled his eyes and layed her down. "Shut up, Montez." He hovered over her and captured her lips once again.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to kiss him back. As much as she hated him she'd never pass up a chance to make-out with him. She ran her hands through his hair and continued to kiss him.

He forced his tongue into her mouth and ran it around the roof of her mouth making a her moan softly.

She ran her hands under his shirt making him shiver. She smiled into the kiss and began to pull his shirt off.

He lifted his arms to allow her and smirked. He knew she could never resist him.

"Nice." she breathed as she threw his shirt to the side allowing his tan, built chest to be exposed. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as he began to plant butterfly kisses along her neck.

He nipped and sucked on one particular spot that drove her crazy, leaving her a mark.

She moved his head away, panting slightly. "Our parent's are right downstairs!" she said, realizing the fact.

"So...?" he said, lifting her up so that she layed against her pillows.

She pushed him away and shook her head. "I'm not going to do this here when a bunch of 40 year-olds are downstairs talking about god know's what."

He rolled his eyes and rolled off of her. "You're so boring, seriously." he said, grabbing his shirt off the floor.

She scoffed. "You should pick better times to try and have sex with me, maybe." she said.

"Sex with you? Montez I think I would've brought a rubber."

"Who know's what you do!" she said, angrily.

He nodded. "Hm, maybe if you didn't kiss that asshole Brian in junior year maybe you'd get to know!"

She gasped. "Don't say that I kissed Brian and that he's the reason we broke up! When that's definitely not the case! You and that bitch Alexa went behind my back and you made out with her! Unlike me who only had to kiss Brian because it was in the school play."

"Screw you Montez! You're going to listen to a bunch of bullshit at school and actually think that?"

Gabriella looked at him arrogantly and nodded. "Why the hell are we even talking about it? It's not like we're going to get back together or any of that crap!"

Troy slid his shirt on. "Thank god." he yelled.

"Feelings mutual!" she yelled, back.

"Ms. Montez, dear are you alright?" Marie asked from outside the door.

Gabriella pointed to the balcony door and mouthed 'go' to Troy.

"Gladly." he hissed.

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the door. "Everything's fine Marie, but thank you." she said, popping her head out.

Marie nodded. "Ok. Tell me if you need anything."

"Ok, bye." Gabriella sighed and shut her door. She walked over to her balcony doors and locked them. "Shit." she whispered as she walked past the mirror and noticed a dark and bruised mark on her neck. She ran a hand across her bruised lips and sighed while plopping back onto her bed. "What does he do to me?" she said, into her pillow.

* * *

"So everything's settled?" Jack laughed as he and Christopher shook hands.

Christopher laughed as well and nodded. "It seems to be so."

Sonia and Bethany looked at each other sadly and shook their heads.

* * *

_A/N: Aloha! Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. The juice in the story will start to come about soon as you can tell. Well, anyways thanks again and please review:)_


	3. I've Become Numb

"You know, I never knew that New Mexico's natives were called New Mexicans. Eh?" Sharpay said amazed as she and Gabriella sat on the bleachers during P.E.

Gabriella looked at her confused. "Seriously? Wow you really are blonde." she joked while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Bite me Montez." she paused for a moment to take a bite of her granola bar. "I guess it's kind of sad though. I mean hell my dad said that I'm the reason they say that blondes are so dumb."

"Aw, Shar. You're not dumb. You're just, uh, unique." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks!" Sharpay giggled.

They whipped their head around as they heard a loud squeal in the gym.

"Oh my god, oh my god, guess what?" Kelsi cheered while running up the bleachers.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi held out a piece of paper in front of their faces. "The Jonas Brothers are coming to concert here!" she squealed.

Sharpay squealed also. "Holy hell, this is my chance to meet my one and only Joseph Adam!"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Evans, Montez and Neilson get your bottoms down here. We're going to play a nice game of basketball. Girls vs. Boys." Coach Becky said. Her red hair bounced from her shoulders as she waved them over.

Sharpay gasped. "But Coach Rivers I just finished painting my nails. I cant play basketball! How about I just cheer you all on." she said.

Coach Becky rolled her eyes. "Fine Evans but thats moving you're grade to a C." She marked on her clipboard. "Montez and Neilson let's go."

"I fucking hate P.E." Kelsi muttered as her and Gabriella walked down the bleachers to the huddle of their girl mates.

Gabriella nodded in agreement and pulled down her red gym uniform shorts and blushed as Troy began to walk over to her. He wore red basketball shorts and a white wife beater showing off his very nice body.

"Hello Montez." he smirked while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off and crossed her arms. "Boys are on the other side Bolton."

He shrugged. "Am I suppose to give a damn? I'm the reason why this school has had many basketball championships over the last four years. I'm entitled to whatever."

"Other than me." she smiled fakely.

"Oh, really?" he said, arching a brow. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her's. He bit his lip and pulled away as he saw her flushed face. "Let's play ball." he whispered.

Coach Becky eyed Gabriella and Troy as he walked backwards to the boys side while still starring at the brunette. "Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez save the PDA for out of mine and Coach Mike's gym ok?"

Gabriella turned more red and gave a slight nod.

* * *

"I have to be home by 7:30 tonight. My parent's say that we have important guest coming over." Gabriella said as Sharpay pulled her black Range Rover into Barney's Burgers, a hotspot for the St. Katherine's students.

Sharpay nodded. "Chillax hun, it's only 3:46 in the afternoon. Plus, it's a Friday. Why the hell are you having dinner with your parents?"

"They wanna talk about something." Gabriella shrugged. The two walked into the diner to see the normal crowds sitting at their normal tables. Geeks sat in the front, jocks sat in the back with the cheerleaders and dancers and the floaters sat in the middle. "God, I'm ordering a chocolate milkshake." Gabriella sighed as they sat next to Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Zeke and a few other people in the back. She silently was thankful that Troy wasn't there.

"Same. My doctor said that my blood sugar is really low and well we dont want me to die." Sharpay laughed.

Zeke shook his head. "No, we don't honeybun."

"Aw, Zekey. You're so sweet." She planted a kiss on his lips which soon turned to making out.

The rest at the two combined tables made disgusted faces.

"Anywho," Taylor said moving along "Where's Bolton?" she asked, silently chuckling.

Chad took a bite of his hamburger. "He should be here in 5, 4, 3..." he said looking at his watch.

"Hello!" Troy cheered walking into the restaurant. He had his uniform's tie off leaving his navy button up shirt undone by two and khaki pants with black converse. He slid next to a bashful Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's up people?"

"Dude, what the hell! I totally missed you coming in by two seconds!" Chad said reaching over the table and tapping him on the head.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Traffic Danforth. You would know about it, but you seem not to have a car since all of yours brake down or crash."

Chad flipped him off and took another bite of his hamburger.

"Sweetie, here's your milkshake." Anna, one of the middle-aged, well known waitresses said handing Gabriella her milkshake.

Gabriella smiled and took hold of it. "Thanks Anna."

Troy smiled charmingly at Anna. "Anna, what's the new husband doing to you 'cause you look great."

Anna rested a hand on her hip and eyed him. "Troy hitting on me will not get you free food now what do you want?"

"Oh, I'll just share with this gorgeous girl." Troy said resting his head against Gabriella's.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Never have I wished to be a teenager again." she muttered while walking away.

Troy stuck an extra straw into Gabriella's drink and took a sip.

Gabriella glared at him and pushed his shoulder away. "You better pay up 3.50 Bolton if you even think of sticking your straw in this."

Sharpay turned pale. "Is it just me and my dirty mind or did that sound so gross?" she said.

Taylor pinched the blonde's thigh.

Troy took his straw out. "Raunchy today Montez." he said.

Gabriella smiled evily and continued to sip the milkshake.

"Bolton I have a dilemma." Zeke said.

"Spill." Troy said.

Zeke sighed. "I was at Target, CVS and Wal-Mart last night to get protection," he said whispering the last part "and they didn't have any. I was like what the hell? So tomorrow being the ball I need some."

Troy lifted his body slightly and pulled his wallet out. "How many?" he asked.

Gabriella's mouth dropped as she stared at the large roll of condoms.

"Two please." Zeke said.

Sharpay gasped. "Zeke you just told our sex life. Way to go!"

Zeke turned red and hesitantly took the two out of Troy's hand. "Sorry."

"Why do you have so many in there?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled. "You never know Montez. Things happen."

An O captured her lips. "Right, right." She whipped her mouth with a napkin. "Bolton, will you please move so that I can get out." she asked, politely. She definitely wasn't in the mood to fight with him today.

He sat up and watched her walk to the ladies bathroom. He bit his lip and turned to the rest. "I'll be right back." he said,  
turning his heel.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in that bathroom." Taylor muttered.

Troy quietly slipped into the bathroom and locked the one stall bathroom door. He bent down quietly to see Gabriella pulling a jean skirt on and slipping the navy plaid skirt off. He smirked and leaned against the wall waiting.

"Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin' back again..." Gabriella sang while walking out of the stall in a new jean skirt and red polo and red flip-flops, not noticing Troy.

Troy coughed making Gabriella jump.

"Holy shit Troy!" she breathed while putting a hand on her heart.

He laughed and jumped onto the sinks counter. "So, what's up? You and me don't talk anymore."

She eyed him. "I wonder why."

"Because all we do is make-out. Not that I'm complaining. You're very good in that department." he said.

Gabriella re-applied lip-gloss and sighed. "Us making out and all this should stop. It's as though we're benefits and I hate that."

Troy rolled his eyes and moved her body in between her legs. "Why do you always worry so much? How do you not find us hating each other, yet still making out not fun?"

"Because I'm normal." she said.

He sighed and kissed her softly. He grinned into the kiss as she immediately began to kiss back. He slid off of the counter and rested her back on the bathroom stall door. His finger's moved under her shirt and began to rub her flat stomach.

Gabriella sighed and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him more passionately. She'd never know how he gave her such an adrenaline rush, but she liked it. Soon their tongues were playing tag with each other. She moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and tugged on it. She slid his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Her mind was blank and it felt as though she couldn't stop from touching and aching him.

Troy grabbed her bottom and lifted her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing her. He was shocked that she actually allowed this to go on for so long. He began trailing kisses down her jawline to her neck where he began to plant kisses along it. He grinned at the hickey he left her last night. He nibbled on the soft flesh while grabbing the bottom of her shirt and sliding it off. His mouth watered at the gorgeous sight of her.

Rolling her eyes at his starring Gabriella brought his lips back to her's and kissed him roughly.

"Are you guy's making out?" the two heard Taylor ask on the other side of the door. The broke apart quickly.

"Oh god." Gabriella whispered, as she began to panic. She looked between the two and groaned slightly. "This is so embarrassing."

Troy looked at her confused and pulled his shirt on. "What?"

"Everyone out there know's what we're doing in here and there's going to be speculation. Oh shit, Troy this can't happen again. My mind was blank and I don't know what I was thinking." Gabriella said wiping the smeared lip-gloss from the corner of her lips. "Be there in a sec Taylor!" she called out.

"Relax Montez. Like I said earlier we're having fun." Troy said, smirking at the brunette's panic.

She shook her head and grabbed her white Chanel purse. "Actually it is bad. You make out with how many girl's each day and I'm just another one of those girls. I refuse to be one of those."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Have I ever told you how slow you are? You like to think you're Ms. Perfect and that you don't like me,  
but whenever I come around or we do, do this you just practically melt."

Gabriella gasped and hit his arm with her purse. "God, you're unbelievable!" she cried, unlocking the door to the restroom.

"Bye Montez." he smirked, while watching her walk out of the restroom. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror. "You are good." he whispered.

* * *

"So you guy's were making out?" Taylor said, while sitting in the back of Sharpay's car.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah."

Sharpay and Taylor began to laugh. "I knew it!" Taylor cheered. "You guys are like obsessed with each other."

"No, it's just we always end up in horrible situations and timing if that makes sense."

"Pssh, there's nothing wrong with admitting that you like to make-out with him, Gabs. He's Troy Bolton." Sharpay said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but when tons of people know about it and it's embarrassing. Plus, I can't stand that jerk." Gabriella said.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Then you're benefit's hun."

Sharpay pulled onto Gabriella's driveway and nodded in agreement. "Have fun Gabs, just not...too much."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gabriella said, opening the passenger door to Sharpay's door. She arched a brow at the unusual car parked in front of the house. "We have guest." she muttered.

"Bye Gabs!" Sharpay and Taylor cheered in usion.

Gabriella waved and walked up the steps to her house. She walked inside her house and smiled as she smelled enchiladas. "Mm, muy bueno Marie!" she cheered, using the words she learned in Spanish class. She sat on the kitchen stool completely unaware of the guest and her parent's sitting in the dining room. "Where are my parent's?" she asked Marie.

Marie chuckled and pointed to the dining room.

Gabriella felt her stomach dropped as she turned to see her parent's and the Bolton's, including a smirking Troy. She slid off the stool and walked into the room. "Mom, dad you didn't say we had guest coming over."

Her dad, Christopher laughed and waved her off. "Nonsense, Gabriella. This is part of the dinner. Now take a seat." he said, pointing to a chair next to Troy.

"Curse you parent's." she muttered under her breath as she sat next to Troy. She rolled her eyes as he immediately began to rub her thigh. She shot him a look from the corner of her eye.

Christopher and Jack nodded towards each other and smiled. "Troy, where do you see yourself in ten years?" Jack asked his son.

Troy continued caressing Gabriella though under her will and shrugged. "I don't know. Playing ball."

Jack turned to Gabriella. "What are about you?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to move Troy's hands. "I..I d..don't know." she stuttered as Troy's finger's moved dangerously close to the front of her panties. She silently thanked god that there was a table cloth to hide what was going on. "Why?" she yelped as his finger's ran past the front of her panties. She covered her mouth and her face began to turn a flushed red.

Troy bit his lip to stifle a laugh and continued to sip his Coke.

Sonia looked at her daughter confused. "Is everything ok, sweetie?"

"Y..yeah." Gabriella stuttered once again. She took Troy's hand into her's to stop his actions.

"Okay, well to continue Gabriella will you please answer Mr. Bolton?" Sonia said.

Gabriella nodded and squeezed onto Troy's finger's. "Well, I'd like to go to UCLA and study journaling." she said.

Troy slid his finger out of her grip and rubbed his finger's along the inside of her thigh.

Jack nodded. "Nice. Both of you. Gabriella how would you feel if you couldn't accomplish those dreams?" he asked.

"Um, I guess it'd be alright. I could always find another hobby." she said, latching onto Troy's hand once again. What she'd do to him as soon as this dinner was over.

"Gabriella, we want you to be stable. We want you to be able to know that you'll have a home as soon as you walk out the door. Same for you Troy." Christopher explained. He looked toward a nodding Jack to know if to continue. "Well, as you know us parents are wealthy and when you kids grow up we'd like you to be the same. Therefore, we'd like to combine our inheritance."

"What do you mean dad?" Gabriella asked, confused.

Christopher let out a breath. "We'd like you two to marry."

Troy moved his hand away from Gabriella quickly and felt his body turn hot. "Wh..what?"

Gabriella shook her head and chuckled. "Dad, will you please tell us the real reason. I mean you've got to be joking." Her chuckled began to die down as she saw the long faces of her mom and Mrs. Bolton and the serious ones plastered on her dad and Mr. Bolton. "Dad, please tell me your joking." she said, feeling her stomach turn in circles and loops.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School sucks right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Please review! :)_


	4. The Word That Haunts Me

"I'm sorry Gabs, but I'm not joking. Your mother and I and the Bolton's would like you and Troy to marry." Christopher said with a serious tone.

Gabriella felt butterflies fly through her stomach. Her confused eyes began to dance around the table.

"You want us to get married?" Troy asked slowly, while trying to comprehend what he just heard.

Jack nodded. "Son, you know we're doing this for a good reason. So please don't start yell-" he was cut off by a loud groan.

"What!?" Gabriella yelled, standing up. Anger and sadness flashed through her eyes. "Married? Are you fucking kidding me"  
she yelled, to upset to pay attention to the words rolling off her tongue.

Christopher glared at her. "Gabriella Aliana Montez watch the language." he scolded.

She ran a hand through her curls and began to pace back and forth in the dining room. "I'm 17 for god's sake!" she yelled.

Troy gulped as his stomach was in knot's. The word marriage began to haunt him in his head. He was still in a daze.

"Gabriella, we know that, but this is what's best for both of you even though you might not know it now." Sonia explained calmly.  
She wasn't as excited about this as Gabriella but Christopher was insistant.

"I'm not ready to get married!" Troy cried, coming out of his daze. "I..I'm 18."

Bethany rubbed her temples softly. "Troy, we've already decided on this. It'll take you some time to get used to I can assume"  
she said, walking over to him and rubbing his shoulder.

Troy turned to an angry Gabriella who was mumbling stuff in Spanish. "Mom, no. I'm not getting married." he said, shaking his head.

Gabriella stomped her foot. "What the hell? I'm 17, my whole life is ahead of me and you want me to get married? What the hell is this? The 15th century?" she yelled.

"You're acting childish Gabriella." Sonia said, softly.

Gabriella's eyes began to water. "Mami, please don't make me do this. I'm only 17. I'm not ready." she said as her voice began to crack.

Troy felt sadness wash over him as he saw the hurt in Gabriella's eyes.

Christopher sighed and dropped his napkin. "This discussion is over Gabriella. Troy will propose to you tomorrow at the ball. You two will be married by the end of Spring, just before graduation and that's it. Now, I know this isn't the 15th century but this is my house and I make the rules. I'm not doing this for me because I have just about everything I need right now. I'm doing this for you. You and your future. You either learn to love it or continue to hate it." he explained while rubbing his large USC graduation ring.

A sob escaped Gabriella's mouth. She turned her heel and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Silence took over the dining room as they heard a door slam from upstairs. "I..I'll go talk to her." Troy said, walking out of room.

Sonia hung her head in despair. "I can't believe this." she said.

Christopher shook his head. "Sonia, this will all work out."

"I didn't like seeing my daughter upset like this Christopher." Sonia said, slightly angry.

Bethany nodded in agreement. "Same with Troy. I don't want either of those kids to be upset. I trusted you Jack and Christopher to make sure that they're not hurt. If they are then you both broke your promises."

* * *

"Montez?" Troy said, knocking on her door. He opened it slowly to see Gabriella crying into her pillow. He shut the door behind him and walked to her bed. "Gabriella?"

She turned around showing off her red face. "What?" she croaked out.

He sat on her bed and sighed. "You, um, ok?" he asked, awkwardly.

"What do you think?" she snapped, before standing up and beginning to pace around her room. "My whole fucking world just crashed on me. Do I look like I wanna get married? No. To you? No." she sniffled.

"What the hell to you mean 'to you'?" Troy said, angrily. "You act like I wanna marry you too. This spring I'll be stuck with you for the rest of my fucking life knowing our parent's. Married to you! Gabriella Montez. Half nerd, half bitch."

Gabriella glared at him through her tears. "Fuck you." she spat.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fuck me, fuck me." He paused for a moment and observed her. "You know Montez when we were together I don't know what I saw in you. I try to be nice to you and come up her to check on you, but you...you are just a bitch." He shook his head. "Trust me if this marriage includes spending the rest of my life with you then trust me, there's no way in hell I'm excited about this." He walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Tears continued to roll down Gabriella's face. Her chest heaved up and down. She grabbed her blue Hollister hoodie and slowly crept out of her balcony doors.

* * *

"Let's go." Troy muttered, grabbing his black jacket as he walked into the dining room.

Jack and Bethany sighed and nodded. "Troy, are you alright?" His mom asked, as she felt the guilt wash over.

Troy just glared at her and slid his jacket on.

Jack shook hands with Christopher while Bethany and Sonia hugged, soon the family walked out of the large Montez house.

"I'm going to go bed. I'm sure Gabriella want's to be left alone right now." Sonia said. "Marie, could you come get the plates." she called out.

Christopher sighed and turned to the mirror that rested on the pale yellow walls of the bedroom. He ran a hand across an old picture of Gabriella. She was six years-old in the picture, smiling brightly with her brown curls in two french braids. Now,  
in just about two months and a half months she'd be married.

* * *

"What do you mean an arranged marriage?" Sharpay asked as her friend layed in bright pink room.

Taylor who was already there at Sharpay's house looked at her Hispanic and Filipino friend confused. "You and Troy are getting married?" she asked.

A crying Gabriella nodded into Sharpay's pink and white polka dotted pillow. "They said we should be married by the end of April." she sniffled.

Sharpay awed and rubbed her friend's back. "Sweetie, It'll be ok. We have your back."

"I'm not ready to get married guy's. Troy's supposed to propose to me tomorrow at the ball and we just got in this fight. I just want to die right now." Gabriella cried.

"You don't wait to die Gabs. You're just extremely upset." Taylor said, pulling the brunette's damp hair into a ponytail.

Gabriella didn't answer. A silence took her over. Her eyes were beginning to close from tiredness, espcially since she'd been crying so much.

"Everything will be ok Gabs." Sharpay said, softly.

* * *

"Marriage?!" Chad cried, while gripping onto his Coke.

Troy sighed and nodded. "Yep." He gulped down a Corona he stole from his dad. "Married."

The two sat in their old tree-house that they built back when they were in 4th grade.

Chad let out a breath. "That's huge. You scared?" he asked.

"I don't know. Marriage has never scared me I guess it's just my age and the fact that it's Gabriella. The Gabriella that I've known since I was six years-old, the girl that I dated for a year back in half of sophomore year and half of junior year. Gabriella who I practically make-out with each day. It's just weird and nervewracking. Then tomorrow I'm supposed to give her my fucking deceased Grandma's wedding ring aka the family ring." Troy said, continuing to gulp down his beer.

"Woah." Chad breathed. "Thank god, my parent's would never do that to me."

Troy nodded. "You're lucky, dude."

Chad nodded in agreement. He thought for a moment and sighed. "Troy, I know it might feel like the world is out to get you, but trust me no matter what happens I'll be right there, for you. You're my soon-to-wed boy."

A faint smile cracked upon Troy's lips. He closed his eyes and fell into a daze with the word marriage still haunting him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks super duper much for the reviews. You're all awesome. :) Hope you liked this chapter. I was bored and had nothing else to do so I typed it up real quick. This weekend is a three day weekend for me (thank god) so I'll try to update will I can. Oh, and btw the sequel to 'Holiday Secrets' is on it's way just to let you know. Well, anywho please review!_


	5. A Drunken Ball

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and groaned as the Albequerque sun mixed with Sharpay's bright pink walls making it shinier. She cuddled back into the blankets and sighed. She couldn't sleep all night. She'd wake up and just look around for a good 25 minutes before going back to sleep. She couldn't even comprehend all of the things she was feeling and thinking about.

"Good morning to you, good morning to you! Good morning to you and you live in the zoo!" Sharpay sang, walking into the room with a tray of strawberries and toast. She rested it in front of the tired and sad brunete. "Anne, my maid it. Eat, eat!"

Taylor lifted her body up from the sleeping bag that she slept in. "Does Anne make french toast?" she asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Uh, duh. My daddy only hires the best Taylor."

"Yes!" Taylor squealed running out of the room.

Sharpay smiled and sat on the bed next to her friend. "You feeling better, hun?" she asked, stealing a strawberry.

Gabriella shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for letting me stay here last tonight."

"No problem. Until you feel better to stay home you're welcome here. It's not like my parents would care or anything."

Gabriella smiled and continued to take tiny bites of her breakfast.

"Oh my god, Sharpay this french toast is genuis. If only Anne was my maid seriously." Taylor said, crashing back into the room.

Sharpay smirked and flipped her hair back. "Oh, doesn't everyone want something of mine."

* * *

"Ow." Troy groaned as he attempted to sit up, but instead felt as though bricks were falling on top of his head.

Chad sighed and handed him two Tylenol's. "You got pretty wasted last night and I wasn't going to carry you all the way to my room, so you my friend slept in the treehouse last night."

Troy glared at him and swallowed the two pills quickly. "Thanks."

"No problemo." Chad smiled. He leaned back against the wall and observed his friend. "So, how are you?"

"Fine." Troy answered shortly, while tying his black converse. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "What time are you and your parents going to the ball?" he asked.

Chad shrugged. "I think they said 7:00 tonight." He followed Troy down the stairs of the tree house. "You?"

"Same time." Troy said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna go home now though. Get some sleep. See ya later, man."

"Peace." Chad waved. He sighed as Troy got in his car. "Tonight is going to be fun." he muttered to himself before walking inside his large house.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sonia asked a tired looking Gabriella as she walked inside the house.

"Sharpay's, mother." Gabriella said, walking towards the stairs.

Sonia tightened her red silk robe around her and nodded. "Are..y.you okay?" she hesistantly asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What do you think?" she said, sarcastically.

"Gabs, I know this is alot to put on you right now, but please just give it a try. It's going to take a while for you to get used to. I hate seeing you upset like this, but your father and Troy's father honestly think this is the best thing to do for you and Troy." Sonia explained softly. "I'm not completely 100 percent on this either, but knowing your father he's not going to put this down."

Gabriella's eyes began to glaze over once again. She walked over to the couch her mother was sitting at and sniffled. "Mom, how come you don't have a say in this? I can't be married and you know that. Plus, marrying Troy? You know our past mom. I don't want to do this."

Sonia sighed and pulled her sobbing daughter into a hug. She soon broke the hug and wipped the mascara and eyeliner that was mixing with her daughter's tears. "Trust me Gabs, I told your father I'm not a fan of this arranged marriage completely, but of course it still goes. Your father and Mr. Bolton will always think this is a good thing. That's all I can say and for this marriage involving Troy, why don't you try to talk to Troy? Get to know him alot better instead of you and him always bickering."

Gabriella hung her head low. "When I do, it always turns into something else."

"Well, today at the ball I don't want to see any short words or an attitude coming out of your mouth, ok?"

"I guess." Gabriella sighed. "What time do I have to be ready?"

Sonia thought for a moment. "Antonio is going to be here around five o' clock and it's 11:30 a.m. right now so why don't you go get some rest. Either me or Marie will wake you up."

Gabriella nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

"God dammit Troy, hurry up!" Jack yelled to his son upstiars.

A loud groan escaped Troy's lips. "Dad, give me to fucking seconds ok? I'm trying to get this damn tie tied!" Troy yelled.

Bethany sighed, grabbing the bottom of her peach grown and walked upstairs. "Here son." She turned him around began to tie his black tie. "You look handsome." she smiled.

Troy smiled weakly. "Thanks mom."

"Now, I know you're not really excited for tonight, but I'm pretty sure you don't want me to give you this tonight while we're there, so here." She handed him a small black box. "Gabriella's going to sure love it."

He opened it hesitantly to see a large square cut diamond with one small circle red diamond on each side of it. A silver band completed the beauty. His mouth dropped slightly. "M..Mom I can't this is grandma's."

Bethany shook her head. "Grandma wanted you to give this to the girl who you would marry." She pulled her son into a hug. "Troy, you'll do fine. I promise." she said.

* * *

"Oh, Gabriella you look like a masterpiece from me!" Antonio laughed as he stood looking at the 17 year-old.

Gabriella sighed and stepped off of the podium her mom mostly used for when her models would come over. A small smiled cracked upon her lips. "I love it." A red strapless babydoll bubble dress that hit about two inches past her bottom covered her petite body. A simple bow covered the empire waist. Her hair was left down in soft curls and her make-up was left natural with simple a simple gold eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascasra and a light red, almost pink lip-gloss. A thick gold bracelet was pushed up her arm.

Sonia walked in the room and clapped her hands. "Gabi, you look amazing." Her long black and red printed dress swung around her.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled as a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Well, thank you so much Andrew. What time should we expect you at the ball?" Sonia asked, pointing towards the black pumps in the corner for Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed them and quickly slipped them on.

"By 7:30 tonight Mrs. Montez." Antonio said. He grabbed his large black suitcase and walked toward the door. "Chow!"

Gabriella took her gold clutch out of her mom's hands and sighed. "I'm ready."

Sonia nodded. "You'll do wonderful tonight Gabriella. Now, let's go your father already is out in the limo waiting for us."

Gabriella followed her mom out of the house and didn't look at her father as she stepped into the limo.

"You two ladies look very nice." Christopher said, nodding towards them.

Sonia smiled and nodded towards him also, while Gabriella stayed silent and looked out the window. Sonia glanced towards her daughter. 'This is going to be a long night' she thought.

* * *

"Oh my god, Troy that's for Gabriella?" Sharpay squealed as he showed his group of friends. She wore a long pink silky halter dress.

Troy blushed and nodded. "I have no clue how I'm supposed to propose to her, here."

"Psh, give it to me!" Taylor cheered, slightly jumping up and down. A lavender pleated halter dress covered her body.

Kelsi, who wore a blue tiered halter dress gasped. "I called it first bitches."

Zeke looked confused. "But Gabriella just walked in so she now has to get it."

All their heads, including Chad, Jason and Ryan turned to see a nervous looking Gabriella shaking hands with the board of the ball. Troy's mouth hung low as he stared at her in awe.

"Damn, you might not wanna marry her, but least you'll get a hot wife." Chad laughed.

Taylor glared at him and hit him over the head, making him let out a yelp.

"Ah, the Montez family. How are you all?" Jill, one of the head board members said, shaking hands with all of them.

"Great." Christopher smiled.

Jill nodded. "Well, you are all sitting at table two with the Bolton family. We couldn't give you guy's table one because the Evans and Baylor family are sitting there." She handed them a packet of the program. "We're hoping to raise 250,000 for the state of Albequerque. Now, please enjoy your night."

Gabriella felt butterflies run through her stomach as they walked into the dining room. She saw just about most of the families of the students that attended St. Katherine's. She slightly stood on her tippy-toes to look for her group of friends through the large crowd of tuxedo's and fancy dresses.

"Gabi, let's get our seats settled first." Sonia said.

They all walked toward the table. Sonia and Christopher cheerfully greeted Mr. and Mrs. Bolton while Gabriella waved nervously.

"Now you can go." Sonia muttered to her daughter.

Gabriella nodded and set her clutch down. She walked toward Sharpay and Taylor who were squealing toward her. She glanced at Troy who was talking to Zeke, Chad, Jason and Ryan from the corner of her eye. "Hey." she waved. She was startled as Sharpay and Taylor pulled her into a hug.

"The ring is amazing." Sharpay whispered into her ear. "Even though Troy's going to piss his pants pretty soon." Her and Taylor broke the hug and smiled.

"Oh." Gabriella said, not being able to think of anything else to say. "Wh..where's Kelsi?"

"She had to go with her parents to say hello to people." Taylor shrugged. "You look awesome."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks. So do you guy's."

Sharpay squealed. "I don't know why I'm squealing it's just this night is going to be crazy!"

"Totally. So have you thought of what you're going to say when Troy does propose to you? I mean not to put any pressure on you, it's just wow." Taylor said, rambling as she always did when she was excited about something.

"Tay, I'm kinda going to say yes. I mean I have to." Gabriella said, nervously.

The large smile would not wipe off Sharpay's mouth. "I know we're being crazy, but this is wow."

Gabriella nodded. "Let's talk about something else though. What are they serving here?" She turned to look at the buffet.

Sharpay and Taylor followed her. "Steak, crab, shrimp, pasta salad, macaronni salad, roast, buttered buiscut, you get the hint."

Gabriella paid no attention to Taylor talking as she glanced over to Troy and the rest of the boys talking to a group of girls.  
She cursed herself as Sharpay caught her guard.

"Who the hell is Zeke talking to?" Sharpay gritted through her teeth.

Gabriella gasped as she realized that she was stepping on Sharpay's dress. "Shar wa-" She was cut off by Sharpay twisting her dress making Gabriella fall back and land on Taylor who fell into the large bowl of red punch and a large bowl of macaronni making the two dishes fall on the two. Sharpay who didn't notice the slippery tile turned around and fell on top of Gabriella. All three girl's let out loud screams.

The whole room became silent as they watched the three girl's scream. Troy and the guy's turned away from the group of girls and gasped.

"My dress!" Sharpay yelled, grabbing the chunk of pasta salad that fell in her hair. Her left silver heel broke and the back of her dress was covered in red punch that continued to run past the floor.

Gabriella let out a shriek as the large bowl pasta salad fell on top of them. Punch rose up her dress while pasta and macaronni was either on her dress or hair.

"Shit!" Taylor yelled. "What the hell?" Pulling the food items out of her hair.

All three blushed as they realized the silence and laughs among the ballroom. They all tried to get up but with no sucees as they kept tripping. "Damn shoes!" Sharpay yelled.

The guy's who stood there shocked and amused who shot glares by their dad's who were mouthing 'help' to them. The girl's who were talking to them were laughing hysterically as well as a few other people in the room.

"Here." Zeke said, grabbing onto Sharpay's hand and pulling her up. He bit his lip to stifle a laugh.

Troy pulled Gabriella's arm and helped her up. "Are you ok?" he asked, amused.

Gabriella turned red and muttered "Thanks."

Sharpay let out another scream and stompted off to the restrooms. Gabriella and Taylor followed her pulling food out of their bustlines and limping as their heel was either broken or coming off.

"Well, um that was intresting." Kevin, the host of the ball said into the microphone, obviously amused.

The ball room began to nod in agreement and laugh.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sharpay cried as they walked into the restroom.

"I was going to tell you stop because I was stepping on your dress but you walked to fast and when you grabbed your dress being in high heels I fell back on top of Taylor and she fell slightly on the table of food. That tipped so the fruit punch and macronni fell on us and then you didn't realize the slippery tile so you fell on top of me. Last but not least though the pasta salad that was already tipping feel on top of us." Gabriella explained in disguist as she pulled macaronni out of her hair.

Taylor groaned. "Well, do what we can to get all this out."

The three soon did what they can, but it was still not alot of use giving the fact that they stunk, had sticky hair and had no shoes to wear. "Nobody ever think of pulling a camera out on me." Sharpay muttered.

"You're not the one being proposed to under your will looking like this tonight." Gabriella said, angrily as they walked to the restroom door.

Blushes crept on their faces as they walked out barefoot and looking like crap. They jumped up as they heard shrill cry. Antonio. "The dress I created!" he cried, running over to Gabriella.

"I'm really sorry Antonio, I accidentally fell." Gabriella said, chewing on the inside of her mouth. Nerves ran through her as everyone stared at her.

"Put something else on. Just take this off! This is going to soak into you knowing how hard I worked to get this fitted on you perfectly."

Gabriella looked confused. "I don't have another dress or whatever. Neither do my friends and their dresses are fitted."

Antonio sighed and pulled Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay over to him. He noticed all the eyes starring. "Turn around people! There's nothing to see!" he yelled, in his girly voice. All three walked to the side of the stage so nobody could see. "Do any of you have a jacket?" he hissed.

All three shook their heads. "My boyfriend has a tuxedo jacket." Sharpay cheered.

"Oh, mine too." Taylor smiled.

Antonio nodded. "Go get those. I can wrap them around you guy's and make you look like how the girl's do after a one night stand after a wedding or prom." he said, chuckling.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at him oddly before walking over to Chad and Zeke.

Antonio stared at Gabriella. "And you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." she said, bashfully.

"Go ask your fiancee Ms. Montez."

She shook her head. "I don't have a fiancee...yet."

Antonio tipped his glasses and stared at her. "Whatever he is, go politely ask for his jacket. This Bolton boy who you'll be marrying is going to have to get used to giving his jacket to you. Am or correct or not?"

"Um, I guess, I could, but Antonio it's really embarrassing. You remember when you and Dave started going out and how nervous you were to talk to him? Well times that by ten with a bit of awkward in it." Gabriella said. She heard the auction began to start and saw the girl's lining up.

Antonio gasped dramatically and grabbed her arm. "Are you Mr. Bolton?" Andrew asked, walking up to Troy who was stuffing a stick of cheese in his mouth.

"Yeah." Troy said, swallowing the food.

"Oh, he's good looking." Antonio whispered to Gabriella who was standing behind him. Antonio turned back to Troy and smiled. "My friend needs you jacket."

Troy looked at him confused. "Who?"

Antonio stepped back and showed off a nervous Gabriella.

Troy's stomach dropped. "Um, sure." he said, quickly taking the black jacket off. He handed it to Gabriella.

"Ah, thanks mucho." Antonio cheered, walking away with Gabriella in toe.

"Shit." Troy muttered, remembering the ring was in the pocket. He knew his dad would kill him. "Mon-Gabriella!" he called out hesistantly.

Gabriella turned around. "Yeah?"

"I need the jacket back." Troy said, quickly.

"Why?"

"Because there's something in there that I really need."

"What?" Antonio said, stepping in. Sharpay and Taylor walked over to him with jackets in hand.

Troy sighed. "Um, money."

Sharpay who had no clue what was going on laughed. "No, you silly goose. Remember you put the ring your giving to Gabriella in there." She saw the stunned and confused faces of four standing there and the people sitting at the table beside them. "Wait, was I not supposed to say that? Oh, crap." she said, laughing nervously.

A man who sat at the table beside them looked at them oddly. "Mr. Bolton you're proposing to Christopher and Sonia Montez' daughter?" he asked.

Troy's mouth dried up as nothing came out, while Gabriella wanted to crawl under a rock then and there.

"Oh, is the proposal already going on?" Chad said, with a full plate of cake in front of him. He stuffed a piece inside his mouth.

"It is?" Zeke yelled.

"What is Baylor?" Jack asked, walking over.

"Crap." Troy breathed.

Zeke smiled. "I think the proposal!" he said, excitedly. His face became long as Sharpay sent him a death glare. "Or not." he said.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Troy?"

"Mr. Bolton." Gabriella called out. She laughed nervously and lowered her voice. "He um, he was just, um." she stuttered, white pulling the ring out of the jacket pocket and putting it behind her back.

'What are you doing?' Sharpay mouthed to Gabriella.

Gabriella glared at her and finished slipping the ring on her finger before letting the box fall on the floor. She sighed and stuck her left hand out. "He already did."

Troy's eye's popped out of his head.

A small smirk appeared on Jack's face. He clasped a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Good job, son. Let's have a toast later ok?" He nodded toward him while beginning to walk away.

Still confused Troy nodded. "Uh, yeah." he said, looking at Gabriella questionably. He stepped closer to Gabriella before grabbing her hand and looking at it. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

Gabriella pulled her hand out of his grip. "Improve." she said, simply. "Antonio, nevermind about the jacket I can easily go through the night with out it." She sighed and walked back to the table where her parent's sat it.

Antonio stood beside Troy. "You have a toughy on your hands now." he said, smirking.

* * *

"Oh, tonight was wonderful!" Bethany cheered as she, Jack, Troy and the Montez family walked out of the ballroom. It was a cool crisp night.

Sonia nodded in agreement but began to laugh at the memory of Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor. "But the girl's falling was funny." she laughed.

The parents began to laugh also. "That was instresting. Where is Gabriella by the way?" Christopher asked.

"She had to go to the restroom real quick." Sonia said as they reached their limo.

"Montez, you're drunk." Troy gritted through his teeth as he tried to grab onto her.

Gabriella hiccuped and laughed. "No, I'm not hubby. Now, let's go." she grabbed his hand and stumbled out of the ballroom.  
She giggled loudly as she saw a Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi stumble into their limo. "Bye!" she yelled loudly.

The three girl's squealed and waved while sticking out of the roof.

Troy sighed. "You're parent's are right there ya'know. Where did you get the alcohol anyways?"

"I have no clue." Gabriella smiled. "Plus, my parents don't care. It's like their shipping me off to you." She began to hop down the steps, giggling wildly.

"Gabriella let's go!" Sonia yelled.

Troy knew she couldn't go with them drunk. "Um, Mrs. Montez can we go my mom and dad's limo?"

Sonia smiled weakly. "Oh, well ok then." she turned to Bethany and Jack. "Would you like to come with us? We have fresh champagne and everything."

Bethany and Jack nodded in usion. "Bye Troy and Gabriella." Bethany yelled, out waving.

Troy sighed as their limo drove off. He turned to Gabriella who was standing there starring at her ring. "Let's go." he yelled,  
walking to the limo.

She let out a soft cry. "I'm getting married."

"God." he muttered. He walked toward her and grabbed her arm. "Has anyone ever told you you're bipolar when you're drunk?"

She followed him to the limo. "I don't want to go with you."

"Get in." he sighed.

She stomped her foot and slid in carelessly giving Troy a full view of her red lace panties.

"Woah." he muttered. "To my house Lewis." he said, walking into the limo and shutting the door.

"Gotcha Mr. Bolton." Lewis said, before rolling up the divider leaving Troy and Gabriella in a silence.

Troy made a disgusted face as she looked green. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head and grabbed the ice tray that layed in front of her. She coughed and soon began to throw up.

"Ew." he breathed. "Lewis could you pull over?" he yelled. He opened the car dar as Lewis stopped. "How much did you and the girl's drink?" he asked, as he through the ice tray out of the car door.

Gabriella shrugged. "Never drink, hubby." she said, tapping his cheek in rythm.

"Trust me after tonight I am." he muttered, while pouring a bottle of water for him. "Gargle this and spit it out." he said.

She nodded and spit the water out quickly. "I need a mint." she said, opening the pack that she saw laying against a bottle of wine. She popped one in her mouth and rested on the floor.

"Go Lewis." Troy yelled, shutting the door.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella whined.

"To my house."

Gabriella sighed and crawled into his lap, staddling him. "I'm so tired." she said while leaning her head in the crock of his neck.

"I bet." Troy said, uncomfortably.

Gabriella looked him in the eye and leaned her head to one side. "You're eye's are blue." she laughed.

He could smell the alchol on her breath. "Uh, they've always been."

She giggled and nodded. She cupped his face and pecked him on the lips. "I don't wanna get married. Do you?" she said.

Troy shook his head. "Not really."

"Good. We should write a petition or something."

"That'd be good."

She smiled and gripped onto his tie. She brought her lips to his and began to kiss him passionately. She looped her arms around his neck and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Troy pulled her away quickly. "Listen, you're drunk and I don't want you to think I took advantage of you or something. It'd be different though if you weren't."

"You don't like me?" she said, pouting.

"You're really drunk Gabriella. Why don't you just lay down."

She glared at him and slid off of his lap. "Don't speak to me." she said, sitting across from him.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I already need divoce papers." he muttered.

* * *

_A/N: A long chapter finally, haha. Thank you to for the reviews, Well, I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!_


	6. Fun in the Hamptons

The cool February winds of New York hit Gabriella's face as she stood on her balcony staring off into the waves. She and her family were visiting the Hamptons for Spring Break and with it being day three she wasn't enjoying herself as she knew she should. People at school whispered and stared at her in the halls which she expected of course, her parents had gone overblown with the whole idea of her getting married and quickly started planning everything. Gabriella honestly wanted nothing to do with the planning. As she said; "You guys want this wedding, you plan it." She and Troy hadn't said nothing, but simple hello's to each other when they went over to each others houses for "family" get togethers. She heard that Troy, being Troy had slept with a couple girls through the time that they were "engaged." Part of her was hurt while the other was just blank. She was starting to just understand the whole arranged marriage thing although she didn't agree with it, but she knew there was no way out so why not just make the best out of it?

"Gabi, I'm going to need you to be ready by 2:30 this afternoon if we're going to meet the Bolton's for a late lunch on time." Sonia said, walking into Gabriella's beige colored room.

Gabriella sighed and walked back into the room still in her Pink Panther pyjama's. "I'm really tired today, mom. Can I skip this lunch? It could be an early birthday present." she said, plopping down on the gold comforter. Her birthday was in one week exactly.

Sonia shook her head. "Come on, Gabs. It'll be fun."

"Mom, that's what you say every time during these little rendezvous. I really just wanna pass this time. Plus, I haven't gone to the beach the whole time we've been here in the Hamptons so I wanna just go chill there." the brunette beauty said, snuggling into her pillow.

Sonia thought for a moment before sighing. "Fine, Gabi. If you are going to the beach than I want you home before this evening or atleast call me, deal? I'm trusting you."

Gabriella smiled brightly. "Gotcha."

* * *

"The beach." Gabriella answered simply as she talked to Taylor on the phone.

Taylor sighed on the other end. "You are so lucky. Me, my folks and Chad and his family don't head over there 'till Summer."

"Yeah, well I wish you guys were here with me." She layed her towel and sun screen on her rented cabana that over looked the Long Island ocean. "It'd be way better." she said, sitting on the soft fabricated bed-like chair. Peach fabric drabed the steel cabana frames. A flat-screen TV layed in the corner of the Cabana, ceiling fans circled slowly and a changing room rested in the back.

"When are you coming home again?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella let out a soft groan. "Four full days." She looked at the ocean through the people walking past her cabana either laughing or sipping some type of fruity drink.

Taylor smacked her lips. "Well, hey least you're with a bunch of hot guys."

"You mean, old and wrinkly guy's. I need to be at a Californian beach or something." Gabriella sighed slipping her red flip-flops off her black painted feet. A simple black and white stripped halter bikini with red ties on the side of the bikini's bottom covered her petite tan body. At the moment she had a red loose fitting cover on that layed off one of her shoulders. She layed back on the chair and let out a loud breath. "Tay, can I call you later?" she asked.

"Sure. I might be at the movies with Chad though so sorry if I don't answer."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye."

Gabriella clicked the end button of her cellphone, a Sidekick LX and closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds of the quiet waves hitting the ocean bank.

* * *

Troy played with his food as he sat with his parents and the Montez' at "D?euner" a popular Hampton breakfast club meaning Dinner in French. "Mom, when will this be over?" he asked, while his dad and the Montez' laughed about something.

"Soon, Troy. Where do you need to be?" Bethany asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I've been hanging out with you four for the past hour or this past time we've been here in the Hamptons. Can I go and just hang out?"

Bethany narrowed her eyes at her son and looked toward the three who were chatting about something. "Ok, but Troy I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid ok?"

"Thanks, mom." he said, showing off his perfect white teeth before walking quickly out of the restaurant.

Jack stared at his son walking out. "Where's he going?" he asked.

"Just to go hang out. I think he deserved to spend a little time on this trip to himself." Bethany shrugged, while sipping her broccoli and Cheddar soup.

Sonia nodded. "Yeah, I let Gabriella have some time to herself as well. She's been acting different lately. More independent."  
she said, confused slightly.

Christopher rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee without saying a word.

"Troy's been acting the same way. I still think it's the marriage thing. I don't know if they want to just seem more independent since they're getting married soon."

Jack placed a hand on his wife's hand gently. "Let's not talk about this now. Let's enjoy the rest of the day. Those two kids are teenagers. If they want to have some time to themselves let them."

Bethany sighed and nodded, feeling a slight relief.

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married." Demi Whaler said, holding up Gabriella's left hand. The two went to elementary school together in Albuquerque until Demi moved away to Laguna Beach, California due to her father's new job.

Gabriella smiled weakly and gently slid her hand out of her old friend's hand. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story." she sighed.  
"What's up with you?"

Demi flipped her dirty blonde hair back and adjusted her strapless bikini top up. "Well, I'm still living in Laguna Beach. It is awesome out there. Oh my god, in April 'cause I know Albuquerque high schools get off for a week due to the younger grades testing you should come out there."

"Um," Gabriella said, biting her lip. "I'm getting married the second week of April. You should just come to the wedding."

A small squeal escaped Demi's lips while she pulled the brunette into a hug. "I will so be there. Just send me an invitation."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. Her and Demi stayed in contact, but weren't that in touch. "What else is up with you?" Gabriella asked, while the two sat on an all yellow colored large towel in the sand, close enough for the water to touch the tip of their toes.

"Well, I have a boyfriend. His name is Joshua. He's amazing. Only like two more months until graduation so I've decided that when I get back to California I'm gonna apply to UCLA, USC or ASU. Tell me more about you."

"As you can tell, I'm getting married. School's good. You picked the same schools that I'm gonna apply too and yeah, that's just about it." Gabriella said, while pulling her wavy hair into a high ponytail.

Demi smiled. "Tell me about your fiancee."

Gabriella pursed her lips together and let out a breath. "Well, his name is Troy. He's 18 years-old, blue eyes, brown shaggy hair, tall, tan and very well built. The wedding wasn't our choice though."

Confusion washed over Demi's face. "Huh?"

"You see both our parents being very wealthy as you can assume and well they decided to fixate an arranged marriage."

Demi stared at her with a blank face. "So, you and this guy Troy are having an arranged marriage? Like the 15th century stuff?"

Gabriella nodded. "Don't ask me why."

"Are you even the bit excited?" Demi asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Now, I'm just going along with it, but I'm still pretty upset. It's like do you ever wonder what life will be like when you're older and stuff?"

Demi nodded.

"Well, I just feel like I'll never get to wonder. Apparently, everything's already planned out for me. I always liked the idea of going out on my own, getting to choose what I'm going to do for a job, who am I going to marry and that kind of stuff. Now though, I don't have to do anything. I can just watch the sun go up and down because accordingly I have no control for my life. I'll be Mrs. Bolton."

"Woah." Demi breathed, slipping her large white "bug-eyed" glasses on top of her head. "That sucks, but hey I give you kudos for not going into a mental breakdown over it."

Gabriella laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess. I just want the whole thing over with though."

Demi smiled brightly. "It will soon. All you have to do is just bring out the positive. Have fun with the situation. I mean, hey it's more money combined for you hun."

"Oh, yes." Gabriella chuckled.

"Well, take me to meet this Troy Bolton boy. How do I not remember him back in grade school?" Demi asked, while the two got up and began to walk toward all the cabanas, bars and the large beach house that everyone joined in.

Gabriella shrugged. "He's originally from San Louis Obispo."

"Ooh, a surfer guy most likely eh? You're in luck, Gabs."

"Yeah, I will admit he is gorgeous."

Demi nudged her friend. "See something positive out of it. A gorgeous husband which equals hot babies." She paused and gasped for a moment. "How are Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi? Oh my god, I haven't spoken to them since I moved at 11."

Gabriella smiled. "They're good. Taylor's dating Chad Danforth, Sharpay's with Zeke Baylor and Kelsi's with Jason Cross."

"Woah, so they're all dating the little well-known rich boys, I see. I can't wait to see them at your, um festivities shall I say."

"Yeppers. Me and you totally need to stay in contact more often Dem. I miss you. Remember when we were 9 years-old and when we came to the Hamptons and snuck a bottle of champagne out of the Wilshire party?"

Demi laughed. "We were such naughty girls back then. I feel so old, now though. About to be 18 years-old. Damn."

"I know." Gabriella sighed. She narrowed her eyes toward a familiar looking head she saw in the crowd of girls and guy's gathered around. She took Demi's hand into her's and dragged her. "Come on."

"What?" Demi asked, confused.

The two stood in the back of the crowd for a moment. "Excuse me." Gabriella muttered while dragging the two through the crowd. "Troy?" she breathed as she came into contact with him and a red-head girl making out. "What is this?" she asked, out loud as he didn't hear her.

"Making out contest. It's to see which team aka couple can hold their breaths the longest while making out." a random guy said, while intensively watching the two teams.

"That's Troy?" Demi asked, loudly causing Troy to break apart and turn to the two girls.

Gabriella shook her head as she saw Troy's face turn into a pleading one. "Let's go." she said, turning away from the crowd with Demi still in toe.

"That was Troy?" Demi asked, again as they reached Gabriella's cabana.

Quiet sobs escaped from Gabriella's mouth as she sat on the bed-like chair with her face in her hands.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." the dirty blonde muttered. She sat next to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"He's been doing this crap for a while now. It's not so much in a sense that I care, but I'd like to be cared enough that I would actually be respected especially if I'm marrying him." Gabriella sobbed.

Demi bit her lip. "It's ok, Gabs." She'd never really been anyone to comfort anyone.

Gabriella sniffled and wipped away her tears. "I feel so dumb right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Crying over a boy who I've cried many times over."

Demi looked up confused. "Huh?"

Gabriella let out a chuckle and wiped the mascara that was running down her face. "Me and Troy used to date back in Sophomore and Junior years. Then we just couldn't decide what was right and wrong so we broke up." she said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry Gabs. I'm sorry if I sound really nervous right now, but I don't know, I've never really had to comfort anyone."

"It's ok." Gabriella said, smiling weakly. Both heads turned toward the curtain as it opened a bit more allowing more sun to get in. Troy. He was panting slightly as though he was running. "How many cabana's are there?" he said out loud to himself.

Demi held up a thumb. "Play it cool." she whispered, before hugging her friend. "Call me later so we can go to dinner tonight." She sat up and smiled to Troy. "Hi, I'm Demi." she introduced herself.

"Uh, hey." Troy said.

"I just wanted to say that Gabriella's been my friend for a long time. Next time you make her cry I'll cut your penis off, you got that?" she said, glaring slightly at him.

He turned a slow pale color. He nodded slightly.

She continued to glare at him and waved to Gabriella. "Bye!" She walked out of the cabana and shut the curtain all the way wanting to give them some alone time.

Troy slowly sauntered over to Gabriella and sighed. "Hi."

Gabriella glared at him and stayed silent.

"Silent treatment, eh? That's mature." he said, pulling his board shorts up.

She continued to glare at him while crossing her arms against her chest.

He sat next to her. "Listen, I know you're really pissed off right now, but I just want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
he said, quickly.

She pursed her lips together trying to stop herself from saying anything.

"What you saw out there wasn't anything seriously. Just a little game."

"A game?!" Gabriella yelled, standing up.

"And so it begins." Troy muttered.

"A game? Troy, this has been going on for weeks now! All I keep hearing is stuff about you going behind my back and hooking up with girls!" she yelled, pacing.

Troy sighed. "Why do you care Montez? All I've been hearing from these weeks from you is 'blah, blah, blah I don't wanna get married'. So you know what? I thought 'Hey, it's not like she would care' and so I just went and hooked up with a few girls. I don't regret it. You should choose your words carefully next time." he said, angrily.

Gabriella looked at him and laughed sarcastically. "Ok, so I hear you say 'Darnit, I hate hotdogs' so I just go and eat a hotdog 'cause it's not like you would care!" she yelled.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "How can you compare a fucking hot dog to hooking up with chicks?"

"I don't know, but I made my point didn't I?"

"There you go. Always having to make everything your way. Damn, you're conceited." he said, shaking his head.

Gabriella gasped. "Me concieted? Oh, sorry Bolton, but you should really look in the mirror."

"Trust me I do Montez and all I see is a guy who has to get married to some crazy chick!" he yelled.

"Now I'm crazy?" she yelled.

He walked over to an angry Gabriella and let out a loud sigh before capturing her lips to his own fiercely. He backed her up to the couch, making it so she was under him. He continued to kiss her passionately while running his hands up her thighs, hiking her cover-up showing off her bikini bottoms, leaving nothing to the imagination.

She let out a soft,low moan as she felt his cold hands running up and down her thighs. She cupped his face and slid her tongue along his lips allowing her tongue to slip into his warm mouth. She lifted her top half of her body up slightly, getting more into the passionate kiss while running one hand through his locks. She rested her back, back down on the soft couch and gripped the bottom of his wife beater while lifting it up, over his head.

He ran his hands up her body, lifting her cover up. He threw it across the very small room and lifted her petite body into his lap allowing her to straddle him. The two bodies met creating warmth between both. He cupped her face bringing her lips back down to his.

"Troy." she breathed, breaking from the kiss. She stared into his blue, lustful eyes for moment thinking about how once again for what seemed to be for the hundredth time she was in his arms after a heated fight. A small smile cracked from the corner of her lips. She leaned back into the kiss and rested her hands against his bare chest. Like always soon their tongues were playfully fighting in one another's mouth. She shivered as Troy's hands ran along her sides to her back where he began to play with the tie of her bikini top. A flush crept to her cheeks while he untied the back of her bikini making it so it barely stayed on. She shook her head as he tried to push her arms away from covering her chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" he whispered while nuzzling his face in the croke of her neck where he began to plant kisses along it.

"There's people outside." Gabriella muttered, starting to shiver. Her and Troy had never gone past making out.

"So?" he shrugged while lifting her bikini top up. He stared at her in awe.

Gabriella pulled his face back up to her's and kissed him roughly.

Troy broke apart quickly and began to kiss down her jawline, neck and to chest. He planted a kiss on her lips reassuringly before going back down to her chest where he took one of her nipples in it his mouth causing a long sigh to erupt from Gabriella's lips.

"Troy.." Gabriella sighed in pleasure. She gripped Troy's head bringing him closer as she moaned softly. She lightly threw her head back a bit as he began to suck and nip at the nub. She bit her lip to stifle a moan, remembering that the only thing blocking them and the public was curtains. One side of her was telling her to end this now while the other was saying to enjoy it. She'd normally would've stopped it at him giving her a slight hickey, but it was as though her mind was drunk.

Troy moved his mouth to her other breast giving it the same attention as the he'd gave the other. Her soft, quiet moans made him want her even more. He was actually surprised that she'd let it get this far giving the fact that it was Gabriella. His lips soon left her breast and he kissed his way back to her lips, capturing the two in a zealous kiss.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck bringing the two closer. Bare chest to bare chest. She ran his soft hair through her finger's while their tongue's battled against each other. She whimpered as Troy broke the kiss and rested her on her back.

His fingers flowed through her long mass of waves in her hair while his finger's slowly danced down her tan body still kissing her softly.

Gabriella sucked in a breath as his fingers reached alarmingly close to the front of her bikini bottom. She broke from the kiss quickly. "Troy don't." she breathed while her fingers ran down his chest.

"Just relax." he whispered.

She nodded hesitantly and waited nervously as he pushed the fabric of her bikini bottoms out of the way. 'You're about to go to third base with Troy Bolton. Oh god' she thought. A moan barely audible escaped her lips as he began to rub her folds. Her mind was screaming as his finger continued to massage her. She looked up to the ceiling and let out a breath, feeling the brisk fan circling the cabana. Her body began to grow hot from anticipation, nervousness and just the feeling of pleasure. She gasped and bit her lip as the feeling of pleasure and pain mixed together when Troy slowly entered one finger inside of her. "Oh god"  
she whispered.

He buried his face in the crock of her neck and planted a kiss there. "You have to be quiet Montez." he whispered, while still pumping his finger in and out of her.

She clinged onto his shoulders and pursed her lips together to stop a moan from erupted out of her lips as only the feeling of pleasure took over. "Troy." she cried softly. She couldn't believe the sensations that were taking over her. She felt as though she was on cloud nine. She slowly began to buck her hips in rhythm with his finger.

He brought his face to hers and kissed her passionately. He added another finger causing Gabriella to moan into his mouth.

"Troy." she said, breaking off from the kiss and arching her bed off the couch. She moaned when he added a third finger.  
She felt her hair become slightly damp as a little sweat began to cover the crease of her hairline/forehead. She felt herself coming to an edge as she continued to buck her hips allowing his finger to meet her more perfectly. She felt her stomach turn almost like going down a drop on a roller coaster or free fall if she could explain it in words. Her breathing became rigid, she felt herself grow hot, a bright flush captured her lips. "Oh god!" she moaned loudly. She rested her hips down, panting and closing her eyes while feeling like she was in heaven.

Troy smirked and licked his lips. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly to see them covered in her juices. He licked them up slowly before hovering over his "fiancee" and kissing her softly.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt weird. Not in a bad way, but in an sensual way.

"Is anyone in there? It's 5:30 in the evening past the rental time of this cabana." a soft, middle-aged voice said from outside.

Both jumped up quickly. Gabriella groaned and moved her arm over her chest covering her bare breast. "Where's my bikini top?" she hissed, looking around the small room.

Troy threw it at her and slipped his wife beater on. He slipped his flip-flops on and slid Gabriella's to her's. He sighed and looked at her blankly as she finished tieing the halter top on.

There was a silence as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slipped her cover back on, only having half of it falling off her shoulder. She grabbed her towel, cellphone and the key to their rental Beach condo. She turned to Troy and stared at him for a moment hesitantly. "Bye." she said, softly before disappearing through the curtains.

"Woah." he muttered, while running a hand through his hair.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You went to third base with Troy Bolton?" Sharpay said, trying to keep her cool on the phone.

Gabriella sighed and slipped her black flats onto her feet. "Yeah." she muttered.

"So he fingered you?" Sharpay giggled on the other line.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, chewing on her bottom lip. She felt herself blush, just even thinking about it.

Sharpay sighed. "Wow, Gabs. I can't believe it." she said, amused. "Did it feel good?"

Gabriella gasped. "Sharpay!"

"What? Just asking. I mean, Gabs you kinda owe me giving the fact that I told you when I had my first orgasm."

"It's not like I wanted to hear it." Gabriella said, lotioning her legs with one hand.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Come on just tell me. I mean, I've known you since 4th grade. How did it feel? Did you like it?"

Gabriella stayed silent for a moment trying to think about it again. "It was interesting." she said, quickly. A small silent smile spread across her face as it hit her once again.

"Oh god, just intresting? You mean to tell me that Troy Bolton isn't as good as everyone says he is in the sexual department." A low groan came from the hasty blonde as she dropped her cellphone, but quickly picked it up.

"No, no, he's was good, but I don't know. It was my first one I don't know how it's supposed to feel." Gabriella admitted sheepishly.

"I hear it feels like the drop on like a free fall or something so like that's why women scream because they do on those rides. Get it? But with me and Zeke it just feels like wow that was fun. You know what I'm saying?" Sharpay said inspecting her hot pink nails on the other line.

Gabriella laughed softly at her friend. "You really are crazy Shar. Did I tell you how I met up with Demi today?" she asked.

Sharpay gasped. "Demi Whaler?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god." Sharpay squealed. "How is she?"

"She's good. She's picking all the same colleges that we're going to. She has a boyfriend named Joshua and yeah, she's good." Gabriella said, inspecting herself in the mirror. She and Demi ended up having to reschedule their dinner to tomorrow night due to her parents and the Bolton's wanting to all have dinner tonight.

Sharpay sighed. "Aw, well I'm sure I'll be seeing her at your um, festivities." she laughed. "Well, hun I have to go. My parents are finally ready. We have to go to this charity tonight. Ugh." she groaned.

Gabriella nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Duh. Now, remember if you're gonna have anymore fun with Bolton make sure there's protection, m'kay?"

"Goodbye Sharpay." Gabriella laughed.

"Toodles."

Gabriella shut her phone and slipped it into her black Balengicia bag. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. A black eyelet dress rested up to the middle of her thighs and a pair of black Chanel flats covered her feet. "As good as it's gonna get." she said, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail making all of her waves settle down her back. She clutched onto her purse and walked out of her room to her car waiting outside. "3rd street please." she told her driver. About 10 minutes passed until they arrived at the ocean front Italian restaurant that was fairly crowded. She stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant to see her parents and the Boltons, including Troy sitting at a booth in the back. "Hi." she smiled, while slipping next to her mom.

"Oh, hey sweetie. What took you so long?" Sonia asked, handing her daughter a menu.

"I was on the phone." Gabriella answered while seeing Troy eyeing her. She sighed and set her menu down. "I'll just take the spegatti."

Bethany stared at her soon to be daughter-in-law. "Gabriella what's that on your neck, dear?".

Gabriella looked down to see a medium sized purple, red-ish spot on her neck. She gasped and layed her hair over it. "It's nothing." she said, slightly glaring at Troy who was chuckling behind his menu.

Sonia lifted her daughter's hair. "It's definitely something."

Gabriella laughed nervously and put her hair back over it. "Let's talk about something else!" she said, smiling farcly. "Like mom, I can't believe that Scarlett Johanson wants to wear your design!" She completely zoomed her mother out as she started talking about it. She stared at Troy as he mouthed 'Let's go' to her. She shook her head.

'Come on.' he mouthed, moving his head. He turned to his parents. "Mom, dad I'll be at the restroom real quick. I think I ate just a bit to much."

Gabriella made a disgusted face.

"Okay, sweetie." Bethany said, patting his shoulder lightly.

He smiled and nodded before giving Gabriella a look and walking away.

"Mom, my phone is vibrating meaning Sharpay's calling. Her and Zeke are having a real hard time and she's been a wreck can I please step aside to take it." Gabriella lied.

"Of course. I hope everything is okay with them." Sonia said, concerned and completely gullible.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I know mom. So do I." She sat up and walked to the outside of the restaurant. She yelped as she felt someone grab her arm. "God, I hate when you do that." she muttered as she came face to face with Troy. The two were behind a large, green bush.

"So, gorgeous I just really wanted to compliment you on your little show today. I can't belive you let it go as far as you did."  
Troy said, smirking. He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked at her through his shaggy bangs.

"Trust me Bolton it won't happen again. That was completely unacceptable." Gabriella said, shaking her head.

Troy chuckled. "Oh shut it Montez. You so enjoyed it."

Gabriella stayed silent and looked around. "I was just doing it to make you think I enjoyed it. I'm still mad at you."

"Why? Because I screwed some other chicks?"

She hit his shoulder lightly. "Real nice Troy. You are unbelievable."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Well, I'm done at the restroom. I'll see you inside gorgeous." He walked away proudly.

Gabriella stared at him as he walked away. She brought her hand to her lips and sighed. Butterflies ran through her stomach. She bit her lip and leaned her head against the brick restaurant. "Oh my god." she whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. With school, dance and soccer I've been really busy. I skipped a little bit ahead but normal timing and such will come back into place. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Awesome, awesome. I don't know when I'll be able to update due to testing at school, but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it was just okay, haha. Please review. (:_


	7. Slowly, but Surely

"Okay, so then I divide 48 and 15 and then I'm done?" Caleb Hinderson asked, while sitting next to Gabriella in St. Katherine's library. He shuffled his arm that was covered with his football letterman jacket to rest against the back of Gabriella's chair.

Gabriella tucked in a curl stand behind her ear and nodded. "Yeah, you get it now?" she asked, smiling.

Caleb shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, I think I just might need one do over, ya know?"

"Well, I have no where to be, so sure." Gabriella said, picking up the pencil again.

Sharpay and Taylor crept their heads against the bookcase listening and looking at the two intently. "He's flirting with her. He does know that she's engaged? I mean I thought the whole school knew already!" Sharpay whispered, hissing slightly.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know, but hasn't Hinderson always had a crush on Gabriella?"

"Who know's? But boy would I love for Troy Bolton to see this. Oh, how I love the dramz!" Sharpay whispered while smirking.

Taylor's face drained. She tapped Sharpay on the back of the head causing the blonde to whimper. "We have to get out of here." she said, grabbing her black backpack.

"Why?" Sharpay asked, still watching Gabriella and Caleb. "Ew, Caleb just scratched himself. Who knew, Gabriella had that affect on guys." She chuckled and turned around as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Her chuckled died down as she came face to face with Troy, Chad, Zeke and Joe, a player on the St. Katherine's basketball team. She laughed nervously. "We were just, um, looking at books! I mean, boy I love reading about," she picked up the nearest book and gasped "the World War Two." She knew that the basketball team and the football team hated each other, due to the fact that the football team was jealous pretty much of the basketball team.

Troy rolled his eyes while lifting up the cuffs of his navy blue shirt up to his elbow's showing off the nice veins that laced his arm. His blue eye's narrowed at Gabriella and Caleb. "What the hell?" he whispered. He handed Zeke his red "Cougars" gym bag. Taylor and Sharpay knew that the four had came from basketball practice due to their damp heads and such.

Taylor and Sharpay pushed Troy back and shook their heads. "Are you crazy? You go over there and all of our asses are in trouble with Gabriella!" Taylor hissed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Why the hell is he with my gir-" he blushed slightly and shook his head. "I'm just gonna go chill, I promise, okay?"

"Get us in trouble and I'm not doing your homework." Taylor warned, moving her and Sharpay out of his way.

Troy grinned boyishly and nodded. "Shut up Taylor." he whispered, moving from the back of the bookcase. He casually moved in front of Gabriella and Caleb's desk and sighed. "Algebra, eh? Wow, Hinderson I thought we all learned this stuff in middle school." He paused and smirked at Caleb's glare. "Oh, right, right. You were the kid who was constantly suspended and such." He sat across from the two and crossed his arms, while leaning back.

Gabriella arched a brow at him. "Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Library's open for all St. Katherine's students last time I checked. Plus, I just wanted to visit my fiancee." Troy glared at Gabriella's shocked eye's from the back of his bangs.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "It's an arranged marriage you idiot."

Troy's eye's followed the librarian as she walked out of the library. He sighed. "Listen, Hinderson just the hell up okay? Nobody was talking to your dumbass you got that?" The Bolton vs. Hinderson relationship was never nice nor would it ever be.

"Troy, stop." Gabriella warned, while closing her math book. She stared at Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Chad, Jason and Joe in confusion while they poked their heads out from behind the bookcase, not noticing her sigh and glare.

Caleb laughed. "Wow, you gotta go all out in a freakin' library just to hold on to your supposed fiancee. Well, news flash Bolton you're not as powerful as you think you are. You really are a piece of trash."

Troy's hand's folded into a tight grip. "Fu-"

"Yo, dude! What's up? Haven't seen you all day!" Chad said, stepping into the confrontation. He patted Troy on the back and smiled farcely at Caleb. "Sorry Caleb, you can really use the tutoring so me and my friend will now leave." He waved while gripping Troy's shoulder and walking behind the bookshelf.

Troy rolled his eye's and grabbed his gym bag. "I was fine." he muttered.

Chad shook his head. "You do know that the freakin' playoff game is coming up! You and him fighting would lead to hell for you and us!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go home now though." Troy said, walking out of the large library.

Sharpay pursed her lips together. "I'm gonna go get Gabriella. I'm supposed to drive her home anyways. Toddles all." She planted a kiss on Zeke's lips before walking over to the table.

Chad wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulders and sighed. "Bolton's falling in love." he whispered in her ear while the two walked out of the library.

* * *

"Troy, you have guest." Linda, the Bolton's housekeeper said outside his door.

Troy pulled his silver basketball shorts down and lifted his body off his bed. White socks covered his feet, giving the brisky Albuquerque Monday night while his chest was bare. He opened the door to see Gabriella standing there in a light purple night gown that reached in her mid thighs while she kept warm with a long-sleeved grey cardigan that reached the same height as her nightgown. Troy nodded toward Linda and moved so the brunette could walk in.

"I'm going to go now Troy. When your parents get back from Santa Fe tomorrow evening please tell them, since my sister is having her baby, that I won't be in tomorrow, ok?" Linda said, pinning her black hair into a bun.

"Yeah, sure." Troy said. He waved to her before closing his door. He sighed and saw Gabriella sitting on his bed dangling her feet that were covered with light brown Uggs. "What are you doing here?" he asked, plopping on his computer desk chair.

Gabriella twirled her brown curls in her hair while eyeing him. "I don't know fiancee. I mean, hey you just loved acting like a complete asshole today in the library that I thought hey, well if I'm such his girl why don't I just sleepover at his house and stuff 'cause that's what fiancee's do, right?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Kiss my ass, Gabriella. You're acting dumb. I can't believe that you would even think about tutoring Caleb Hinderson. You do know him, right?"

"Yeah, I do! What's so wrong with me helping him out? Just because you and him practically wanna kill each other everyday I should just stay on your side or whatever?"

"Uh, yeah. It's called loyalty, something that you wouldn't understand." Troy said, glaring at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Why all of the sudden are you so holy in this whole marriage? I haven't talked to you since last Friday when we left the Hamptons where you acted like an ass the whole time and now, I'm just supposed to be the perfect wife or something?"

"No, but it'd be nice, if for once you would think about something before you do it. I'm also not asking you to be all into this marriage or whatever the hell it is, I'm asking you to just try to because I'm sick of all the arguing over this dumb marriage.  
So, look you either get into this pretend marriage and act like you actually care about it or would you rather just keep being an idiot. Your pick Montez." He arched a brow at her angry and flustered face.

She let out a low groan and stared at the ground. "Fine." she sighed. "Only because I just don't wanna be an idiot though."

Troy smiled victoriously. "Great, glad we're on the same page." He stared her up and down and smiled. "Now, did you honestly have to come here at 9:30 at night dressed very hot like that?"

Gabriella looked down and noticed the low-cut night gown. She blushed and covered it with her cardigan while crossing her arms. "Back off Troy. Don't think I came here for some fun."

"Oh, I never said that. It's just you know, no school tomorrow, tomorrow's your birthday, so I say maybe we could, fiancee." He said, grinning at her.

"God, you are such a perv." she said, shaking her head. She stood up while grabbing her purse that she brought along. She glared at him as he stood in front of the door. "Move."

Troy smiled before leaning into her and capturing her lips in a zealous kiss. He cupped her face while bringing her slender body closer to his.

Gabriella stood there with her arms crossed, slowly melting into his warm lips. She hesitantly dropped her purse on the floor before moving her arms to wrap around his neck. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands rub up and down her thighs while he ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth. She gripped the back of his head and stood on her tippey-toes, deepening the kiss tremendously.

Troy began to kiss down her jawline, reaching her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe while slipping her grey cardigan off her shoulders, exposing the spegatti strap gown. He ran his hands down passed her waist, bottom to the back of her thighs. He gripped them and lifted her legs around his waist, making her whimper. He captured her lips again and walked back over to his bed, dropping her on the navy blue comforter.

Hooking her legs around his waist, Gabriella pulled him down to her and pressed her hands against his rock hard chest. A soft moan erupted from her lips as he started sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh that was her neck. She kicked her Uggs off with some trouble, kicking them off the floor. Her breathed hitched as Troy grabbed onto the hem of her nightgown, running his hand passed her womanhood and breast before throwing it to the side leaving her in a white lace push-up bra and matching white lace panties.

Troy's mouthed watered as he took her all in. His eye's connected to the silver flower that was dangling from her bellybutton. He smirked and looked up at her. "When did you get this?" he asked, slightly huskily.

Gabriella smiled. "Last Saturday." she answered, simply.

"It's hot." he said, dipping his head to her naval and planting a kiss along it. He kissed his way up to her lips while his hand roamed her back, searching for the hook of her bra.

A chuckle came from Gabriella's lips as she pointed to the front of her bra. "Right there, Bolton." she said.

Troy smiled before unhooking the small piece of clothing. He licked his lips at the sight of her plump and bra chest. He supported his weight with his forearms and tugged one of her nipples inside his mouth causing Gabriella to moan and throw her head back. Louder moans almost cries came from her as he continued to suck on the sweet supple making sensations run through her body. Troy lifted his head from her chest and looked into her honey brown eye's while sighing. "Gabriella, there's something I really need to tell you, before we do anything else."

Gabriella nodded while running her fingers across his sculpted chest. She looked like an angel with pink swollen lips, her hair was spread onto the pillow and her body glowing from the kisses and sensations that ran through it. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but I..I think I'm fall-"

Gabriella screamed as the door spread open revealing Chad, Zeke and Jason laughing at nothing. Everyone's faces turned into horror at the sight. Gabriella gripped onto his white sheets and wrapped them around her chest, frantically searching for her bra and clothes.

"Oh my god, ew. I just walked in on two of my best friends almost having sex, ew." Zeke said, covering his eyes while Chad and Jason stared in shock.

Troy sighed before falling into his pillow, groaning into it.

Chad snapped out of his state of shock and let out a loud laugh while Gabriella slipped her nightgown on along with her cardigan sweater. "May I guess on what you two were doing?" he asked.

Gabriella slapped him with her purse while slipping her Uggs on quickly. Her cheeks turned a bright red before she walked out of the navy bedroom quickly.

"See you at your party tomorrow!" Chad yelled, after her. He laughed and plopped onto Troy's red couch and shook her head. "Make-up sex, eh? That's always good."

"What the hell are you guy's doing here?" Troy said, slipping a blank white t-shirt on. He ruffled his hair and threw himself onto his bed, embarrassed.

Zeke shrugged. "We wanted to see what was up, but apparently you and Gabriella were just rocking the tree."

Jason turned pale and groaned. "I saw Gabriella's boobs, ew." he said, shaking his head. "Ow." He glared at the pillow Troy threw at him.

"I fucking hate you guy's so much right now." Troy said.

"Whatever dude. You're just mad 'cause this time you only got to go to 2nd base with Gabriella." Chad shrugged, laughing along with Jason and Zeke.

* * *

"What?" Sharpay and Kelsi yelled in usion while Taylor sat on the bed disgruntled. Sharpay let out a breath. "Chad, Zeke and Jason walked in on you and Troy full on making-out and you had no bra on?" she said, slowly.

Gabriella nodded into her pillow. All were crowded around Gabriella's lavender room. "Troy was about to tell me something and then BAM! the guys walk in."

All three girls burst into hysterics. "That is hilarious." Kelsi said, in between laughs.

Gabriella glared at them. "It's not funny." She threw a pillow at the three and sighed.

"What was Troy gonna tell you?" Sharpay asked, still laughing slightly.

"I don't know. 'I think I'm fall' or something like that and that's when the guy's walked in." Gabriella said, completely oblivious to their large grins.

Taylor awed. "He was gonna tell you that he's falling for you." Her eyebrow's wiggled as she said it.

Gabriella shook her head. "Yeah, right. Can we just go to bed? I mean, tomorrow's my birthday and I need a good night's rest."

The three girl's sighed and snuggled into Gabriella's bed. All four had always fit onto the brunette's bed in some weird way.  
Sharpay watched as Gabriella's eye's closed as the light turned off. "He's falling for you Gabs and you're falling for him.  
Maybe not now, but trust me, slowly but surely." she said, closing her eye's as well not realizing the confusion and sadness contemplating in the brunettes eyes.

* * *

"Yeah, is there any way that I can get these delivered by tomorrow?" Troy asked, sitting in his restroom so an asleep Zeke, Chad and Jason wouldn't wake up and hear. "Yeah, a dozen red roses...they're for a friend," Troy sighed. "a very close friend."

* * *

_A/N: Hiiii. So yeah, this chapter was mostly just a filler. The next chapter will include events that I'm sure you're all waiting for. wink, wink As you can all tell the Troyella relationship is growing, but of course it won't be all smooth throughout, ya'know? Haha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review please. All your reviews are love. (:_


	8. Lost in Emotion

"I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you..." Sharpay sang while dancing around Gabriella's bedroom with her hair wrapped in curlers.

Taylor covered her ears with her hands and groaned. "Sharpay, you've been singing that song all day."

Sharpay shrugged and skipped to Gabriella's connecting bathroom. "I can't help that the song is awesome, ok? Write a letter to Leona Lewis and blame her, not me."

"Oh, yes. I'm right on it." Taylor said, sarcastically while Kelsi curled her hair.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Gabs, are you ok? You've been in there for like 15 minutes now." She nodded as she heard Gabriella yell, "I'm shaving." from the other side of the door. "Well, hurry up. Your mother said that our limo will be here in 10 minutes." She walked back to Gabriella's room and grabbed her coral pink beaded-trim pleated halter dress that hit above her knee. She slipped it over strapless bra and panties before looking at herself in the mirror. Taking, the curlers out of her hair her golden hair was left in curls with pink shadow's along her face. She smiled victoriously. "I am so hot."

Taylor and Kelsi chuckled while slipping their dresses on. A blue sequined-bust babydoll dress covered Kelsi's olive skin while her hair was left in a half ponytail with very natural make-up left upon her face. Taylor wore a red one-shoulder tiered shimmy dress, her hair was left down in curly ringlets and gold's covered Taylor's face. "Gabi, hurry up!" Taylor yelled, slipping her gold heels on.

"I thought my mom said that the limo would be here in 20?" Gabriella asked, walking out of her bathroom. She straightened out her black halter dress that hit above her knee. A pearl detail sat where the two black straps met at the bust. Her hair was straightened and left down. Black eye-shadows covered her eyes and a nude, beige lip-gloss outlined her lips.

"Gabi, you look so awesome." Sharpay cheered, while hugging her brunette friend. "Tonight we're going to have so much fun."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks. You guys all look super pretty. I can't believe that tonight is my 18th birthday." she cheered,while slipping her black pumps on.

Taylor sighed and let a smile crack upon her face. "Well, let's go babes. The limo should be here anytime." She said, walking out of the door with the other three girl's following her.

"Bye mom and dad." Gabriella said, grabbing her black clutch that had pearls outling it.

Sonia eyed her daughter. "Promise me that you'll behave tonight, Gabs. Your father and I are trusting you to run your party accordingly, ok?" she said, running a hand through Gabriella's straight hair.

Gabriella smiled gently and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom, please. This is my night and you owe it to me, not to nag or anything. Trust me when I say that I have everything under control. Love you." she said, walking toward the door.

"Happy birthday, Gabs." Sonia said, sighing as she walked the brunette walk out of the door.

"Ok, so explain who you invited again." Kelsi said, as the limo drove them to the Mariott Hotel ballroom where the party would take place.

Gabriella clicked her tongue and thought for a moment. "I can't name everyone, but over 150 I invited." she said, playing with her bright white colored nails.

"That's cool, but I swear Gabs, if this party blows, I'm on your ass, ok?" Sharpay said, eyeing her friend.

"Yeah, ok." Gabriella laughed. A bright smile spread along her face. "Finally, we're here." she cheered.

Sharpay pulled her friend into a hug and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're happy tonight Gabs. I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

Gabriella smiled faintly. "I'm always happy, Shar."

"Nah. Ever since the whole marriage thing, you've just been weird in a way. Like you're always sad or depressed now-a-days. I love and miss the fun, cheery Gabriella."

A sigh escaped Gabriella's lips as she hugged her friend again. "Trust me, Shar, the marriage isn't even on my mind tonight. This is my 18th birthday and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Is Troy coming tonight?" Taylor asked, while Robert, the driver parked in front of the hotel.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Let's not talk about that though, let's go." she said, opening the door. "Thanks Robert." she called out. An 'O' surrounded her mouth as the brisk, windy night fluttered her dress upwards. She flattened it and jogged upwards to the hotel's steps with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi behind. "It's my birthday." she cheered, walking into the hotel, receiving confused look. She turned to a middle-aged woman as she felt a tap upon her shoulder.

"I'm guessing that you're Gabriella Montez?" the red haired woman asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded.

The red hair woman nodded. "You have alot of guest. They're all in the ballroom waiting for your arrival. Our workers are on duty serving drinks and such."

Gabriella smiled and latched onto Sharpay's hand. "Thanks." she said, walking to the ballroom that was straight across. Her eye's widened as she opened the door to see multi-colored lights spread across the large dark ballroom. Fushia colored tables with different colored flower center pieces popped out as lights underneath the table ejected them. People were hollering and dancing crazily on the dance floor, in front of the two DJ's where a large sections of turn tables rested in front of them. Others sat at their table chatting and laughing away.

"Oh my god, Gabs. This is awesome." Sharpay squealed.

"I know." Gabriella shouted over the loud music. "Love In This Club" by Usher and Young Jeezy, blared over all sound, just about. She turned around as felt a tap over her shoulders.

"Gabriella, finally, you're here. Go up on stage." Kylie Richardson, a cheerleader on the Cougar's team said, pushing Gabriella up to the stage.

A blush crept upon Gabriella's cheeks as she stood in front of the large crowd of cheers and hollers. She chuckled and grabbed the mic that layed on the turn tables. "Hi, everyone." she cheered, into the crowd, receiving even more cheers and hollers. She smiled and continued. "Thanks for coming. I hope you're enjoying this night and continue to enjoy it all night long. Refreshments will be served and my two favorite DJ's, DJ Tony and DJ Stevie will keep playing jams for us. Let's have some fun!" She sat the mic down before walking down the steps to Sharpay who was standing there, smiling. "Where's Taylor and Kelsi?" she asked.

"With Chad and Jason. They're probably making out something. Zeke's bringing me a drink. Is Troy here yet?" Sharpay asked, over the noise that rattled between the very large group of people and the music.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know." she said, trying to act like she didn't care. She knew that deep inside though she wanted him here. She shook her head and smiled. "Let's just have fun." she said, walking toward the dance floor.

Sharpay sighed. "Bolton, where are you?" she muttered to herself. She followed Gabriella to the dance floor soon joining in on the crazy and promiscuous dancing.

* * *

"Where's the ballroom?" Troy asked, walking up to the reception desk as he walked into the hotel.

A blonde haired girl smiled. "Are you here for the Montez party?" she asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah." he said. A black button up shirt which he, as always, rolled up the to his elbows covered his chest. A button was left undone, teasing his tan and toned chest. Dark washed straight-legged jeans covered his legs, while black high-top Converse were the last piece. His hair was left it's normal way, yet there was something about him that night that made him look even more handsome.

"Those two doors," the receptionist said, pointing to the doors to the side, "are where you walk in. Have fun." she said, waving.

"Thanks." Troy smiled, showing off his boyish grin. He turned to the doors and sighed before opening them revealing the crazy atmosphere. He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked over to the table where he saw Chad and Zeke sitting, ignoring the drooling stares he received from the group of girls that stood in back of the dance floor. "Hey, guys." he said.

Chad smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, man. Aren't you looking sharp tonight? Maybe for a special someone?" he laughed.

Troy shook his head and chuckled. "Screw you. So, how's the party?" he asked.

"Awesome. Oh my god, there's a chocolate fundeau over by the refreshment table. Holy crap, it was delicious." Zeke said, messing with the collar on his black dress up jacket. He threw a pettle from a flower that layed in the center piece at Troy. "Gabriella, looks nice to night. Go look for her and say happy birthday."

"Maybe, later." Troy said. "I'm gonna go get a drink." He stood up and stretched slightly.

Chad sighed. "I'm gonna go with you. My mouth is parched." he said, walking behind the blue-eyed guy.

Troy looked from the corner of his eye to see Gabriella laughing and dancing with Sharpay to "Clumsy" by Fergie. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked. "Woah." he said, turning to the side as a waiter with a plate of small cups of punch. Troy grabbed one and turned around to Chad. "Is something wrong with you?" he asked, looking at the disgruntled face on Chad.

"I gotta go pee, but I have no clue where it is. If I ask a worker or someone else, I'll look like a jackass and be the guy,  
that doesn't know where the bathroom is." Chad said, crossing his legs.

Troy laughed. "There's one across the ballroom, on the other side of the reception desk."

Chad nodded. "Be right back." he said, quickly while wobbling over to the entrance doors of the ballroom.

Troy smiled and walked over back to the table where Zeke was sitting. He felt his stomach drop as he saw Sharpay and Gabriella sitting at the table laughing. He tried turning around until he heard Sharpay call his name. "Bolton!" He sighed and turned around. "Well, hello to you too, Sharpay." he said, walking closer to the table. He could see Gabriella staring at him and smiling faintly. "Happy birthday." he smiled, while running a hand through his hair.

Gabriella smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Sharpay covered a giggle and grabbed Zeke's hand. "Let's dance, baby. I like this song." she said, over "Wall to Wall" by Chris Brown. She waved to Gabriella and Troy. "See you two peeps later."

Troy sighed and sat at the chair one over from Gabriella, who sat at the table playing with the pettles on the table. "Cool party." he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm glad." Gabriella said, leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed. She smiled at him with her light brown eyes.

"You look really nice tonight." Troy smiled at her and observed her from the corner of his eyes.

Gabriella chuckled. "I don't want to hurt your ego, so, so do you."

Troy laughed. "Why thank you."

"You know, I wasn't so sure you'd come." Gabriella said, honestly.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Troy asked, confused. He slid into the seat next to her and rested his back against the chair.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Me and you have just been really weird with each other lately, so I thought that you just wouldn't come."

Troy smiled. "Gabriella, even if me and you were weird with each other, when have I ever missed a party?" he asked, chuckling.

Gabriella laughed and shrugged. "I have no clue." She stood up and took his hand into her's as "He Said, She Said." by Ashley Tisdale started. "Let's dance."

"Dance?" Troy asked.

"Come on, Troy. When have I ever practically thrown myself at you?" she asked, smirking.

Troy stood up and followed her lead. "Man, if only everyday was your birthday." he sighed as they reached the dance floor.

Gabriella noticed Sharpay eyeing her and smirking. She laughed and shook her head before turning her attention toward Troy.

* * *

"Come on, Troy. How are you tired?" Gabriella asked, Troy as he sat in his chair.

He looked at her wildly. "We have danced to like 8 songs."

She shrugged. "So? Please. This is my birthday." She smirked as he still sat there. "Remember what you said about being a good pretend fiancee? Well, play your part Bolton."

"God, I hate it when my words come and bite me in the ass." he said, standing up.

Gabriella smiled victoriously. "Thank you Troy." she cheered. Her dress jumped up with her as she jumped to press her lips against his cheek. She laughed at the blush that crawled up his cheeks and continued to drag him to the dance floor.

"Looks like you to are having fun." Sharpay whispered to Gabriella as she danced with Zeke.

"We're dancing. So what?" Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck as "Heaven" by DJ Sammy came on. Troy was oblivious to their talks as he laughed with Chad about something.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So what? You two lovebirds are falling for each other and when you guys actually are happily married,  
I'm gonna make fun of you the whole damn time." she said, bringing herself closer to Zeke to get his attention. She smirked at Gabriella before locking lips with Zeke.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, let's not dance. Let's just get out of here."

Troy made a confused face. "This is your party though."

She shrugged. "They already sang happy birthday and stuff, so what's the point? Let's just go."

"Where?"

"Since when do you ask so many questions? Come on." Her black heels tapped against the dance floors wood floor as she ran to the table to grab her clutch. She waved him over and began to walk out of the dark, floresent ballroom.

Troy tapped Zeke on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later."

"What? Where are you going?" Zeke called after him. He sighed and shrugged at Sharpay's questionable eyes.

* * *

Gabriella tossed and turned as she layed in Troy's bed. She looked over to the clock that read '2:48' p.m. She was sure the party was over. After her and Troy left the party they went straight to his house where they watched one of her favorite movies Coyote Ugly. Soon afterwards she changed into one of his large "Nike" shirts and basketball shorts and they fell alseep. She turned back around and looked at a peacefully sleeping Troy, as he snored quietly.

She smiled faintly and rubbed his soft cheek with her finger. It was weird how that night that just talked and talked like nothing and overall had a good time. She always felt butterflies ripple through her stomach whenever he smiled or touched her. She was scared as hell to admit that slowly she was falling for him. She didn't think that she'd ever say anything, unless he implied it that he was feeling something. She felt dumb in a way for her obliviousness toward him and the hate that she sometimes felt toward him. The whole marriage thing was easing up to her. The last few nights she forgot about the whole situation, really. She sighed and buried herself into his warm, toned chest and closed her eyes.

Troy opened one eye and covered a yawn. "What are you doing up?" he asked, huskily.

"I'm not up." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah, right." Troy yawned, once again, before turning his side table's light on. "So, what were you thinking about other, than my gorgeousness?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat up. "I wasn't thinking about nothing. Just looking into the dark, ya'know."

"Montez, just spit it out. What am I going to do? Kill you?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about college." she lied, shrugging. "I mean, doesn't it worry you? If I don't go to college, I'm doomed. Plus, you know me and my knowledge, I read somewhere that people who go to college live longer? Can you believe it? I could die in like a year if I don't go."

Troy smiled, as he watched her ramble, something she normally did when she was nervous or felt under pressure. He cupped her face and turned it so that her lips met his, cutting her off.

Gabriella's eye's widened, in the quickness, but soon she began to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested on top of her. Her hands ran across his chest as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She broke the kiss and watched as he pulled his large basketball shorts down her tan leg's. They fell down effortless. She pulled him by his "Basketball is Life" dog chain, he received from Chad on his birthday.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and kissed down her jawline to her neck, making Gabriella moan softly. He nibbled and sucked at the flesh and smiled as he left a mark. He brought his lips back down to her throat, before kissing down her body, upon the shirt. Once he reached the hem, he pulled it off of her, leaving her in a simple black strapless bra and matching panties. He dipped his tongue into her naval and began to toy around with her belly-button ring, making her sigh in please.

Gabriella pushed his head away and straddled his lap. She kissed him zealously while running her hands through his hair.

Still kissing her, Troy, moved his hands toward her back and unhooked it, before throwing it to the side. He moved his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

"Troy." Gabriella moaned, gripping his head and throwing her head back. She looked down to see Troy smiling, while moving his mouth to her other breast. She sighed in pleasure and felt as Troy layed her back down onto the bed. She stared at him lustfully as he smirked at her. His brown hair was in his face while his blue orbs observed her. Her breath hitched as he slid his finger into her womanhood. An incoherent noise came from her mouth as she began to pant and move her hips in rythm with his finger.

Troy kissed Gabriella while continuing to pleasure her with his finger's.

"Oh god." Gabriella moaned, arching her back as she felt a feeling of sensations run through her body. She ran a hand through her slightly damp hair and let out a breath. She then kissed him passionately, while playing with his belt buckle.

Troy broke off from the kiss and watched her hands as she threw his black buckle to the side. He looked into his lustful brown eyes and kissed her softly on her neck. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked up at him, pleadingly. "Troy, don't ask question's right now, please." She grabbed his face and kissed him, once again, moaning as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

While still kissing her, Troy ran his hand over the front of her panties only to feel that she was wet.

Gabriella arched her body as he kissed his way down. She had no clue what either she or he was doing, but she soon pushed the questionable thoughts away and enjoyed the moment. "Troy." she breathed, as he kissed past the front of her panties. She silently thanked that nobody was in the home other than them.

Troy crawled back on top of her and kissed the space, between her breast. "Gabi." he sighed, using the nickname he used to call her when they were actually together.

Gabriella felt herself begin to grow hot as she knew what he was about to ask.

"Gabi," he repeated while running a hand through her now wavy hair, "how far do you actually want this to go?" he asked.

Gabriella stared into his piercing blue orbs as thoughts were thrown at her. She'd never really thought of having sex with him, but she always knew it was a possibility. She'd known him since she was 12 years-old. They'd both shared good and bad times with each other. They were getting married, so she was sure they'd do it sometime, but she wasn't sure when she wanted it. She nodded, slightly while sighing. "Just, do it Troy." she said, softly.

Troy stared at her for a moment until he sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Troy, please, just do it before I change my mind and regret it."

He nodded, hesitantly and moved his hands down to the edge of her panties. He pulled them down her tan legs slowly, while inspecting her face. He dropped her black panties to the side of the bed and climbed back on top of her, while kicking his boxers off his long, athletic legs. He moved his hands to his side tables drawer and pulled a condom out, before slipping it on. He pursed his lips together and positioned himself on top of her. "Promise, me your sure." he said, eyeing her.

Tears stung from the lids of her eyes as she nodded. "I promise." she whispered.

Troy nodded, once again and slowly guided himself into her, causing her to bite her lip when the mixture of pain and pleasure went through her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded and wiped a tear that flew down her cheek away. "Yeah, keep going." she said.

He slowly, began to slid himself in and out of her, trying to make the pain for her go away. He sighed as a soft moan came from her mouth, showing that the pain had gone away. He held himself up with his forearms as he started to thrust in and out of her slightly faster.

Gabriella gripped his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her, in a normal pace. She moaned and began to pant heavily as only pleasure ran through her. She kissed him softly, but soon broke it off as another moan erupted. "Oh god." she cried, running her nails across his back.

Troy groaned and rested his head in the crock of her neck, while still thrusting into her. He could feel his sensations building quickly. He looked back up at Gabriella's flustered face. "Gabi, are you almost there?" he asked, still guiding in and out of her.

She nodded and moaned loudly as her orgasm rushed through her. "Troy." she cried, arching her back. Her body fell limp and exhausted as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Troy soon came and rolled off her body, also panting. Beads of sweat rolled down the two's body as they layed there in a silence with the after glow of sex. Pants were the only things that were heard other than the air conditioner that ran slowly through the house.

Gabriella turned to him and kissed his chest before slipping her arm around his waist and closing her eye's, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

Troy hugged her closer to his body and stretched his arm out to turn the side lamp off. Pulling the covers up closer to the two's body covering the soon asleep bodies.

* * *

Gabriella moaned into her pillow as the Spring Albuquerque sun shined through the window's. She sighed and opened one eye to come face to face with an empty spot upon the bed. She lifted herself up, resting on her elbows and listened as she heard to shower running. 'Troy' she thought. She looked around the room to see clothes scattered everywhere and 9:56 brightly shown from the clock on his dresser.

Groaning softly, she threw the cover's off her body and stood up from the bed. She gathered her dress and such she changed out of last night and slipped them back on her slightly sore body. While slipping her black pumps on her feet she hopped toward the door, grabbing her purse.

Her eye's darted to the corner of the room as a bouquet of red roses rested against the bottom of his trophy case. She clutched onto her purse and grabbed them. A small smile cracked upon her lips the card tied to the roses:

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I hope that you have an awesome 18th birthday. In all honesty, you deserve all the love you get. I know you feel special that your reciving this from me, also. Anyways, though, you truly are one of the wackiest chicks and that's what I love about you. Happy birthday and enjoy it 'cause your only 18 once. _

_Love, Troy_

She chuckled softly and held the bouquet close as she walked out of the room with mixed emotions. She couldn't believe that she had sex with him, even more so losing her virginity to him. Deep down she knew that she had special feelings for him. If only she knew when she'd react upon them or if she'd ever.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, buenos dias, bonjour. You get the point right? Haha, thank you all so much for the reviews. You guy's are more awesome than like a Hershey's Kiss seriously. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you all that events would be happening. I don't know, when I'll be updating. School's almost over which means the teachers have to be loser's and set you up with all these projects 'cause they're trying to "get you prepared for next year", haha. Enough of moi's rambling though. Please review! (:_

_& also this is to heyhiyahowyadoin: If you haven't realized by now Troy and Gabriella's relationship is meant to be complicated. That includes Gabriella supposedly not knowing what to do or "acting stupid." Troy on the other hand is also meant to be cocky. If you actually pay attention to the story, you can realize that. If you don't like it, all I can say is to not read the story, sorry._


	9. Why We Act This Way?

'Please be asleep, please by asleep.' Gabriella thought as she walked into her large home. She tip-toed through the parlor with her high-heels in hand. A soft scream escaped her lips as she tripped over the stairs leading step. Noticing the familiar pair of red slippers, she looked up slowly, to come face to face with her mom. "H..Hey, mom." she laughed, nervously.

Sonia stomped down the stairs and glared at her daughter. "Gabriella, it is 9:30 in the morning. Where the hell have you been, all night?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Gabriella pursed her lips together, thinking for a moment. "Well, I was at Shar-" she was cut off by her mother's low groan.

"I called Mrs. Evans, Gabriella and she said that you were not there. She even checked for me. I called Taylor and Kelsi's home's and they said you weren't there, either, so therefore where were you, really?"

"The Bolton's." Gabriella muttered, under her breath, looking down.

Sonia looked confused. "What?" She moved her hands down to her waist, to tighten her black silk robe.

Gabriella looked up and sighed. "I said, I was at the Bolton's, mother. It'd be great now, if you'd stop riding my ass."

"What were you doing at the Bolton's home?" Sonia asked, eyeing her 18 year-old daughter.

"I spent the night with Troy. I'm actually pretty shocked that you're getting your pantie's in such a bunch. I would've thought, that me even staying at the Bolton's would be a freakin' dream come true, for you."

Sonia sighed. "I don't even want to know what you and Troy did, right now, Gabriella. Your father and I have invited the Bolton's, over from brunch today, so then, we'll talk about what you and Troy did." she paused for a moment and shook her head at the tired looking brunette. "Don't think that just because your 18 now, you can just go staying the night with boy's. You might think well 'hell, my parents won't care, I mean, they're making me marry him', well newsflash, Gabriella, you still got 2 and a half more week's until the wedding. So therefore, do I make myself clear?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, sure." she said, softly.

"Go up to your room and start getting ready. Be lucky, your father didn't wake up."

Gabriella turned her heel and sighed, before jogging up the stair's, feeling guilt wash over her.

Sonia looked up to the ceiling and shook her head.

* * *

"_We're in what century and you and the Bolton's are having brunch?_"Sharpay laughed on the other end of the phone.

Gabriella rolled her eye's and continued to slip her yellow printed daisy flowered sun dress on. "Yeah, I know. My ass so got in trouble from my mom this morning. It sucked."

"_Why'd you get in trouble?_"

"I didn't come home and stuff. The regular."

Sharpay chuckled. "_Yeah, well, I heard that your mom called my house looking for you. Where were you?_" She paused from a moment and rolled her eye's at herself. "_Well, I'm a fucking dimwit. You left with him so, why wouldn't you go home with him? Silly Evans, silly Evans_." she said.

Gabriella smiled and shrugged. "To be totally honest Shar, last night was so much fun, whether it was with him or not."

"_Aw, I wouldn't be shocked if you're only saying that because you gave Bolton your cherry and are like heed over heels at the moment_." the blonde said.

"Who said I supposedbly gave him, my cheery?" Gabriella asked, laughing softly.

Sharpay shrugged. "_I don't know. You sound different. So, let's get real deep, Montez. Was he good?_"

Gabriella stayed silent, feeling a small smile crack upon her lips. "He was my first, first, what would you like me to say?"

"_I don't know. Was an orgasm involved?_"

"Yes, Shar, there was." Gabriella said, slipping her white wedges on. She left her hair dainty and wavy while her make-up was natural with the final touch of pink lip-gloss.

Sharpay sighed on the other line and clicked her tongue. "_What are we going to do with you, Gabriella, Ella, Ella, a_." she sang.

"Ms. Montez, the Bolton's are here." Marie said, sticking her head through the door.

Gabriella nodded and sighed. "Shar, I gotta go. I'll call you later with all the detail's, okay?"

"_You better. Toddles_."

"Bye." Gabriella clicked her phone off and stared at herself in her mirror for a moment, before smiling approvingly. She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs to see her mother and Mrs. Bolton muttering something to each other. She smiled weakly as the two observed her and pursed their lips together.

"Gabriella, honey, how are you?" Mrs. Bolton, Bethany asked smiling, as she opened her arms from Gabriella.

Gabriella hugged her quickly and shrugged. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Wonderful." Bethany looked at Sonia questionably. "Shall we eat, yet?" she asked.

Sonia nodded. "Yes, of course. Gabriella, will you please go get your father, Mr. Bolton and Troy." she said, saying Troy's name slowly.

Gabriella felt the urge to slap herself for slightly telling her mother about what kind of went on between the two. She smiled farcly, while eyeing her mother. "Sure." She turned her heel quickly, and began to walk to the pool table room. She could her loud laughing outside the door. She opened the door only to feel eye's burning at her. "Food's ready." she said, quickly, before closing the door once again. She let out a low groan and made her way outside to where her mother and Bethany were sitting, whispering to each other.

The two stopped quickly and smiled at Gabriella. "Gabi, honey, Bethany wants to know how your party was." Sonia said.

"Uh, it was fun. Ton's of fun." Gabriella said, holding her hand up to her face as the bright mid-morning sun shined.

"That's good. What'd you do afterwards?" Bethany asked, eyeing the brunette.

Then and there, Gabriella knew that her mother had told. "Well, Bethany, I'm sure, my mom already told you." Gabriella said,  
shrugging while sipping the lemonade Marie brought over.

Bethany stared at Gabriella, bewildered. She sighed and smirked slightly. "Trust me, Gabriella, we'll surely be talking about it this lovely mid-morning. You didn't think we were going to let it pass, right? I mean, you two having sex is a big deal."

"Yeah, well, Mrs. Bolton, no offense, but I was kinda forced under my will to tell my mom in a way. In other words, I get that he's your son, but I'd like to keep what happened between us, between us. If I wanna tell you and I'm ready, then I gladly will."

Sonia glared at Gabriella and shook her head. She placed a hand on Bethany's shoulder and smiled. "What Gabriella is trying to say, is that she thinks that the special she and Troy shared, should be kept between her. Isn't that right, hun?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Bingo." she muttered, while taking another sip of her lemonade.

"Sonia, I was looking at our game room and I definitely think that a nice large picture of the San Diego Charger's would fit nicely, against the large wall. Hello, there Bethany." Christopher smiled, as he took a seat between Sonia and Gabriella who,  
were still eyeing each other warningly.

Sonia looked away from Gabriella and straightened out her yellow blouse. "Sure. I mean, it's your room." she laughed. She looked to Gabriella again to see her staring at the pool beside them, with Troy sitting there in a daze.

Christopher clapped his hands and smiled brightly. "Wonderful." He tapped Gabriella on the shoulder, making her look up immediately. "Can you and Troy go give Marie a hand with the food?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed and noticed Sonia's and Bethany's blank stares. She kicked Troy softly underneath the table and nodded her head toward the arcadia door. "Let's go." she said, seeing him follow her from the corner of her eye. She walked into the kitchen to see Marie was not there. She sighed and leaned against the counter, feeling the awkwardness between her and Troy.

"So, why'd you leave this morning?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

"You were in the shower, what'd you want me to do? Lay in your bed, waiting for you?" she asked, arching a brow at him.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I would've thought for it being your first time you would've been in such a aftermath glow, that you wouldn't want to leave my sight." he said.

Gabriella laughed sarcastically and shook her head. "Trust me, it may have been my first time, but it's not like I gave birth to a kid that it's so monumental ok?"

"Woah, normally, girls would've still been hormonal at how excited they were to lose their innocence."

"Yeah, well, I haven't really had a good chance to actually process it." she said, observing him.

Troy nodded, unconvinced. "Yeah, right." He walked over to her and trapped in between the corner's of the counter top. "Let's try to refresh your memory." he said, before kissing her softly. His hand slowly glided up her thigh, hiking up her dress, slightly.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She broke apart from Troy, quickly as there was a loud cough heard. The two turned their heads to see Marie standing there, arching a brow. Gabriella pushed Troy away nervously and laughed. "Marie, hey." she said, hesitantly.

Marie chuckled and shook her head at the two. "How long have you two been going on?" she asked, eyeing the pot on top of the stove.

Troy made a confused face. "Us? Going on?" he asked.

Marie nodded.

"Ha!" Troy laughed, throwing his head back.

Gabriella glared at him and turned back to Marie. "You see Marie, me and Troy aren't dating or anything. We have a complicated relationship, so to say." she said.

"I'm going to guess and say friend with benefit's type of deal?" Marie asked.

"Eh, you can put it like that, but not really. We just cheer each other up." Gabriella said, sitting on the kitchen counter's stool.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Marie, I'm not drunk or anything, but like Gabriella, as always, has a fork stuck up her ass, so yes, we are kind of friend's with benefits. Just minus the friend's part, 'cause we are not friends, trust me. We just make out and yesterday she gave her cheery to me, so yeah." he said, smirking.

Gabriella's eye's went wide as she felt her stomach drop. From the corner of her eye, she could see Marie's taken back face.

"That's, um, that's intresting." Marie said, smiling nervously. "I should go get the laundry." She waved to the two, before jogging upstairs.

Troy yelped as he felt Gabriella pinch him. "What the hell?" he hissed.

Gabriella hit him upside the head. "What the hell was that for? Are you crazy? You can't go around saying stuff about what we do!" she said, feeling the anger build into her.

Troy rolled her eye's, once again. "That's what you get for telling my fucking mother about what we did, yesturday? What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"I did not tell your mother! I told my mother who told your mother!" Gabriella said, stomping her wedged heel.

"Uh, because there's a difference?" Troy said, sarcastically. "Now, soon all of Albuquerque will know."

Gabriella glared at him. "Troy, losing your virginity, is supposed to be private and sacred. Just like I want mine to be!" she yelled.

"Weren't you the one, two seconds ago saying that it's not like you gave birth or something? So, shut it Montez."

A loud groan came from Gabriella's lips. "Never again, will I sleep with you. I thought that I was falling for you too and everything, but all you are is a fucking jerk." Her stomach dropped as she realized what she just said.

"Falling for me?" Troy asked, questionably.

Gabriella could've sworn that she saw his ear's and eye's either perk up or widen. "I'm not falling for you, now. You know, what? How about we take a break!"

Troy looked at her baffled. "We were never together."

"I mean, not talking to each other, ok dimwit?"

"Fine by me. Less amount of time, I have to talk to the craziest fucking girl in all of Albequerque!" Troy said, walking toward the front door.

Gabriella rolled her eye's and followed him. "Yeah, well, last time, I have to talk to the biggest cocky asshole in Albuquerque."

"And?" Troy yelled, before walking out of the house and slamming the front door.

Gabriella's chest heaved up and down as she continued to glare at the door. The spot where the man who she hated the most, but loved the most was just standing. She turned her head toward the parlor's archway.

"What was all the yelling? Where's Troy?" Sonia, her mom, asked, confused. The Bolton's and her father stood on the side of her.

Gabriella let out another loud groan. "I am not marrying him!" she yelled, before stomping up to her room and shutting her door.

The four middle-aged adults just turned to each other and shrugged.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Tay, have you seen Troy?" 16 year-old Gabriella asked, her friend while the music blared through Darnell Bettis' large home._

_Taylor shook her head, before taking a sip of her water. "No, why?"_

_Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her straightened hair. "I don't know. I haven't seen or spoken to him since earlier this morning after the play."_

_"And you wonder, why he hasn't spoken to you or wanted to see you?" Taylor said, chuckling._

_"What?" Gabriella asked, confusion washing over her face._

_Taylor rolled her eye's. "You kissed Brian, like he was freakin' Brad Pitt, this morning during the play. You're Troy's girl, hun and last time I checked, you're only allowed to kiss him." she said, shrugging._

_"It was for the school play, though." Gabriella said, beginning to feel nervous and scared of what Troy actually thought about the kiss._

_"Not to Troy, it wasn't. You should go look for him. I'm sure he's here, I mean it's a party and all, so." Taylor said, walking over to Chad who was playing at the Foosball table on the side._

_Gabriella sighed and inspected the large living room, quickly, before heading upstairs. "Troy?" she called out, hesitantly. Frustration built through her as there was nothing heard. She turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. A weak smile came upon her face as Haylie Harolds came fact to her. "Hey, Haylie."_

_Haylie flipped her black hair back and smiled. "Hey. You're looking for Troy, I can see?" she asked._

_Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while."_

_"He's in the room down there. Alexa Fryer was with him." Haylie shrugged, before smiling and walking back downstairs with her boyfriend in toe._

_"What?" Gabriella breathed, feeling her stomach drop and her heart slowly, but surely crumble. She numbly walked over to the door where Haylie pointed to. Her eye's glazed over with tears as she stood in front of the door. She could hear nothing on the other side, rather than the air conditioning softly going through the home. She brought her hand to the doorknob, but pulled it back as nervousness and horror washed through her. She wiped her tears away and turned around to walk back downstairs. She shook her head as Sharpay stood in front of her, questionably. She walked out of the house quickly._

_"Gabs, what's wrong?" Sharpay yelled, running behind the brunette._

_Gabriella sniffled as she continued to walk down the secluded Albuquerque street. "I just want to go home."_

_Sharpay stood in front of her and arched a brow. "Why?"_

_"I don't feel good, I guess, okay?" Gabriella said, softly as tears still rolled down her face._

_"Um, okay?" Sharpay said, a bit woozy from the beer she just finished._

_Gabriella shook her head and pushed past her dazed friend. She braced herself against a nearby tree, still crying as the thought of what Troy and Alexa possibly were doing haunted her. Her leg's gave out before she fell softly onto the ground, crying._

_--_

_"Gabriella?" Troy called out as he walked through the quiet street. The party had just ended as the police arrived, suspicious and Gabriella was no where to be seen. His crystal blue eye's turned toward the neighborhood's park as there was a loud sob, heard. He walked over to the park and sighed as a crying Gabriella was seen. "There you are." he said, jogging over to her. He kneeled by her and took her hand into his. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_Gabriella shook her head and jerked her hand away from his. She stood up and dusted off her dress, before walking away, hastily still crying._

_"Gabriella?" Troy said aloud, once again. He jogged toward her and made a confused face as she jerked his grip away from his arm. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked._

_"Where's Alexa?" she croaked out._

_Troy looked at her, questionably. "Alexa?"_

_"Don't play dumb Troy. Alexa Fryer. Where is she?"_

_"Uh, I'm going to assume her house?" he said, still confused._

_Gabriella rolled her eye's and shook her head. "You're pathetic." she muttered, beginning to walk once again._

_Troy followed her. "Excuse me?" he said, anger and frustration building up in him._

_Gabriella turned toward him. "What were you and her doing in a fucking bedroom together?" she yelled._

_Troy sighed. "God." he breathed. "Gabs, it wasn't what you think."_

_"No, I know, exactly what I'm thinking. What were you guy's doing?" she asked, yelling loudly._

_"Talking." he answered, simply, shrugging._

_"Talking? Talking?" Gabriella yelled. She hit him on the chest and groaned. "Talking Troy?"_

_Troy rolled his eye's rubbing the spot she just hit. "Yes, talking. Do you have a fucking problem with that?" he asked._

_"Yes, I do! You and her were probably making out or something, just because I kissed Brian fucking Hall." Gabriella yelled._

_"You think that I made out with her? You are fucking pathetic? And because of Brian Hall? No, even though, I'm highly pissed at that."_

_"Why are you pissed at me kissing Brian for a school play?"_

_Troy sighed. "Why are you pissed for me simply, just being in the same room as Alexa?"_

_Gabriella glared at him and crossed her arms. "Answer my question."_

_"I'm pissed because I don't like the fact that a guy who has wanted you practically since 4th grade, kissed you. Me and him,  
have history and I don't want you kissing him." Troy said, almost in a warning tone, as he glared at her._

_"You have history with everyone! Do you think it's because you're an asshole?"_

_"So, now we're playing call your boyfriend or girlfriend names? Real nice, Gabriella, real nice. Why the hell won't you just understand, that I didn't kiss Alexa, hell, do anything with her, rather than ask her something?"_

_"You've cheated on me, before." Gabriella muttered, looking down._

_Troy stared at her, shocked. It felt as though something was just ripped out of him. "Fuck you, Gabriella." he said, shaking his head._

_Gabriella looked up at him. A new batch of tears were forming in her eye's. "Just leave me alone, Troy. I don't wanna play this he said, she said game with you anymore."_

_"What does that mean?" Troy asked._

_"It means, I think that me and you need some time to just take a break, ok? I'm sick of all of this." She began to play with the ring on her finger that he had given her. She placed it in his hand, crying. "All we've been doing lately, is fight. I love you, Troy, I really do, but I hate what's going on between us."_

_Troy rolled his eye's. "If you really loved me, you'd wanna work through this, not be a complete bitch," he threw the ring, she just gave him down the park, "and give up the last year and a half we've spent together."_

_Gabriella's eye's followed the ring, but it was no success as her eye's were blurry and the night was darker than ever. "Don't say that, Troy. I just said, we need a break." she cried._

_"Cry me a river, Gabriella. When a person says we need to take a break that means, normally, that they're breaking up with their new exes. What are you going to go do after this? Run into Brian's arms, complaining at such a asshole, I am?"_

_Gabriella chest heaved up and down as she shook her head, crying hard now. "Troy, please." she whispered._

_"You're nothing to me Gabriella, now. You for now on, will live your life as I live mine. Separate from one another's." He laughed sarcastically as he began to walk backwards, away from a sobbing Gabriella. "Hell, I wonder, where Alexa is." he said, before turning around and walking back to Darnell's house, where his house was parked._

_Gabriella looked up and fell to the floor as she could see nothing as tears and sadness took over her. She leaned her back against a nearby tree. She lifted her knee's up to her chest and cried, feeling stupid and simply, torn apart._

**End of Flashback**

Gabriella opened her eye's slowly, as the nightmare that had always haunted her since that day, awoke her. She looked around the cold, dark room and sighed. Sadness washed over her as she stood up and walked toward the drawer. The drawer that held something that she'd always keep. The ring that Troy gave her then threw away. She found the ring soon after the break-up. She sighed, once again as she felt her eye's glaze over with tears. She sat herself back on her bed and stared at the ring. Sad and angry, with the way she'd been acting toward Troy. She threw the ring, before her back flew onto a pillow. The pillow that she softly, cried on during the long night.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. :( I spent all week finishing up my school projects and stuff, so yeah. Thank you all soo much for the reviews. They make me smile. And one review asked if this will be Troyella and the answer is: duh, haha. Anyways, though, I typed this up late at night 'cause I had nothing to do at almost midnight, haha. So, yeppers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was some insight on Troy and Gabriella and why they act the way they do toward each other in a way, if that makes sense. So, yesss, please review. (:_


	10. Guess Who's Back

Gabriella felt her eye's become droopy as she sat in History II class, listening to Mrs. Dessen talking about how King Henry VIII of England beheaded Anne Boleyn. Mrs. Dessen told the story over and over again as they spoke of the 15th century. Gabriella had been up all night, due to her crying and the thoughts that ran through her mind, keeping her up all night. Her elbow rested on the desk, holding her head up as she covered a yawn. She looked innocently at Sharpay, as the blonde shot her a look. As weird as it was, History was Sharpay's favorite class. Her only favorite class. From the corner of her eye, Gabriella could see Troy sitting there with a blank face. He looked so handsome in his uniform, his hair was aligned perfectly around his face and crystal blue eye's, yet it had a messy look to it. Gabriella jumped up as she felt a tap on her desk. She looked up to see Mrs. Dessen, eyeing her.

"Ms. Montez, can you give me a synopsis of what I just said?"

Gabriella turned red as all eye's turned to her. "Um, King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn had an affair?" she said, uneasy. She tucked a loose curl behind her and pursed her lips together, feeling embarrassment run through her.

Mrs. Dessen sighed and narrowed her eye's at her. She shifted her glasses upwards and smooth out her pencil skirt. "I'm glad you know that, but no. Maybe instead of gazing off at Mr. Bolton, we wouldn't have a problem would we?" A smirk appeared on the 40 some year-old woman saw the brunette turn a deep shade of red.

"God." Gabriella breathed as laughter erupted throughout the classroom. She slid into her seat and held up her thumb at the teacher.

"Glad I made a point." Mrs. Dessen said, walking back to the front of the classroom.

Gabriella could see Sharpay's sympathetic look. She shook her head and sat up in her chair. She sighed in relief as the bell rang, meaning gym class. She grabbed her history book and swung her tote on her shoulder, walking quickly pass Troy as she saw the small smile on his face. She met Sharpay at the door and groaned, lightly. "That teacher has never liked me."

Sharpay chuckled and shook her head. "Aw, she likes you, but as much as I like that class, she's just jealous that you're getting more from Troy rather than she is from her own husband." she said, shifting her black and white polka dotted headband.

Gabriella made a disgruntled face. "That's disturbing to even think about my teacher." She winced as the image appeared in her head. She shook her head and let out a breath. "That was embarrassing though. I mean, I wasn't even looking at Troy."

"Yeah, right. I could see you, looking at him. You and him both. Earlier today, I saw him totally staring at your ass." Sharpay shrugged and opened the door to the gym. "Then again though, it's Troy we're talking about. I still say that you two need to just have one night of passionate sex and then you two live happily ever after as man and wife." she said, in a daze while clapping her hands together.

"I've made a vow to save myself, thank you very much." Gabriella said, walking into the empty locker room as they were the first to arrive. She walked to her locker and began stripping out of her uniform to her gym clothes.

Sharpay lifted her blouse off, leaving her in a white lace bra. "From what? Troy's Johnson?" she asked, lifting a plain white t-shirt over her head. "Listen to me, Gabs, you two might be in a fight or whatever right now about wedding arrangements or something," she smiled innocently as Gabriella glared at her, "but just do it so that both you and Troy, will be left happy."

"Is that what you do when you and Zeke are fighting?" Gabriella asked, pulling on short navy shorts. She sat on the bench that rested in between the rows of lockers and began to slip on her white Nike's.

Sharpay shook her head and slipped her black flats off. "No, me and Zeke never fight because we tell each other what's on our mind instead of holding it in." she said.

Gabriella rolled her eye's and locked her locker. "I don't know, Shar." she shrugged, while leaning against the locker waiting for her friend who was tying her black Jordan's.

Sharpay soon sat up and locked her locker. She leaned in closer to her friend, hearing laughter and voices come through the lockers. "Sex may not be the answer, but atleast tease him. It'll make him crave you and make him say sorry for all of his sins. Plus, it's hot." she shrugged, before moving toward the locker's entrance.

Gabriella sighed and followed her friend. Kelsi and Taylor went out of town to California since both were visiting the campus of USC. Both Gabriella and Sharpay had decided on UCLA and were accepted there. The brunette pulled her hair into a high ponytail and brushed her side bang out of her face. A light groan escaped her lips as Coach Becky was bringing out a tub of basketball. She walked over to girl's side of the gym and sat next to Sharpay.

"Zeke, looks so yummy right now." Sharpay said, eyeing her boyfriend.

"He wears that everyday?" Gabriella said, confused.

Sharpay crocked her head to the side. "He looks different. I think it's the afterglow from our passionate session last night."  
She stuck her tongue out, playfully and waved to Zeke as he smiled toward her.

Gabriella could see Troy eyeing her. She turned to him and narrowed her eye's at him. She could see him pointing to the gym's doors. She shook her head and winced as Sharpay nudged her.

"Go." Sharpay hissed. "Make him beg for you while you guy's are at it."

Gabriella sighed and turned to Coach Becky was chatting up with Coach Mike. She tip-toed across to the boy's side and felt Troy grab her hand, leading her out of the gym. She brushed his hand away and crossed her arms as they stood in the quiet and lonesome hallway. "What?"

"About you looking at me earlier today, am I really looking as good as I think I am today?" he asked, smirking.

"Is that all you wanted? I thought I said that we weren't speaking." she said, glaring at him.

Troy shrugged and began to rub his finger on top of her exposed skin between her shirt and shorts. "I miss you." he chuckled, stepping closer to her.

Gabriella pushed him away and shook her head. "You miss making-out and stuff, Troy. Until, I get an apology or something don't think that it's happening anytime soon." she said. "Even if it happens to pass our wedding day."

"Wedding day? You mean the joining of two crazy ass families day? And why do I have to apologize, fiancee?" he asked.

"Because you've been acting like a complete jackass for a while now. Now, I'm willing to be corduall with you, but not until you just knock everything off."

Troy rolled his eye's. "I'm willing to be corduall with you too, but you need to stop being such a controlling bitch." he said,  
trapping her in a corner as his arms rested on either side of her head.

Gabriella stared at him through her brown orbs. "I'm not a controlling bitch, thank you very much."

Troy scoffed and laughed, softly. "God, I can't believe what I'm about to do." he muttered. He sighed and looked at her in the eye's, trying hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry, Gabriella, that I'm such a jackass. As the future woman who until this world demolishes thanks to global warming, I will be married to too, I will try my best to not be such a big and cocky ass, also."

Gabriella smiled victoriously. "Troy, I'm sorry for being a bit of a controlling bitch, but I can't help that I like things done a certain way." She rolled her eye's as Troy narrowed his eye's at her. "And as my future husband, the man who's laundry I will probably start doing for the rest of my life, I will try to be a less controlling bitch."

"See it's a start. Now, about that making out part." he smiled, while lifting up her t-shirt slightly.

She pushed him away and smirked. "See you later, Troy." she said, before disappearing back into the gym, leaving him astonished.

* * *

"I was thinking since she has such a petite figure that we want something that will enlongate her a bit." Antonio said, showing Sonia his drawing of Gabriella's dress.

Sonia pushed up her glasses, which she used for reading and such, and nodded. "I love it, really. As long as it's white though. I don't want any ivory or anything."

Antonio patted his straightened hair and nodded. "Sonia, do you not know me and wedding dresses?" he chuckled.

"I was just checking." Sonia said. "Come in." she called out as there was a knock at the door. She smiled as Gabriella walked in.

"Antonio!" Gabriella cheered, running to the dirty blonde man. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?" she asked. He had gone on vacation to Brazil with his boyfriend Dave for about a week and a half.

Antonio smiled. "I'm great. Brazil is amazing in so many ways. The food, people, and the scenery was just fabulous." he cheered.

Gabriella sat on the side of him and nodded. "That's awesome."

He grabbed her left hand, eyeing her ring. "You're still down for it, eh?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I kind of have to." she said, eyeing her mother who was obliviously trying to avoid her.

"You and Trey are getting along?" Antonio asked.

Gabriella smiled and shrugged. "It's Troy, and yeah, I guess we are. I mean, we're not best friends, but we don't really bicker that much."

"That's good." Antonio said, grinning. He slid the book he was just showing to Sonia out of his lap and placed it on Gabriella's lap. He pointed to the picture of her dress. "You like? I designed it way back and I thought that it'd look great on you."

Gabriella held the book up, observing the dress. "I like it." she smiled. She slid the book back into Antonio's lap. "It's really pretty."

Antonio bit his lip. "Are you sure? I can put some lace or something on-", he was cut off by Gabriella's chuckle.

"No, Antonio I love it, really." She stood up and began to walk toward the door. "I'm gonna go to Shar's house. See you guy's." she lied, waving. She walked to her room and threw her uniform off. She slipped on a jean skirt, black tank top and red and black stripped flats. Grabbing her black purse, she jogged downstairs and out the house to her white Mercedes. She drove to the home she'd grown extremely familiar to. She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell waiting for an answer.

Troy groaned as he opened the door, bare chested in only a pair of plaid flannel pyjama pants and socks. "Yes?" he asked, running a hand through his bedhead hair.

"Are your parents home?" Gabriella asked, twirling her curls in between her finger's.

"Mother went with father to Santa Fe. They needed a disturbing night alone together, why?" he asked, leaning against the door's.

Gabriella walked in and dropped her purse, sighing. "It's 4:00 in the evening, were you asleep?" she asked, turning to him as he shut and locked the front door.

"Yeah. School's tiring." Troy sighed. He wiggled his eyebrow's and made a face that only a person who figured something out would make. "How about you join me in my bed and we can sleep together?" he asked, slyly.

"You have to earn that, Bolton." Gabriella said, narrowing her eye's at him.

Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But, fiancee, I had a really long day at school." he said, burying his face in her neck.

Gabriella rolled her eye's. "Troy, you ditched the last part of school, today."

"Still." he muttered, as he began to plant kisses on her shoulder. He grinned boyishly as he brought his face closer to her's.  
"You can always tutor me too." he said, before kissing her softly.

"I came here to be friends with you, Troy and to hang out as acquaintances."

Troy stepped away from her and eyed her. "In that? You know, I've always loved mini jean skirts, Montez." he said, licking his lips.

Gabriella arched a brow and thought for a moment. Sharpay's words began to go through her mind. Tease him, make him beg for you. She sighed and crocked her head, staring into his blue eye's. "How about I make you a deal?" she asked.

"Depends on what it is."

"If you wash my car then maybe we can work something out." Gabriella shrugged. "In or out?"

Troy stared at her. "All I have to do is wash your car?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "It's in need of one. So yes or no, Bolton?" she asked.

"Yes. Let me go get my sponge."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Zeke asked, groaning as he and Sharpay walked around Target.

Sharpay hit him on the chest. "I need tampons, ok?" she hissed.

Zeke made a disgruntled face and continued to push the cart while she walked around eyeing the isle. "Why is Target so red?" he asked, dumbly.

"It's their color, Zekey." Sharpay said, grabbing Tampax Pearl. She threw it inside her little cart that also had Jelly Belly's and a crossword puzzle book inside. She gasped as she bumped into someone while the two turned the corner. Her breathed hitched as she came face to face with one of her past worst enemy, as well as Gabriella's. "Alexa." she whispered.

**Flashback**

"Come on Gabs, cheer up." Sharpay said, nudging their friend as they walked through Urban Outfitters. "You and Troy broke up a while ago, it's time to just get over it."

Gabriella sighed, while holding up a blue cardigan up to her. "He hasn't tried calling me. Why?"

Taylor who was with the two, arched a brow. "You guy's broke up."

"But he's supposed to be missing me and trying to win me back." she paused for a moment, biting her lip. She shook her head and opened her purse. "I'm calling him."

Sharpay shook her head. "No, you are not." she warned, grabbing the cellphone out of her friend's hands. "He obviously doesn't care, Gabs. Let's just move on. He's being a total bastard and you don't need that in your life."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "You don't speak to him until he calls you or tries to. If he does though even, don't say anything. You need to get over him. What's so special about Bolton anyways?"

"He's intelligent, witty, smart, incredibly handsome, sweet..." Gabriella rambled on.

"Yeah, we get it." Sharpay said cutting the brunette off. "Just stop thinking about him."

"Fudge." Taylor whispered. "I gotta go pee, hold my purse." she said, handing the purse to Sharpay. She jogged out of the store and to the mall's restroom.

"I loved him, Shar." Gabriella said, quietly.

"I know you did, hun, but as you let time pass you'll start to just think 'whatever', trust me." Sharpay said, patting her friends shoulder. She rolled her eyes and grumbled something incoherent as Alexa Fryer walked into the store. "What the hell is she doing here?" she muttered.

Gabriella looked at her friend confused and turned. She too, rolled her eye's as she saw the black haired girl. "Perfect timing."

"Hello, Evans and Montez." Alexa smirked, while walking over to the two.

"Fryer. What a suprise." Sharpay said, slightly glaring at her.

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Hi."

Sharpay nudged her and mouthed 'shut up'. "So, Alexa, what do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just walking around the mall. How are you guy's?" Alexa asked, arching a brow and smirking at the two.

"We're fine. Now if you could go away, that'd be fabulous."

Alexa laughed darkly and rolled her eye's. "God, don't tell me you two are still bitching about the whole Troy thing. If I wanted to have my way with him, I would've a long time ago."

"What makes you so sure?" Gabriella asked, suddenly. She flushed as she realized her sudden movements.

"I'm sure, Montez. I can't believe you ever thought Troy was actually in your guy's relationship. He flirted with girl's left and right, including me, but I already had that boy a long time ago. Although, I will admit he is a good kisser. I would know, since ya'know, recently. He was just so upset that you and that Brian boy had kissed. I had to cheer him up in some way." She grinned as she saw the sadness reach Gabriella's face. "He probably told you that we didn't kiss, right? Well, I'd just really check up on Bolton. Who knows what he's doing now." She smiled darkly and began to walk away. "See you guy's later."

"I can't stand that bitch, ugh." Sharpay groaned as she let out a breath and turned to a dazed Gabriella. "You okay?" she asked.

Gabriella smiled quickly and nodded. "Yeah, let's just keep, um, shopping." she said, turning back to the rack.

Sharpay sighed at her friend and shook her head.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I can't believe that this is the fucking deal." Troy muttered as the two sat beside the living room's coffee table, playing cards.

Gabriella smiled and shrugged. "Hey, atleast my car is clean now."

Troy glared at her and layed a card down. "Good for you. How about you go outside in a bikini and clean my car?" he said, a sly grin appearing.

"In your dreams, Bolton."

"Ah," Troy sighed, "I can only wish for the day, I suppose, but until then how about you just take your top off?" he grinned.

Gabriella glared at him. "Has anyone ever told you, how horny and peverted you are?" she asked.

"All the time, but I take it as a compliment. I mean, some people have a rare condition where they can't feel anything, down there, if ya know what I mean, so yeah. Tell me that all the time."

Gabriella chuckled and shook her head. "Well, thank god, you don't have that condition."

"I know, right? If I didn't, I just wouldn't be me." He crooked his neck and stared at her from across the table. "Now, has anyone ever told you wear too much make-up?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella gasped, bringing a hand to her face. "I do?"

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, you don't need it though. Natural is always best."

"So embarrassing." Gabriella sighed, running to the living room's restroom.

"Oh god." Troy chuckled, following after her. "This just proves to me, how much girl's actually care about looks."

Gabriella glared at him and brought water to her face. "I don't care about my looks, I just want to look nice."

Troy threw a towel at her and smiled. "I think you're beautiful."

Gabriella smiled softly, while a blush crept upon her face. "T..Thanks." She turned her head quickly, along with Troy as there was a loud bang at the door.

Troy groaned and jogged to the door. "What?" he sighed, as Sharpay came in view with Zeke behind.

Sharpay noticed Gabriella walking out of the bathroom from the corner of her eye. She grabbed Troy's shirt, bringing him closer to her. She shut the front door, glaring at the blue-eyed boy.

Troy yelped as she smacked him upside the head. "What the hell?" He looked at Zeke, who was staring at him sympethetically.

"Remember the time when you and Gabriella broke up because you kissed Alexa Fryer?" Sharpay asked, crossing her arms and continuing to glare at him.

"No, because I didn't kiss-" he was cut off by another smack by Sharpay.

"Did I say you can talk?" the petite blonde yelled.

Zeke laughed nervously and grabbed Sharpay's arm. "Hey babe, let's go get some ice cream."

Sharpay shrugged him off and shook her head. "She's back in town, Troy." she rolled her eye's at him as he looked at her confused. "Remember she moved to Seattle because of her dad's job? Well, she's moved back and she's gonna spend the last two and a half months of high school at St. Katherine's. Can you believe it? Oh, and look at this Bolton." she opened her purse and shoved her phone in his face. "She thought it was ok, to just grab my cellphone and put her number in it. She's so lucky, I didn't throw it in her fucking face."

Troy pursed his lips together and stared at her. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because last time, she kissed you, you kissed her or whatever and you and I both saw what that did to Gabriella rather than break her heart. Alexa loves you Troy. She'll do anything to be with you. Then again, so does Gabriella and you love Gabriella too. So, this time don't be a jackass and stick with Gabriella, ok? I'm just warning you because I'll be damned if I have to see Gabriella brokenhearted again, you got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Troy sighed. He turned around as he heard the front door close to see Gabriella walking down the steps.

"Hey, Shar and Zeke. What's up?" Gabriella cheered, standing beside Troy.

Troy shook his head slightly at Sharpay.

Sharpay narrowed her eye's at him and sighed. She looked at a confused Gabriella and smiled brightly. "Oh, nothing much. Me and Zeke just came here to tell Troy that Zeke was accepted into UCLA!" she cheered.

"Oh my god, that's great, Zeke!"

Zeke smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I get to be with you, Sharpay, Troy and Ryan now."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, smiling. Her smile faded away as she noticed the quietness and awkwardness between the three. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Alexa Fryer's back." Zeke said, quickly. He bit his lip as Sharpay pinched his side and Troy glared at him.

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Alexa moved back here from Seattle. I know you don't like her and all, but-"

Gabriella scoffed and laughed. "No, I got over her and her issues a long time ago. I could care less that she's back. I don't have a boyfriend this time so what is she going to do? It's cool." she shrugged.

Sharpay shook her head. "That's what you said last time, Gabs."

"Because I meant it. Why do you guy's think I care so much about her? Yeah, she practically made my life a living hell, but I'm 18 years-old now, not 16 or 17, so I moved on. Who cares? Don't you think it's you who should move on?"

"Yeah, you're right." Sharpay said, shrugging. She grabbed Zeke's hand and began to walk to Zeke's black Audi. "I'll call you later."

Gabriella and Troy watched as Zeke and Sharpay drove off. Gabriella shook her head and turned to him. "Thanks alot." she muttered, before walking back into the house.

Troy looked at her confused and followed her. "What?" he asked.

"Did you guy's all go behind my fucking back and make me look like an idiot out there, just because Alexa Fryer is back? When's the last time I talked about her?" Gabriella asked, raising her voice slightly as she grabbed her purse.

"I don't know. Sharpay just came and told me. Plus, you just said you don't care about Alexa and look at you know!" Troy said, obviously annoyed.

Gabriella glared at him. "Because I just wish someone would stop treating me like I'm 5 years-old! I can handle Alexa. She doesn't even fucking pay attention to me, so what's the big deal? She wants you, not me so why is everyone trying to protect me? It's not like I can stop her or anything! Hell, I don't even have a reason to!"

"Then will you just calm the hell down and just stop acting like you don't care instead of standing here and yelling at me for no reason?"

"God, I don't even know why I try with you. Something always comes up and ends like this."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Then don't try Gabriella, nobody asked you to."

Gabriella began to walk toward the door. "Yeah, you're right." she said, walking out of the quiet house and slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

"Alexa!" DeAnna and Lindsay cheered as they saw their friend walk into the mediocre filled Mexican restaurant.

Alexa smiled and hugged them, before sitting down at the booth they were sitting at. "So, ladies, fill me in on everything."  
she said. The three talked for a good 15 minutes before the topic of Troy and Gabriella's arranged marriage popped up. "They're getting married?" she asked, confused.

Lindsay flipped her blonde hair back and nodded. "Yeah, how did you not hear that? All of Albuquerque practically knows. They're also been saying that they've been hanging out in close proximity's, if you know what I mean."

Alexa stared off for a moment, looking in a daze. She pursed her lips and a smirk appeared on her small lips. "I've gotta go,"  
she said, standing up from the booth, "take care of a few thing's, reacquaint myself."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the happy birthday's on the last chapter, haha. I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer smartgirl231814. Now, for Alexa, she's a bitch and will grow as one, but she won't be a main character in this story. She'll still be in it though. Please review. I plan on updating tomorrow 'cause it's the weekend and I have nothing to do. So, please review and thanks again. (:_


	11. Truth Be Told

"And so day 4 begins where Troy and Gabriella haven't spoken to each other." Taylor sang, as her, Gabriella and Sharpay walked inside the door's of St. Katherine's.

Gabriella turned to her friend and glared. "And so day 4 begins where either of you haven't shutted up about it."

Sharpay held her hands out. "I didn't say anything," she pursed her lips together and looked around, "yet."

"Thanks alot guy's." Gabriella muttered, walking to her locker. She slipped her bag inside and grabbed her math books.

"Hey, least Alexa's staying away. I mean, something could be up her sleeve, but whatever." Taylor shrugged.

Sharpay crossed her arms and scoffed, laughing sarcastically. "I'll bet you that bitch has something up her sleeve. I just know it. She's probably doing cart wheels that you and Troy aren't talking, hell, even looking at each other right now."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "You can so tell. She stares at you and Troy all day in class."

"Well, she can do whatever she wants. I couldn't give two shit's. She hasn't even spoken to me so who cares?" Gabriella said, shutting her locker. She smiled as Kelsi jogged over to the three. "Hey, Kelsi."

"Hey, guy's." The green eyed girl smiled holding out a piece of paper. "Party tonight at Roger Dessen's house."

Sharpay made a confused face and grabbed the paper. "Mrs. Dessen's son?" she asked.

Kelsi nodded. "Yep. Mrs. Dessen and her husband are out of town, remember?"

"Ok, how awkward would that be? Mrs. Dessen's house?" Taylor said, making a disgruntled face.

"It probably will be, but come on you guy's it's Friday and none of us have anything to do tonight. So, please?" Kelsi asked, pouting slightly.

Sharpay laughed. "Wow, since when did Kelsi Neilson become such a party animal? I'm in, though. I got nothing better to do."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll just have to ease my way out of visiting Grandma in Houston this weekend." Taylor shrugged. The three turned to Gabriella who was eyeing her red painted nails. "Don't tell me that you don't want to go just because Troy most definitely will go."

"I'll go," Gabriella said, "but I might be busy."

"Busy sulking, you mean?"

Gabriella rolled her eye's. "I'm going, so relax." she sighed, before walking toward first peroid: math class.

Sharpay chuckled as she watched her friend walk down the hallway. "Tonight, should be fun."

* * *

"Gabi, will you please open your door?" Sonia asked, knocking at the 18 year-olds bedroom door.

"Just a minute!" Gabriella called out as she stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her petite body. She jogged to her front door and smiled as she saw her mom. "What's up?"

Sonia looked her daughter up and down. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm sleeping over at Sharpay's tonight." she lied, knowing her mom would practically lock her up in her room if she knew she was going to a house party.

"I thought tonight we were going to talk about the finishing touches on the wedding?" Sonia said, confused.

"God." Gabriella muttered, grabbing a pair of panties and a bra from her dresser. "Mother, I said a long time ago that since you, dad and the Bolton's wanted this wedding so bad, that you guy's can plan it."

Sonia narrowed her eye's at her the brunette. "Gabriella the wedding is in a week and a half, two weeks at the most. Now, I already have everything planned out and set, all I need is some help with the final touches like what color the flowers in the church should be. You can't help me do a simple thing like that? This is your wedding and your only wedding."

"Yeah, a wedding that I'm being forced into." Gabriella said, walking into her bathroom and shutting the door.

"I will be downstairs. I expect you down stairs to help me in no less than five minutes." Sonia said, walking out of the lavender room.

Gabriella rolled her eye's and slipped a robe over her underwear and bra, knowing she can just get dressed after the "planning". She slipped her slippers on and jogged downstairs. She glared at her mother and plopped onto the couch next to her. "What is so important that we just couldn't do this later?"

Sonia sighed and grabbed her clipboard full of brochures and papers. "Ok, first we need to call the flower people and make sure they got the correct number and colors of the roses."

"Great." Gabriella mumbled, resting a hand under her chin.

* * *

"Where is Gabriella?" Sharpay called out from the loud music that was blaring through the dim, loud and crowded Dessen home.

Taylor and Kelsi shrugged in usion. "She didn't answer her cell." Taylor said.

Sharpay sighed and shook her head, before dialing Gabriella's phone once again.

"She's probably on her way." Chad said, wrapping an arm around Taylor's shoulder.

"Yeah, but she said she'd be here by 7:30." Zeke said, as he rested his head on Sharpay's shoulder with a beer in hand. "It's already 8:30."

Kelsi looked toward Troy who was texting on his cellphone and sipping on a beer. "Do you know where Gabriella is?" she chuckled as she saw his confused face. "Wait, I forgot that you guy's haven't spoken in four days."

"Shut it, Kels." Troy said, glaring at the green-eyed girl.

"Hey, not my fault that you two are idiot's." she chuckled. She rolled her eye's as her chuckle began to die down. "Speaking of idiots." she muttered as Alexa began to walk over toward the group.

"Hey, peoples!" Alexa cheered.

Sharpay rolled her eye's and looped an arm around Zeke's waist. "Make her go away." she muttered into his chest.

Troy turned toward Alexa who was grinning at the group. "Alexa, you should really go." he said, taking another sip of his beer.

Alexa turned to him and smiled, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, making the group cringe and glare at Troy who just sat there confused. "Troy Bolton, haven't spoken to you in a while." She lifted his left hand and rolled her eye's as she saw the silver engagement band. "So, I guess the rumors are true, eh? You and Gabriella are engaged. That's shocking considering last time I heard from you guy's, you two were broken up just because me and you kissed."

"For the hundredth time, me and you are nothing. I was upset and a bit drunk. It wasn't even a kiss, ok?" Troy said, shrugging her off and jumping off from the bar stool, noticing the group who sat on each other's laps staring at the two.

"Troy, last time I checked when you kiss someone on the lips, it means kissing. Where is Gabriella by the way, if your so holy toward her?" Alexa asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eye's at Troy.

"I don't know," Troy shrugged, "but when she get's here, don't mess with her, hell, even us.?" he said, taking a sip of his beer.

Alexa smirked and slipped her arms around his neck as she noticed nobody saw Gabriella eyeing the two from the arcadia door. She slid her arms down to the collar of his red polo, before capturing his lips into a zealous kiss, leaving Gabriella and the gang stunned.

Troy shook his head and pushed her away from him. "What was that?" he asked, annoyance going through his voice. He and the gang were still oblivious to a tearful Gabriella as her chest heaved up and down, still looking at them in shock.

"Ask Gabriella." Alexa laughed, as she pointed toward Gabriella causing the group and Troy to look at the tearful brunette.

"Shit." Troy muttered as Gabriella shook her head and turned her back toward them, walking away into the backyard. He set his beer down and jogged toward her.

Sharpay stood up from the couch, standing in front of a chuckling Alexa. "What the hell is your problem?"

Alexa flipped her hair back and shrugged. "Nothing, Evans. Gabriella cries about everything. She's a sentamental gal. Chill."  
she said, before turning and walking away into the crowd.

"Gabriella and Troy round one hundred to begin." Jason muttered, sighing.

"Gabriella!" Troy called out as she walked toward the bar that rested outside. His breath was ragged as he stood behind her. "What you saw was-"

"Nothing? Is that what you were going to say? Go to hell, Troy and stay away from me." Gabriella said, grabbing a beer from the cooler.

Troy looked at her baffled. "She kissed me and I didn't have any time to react." he said, following her as she walked toward the tent that was in the crowded back yard. He groaned and grabbed her arm. "Will you stop fucking walking away?"

Gabriella shrugged him off, glaring at him. "You didn't have any time to react? Well, isn't that the lamest excuse ever. I'm also going to suppose the whole gang that was sitting there didn't either. I knew this was going to happen. I told you that Monday and what did you tell me? 'Oh, Gabriella that's not going to happen. I actually have the gut's to tell her something. 'Apparently, you don't. Am I some fucking toy that people think they can mess with or something? You can go fuck off 'cause you can't even stand up for me. Telling her 'stop' doesn't help anything. Just stay away." she said, beginning to walk away. She sighed and shrugged him off once again as he grabbed her hand. "I said, fuck off and stay the hell away from me. Did I not make that clear?" she yelled, walking into the crowded tent.

Troy stared off at her and ran a hand through his hair, groaning lightly.

"Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, as Troy walked back into the loud and dark house.

"I don't know." Troy muttered, reaching for another beer.

* * *

Gabriella laughed, loudly as she stood on top of the table dancing to "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus, heavily drunk. "The next time we hang out I will redeem myself..." she sang out loud, causing the on goers to watch and laugh at her. She unbuttoned her black vest and threw it to the side, giggling wildly with a beer in hand.

Sharpay, Troy, Zeke and Chad made confused faces as they walked into the loud and crowded tent. "Oh my god." Sharpay whispered, as she looked at Gabriella.

"I'll sing another one!" Gabriella cheered as the song ended. Drunk, she laughed as one of the on goers yelled "Throw your top off!"

"What the hell." Troy said, pushing past the crowded and standing in front of the table Gabriella stood on. "Gabriella, get down!"

Gabriella looked down towards him and glared at him. "Everyone look, it's Alexa's boyfriend!" she yelled, turning away from him causing the crowd to holler and chuckle.

Troy let out a breath, narrowing his eye's at her. "Get down." he gritted through his teeth.

"No! I said to stay the hell away from me!"

Sharpay sighed and walked toward the side of the table. "Gabs, come on. I'll take you home."

Gabriella shook her head and jumped off the table. "I need more beer!" she yelled, pushing past the crowd and walking out of the tent. She pushed Chad away as he gripped her arm. "Let go!" She laughed, as she tripped, falling to her knee's.

"Gabriella, will you stop. You're acting stupid." Troy said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. He grabbed her hand as she began to walk away. "You're coming home with me."

"I'm not, Alexa's boyfriend. That's her job, ok? I'll find a ride home with somebody." Gabriella said, trying to shrug him off.  
She screamed as he lifted her onto his shoulder. "Let me go!" she yelled, beginning to pound and kick him.

Troy rolled his eye's and nodded toward Sharpay. "Will you go get her shoes, vest and purse in there?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded and jogged back toward the tent.

"Stop." he warned, Gabriella who was still kicking and hitting him. He groaned and gripped her tighter, beginning to walk toward the gate to his car. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You kissed Alexa. What the hell is your problem?" she asked, struggling to get out of his tight grip.

Troy rolled his eye's. "I'm not gonna even have that argument with you, Gabriella. You're coming to my house!" he said, sitting her on the hood of his car, waiting for Sharpay to come back with her belongings.

Gabriella's eye's were red, almost with tears as she glared at him. "You can't make me do anything I don't want to." she replied, trying to jump off the hood, but unsuccessful as Troy pushed her back.

"Will you just stop?" he yelled, annoyed.

Gabriella looked down and fell into him, beginning to sob. "I don't feel good." she cried into his chest.

Troy brought her closer and began to run her back. "Just relax, Gabs. You probably just have to throw up or something." he said, confused at how her mood's changed when she was drunk. He moved quickly as she turned the other way and began to throw up, crying softly. He looked at Sharpay who was holding her belonging's.

"Make sure she's ok, okay? Call me in the morning or something." Sharpay said, throwing the items in the back of Troy's car.

Troy nodded. "Thanks, Shar."

Sharpay shrugged and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Troy, I told you not to hurt her and look at this." she said, nodding toward Gabriella who was still crying and throwing up.

"I didn't mean-"

She held her arms out, stopping him. "Just take care of her."

Troy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I will."

Sharpay smiled and began to walk away back toward the loud and crowded house.

* * *

"Come on." Troy said, carrying a drowsy Gabriella up the steps of his large house. He sighed, knowing his parents were out of town, as always. He shifted her and kicked the door open to his bedroom. He groaned and layed her on his bed. He walked toward his dresser and pulled a pair of his boxers and a shirt out and walked back over to Gabriella who was staring off at the ceiling, silently. "Put this on."

"Leave me alone." Gabriella whispered, turning to lay on her side, facing away from him.

Troy shook his head and turned her back, throwing the clothes on top of her. "Put them on, now."

Gabriella glared at him and stood up, quickly shaking off her black skinny jeans and lifting off her white ruffled top. She looked up to Troy who was looking through his nightstand's drawer. She slipped the pair of plaid boxers on and the plain black shirt on. "There." she said, throwing her other clothes to the side.

"Here." Troy said, handing her two Tylenol's. "It'll make your headaches that you'll have in the morning, less shitty."

Gabriella swallowed them quickly and lifted up the sheets to his queen sized bed, before slipping into them, eyeing him. She was silent as she stared off into space.

Troy stared at her as he slipped his jeans and t-shirt off, leaving him in boxers and a pair of ankle socks; his normal pyjama's. He turned the light off and snuggled into the other side of the bed, feeling the tension between the two. He sighed as Gabriella began to speak.

"When we broke up, I was a wreck ya'know? I couldn't sleep, eat and just enjoy life. I was heartbroken. Then a couple months later after that me and you began to talk again. I thought that it was great. I thought that we were gonna get back together and get to get back to where we were, but then our bickering started again, which led to the problem solving making-out. It didn't faze me for a while until I started realizing that I loved you again. I mean, I never stopped." She sighed as tears began to glaze over her eye's.

"You were everything to me, Troy. You still are. When our parents told us that we had to get married, I was more nervous and weirded out rather than upset and angry. There was always a place in me that wanted you to always be my husband. Then, we started talking and kinda getting along, which was cool, but then we'd start kissing or fighting again. Troy, when Alexa came back I felt like my world was ripped apart. I don't hate her for what may or may haven't happened for why we broke up. I hate her, because she's the only person that comes closet to having you. When I saw you kissing her I just felt all those fears coming true." she sniffled and hugged the pillow tightly.

"It scares me sometimes how much I love you. I don't know how we got like this, but I want it to stop. I just want you to be mine and just seal the deal. I love you, I really do. I don't know if I'm talking out of drunkenness or whatever although I'm pretty sure I'm not, also."

Troy turned to her and moved gently toward her.

Gabriella slid her hand into his as he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, pulling her close. She turned around, crying and slid an arm around his neck, nuzzling and resting her face into the crock of his neck.

"Go to sleep, Gabs." He held her close, feeling her body become heavier as the minutes passed. He pulled away gently to see her eye's closed, peacefully. He pursed his lips together and stared at her for a moment, processing all of the secrets and such she just spilled to him. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears while wrapping his arm around his small waist, pulling her close once again. He kissed her softly on her temple. "I love you." he whispered, before closing his eye's and waiting for morning to arrive.

* * *

_A/N: So, the update wasn't on Sunday, but it was on Monday! Close! Haha. Sorry, if this all seemed very rushed, but I'm so giddy right now with the new Zanessa pics, (Kissing, cuddling aka very PDA-ish at the Jazz/Lakers game.) I just had to put Troyella in her. Thank you all so much for the reviews, also. -insert hundreds of hearts- I'm homework and project free for the rest of the school year (Yeah-uh!) so the updates will start coming sooner and sooner. Please review! (:_


	12. Can You Stand The Rain

Troy's eyes blinked open as the sun shined through his two french doors. A sigh was let out from his mouth as he shifted in his bed. He turned around as whimpering was heard, only to see a peacefully sleeping Gabriella; her hair was spread out on the pillow, while her skin had the morning glow of a good night's sleep. He gripped his bed's comforter and snuggled into it, as his eye's became droopy.

He opened his eye's quickly, again as the bed moved due to Gabriella's shifting. From an angle, he could see her eye's fluttering, opening them slowly.

Gabriella winced, opening her eye's and feeling a headache come on. "Ow." she muttered, hoarsely. She turned, seeing Troy staring at the ceiling. She sighed and brought the cover's back to her face, quickly remembering the night before. She could feel herself blushing madly, while imagining a smirk upon Troy's face.

Troy slid the blanket down her face with a faint smile on his face. "Morning to you too." he said, brushing her dark brown curls out of her face.

"Hi." Gabriella said, softly staring up into his blue eyes.

"No hangover, I'm guessing?" Troy asked, slipping out of the bed. He grabbed a plain white t-shirt off his floor, before slipping it over his hard rock abs.

Gabriella sat up in the bed and shrugged. "Just a small headache."

Troy pursed his lip's together and nodded. "Hmm." He walked to his bathroom where he began brushing his teeth.

"Ugh." Gabriella breathed. She sighed and pulled the covers off of her and stood up from the bed. She grabbed all of her clothing from the previous night off the floor and pushed it all into her purse, silently jumping with glee that Troy wasn't saying anything about last night.

Troy walked out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth. "So, who's coming to pick you up or am I taking you home?" he asked, through his brushing.

"I don't know." Gabriella shrugged.

"I'll take that as a me taking you home." he said, walking back into the bathroom.

Gabriella followed him. "Do you have a toothbrush, I can use?"

Troy spit out his toothpaste and took a sip of his mouthwash. He grabbed a toothbrush from the toothbrush holder and threw one at her, before spitting out the mouthwash and wiping his face with a towel. He walked brushed past her, to his closet, silently.

Gabriella let out a breath, knowing he was reacting to what she told him last night. She turned the sink on and began to brush her teeth. She really had no clue what she told him last night, other than she loved him. It was all a blur through her anger, sadness and partial drunkenness. Spitting out the toothpaste and wiping her face, she walked out of the bathroom to see Troy, throwing his key's up and down, dressed in jeans, his white t-shirt and white slip-on Vans.

He turned to her and nodded her over. "Let's go." he said, turning his back to her and opening the door.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and slipped on her black flats from last night, following him out the door to his car. The car ride to her house was silent other than the radio that was turned up just a bit. Gabriella could feel the uneasy tension through out the ride, as Troy's eye's wouldn't leave the road and his body was stiff. She sighed as he stopped in front of her large house. She stared out the front window and scoffed. "You're freaked out about what I said, huh?"

"What?" Troy asked, dumbfounded.

"I said, you're freaked out about what I said last night, aren't you?" she asked, turning to him.

Troy rolled his eye's and put the car in park. "If I was so scared then trust me, I wouldn't have brought you home or even wanted to talk, hell, even look at you."

"Then why are you acting like you have a fork shoved up your ass?" She paused and stared at him as he stayed silent. "Or is it because I got drunk last night and supposedly made a fool out of me and even you. Wait, or is it because of the whole love triangle, between me, you and Alexa." she laughed sarcastically, making him grip the steering wheel. She rolled her eyes as she saw his actions. "Kiss my ass, Troy. You know what you can go do? Go shove Alexa up your ass and leave me alone for good. Forget what I told you last night. I was drunk." she said, moving her hands to the door. She gasped as she felt him grap her arm and pull her back toward him. She sat there, shocked, as he crashed his lips against hers.

Troy rested his hands in her hair, kissing her passionately. He pulled apart from her quickly as she began to kiss back. Both of their chest heaved up and down as they stared at each other lustfully. Troy brought his hand to her cheek and bit his lip. "I've said this before, but you really were drunk. I love you too." he whispered.

Gabriella stared at him and nodded gently, butterflies running through her. She turned to the door and walked out quickly, grabbing her purse. Shutting the door, she heard the screeches from his tires as he drove away. She brought a hand to her swollen lips and let out a sigh. She walked toward the front door and grabbed her key's. She opened the door and threw her purse onto the floor with her key's as soon as she walked into the open spaced home. She walked to the kitchen to see Marie wiping the counter tops. "Hey, Marie."

Marie looked up and smiled. "Hello, Gabriella. Guessing you're not going to school today?" she asked, continuing to wipe the counters.

"Yeah, just wanted to come home and snuggle into my own bed, ya'know?"

"Well, it's always good to be in your own bed." she said, smiling. Her smile turned as she saw the sadness in the brunette's eye's. "Is something wrong?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Marie, have you ever been in love?" she asked.

Marie smiled brightly and leaned over the counter tops with a pensive look upon her face. "Depends. What love are we talking about?" she asked.

"There's different kinds of love?" Gabriella asked, smiling faintly.

"Oh, yeah. There's the love that everyone get's mixed up with lust, there's the love where you care for them deeply, but also mistake that with just caring for and of course there's that one love, where whenever the person walks in the room you feel your stomach feel up with butterflies or when the person smiles you feel your whole world become complete. I can go on and on about that love."

Gabriella looked into space and shook her head. "I don't know. I would have to describe mines with more of a bittersweet love, I guess. Like whenever he walks into the room, I feel this energy rush through me, but I don't know what it is. When he talks with his deep and smooth voice, I just feel my heart flutter. When he smiles, I melt and it forces me to smile. But then, he can be such an ass sometimes and I just want to never talk to him again, yet I always find myself right back into his arms. He told me that he loves me today and I just felt butterflies run through me. My mind went numb and it was amazing, but still very bittersweet."

Marie smiled and nodded. "Sweetie, it's not bittersweet love, it's just that true love. Love isn't always going to be perfect,  
but then again it's not always going to be bitter. You and Troy, obliviously love each other. Neither of you can deny it. You two are just very opinionated and want what you want. The perfect match. Instead of talking to me, you should be in Troy's arms right now."

"How'd you know I was talking about Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Common sense, hun."

Gabriella nodded and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Marie." she said, jogging out of the kitchen.

"Anytime, anytime." Marie said, chuckling.

* * *

"What the hell? That was a perfect shot!" Chad yelled across the basketball court.

Troy glared at him and threw him the ball. "I have no consent ration, because I have Foxy Brown wannabe in my ear the whole time!" he yelled back.

"Whatever, man. You were upset about something when you got here so don't go name-calling Bolton, on me okay?" Chad said, resting the ball in the ring of his arm. He followed Troy as the blue eyed boy went the the sideline of the parks court and sat on the bleachers. He sat beside Troy and pursed his lips together. "You wanna tell your bestest friend in the whole wide world what's really going on?"

"Both Gabriella and I told each other that we love each other, yet it turned out to be complete crap. Now, neither of us are really talking to each other."

Chad gasped and hit his friend on the back. "What the hell are you still doing here then? Why aren't you two making out or something?"

Troy stared at his friend confused. "Was I talking to a fucking wall? Neither or us are really talking to each other and it was awkward as hell."

"Yeah, so? Instead of moping around go get your girl." Chad said, grabbing Troy's bag from the bleacher on top of them. He threw it in Troy's arms and pushed him. "Go!" he urged.

"Huh?"

Chad pushed Troy once again. "Go find Gabriella and claim her yours!"

Troy stared at his friend disgruntled and nodded, before slowly getting up. "Yeah, sure."

"Go!" Chad yelled, sternly.

"Shit, I'm going!" Troy yelled, walking toward his car.

* * *

"Why are we here at his house?" Sharpay asked, she parked her car in front of Troy's house.

Gabriella opened the car door and grabbed her purse. "I have to tell Troy something, really important. Don't leave until you see me walk into the house." she said, stepping out of the car.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sharpay said, quickly. "Unbutton your shirt a little bit, it'll make him crave you."

"Shar, I'm here to tell him something, not have sex with him."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "That's what you think."

"Don't leave until I'm gone, Sharpay." Gabriella said, annoyed. She shut the car door and walked toward the front door. She knocked softly and waited anxiously. She smiled softly as Linda, the homes housekeeper answered the door. "Hey Linda, is Troy here?" she asked.

Linda shook her head. "He maybe just left like ten minutes ago."

Gabriella nodded and sighed. "Do you know where he went?"

"Uh, he said something about going to somebody's house, but the name went blank in my head. Sorry, sweetie."

"No, it's okay, Linda. Thanks though."

Linda smiled and nodded. "No problem."

Gabriella waved before turning her back and jogging back to Sharpay's awaiting car as it began to sprinkle. "Not here."

"Where to now?" Sharpay asked, turning the engine on and beginning to drive away.

"My house. I'll have to tell him tomorrow." Gabriella said, brushing off the sprinkle of rain that landed on her cheek.

Sharpay nodded. "What'd you have to tell him?"

Gabriella shrugged and rested her elbow on the car's window. "Just that I saw his tux and it's nice." she lied, not wanting to hear a Sharpay rant.

"Oh my god, really? That's so cool. Please, tell me the tuxedo's black. I just hate white tuxedo's, ugh."

"It's jet black, no worries."

Sharpay placed a hand on her heart and let out a sigh, while the light turned red. "Thank the lord."

Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded as Sharpay turned onto her street. She grabbed her purse as the car stopped in front of her house.

"Tomorrow we're using your car. Gas is fucking way to pricey these days. You didn't even have to go to school today." Sharpay said, sighing.

Gabriella chuckled and nodded. "Gotcha." She opened the car door, groaning as the pouring rain was falling hard onto the quiet street. "Least you get to be covered." she muttered, pulling her light red hoodie up over her head.

Sharpay smiled. "Bye!" she cheered, driving away as Gabriella walked up the steps of her porch.

Gabriella held up a hand and searched for her key's in her purse. "Where the hell are they?" she muttered, bending down and searching through her purse frantically. She looked up, sighing in relief as Marie began to walk out with a umbrella in hand.

"Hello, Ms. Montez. Guessing I'm your guardian angel since I opened the door?"

"Yes!" Gabriella said, pulling her hood down. She turned around for a moment to see the dark, cloudy sky. She waved as Marie began to walk down the porches steps to her car. "Bye, Marie. See you tomorrow."

Marie waved and smiled brightly, sliding into her car.

Gabriella walked into the warm wood floor covered home. "Shit." she cursed, remembering the purse she left out on the porch. She opened the door and grabbed her purse quickly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I almost forgot you. You're my favorite Coach, baby." she said, holding it close. Her eyes widened in horror as she heard the front door shut. "No, no, no, no!"

She began to hitting the door, stomping her foot as she remembered she couldn't find her keys and her parents were gone for the night, thanks to a large dinner being held for Sonia's designing label.

Pursing her lips together and pulling her hood back over her head she jogged to the side of the house. "Here goes nothing." she said, looking at the cement in front of her, that divided the front and back yards. She jogged toward the fence and hopped on top of it quickly, wanting to get out of the pouring rain. A yelp escaped her lips as she slid off the fence and onto the wet, grassy area. She sighed and quickly sat up, jogging to the back arcadia door, the only door she knew Marie left unlocked. She screamed as she felt a hand grip her arm. She felt the person cover her mouth with their hand.

"It'd be nice if you shut up and got us out of the rain, ok?" Troy whispered, into her ear.

Gabriella felt her body ease down in relief. She twisted out of his grip and looked at him through the rain. "What the hell are you doing here? Outside in the pouring rain like this? It's also like eight o'clock at night." She looked him up and down,  
seeing his jeans and plain black t-shirt sticking to him. His hair was sticking to his face slightly covering his eyes.

Troy moved his hair out of his face. "I needed to talk to you." he said, loud enough to hear over the rain.

"About what?" Gabriella said, turning toward the arcadia door. Her leg's shivered as only short jean shorts covered the tan figures. Her fingers slid across the arcadia door, to learn it was too slippery. She sighed and turned back around to Troy,  
who was slightly shivering. "About what?"

"Us." Troy muttered, looking into her dark brown eye's.

Gabriella stared at him, feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks. She quickly turned back around, nervous and began to try to pull the arcadia door, cursing the rain silently.

"You know, I heard what you said, last night. I mean, I don't know if it was because you were drunk, but I know that what we also said to each other today, isn't gonna solve anything. That's what I mean by us. Now it's my turn."

Gabriella stopped trying to pull for the door and stood there numb as his soothing, deep voice began.

"You're an amazing girl, Gabriella and sometimes I wish that you would know that. You're sweet, unbelievably beautiful, fun and you care more about others than yourself. Then again though, you could be such a bitch sometimes, but I like a girl, who's a challenge. I know, I've hurt you alot in the past and I don't know why, but I promise if you gave me a chance to love you and just be there for you, I promise it wouldn't happen ever again. Well, at least not on purpose or anything."

Gabriella bit her lip to hold back a chuckle, feeling her stomach doing flip-flops all around as he continued to speak.

"For example, I see Zeke and Sharpay and as always, they're making out and as gross and disturbing it can be sometimes, I can't see myself like that with anyone else, but you. The only reason, I ever slept with those other girl's is because I was overall, just being a jackass. I can admit it. About the whole Alexa thing, Gabriella you know that I don't like her like that. I never have and never will. I'm still scared as hell, to even think about getting married. I didn't see myself doing that for atleast another good ten years, but being with you and having you there by my side, would make it all easier."

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Gabriella turned around to see his pleading and soft eyes. She took small steps toward his, she felt a shiver run up her spine as she stepped into the rain, standing in front of him. "How do I know that this isn't just some bullshit?" she croaked out.

Troy gave a soft smile and shrugged. "Do you honestly think, I'd waste my time pleading my love for you out in the cold and pouring rain if this was bullshit?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said, smiling gently. She took a step closer to him, so that their soaken wet bodies were almost pressed against one another's.

"Well, it's not bullshit, Montez. Trust me." Troy whispered, against her lips. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear,  
still shivering slightly.

Gabriella slid her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers, capturing the two lips in a heated kiss.

Troy gripped her hips with his hands and began to back her up, out of the cold, pouring rain and to the back wall of the house. He brushed Gabriella's hands out of his hair and brought her hands to his face, cupping it. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip for warning, before sliding his tongue into her mouth, to meet hers.

Gabriella began to slid her body toward the arcadia door, never leaving Troy's grip upon her. She smiled victoriously into the kiss as she opened the door successfully. Stepping into the warm house.

Troy closed the door behind the two and moved his hands to the bottom of Gabriella's button up blouse. Staring into her chocolate eyes, while panting and unbuttoning her white blouse he kissed her softly once again. "Where's your parents?" he asked, slipping her blouse off, leaving her in a white lace push-up bra.

"Away for the night." Gabriella answered, sighing in pleasure as he began to suck on her neck, making his mark. She took this time to pull off his shirt, but with some difficulties as it stuck to him due to the rain the two were just standing in. She threw his shirt to the side, on top of her blouse and pulled him back up for a kiss. A whimper escaped her lips as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She kissed him passionately while he stumbled them up the stairs.

Troy pushed her back against the stair's wall, breathing hard while her hands moved to his belt buckle. He began to stumble back up the stairs as she threw his belt down the stairs. He kicked her door open and moved her to the bed, making her yelp as he threw her on top of the lavender bed spread.

They both wanted each other. Badly. They had both waited this long to have each other and they didn't want any longer.

Gabriella rested on her knees and moved her hands to the front of her bra, unhooking it, swiftly. She threw it onto the floor and moved over to him, kissing him once again. "Pants off." she whispered, into his ear, making him itch with anticipation. She nibbled on his ear and moved her hand toward the growing bulge in his pants, making him groan.

"Shit." Troy hissed, pushing her down onto her back. Knowingly, he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down her tan legs, showing off her matching white lace boy bottoms. He licked his lips and moved to hover over her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, loosely and brought him down for a zealous kiss. She tipped her head back as he began to nip at her neck's soft flesh. She lifted her legs to her waist and slowly brought down his jeans, wanting him badly. "Troy, come on." she said, arching her back and pushing him up.

Troy moved his lips to the skin below her ear. "What's the rush?"

"Just come on."

"I always knew there was a reason, I loved you." Troy said, turning his back to grab a condom from his wallet, unable to see the smile form across Gabriella's lips. Troy turned back around with a foil in hand.

Gabriella chuckled softly, knowing that as long as she'd known him, he always had a condom in reach. She slipped her hands down to the waistline of his boxers and slipped them off slowly.

Troy watched as her manicured hands moved back up from his midwaist. He slid the boxers off his legs and moved his hands toward the top of her panties. He slid them down off of her, before slipping the condom on. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, nodding. She winced slightly as Troy began to slid into her, gently. She knew it was because it'd been a few days since she her first time and her body was adapting. She gave Troy a reassuring nod. "Go." she whispered.

Troy held himself up with his forearms and began to move in and out of her slowly. He started going a bit faster due to the soft moan that escaped Gabriella's lips and realizing that the bittersweet pleasure and pain was gone.

Gabriella moaned and gripped his shoulders as she felt nothing, but pleasure. "Oh god." she cried, arching her back and beginning to move her hips in rhythm with his. She was finding this time much pleasurable than the first, knowing it was probably cause last time was her first.

Pants began to come from Troy and his eye's darkened to a dark blue as lust was the only thing that filled them. "I love you." he breathed.

"I love you too." Gabriella croaked out from her moans. She felt him hitting her spot, while wrapping her legs around his waist, making her feel nothing but unbelievable pleasure. "Faster, Troy." she panted, dragging her nails across his back.

Sweat and the smell of sex began to fill up the room. Troy rested his head in the crook of her neck and began to nibbling on it while groaning and pumping in and out of her quickly.

Gabriella let out a loud moan as she felt her peak reaching. "Troy..I'm.." she stuttered, through the pleasure.

Troy moved his face in front of hers and captured her lips into his, knowing what she was going to say. He thrust into her a couple more times, before feeling the two, both release. He let out a breath and rolled off of her, panting heavily.

Gabriella stared up at the ceiling, feeling contentment take over her. She turned and pressed her lips on his shoulder blade  
while moving to straddle him, making Troy chuckle and his eyes twinkle with excitement.

* * *

Alexa smirked as she answered her homes front door. "Caleb. What a pleasure. Come in." she said, letting the green eyed boy walk into the large house. She grabbed his wet jacket as he took it off and set it on the jacket holder. She lead him into the kitchen and smiled, while sliding the hot chocolate toward him. "So, Hinderson, how are you?"

"Good. I just got accepted into Flordia State with a football scholarship." he smiled.

"That's awesome." Alexa said, sitting next to him on the barstools. "How's love life going?"

Caleb shrugged and took a sip of the hot chocolate in front of him. "Okay, I guess. No one really special at the moment."

Alexa pursed her lips together and nodded. "How about Gabriella Montez? I hear, you have a big crush on her. Can you believe that her and Troy Bolton are officially going out, again."

"Yeah." Caleb scoffed, shaking his head. "It's unbelievable. He doesn't deserve her."

"Why?"

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know. He's just such a bastard and Gabriella is too sweet of a girl, to be messed with again.  
She doesn't need him."

"And he doesn't need her." Alexa said. "She's also broken Troy's heart many times. She's practically a witch in the making. Just hear me out, Hinder. I care alot about Troy. Like you, I don't wanna see him get hurt by her. Therefore, because I'm a caring person, I want to save Troy and Gabriella from themselves. I may have to intervene and break hearts, but it's all leading to something good, right?"

"What are you saying?" Caleb asked, confused.

Alexa shrugged and leaned back in her barstool. "I'm saying, I want Troy. I will do anything in my power to get him. You obviously want Gabriella also, so I say me and you, become a team. Let's just say our mission is to make Troy and Gabriella realize a few things, even if that is not being with each other." she paused and leaned into him, holding her hand out. "I want to know now though, are you in or are you out?"

Caleb looked at the girl for a moment before sighing and nodding hesitantly. "I'm in." he said, grasping her hand.

A small grin curled from Alexa's lips as she sighed in content and felt a rush of excitement run through her.

* * *

Sobs escaped Sharpay as she laid in her bed, gripping the pillow.

Her world had just been turned upside down. She was scared, worried and lonely in her bright pink colored room, which now seemed a dark, hazy color through the blonde's tears and mascara that was flowing down her face.

Her whole body shook as she cried harder than she ever had. She needed somebody, badly. Shaking, she reached for her cordless phone on her nightstand. She dialed the number that she knew all too well.

* * *

"Oh god, Troy." Gabriella moaned, tilting her head back as she rode her newfound declared love.

Troy grunted as gripped the brunette's hips, feeling the one feeling he'd never got sick of. "Fuck, Gabi."

Gabriella bit her lip to stifle a scream, feeling butterflies of pleasure run through her. She rested her hands on Troy's stomach and let out a cry of ecstasy as she felt her self release onto him. Breathing heavily, a grin appeared on her face as she rested next to him.

"You know, I think this marriage or whatever, could really work out if you give performances like these." Troy said, wrapping his arm around her waist and cuddling into her.

Gabriella giggled and turned to face him. "I could say the same about you, Bolton."

Troy lifted the blankets to cover the two. "For a newbie, you're really good." he said, arching a brow.

"I learned from the best." she smiled, feeling her breathing begin to balance.

Troy laughed. "You bet your ass did." he said, kissing her hard on the lips. The kiss soon began to grow passionate as she laid on top of him and tongue's dancing. He groaned as she broke the kiss, as the phone rang loudly. "We're having fun." he whispered, trying to kiss her.

Gabriella shook her head and rolled off of him and to her nightstand. "It could be important." She grabbed the phone, ignoring his eye rolling and clicked 'Talk'. "Hello?"

"Gabi, please, I didn't know who else to call. I need you, right now." Sharpay cried over the phone.

"What wrong?" Gabriella said, panic evident in her voice.

Sharpay sniffled. "Just come, please."

Gabriella nodded quickly. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and walked quickly to her dresser.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"It's Sharpay. She's crying and ugh, I don't know." Gabriella said, slipping her bra and panties back on. She grabbed a pair of short pyjama shorts and one of Troy's large shirts from her drawer. "You coming or are you gonna lay there, waiting for my parents to get home?" she asked, chuckling and pulling her hoodie back on.

Troy stuck his tongue out and laughed sarcastically, sliding out of the bed and watching her slip her Uggs on.

* * *

_A/N: Hello. I'm SO sorry for the wait. You could easily blame it on my laziness. I fail, I know, haha. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. I thought that it was just ok, but you guy's decide. Thanks soo much for the reviews on the last chapter. I love reading them. Thanks also for the alerts too. I'm out of school for summer break now, yeeess, so if I'm not being a lazy ass I should be updating sooner. Once again, thanks for the reviews and alerts and as always, please review. (:_


	13. When The Stars Go Blue

Gabriella's face turned into a confused and blank face as she saw her friend crunched up into a ball on her bed. "Shar?" she asked, softly. She walked over to her, sitting on the bed and wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I..I lost it." Sharpay choked out, sobbing into her hands.

"What?"

Sharpay looked up at the brunette. "I lost it. My baby." she said, weakly, a new batch of tears feeling her light brown eyes.

The color from Gabriella's face drained as the realization took over her. "Baby?" she breathed, still trying to comprehend everything.

"I was two and a half months months pregnant, Gabs. I was starting to get cramps the other day, so I went to the clinic, but they couldn't figure out where the cramps were coming from, so they ran some test and sent me home. Then, today I got a call from my doctor and I lost it, Gabs, I lost it." Sharpay cried, resting her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella could feel her t-shirt becoming damper and damper from Sharpay's sobs but that was the least of her problems. "It's ok, Shar." she said, feeling a lump evolve in her throat. The pain from her friend, subsiding to her. She pulled her closer toward her. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. I hurt my baby. I didn't even get a chance to tell everyone. I was waiting for my first trimester to end, but now it was all a joke. Zeke will never get to know his baby, because of me." Sharpay said, sniffling. "What did I do wrong? I barely found out two weeks ago."

"Maybe, it just wasn't time for you, Shar. The baby's in a better place now." Gabriella croaked out, feeling her own tears come on as she watched the pain her friend was relieving of.

Sharpay felt her heart begin to rip into shatters as tears began to leak from her tears even more. "Why me though? I know I'm only 18 years-old, but I was beginning to accept the idea. It was mine, Gabs, and now it's gone. All because of me."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did everything alright." Gabriella said, wiping the tears from her eyes, wanting to be strong for her friend.

Sharpay shook her head. "I obviously did something wrong, if it's gone now."

* * *

Troy sighed and kicked off his shoes as he stepped into his dark room. Switching on the light, he unbuckled his jeans and took his shirt off, leaving him in green boxers. He threw himself onto his bed and let out a content breath as his head connected to his pillow. Exhausted, his eyes became droopy, only to let out a groan as his cellphone went off, hearing his loud ringtone. "Talk to me." he said, into his iPhone.

"Troy, hey, it's me Alexa."

Troy rolled his eyes and flipped onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need you to meet me somewhere."

"Yeah, ok, let that'll ever happen. Just say what you need, right here."

Alexa sighed. "It's important. Barney's, 9:30?" she asked, almost in a pleading voice.

Troy looked at the clock that read 9:20. Pushing the doubts away, he nodded slightly. "Fine." he said, hanging up the phone. He pulled his still damp clothes back on and walked out of his room, knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Remember when we were younger and we would just sit and say who were going to marry, how many children we were going to have and their names?" Gabriella said, as her and Sharpay sat on the Evan's roof, looking over Albuquerque's mountains and dark skies. It was one of many of their secret hiding spots.

Sharpay chuckled. "Yeah. You were always going to marry either Brian Littrell from the Backstreet Boys or JC Chasez from NSYNC, while I had Justin Timberlake from NSYNC and Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys. Then, we were both gonna have two girls. They were gonna be just like us. You were going to name daughter Aubrey Nicole and I was gonna name mine Mia Rose."

Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded. "We were crazy back then. Now, look at us. I'm getting married and you-" she cut herself off quickly as she saw Sharpay look down with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said, softly.

"No, I'm ok. Yeah, it'll take a while. I just feel bad, like as though, I'm the reason for why my baby's gone. I know, it's not fully my fault, but it still hurts, I guess."

"Shar, as long as you know that it wasn't your fault, you'll make it through. You just have to remember that he or she is lucky. They may have been loved unconditionally, but they also would've been in this world full of hatred and love. One day, you'll get your baby, just maybe it wasn't time for you."

Sharpay nodded and leaned her head on Gabriella's shoulder. "I was gonna tell Zeke in about two weeks once my first trimester was over. I had it all planned out. I was gonna get him an early graduation present and inside I was gonna put the signed Kobe Bryant Jersey, I got him, then underneath it I was gonna put a bib that said 'I love my daddy.' Yeah, through it all my parents would be pissed, but soon they'd understand. I'd have to go to college pregnant and with a baby, but so what? It was all my decision. I was just getting so excited, Gabs."

"Are you ever gonna tell Zeke that you were pregnant?"

"No. There's no point."

Gabriella sighed. "You don't think that he deserves to know that you were pregnant with his baby?"

"Like I said, there's no baby. No point."

Gabriella pursed her lips together, listening to her friend do what she always do when she's hurting; push everything away to the side. She nudged her friend gently. "You hungry? We can go to Barney's and get some burgers, because I'm dying of hunger. Sound good?" she asked, smiling.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. It'll help me get my mind off of things."

* * *

"What do you want?" Troy asked, sliding into the booth at Barney's, to see Alexa's small smile.

She shrugged and took a sip of her Coke. "Just to talk, you know. I hear that you and Montez are dating. Congrats. Now, I can only count down to the days, you and her break up."

Troy looked at the dark haired girl, taken back. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Oh, please Troy. You guys are always breaking up. When have you two ever officially stayed together? Sure, you two are getting married, but like that's gonna stop you two. Plus, how can you two stay together, when you have people always coming between you two?" she said, a small smirk playing across her lips.

"Those people happen to be you, Alexa. You can mess with me all you want, but stay the hell away from Gabriella? You got that?"

"I happen to wanna mess with you. Alot, actually." Alexa said, aching a brow and leaning into the table. "What's Gabriella gonna do when she finds out that you and me slept together? Hell, you've got her in such a daze, she's believing that we never even kissed."

**Flashback**

_"I love her." Troy said, sadly as he paced through Alexa's boxed up room as she was leaving for Seattle the next morning._

_Alexa stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She obviously doesn't want you, Troy. She hurt you. You don't need her in your life."_

_"Yeah, but she was everything to me." he said, sitting on her bed. _

_"She kissed Brian and accused you of something you never did."_

_Troy sighed. "She said I kissed you. We didn't kiss, right?" he said, in his slightly drunken stage after he just finished three bottles of beer._

_"No, but we could." Alexa whispered, moving her lips against his, causing Troy to sit there shocked. She pulled back from Troy and smiled softly. "You want this right?"_

_"I..I-" he was cut off by her lips once again. Going against his better judgement he rolled the two over so that he was on top, knowing in the end he would feel guilt and regret._

**End of Flashback**

Troy glared at her. "She's never gonna find out, 'cause you're never gonna tell her. Leaving her alone, will be for the best."

"You have ten days to tell her or I will. Just think Troy, I'm giving you time, before the wedding. We wouldn't want divorcee on your record, right?" She gasped as she saw Gabriella and Sharpay walk in. "Look, who it is? It really is a small world."

Troy turned around and sighed as he saw Gabriella narrow her eyes at the two. "Dammit." he muttered, turning back around and running a hand through his messy hair.

Alexa looked at Gabriella, to see the brunette turn away from the two quickly and walk to the booth on the other side of the bar. Alexa stood up, leaving a five dollar bill on the table. "You wanna come with me or go see if you can make up with Gabriella and get back into her pants for make-up sex?"

"Go to hell." Troy spat.

Alexa smirked. "Remember, only ten days, Troy. It's March 26th now and you got until April 5th. Choose wisely. I would hate to see both yours and Gabriella's hearts get broken." she said, walking away and out of the diner.

Troy sighed and stood up, gliding his way through the mediocre filled restaurant as the night was slowly winding down. He pursed his lips together as he saw Gabriella's glare and Sharpay's blank and sad face. "Uh, hey." he said, uncomfortably. He groaned and slid next to Gabriella. "She wanted to talk, that's all we did."

"What am I, your mother?" Gabriella spat back, quickly regretting what she said, when she saw Sharpay's long and tear strained face.

"No, you're not 'cause that would be totally like incests, but you have to know that all we did is talk." He leaned his head on her shouler, sliding his arm around her waist. "Believe me, please baby?"

Gabriella stared at the empty space of the booth, trying to ignore his face, which always got her. "I'll talk to you later."  
she said, not looking at him.

Troy smiled, knowing he got to her. He kissed her on the cheek and waved at Sharpay. "Peace." he said, sliding out of the booth and walking toward the diners door.

"You two are both whipped." Sharpay chuckled.

"Ugh, I know, but he's just so cute, I can't help it." Gabriella said, smiling, parshly because she saw one of the first genuine smiles on the blondes face.

Sharpay shook her head and laughed. "If Zeke ever hung around with that slut, trust me, he would be crying tears, while I made him get on his hands and knees and apologize."

"You always have had ways of keeping the boys in check, Shar."

"I know, and that's why Zeke is so well trained."

The two both laughed at the though of how Zeke really _was_ well trained. Their laughter died down as both suddenly remembered earlier. "You gonna be ok?" Gabriella asked, quietly.

Sharpay looked down and nodded. "Yeah, it'll take a little time, though. All I keep thinking is everything happens for a reason. A good reason, I hope."

"Well, whether it's good or bad, you'll always have my support."

"I know and that's why you're my best friend. You always will be."

* * *

"Hey." Troy whispered, hoarsely as he felt Gabriella snuggle into him on top of his bed. "How did you get in?" he asked, looking at the tired looking girl.

"I used one of my bobby-pins. Stalker-ish, I know. It was such an exhausting day." she said, chuckling. She sighed in content and wrapped her arm around his waist. There was a silence before Gabriella cleared her throat and pursed her lips together. "Sharpay was pregnant, Troy."

Troy's eyes opened wide as he looked at his girlfriend. "What?"

Gabriella lifted herself up against the pillows and nodded. "She was pregnant, but today she got a message from the clinic that they were sorry and that she lost the baby. She went in a couple days ago, because she was having really bad cramps, but they didn't know, so they ran some test. I just feel horrible for her."

"Is she ok?" Troy asked, also lifting himself up and wrapping his arm around her.

"She's gonna be ok, but you should've seen her. I've never seen her so sad and upset."

Troy nodded and ran a hand through the brunettes wavy hair. "I'm taking it that she was waiting for her first trimester to end, so Zeke had no clue that she was pregnant, am I right?"

Gabriella looked into his crystal blue eyes. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "When I used to live in San Luis Obispo and I would stay with my grandma, she'd tell me about how most woman wait until they finish they're first trimester, before telling because the first trimester is the most cautious. She mostly talked to me about woman. Why do you think I'm such a ladies man, now a days?"

"Wow, I should thank your grandma for making you so smart. Without I don't know what we would do with you." Gabriella teasted, before rolling over and straddling his waist.

"Aren't you funny?"

Gabriella nodded. "Well I'd like to think I am, actually."

Troy rolled his eyes and kissed her softly. He pulled her down so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck. "Sharpay's lucky to have a friend like you, ya'know?"

"She's my longest friend, well, other than my friend Demi, but you know."

"Demi's the hot one from the Hamptons, right?"

Gabriella smacked him on the chest, erupting a groan from the him. "That's my friend!" she hissed.

Troy shrugged. "Gabs, nobody is as hot as you. Plus, you can pull of sexy. Demi not so much when she got drunk there."

"I wouldn't be suprised if you said the same thing to Alexa." she muttered, not realizing his confused face and even the fact that he heard.

Troy sat up, making her roll off of him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Typical you. You can never just leave her out of anything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wanna know, why you two were sitting there. What the hell was that? I'm sure you didn't expect that to just roll off my back, right?"

"No, Gabriella I didn't, but you're always comparing you and Alexa. Why can't you just get over your jealousy over her?"

"Oh, so know I have jealously? Since when did you start wearing a fucking Team Alexa shirt?" she said, angrily.

Troy shook his head, feeling the guilt wash over him as he remembered what happened between him and Alexa and how she was practically black mailing him. "There's no Team Alexa, ok? I couldn't give a shit about her, but I hate seeing you flip out over some worthless girl."

"You're such a jackass!" she hissed, walking toward his balcony's doors.

Troy grabbed her arm before she could reach the French doors. He pressed her up against the doors and kissed her hard on the lips, knowing it always worked. He pulled back to see her face flushed. "I may be a jackass, but I'm a jackass you love."

"Yeah, and that's why I hate you some times."

"Let's brush this off our shoulders and go back to happy, Troy and Gabriella."

Gabriella glared at him. "You're on probation, Bolton."

Troy scoffed and laughed. "For what?"

"For being a real pain in the ass, sometimes. There will be no sex, considering how much you love it."

"Oh man, come on Gabriella. I wake up with a smile on my face, because I think about the wonderful gift god, gave us humans to do."

Gabriella laughed as she saw the seriousness in his face. "You're such a sex addict."

Troy waved a finger in front of her face. "No, I'm just a horny guy, especially because I have this beautiful girl who is always dangling herself in front of me." he said, wrapping his arm around her petite waist. He lifted her up, making her squeal and threw her onto the bed. He crawled over her, a small smirk playing over his lips. "I declare myself off probation."

"Nope, sorry, only I can declare you off probation." She bit her lip as he began to plant kisses along her neck.

"I know ways where I can get out of punishment." he said, smiling knowing she was slowly melting into him.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and gripped his head, bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Where do you go when you're lonely, where do you go when you're blue, where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you, when the stars go blue..." Sharpay sang, softly as she walked through Albuquerque's City Park. The quiet park, was filled with stars over bloomed in the nighttime sky. "Laughing with your broken eyes -" she cut herself off as she saw Alexa and Caleb sitting on a bench in front of her. She slowly crept behind the tree nearest them and listened closely.

"So what'd you tell, Troy?" Caleb asked.

Alexa shrugged and played with the red nail polish on her hands. "I just simply reminded him about how me and him slept together."

Sharpay felt her stomach drop as she listened closely. She let out a sigh and shook her head, trying to shake off the sudden negative thoughts she was feeling toward Troy.

Caleb looked taken back at the black haired girl in front of him. "Wait, you and Troy slept together?"

"Yeah, right after him and Gabriella broke up. I feel bad for Gabriella, kind of. She's so pathetic that she would actually believe Troy when he says that we didn't even kiss. He's playing her so bad, who couldn't feel bad for her?" Alexa said, chuckling lightly.

"Then, we can just do our plan! Let's tell, Gabriella and break those two up. Isn't that what we agreed to do?"

Alexa shook her head, still oblivious toward the blonde who was feeling sadness wash over her as the thought of her close friend, smiling giddy thinking about Troy came into her mind. "I told Troy that I'd give him ten days."

"What? Ten days? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Caleb cried.

"No, not at all. I'm just giving Troy time to tell Gabriella. If he doesn't tell her, I'm telling her. Even though I truly dislike Gabriella, you and I both know she hates a liar and cheater, so with a week before the wedding, she won't take Troy back. Then, both will do what they do best; crying to their mommy's and daddy's about how life isn't fair and then they'll call off the wedding. See works perfectly."

Caleb smiled. "You're a genius, Fryer."

"I know. I'm just scared that I won't be able to whip off the smile that'll be on my face when we see Troy and Gabriella heartbroken."

Sharpay shook her head, tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she felt the pain for Gabriella. Gabriella was so madly in love with Troy and all Troy's been telling her was lies and he knew what he was doing. She walked away quickly, wanting to reach Gabriella. She couldn't let Gabriella sit there and play the fool anymore. She'd seen her friend get heartbroken so many times, she couldn't see it again. Gabriella was always there for her and Sharpay was determined to be the good friend, Gabriella was to her, back to her.

* * *

_Warning: Pretty long authors note._

_A/N: Yay, quicker update! Thank you all very much for the reviews on the last chapter. Plus, omg I soo agree with everyone on the reviews. Troyella + sex hot. Lol, I better stop before my dirty mind gets the best of me. I'm sure the whole Sharpay thing was a shocker, but I didn't wanna make her preggers or break her and Zeke up, because they're adorable, haha, but I also root for Chadpay. -next story hint- The song this chapter is named after and the song Sharpay was singing is "When The Stars Go Blue" by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Galeotti. It's a great song. But, yes, I'm so glad I wasn't as lazy as I was on updating as I was last chapter! & Ah, did anyone see the pics and vids of Zan at the MMA's? One word: Adorable! Wellz, I better go before I dedicate this whole authors note on why Zan gets me giddy, how good Zac looked last night, why I envy Vanessa and her beauty and etc. Haha, please review. I'd love if you did! _


	14. Something's Up

"And then you would add the seven to the five. See, easy right?" Gabriella asked, smiling as she helped a young, freshman girl. She was part of the tutoring program to earn more college credits. She looked up as she heard the library door slam shut, only to see an urgent Sharpay. She looked back at the girl to see her closing her math book. "Tomorrow's Friday, so I'll see you here on Monday, ok?"

The young, freshman nodded before grabbing her large backpack and walking out of the library.

Gabriella stood up, brushing her uniform down and walked over to Sharpay. "What's up?" She noticed the difference between Sharpay now and from last night. She looked like her usual self, again, which Gabriella was happy about because she hated seeing her friend in all the pain she was last night. She knew her friend was just a pinch better, as they had stayed up all night on the phone together, tears in their eyes, talking about how everything was going to be ok as long as the healing process took.

"She knows about it, Gabs." Sharpay said, quickly, fidgeting with the pink fingernail polish on her nails.

"Who knows knows what?" Gabriella asked, confused.

Sharpay sighed. "Alexa, she knows that I was pregnant, but lost it. I was in the bathroom talking to my doctor about how they want a check up with me tomorrow to make sure that my body was doing good, and I guess she was in one of the stalls. I swear, I made sure every stall was empty. Ugh, that bitch is so sneaky."

Gabriella felt sympathy as she saw her friend and her new found pain. "How do you know she knows?" she asked.

"Right after I got off the phone, she walked out of the stall and asking and saying all this shit. She is gonna tell Zeke, Gabs.  
I know she is." the blonde said, sadly. Panic was also evident in her voice.

"We don't know for sure, Shar. Don't get worried and if she does, then, so be it. I'm sure Zeke will understand. It's Zeke, we're talking about."

Sharpay nodded, slowly. "Yeah, hopefully." she said, in a soft voice. She cleared her throat as Gabriella began to grab her books and bag. "Gabs, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Gabriella asked, slipping her tote on her shoulders.

"It's about Tr-" Sharpay was cut off as there was a loud holler in the library. She rolled her eyes as a sweaty Chad walked in with Troy looking down in toe.

"I just won 50 bucks. Thanks to poker in the locker room." Chad said, ignoring the librarians glare. "Suck on that everyone."

Sharpay scoffed and crossed her arms. "Please, Danforth. Not even a dog would wanna suck any part of your body." she said.

Gabriella rested into Troy's tan and strong arms, with a smile on her face. She knew Sharpay was going to ok. She really was.

"Oh, yeah? Where's Taylor 'cause she done a whole lot of sucking on areas." Chad smirked, causing all three to groan.

"That is so fucking gross, dude. Nobody wants to know what you and Taylor do in between the sheets." Troy said, with a disgruntled face.

Chad looked at them all innocently. "What? I can't help that I am a attractive guy."

Sharpay let out a loud laugh. "Ha!"

"Kiss my ass, Evans."

"You're such an attractive guy, I'm sure I don't need to. You just have girls kissing your ass, left and right." Sharpay said, glancing toward Troy and Gabriella who were whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. She sighed and shook her head, remembering the night before. "Gabs, we really need to talk, now."

Gabriella smiled at Troy, before turning around to Sharpay. "After I go help, Troy, with his math, I'll be there, okay?" she replied.

Sharpay nodded, sighing. "Yeah, see ya." She watched as the young couple walked out of the library, hand in hand. "Chad, as much as I don't really like you right now, and don't wanna talk to you, shit's gonna happen, and it's gonna suck for everyone."

"What kind of shit?"

"Big shit. The one that could hurt peoples hearts." Sharpay said, unsure of the figure that was rested behind the nearby bookcase.

* * *

"Alright, ladies! I want Montez, Evans, Berra, Sanchez, Jones, and Fryer on the left side of the court."

Gabriella and Sharpay rolled their eyes in usion. "Oh god." Gabriella muttered, pulling her her into a high ponytail.

"I am officially sick of P.E. What's the point of P.E., anyways? To make sure people are healthy and physical? Like what the hell? If I wanna be fit, I'll go run around my street's block." Sharpay said, with annoyance in her voice. She began to walk toward Coach Becky as the woman called her name.

Gabriella chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, tell me about it." She glanced toward Troy who was sitting on the bleachers, sweaty and exhausted, drinking a Gatorade. She turned around as she felt a tap on her back. A grimace covered her face as Alexa came into view.

"So, I hear what happened to your little friend. Tragic, eh? Does Zeke know?"

"Stay out of it, Alexa. For once can't you just mind your own business?" Gabriella said, giving Troy a look from the other side of the court, as she turned around. She rolled her eyes as Alexa walked beside her.

"Montez, I think that me and you, should just be aqquaintances. I hate seeing us be enemies toward one another."

Gabriella watched as Troy looked at the two, nervously and confused. "When hell freezes over, Fryer, then we won't be enemies. You've messed up so much in my life, I couldn't possibly give a damn about you."

"I'd suggest you start getting used to the fact that I own just about everything in this school. I know and hold so many secrets, I can crush a good amount of hearts. And you're one of those hearts." She pointed toward Troy who was walking over to the two, looking down, nervously. "Your little boy toy, isn't who you think he is. He's done so much and lied so much to you, it's almost pathetic to watch. Soon, hun, you'll find those secrets out and I can't wait to see your poor little face when your hearts crushed." She smirked and arched a brow toward a pale Troy, as he noticed Gabriella's confused face. She walked away, feeling victorious.

"Hey, Gabs." Troy said, walking up to the disgruntled brunette. "You ok?"

Gabriella looked into his blue eyes. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" she asked, slowly, with nervousness and unsureness in her voice.

"Um," Troy muttered, thinking for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell right now, as he saw the urgency in Gabriella's face. He glanced toward Sharpay confused as the blonde was glaring at him. He looked back at Gabriella and smiled reassuringly. "I don't think so. Why?" The feeling of guilt took over him as he saw her small smile.

"No reason." she shrugged. She sighed and rested a hand on his chest. "Pick me up later tonight, ok?"

"For what?"

"Dad's work team is coming and I really don't wanna go through the grueling dinner. So, since you're such a gentleman, you're gonna take me out on a romantic night."

Troy arched a brow at her. "I am? Do I look like a piggy bank?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and planted a kiss on his lips. "Seven o'clock." she said, simply, before walking toward the huddle of girl's, who were waiting for her.

Troy looked at her, admiring her adorable nature as she skipped into the huddle. He wondered how he could possibly lie to her any longer. It tore him apart, just thinking about it. _She would understand, right? I mean, we were broken up, it wasn't intentinal-_ His thoughts were runied by a vibrate in his basketball shorts. He pulled his phone out and clicked read as a text message alert came up. He sighed and looked up at Alexa who was smirking wildly at him; _nine more days_.

* * *

"And he shots, and he scores!" Chad cheered, as his basketball went through the hoop swiftly.

Zeke rolled his eyes and sat down on St. Katherine's gym bleachers. "Good, but not as good as me." he shrugged, sipping on his water bottle.

Chad sat next to the 18 year-old. "How come Troy didn't stay after for practice? He does realize that we have a playoff game against East High tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, he does. He just had plans with Gabriella tonight."

"God, those two are both so whipped. Like me and Taylor are in love, those two though are, in love and crazy lustful."

Zeke chuckled. "It makes me happy, though. I like seeing those two happy. They're more open and outgoing with each other and that's what they both need."

Chad stayed silent as he pursed his lips together, pensively. "Zeke, do you think somethings up?"

"What do you mean?"

Chad shrugged and leaned back on the bleachers behind the two. "Sharpay's been acting a bit sad lately and Troy, he might be happy, but there's something about Troy. He seems so worried and timid all of the sudden toward Gabriella."

"Sharpay's been acting sad?" Zeke asked, confused.

"Yeah, she's still has the biggest attitude, but she's not Sharpay, Sharpay. You know what I mean?"

Zeke shook his head and looked at his friend. "No, not at all. I could talk to her, I guess?"

"Yes, whatever. I just feel like there's stuff that's gonna come out and I don't want anything or anyone to get hurt."

"Stop worrying, man."

Chad nodded softly, sighing.

"Baylor and Danforth, can I talk to you guys?" Caleb asked, coming around from the bleachers corner causing the two boys to look at him confused.

* * *

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her like that?..." Gabriella sang, spraying her perfume on as she danced around her room. "Come in!" she called out, as there was a knock at the door. She smiled as she saw her mom walk in. "Hey."

Sonia smiled and sat on the young brunettes bed. She inspected her daughter, noticing her floral-print babydoll dress with eyelet trim that hit mid-thigh. Her hair was left down in breezy waves, along with soft make-up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Troy's picking me up. We're just gonna go hang out." Gabriella shrugged slipping on her gold ballet flats. She turned off her radio. "He should be here any minute."

"So, you and Troy are together?" Sonia asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah." she said, not wanting to get into too much detail.

Sonia stood up and ran a hand through her daughters hair. "Good. I'm glad, that you and Troy are getting along. Can you believe Saturday marks the two week mark for the wedding? I'm so excited."

Gabriella smiled gently. "It should be fun, I guess."

Oblivious to her daughters slightly sad tone, Sonia smiled brightly. "Your dress is gorgeous, there's three cakes for all the guest-" she was cut off by her daughters frown.

"Mother, how many people are coming?"

"Oh, just about 250." She rolled her eyes as Gabriella groaned loudly. "What? All of our family are coming, Troy's family, our friends, Bolton's friends, people from the neighborhood and board. Sorry, if we know alot of people."

"I've always said, I do not want a big wedding. How embarrassing, mother. All those people there for an arranged marriage?"

"No, not an arranged marriage. They just all think that they're there because you and Troy wanted to get married."

Gabriella sighed and felt relief as she heard a honk outside the home. "I'll talk to you later." she said, grabbing her purse and walking out of her room. She jogged down the stairs and walked out the front door, noticing Troy, texting on his cellphone while sitting in the car. She opened the passenger side's door and slid into the seat, shutting the door behind her.

"Wow, Montez. Trying to already get in my pants?" Troy said, smirking as Gabriella's dress had hicked up showing off her beige lace panties.

Gabriella looked down and felt her face flush. "Shut up." she muttered, making Troy to laugh. She watched as he began to drive out of the neighborhood. She tilted her head, to look at him and smiled. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Hm, I'm thinking Red Lobster." he said, shrugging, knowing that she hated Red Lobster.

"Oh my god, Troy, are you serious?"

Troy nodded. "You could always get a steak. Plus, remember I choose where we go for this oh-so romantic night." he replied, turning into the plaza, that was covered with the mall, outlets and restaurants. A smirk spread across his lips as he saw her disgruntled face as he parked in the parking lot, across from the restaurant. He grabbed his phone from the center holder and nodded his head toward his door. "Come on, gorgeous."

Gabriella hesitantly slid out of the passenger door, shutting the door behind her and grabbing his awaiting hand. "You remember why I don't come here." she hissed, ignoring the large group of people who were waiting with stares. She turned her head as there was a loud holler for Troy. She smiled softly as it turned out to be one of his teammates from the basketball team and his girlfriend.

"No, I don't remember why, you hate this place." Troy muttered, as they walked into the restroom.

"Uh, yeah, you do. 7th grade? Our class got to sit by the lobster tank and while they were taking a lobster out, they dropped it on my head." Gabriella said, with sadness and horror in her voice. She narrowed her eyes at Troy as he laughed out loud.

"Oh, right. Then, you started crying and so, that's the reason why we had to leave." He gave Gabriella a bright smile and planted a kiss on her temple as she glared at him. "I'm kidding. Lighten up, Montez." He gripped her hand and dragged her toward the podium where a familiar looking waiter was standing.

The blonde boy smiled and held a fist out toward Troy. "Troy, what's up?"

Gabriella made a confused face. 'Does he know everybody?'

"Kyle! Not much, man. What's up with you? Long time no see."

"I just moved back from Florida. We were planning on only staying there for some odd years anyways, so I'm just gonna go chill at East High until graduation. Plus, I just scored the hottest foreign chick from like London or Australia. I can't tell the difference from her accent, but whatever. It's the awesomest." Kyle looked Gabriella up and down with a large grin. "Who is this and how did you score her? She's hot."

Troy turned to Gabriella, who was blushing like mad. "Uh, this is my girlfriend. You know how I've always been. They just can't keep their hands off me." he joked, wincing as Gabriella nudged him lightly.

Kyle nodded, smiling, but soon glared at the annoyed people waiting behind the couple. "Let me go sit you down, because people have to be so damn impatient!" he said, shouting the last part. He waved his hand in front of the two and led them to a booth in the back. "All lobsters are 15 percent off tonight." he muttered, annoyed. "I really do hate this job. You know my number Bolton, call me." He winked toward Gabriella. "Nice meeting you."

Gabriella gripped her menu and looked at Troy, wide eyed as Kyle walked away. "Are you kidding me? A guy who can't even tell the difference between a British and Australian accent is hitting on me and you just sit there?"

"Aw, Kyle is good. You just have to get used to the fact that he's a little slow in some cases, but hey, aren't we all? Plus, I think British and Australian accents are a little hard to tell apart." he said, uneasy.

"Yeah, well, I guess I should be flattered." Gabriella shrugged, looking at her menu.

Troy smiled. "You should be. After all, you're with me."

Gabriella looked down from her menu, blushing. She smiled softly and nodded. "Well, you are Troy Bolton, after all."

"You know it, Montez."

* * *

"Guys, can you believe that in two weeks, Troy and Gabriella will be married?" Taylor asked, astonished. She looked at Kelsi and Sharpay who were in a daze, also.

"I know." Sharpay sighed. "Gabs, isn't gonna be able to party with me in L.A. when we go to college."

Kelsi pushed the blondes shoulder gently. "Shar, you know Gabs doesn't party anyways. Plus, you guys are only 18."

"Oh, bullshit!" Taylor cried.

Sharpay nodded in agreement. "Thank you. Gabriella, knows how to party. She loves the Vodka and cranberry shots. Remember when we were 16 and she was still depressed over her's and Troy's breakup, so we had a little party here? She downed like twenty." she said, receiving nodding heads. She turned to Kelsi and glared at her. "I'll also have you know, I have already got all of us fake ID's."

"Great, just great. I can't wait to be arrested and be put in jail, while in college with a full scholarship." Kelsi grumbled under her breath, while playing with the ends of her hair. She threw herself back on the pink covered bed. "We have to something nice for her."

"Let's get her a stripper!" Sharpay cheered.

Taylor shook her head. "No, she'd hate that. Let's just throw her a bridal shower?" she asked, questionably.

Kelsi jumped up, with a smile. "That's perfect. We could do it Saturday."

"Uh, you do realize Saturday is a day away?" Sharpay hissed.

"...So?" Kelsi said, climbing off the bed. "We can start calling people right now, me and Tay can go buy a cake tomorrow, you can pick the decorations Shar. It's perfect!"

"You guy's we're not even sure about the wedding. Let's just take it one step at a time." Sharpay said, remembering the whole Alexa and Troy situation. Sadness boiled over her as she suddenly thought about how Gabriella was probably with him at that moment, oblivious to what was going on.

Kelsi and Taylor looked at her confused. "We're not sure about the wedding? Shar, it's an arranged marriage?"

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay sighed and shook her head quickly. "No, it's ok. Let's just..let's just start planning."

* * *

"Troy." Gabriella breathed lifting his face from his neck as the two were in a very heated make-out session in the back of his car, as Troy had parked the car in a deserted section behind the affluent community the two lived. She pulled him into a zealous kiss and rolled the two over so that she was on top.

Troy sighed as she began to nip at his ear. He felt his whole body wince as she blew into his ear, teasingly. "God, Gabriella."  
he groaned, sitting up, making her straddle his lap. He moved his hands to her thigh and moved his hands up, hiking up her dress, kissing her passionately.

Gabriella jumped up as she felt a vibration coming from her pocket. She smiled and nodded as he saw his annoyed face. "Go ahead."

"No, I like this alot better." he said, kissing her collarbone. He groaned as the phone kept vibrating. He slid it out of his pocket and answered it, in a haste. "Yes?"

"_Where are you_?" Chad hissed quietly into the phone.

Troy's eyebrows furrowed. "In my car. Where are you?" He watched as Gabriella readjusted her dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"_I am in the car with fucking Speed Racer Baylor. He's going to Sharpay's house, because he found out that she lost the baby or something, I don't know. I didn't even know she was pregnant in the first place_."

"Shit, I'll be there in a second." Troy said, quickly. He ended the call and looked at Gabriella, worryingly. "Zeke found out about the baby."

Gabriella turned pale and soon glared at him. "What the hell are we still doing here? Move, move, move!" she yelled, jumping into the drivers seat and starting the car, quickly. "Call Sharpay for me."

Troy let out a yelp as he flew back and hit his head against the window as she drove off, with the tires screeching on the street. "Ow." he muttered, rubbing the painful spot on his head.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, peoples ! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate them, alot. Now, please review on this chapter. I'd love if you did._


	15. Time is Ticking

"Maybe it's a good thing that Zeke found out." Troy whispered as him and Gabriella waited at the front door of the Evans' house.

Gabriella shook her head. "Sharpay didn't want him to know. She made that perfectly clear."

Troy sighed. "It's Zeke. What the hell is he going to do?" He quickly kept quiet as Sharpay answered the door, smirking.

"Sorry, but this is an anti-sex zone. There's a Motel 6 a couple streets down." she said, leaning against the door.

"Haha. You're funny, Sharpay." Troy laughed, sarcastically.

Sharpay glared at him. "You're on my list, Bolton. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you later."

Gabriella looked between the two confused as she saw Troy's scared face and the evilness in Sharpay's eyes. "Yeah, well, Zeke's coming." she said, quickly.

"Zeke always comes over. What's the big deal?"

"H..he knows about what happened with the baby, Shar."

The color from the blondes face drained. All three of their heads turned as the sound of an engine was heard. "Oh, shit." she groaned, as the view of Zeke's car, came into place. "How does he know?" she hissed.

"No clue. Chad just called Troy, saying Zeke was freaking out and on his way. We just wanted to warn you."

Sharpay nodded. "Just go inside and make you guy's something or Jason, Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi are upstairs." she said, quickly as a flustered Zeke began to walk toward the two. She watched as Chad ran in after Gabriella and Troy. "Hey." she breathed as Zeke came face to face to her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Hide the stuff! Hide the stuff!" Kelsi hissed as the sound of Gabriella's voice was heard from the other side of Sharpay's bedroom door.

Taylor grabbed the clipboard and logged off the computer quickly, turning and smiling at Gabriella as she stood in front of the door, unsure.

"Is something going on?" the brunette asked.

"No, not all. We were just, um, we were just deciding on how we're gonna do our hair for your's and Troy's wedding rehearsal dinner." Taylor said, thinking of the first thing that came into her mind.

Gabriella nodded, smirking. She walked over to Sharpay's drawer and pulled out a pyjama shirt and shorts. "Is it a surprise?" she asked, turning around and sliding out of her dress, before slipping the shorts and shirt on. She turned back around to see the two looking at each other, pleadingly.

"Uh, no. It's just about stuff."

"Yeah, right, but I will let it drop because I know it's a surprise for me and I love surprises." Gabriella cheered, playing with her loose curls.

Taylor smiled, shaking her head. "Where's Sharpay?"

"She's just talking to Zeke about stuff."

Taylor nodded. "Well, I'm hungry. You guys wanna steal Sharpay's chocolate covered strawberries?" she asked, sighing.

Kelsi sighed dramatically. "God, I thought I was the only one who saw those." she said, following the two girls out of the pink room.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zeke asked, softly, looking down at the ground. He and Sharpay sat on the backyards bench.

Sharpay bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. "I don't know. I..I was waiting until I got the clear check from the doctors, before I planned on telling you. I'm actually kind of glad I didn't tell you. Well, if you would've never found out, you never would've had to go through the pain." She whipped her stray tears and looked into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Zeke pursed his lips together, seeing his girlfriend's heart, slowly breaking again as it had when she lost the baby. "I would've been there for you, Shar, whether you had or not had the baby. When I asked you to become my girlfriend, I thought that with that you agreeing to be my girlfriend, you'd be able to tell me anything. And I mean, anything."

"I wasn't even sure if I was gonna keep the baby at first. I mean, I'm only 18 and going to college. Then, you have a whole basketball scholarship. I didn't know if having the baby, you or me would've been able to pursue our goals and such. But, I knew that I could never abort or give the baby to somebody else. It was mine. Well, ours, really. I was getting so excited. I planned how I was going to tell you everything. When, the doctor told me that I lost it, my heart broke."

Zeke stayed silent trying to take everything in. "You're ok both mentally and physically though, right?" he asked, sighing and slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Sharpay smiled weakly. "Yeah. I know that maybe it just wasn't time."

"I love you so much, Shar. It kills me that you didn't plan on telling me, that you were ever pregnant." He watched as tears began to leak from her eyes, once again. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the head. "Promise me Shar, that if something like this or anything, you'll tell me."

"I promise." she whispered. She kissed him on the lips, softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding. I don't know what I would've done if you would've wanted to break up with me, yell at me-" she was cut off by his soft pair of lips. The two broke apart, looking into each others matching brown eyes.

Zeke ran a thumb over her face, wiping away her tears. "I could never be mad at you. This wasn't your fault."

"I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing her softly.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the two closer. Realization soon hit her as the thought of who told him came into mind. She broke apart from him quickly and narrowed her eyes. "Who told you?" she asked.

"Caleb."

"Caleb as in football captain, Caleb?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah." He chuckled as he felt her tense up. "It's ok. Everything is good between us, right?"

"Right." The two turned their heads as they heard Chad's screech come from the arcadia door.

"Where's your parents beer, Shar?" Chad yelled.

Sharpay groaned and grabbed Zeke's hand as the two stood up. "Top shelf in the pantry. You guy's do realize my parents will be home at midnight, so don't get drunk." she said, walking into the house. She gave Gabriella, who was straddling Troy's waist, a reassuring smile and nodded her head toward Zeke, slightly, receiving a grin from the brunette.

"We won't get drunk, Shar. It's only to lighten up the goody-two-shoes of the bunch." Chad said, eyeing Jason, Kelsi and Ryan, who looked at him innocently. He grabbed the fresh new twelve pack of beer and brought it to the living room, before passing one out to everyone.

"I always thought that I would never drink in high school." Kelsi said, staring at the bottle that Chad had just handed to her. She sighed and settled into Jason's lap as the two sat on the floor, against the fire place.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and curled into Zeke's side on the recliner chair. "It was always you and Gabriella who vowed to stay innocent through your lives." She turned to Gabriella who was glaring at her and chuckled. "Look at both of you now."

"We're all getting so old." Taylor sighed. "Graduation's in like two months."

"We'll all be close together though, except Ryan, who's going all the way to New York City." Chad said, sipping on his beer and throwing a lazy arm around Taylor's shoulders.

Gabriella sighed and nuzzled her head into the crook of Troy's neck. She always hated when this topic was brought up; the topic of going away from each other, always made her sad and nervous for what was to come. She felt Troy's hand slowly rub up and down her back soothingly, as he too knew that she hated the topic.

Sharpay glanced at the two, feeling guilt in her stomach, for her friend Gabriella. She wanted to tell Gabriella so bad about what was going on between Troy and Alexa, but the two looked so in love. Part of her wanted to tell Gabriella, while the other half wanted to just wait for Troy to tell her, whether the time be nine days away. She turned as a small sob came from Taylor. "What's wrong?"

"You, Gabs, Troy, Chad and Zeke are going to UCLA. Jason, Kelsi and me are going to USC, while Ryan goes to NYU. We've been through so much together and now it's gonna be all over soon." the African-American girl cried, settling into Chad's arms.

Troy felt his shoulder become damp as Gabriella began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, glancing toward all the guys who looked uncomfortable.

"Great." Chad muttered, as Sharpay and Kelsi then began to cry. "We'll all see each other. UCLA and USC are in the same city. They're not even far from each other, while Ryan will be visiting 24/7." he said, receiving an agreeable nod from Ryan.

"Please, stop crying, you guys. You know, I hate when girls cry." Jason groaned.

"Oh, shut up, Jason." Sharpay snapped, wiping her tears. "All of you, will be crying like babies when we graduate." She rolled her eyes as all of the boys looked at her, confused. "How are you not sad? This is like the ending."

Zeke kissed her on the cheek. "It's only the ending of a new chapter, Shar. You, Taylor and Kelsi will be sharing an apartment in L.A., while me, Chad and Jason will have an apartment there. Gabriella and Troy, will be living together, because of their parents orders," he said, receiving a glare from Troy, "then, Ryan will be down to visit us every holiday. It's all good."

"I want Gabriella to live with us, though." Sharpay cried, knowing the tears were only flowing thanks to day numer two of her "woman time", which always meant her most emotional day.

Gabriella turned around and nodded. "I have to live with a boy, oh my god. I'm gonna have to do his laundry, do all the dishes, clean the house." she cried, rambling.

Troy looked at her, shocked. "I'll help out."

"You say that now." she muttered.

"Stop the crying. We'll all see each other. The only reason you guys are crying is because wrinkles will soon be coming on." Chad snapped loudly, causing everyone to crawl into silence.

"Geesh, Chad." Troy gasped dramatically, feeling Gabriella roll off of his lap and snuggle into his side. "What's with the sudden anger?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like when everyone is sad."

"Aw, baby, that's so sweet." Taylor said, kissing his cheek.

Sharpay stuck a finger in her mouth, pretending to want to throw up. "Gag me. Now, I suppose we can move along from the sad side of things, so let's play Truth or Truth!" she cheered.

"Truth or Truth?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Instead of a dare in Truth or Dare, it's Truth or Truth, where you must answer the question. Anyone, who does not play, must have something hidden behind everyone's backs." Sharpay said, glancing toward a confused Troy. "Who's in?" She smiled as everyone sat on the floor in a circle, sighing. "Ok, clockwise so I'm first. Now, you must ask the person next to you." She turned to an uneasy Troy. "Troy. Oh, Troy Bolton. What's a great question for you? Oh, I have one. Name all the people who you've slept with other than Gabriella."

"What?!" Troy and Gabriella asked in usion.

"I said, Troy name all the people who you've slept with other than, Gabriella. There's no names, that you wouldn't want anyone to know, right?"

Troy shook his head, nervously. "No." He sighed and cleared his throat. "Gina Nohtes, Alyssia DelGado, Kady Richardson, Katie Moore, Nichole Anderson, Abby Scotts, Ella Reyes, Trisha Jones..." he thought for a moment, oblivious to the grimace on Gabriella's face. "Lisa Banks, Emma Eastwood, Beatrice Perarra, McKenzie Baker, and Ullyssa Perry."

"God damn!" Chad cried. "Are you sure you don't have any STD's or anything?"

"No, Chad, I don't. I get myself checked regularly, thank you very much."

Sharpay stared at the blue eyed boy, frustrated. I knew he wouldn't say her name, she thought. "Troy, I suppose it's your turn to ask, Gabriella a truth question."

"Sharpay, can somebody else please ask me a question? I don't want to be asked a question by Mr. I-Never-Know-When-To-Put-My-Johnson-Away Bolton." Gabriella said, ignoring Troy's irritable sigh.

"Gabs, the rules are that you can't get mad at anybody. It's a truth game." Sharpay said.

"That wasn't even a Truth or Truth question!" Troy cried.

Sharpay glared at him. "Did I say you can talk?" she snapped. "I'll ask Gabriella the question, then." She looked into Gabriella's soft brown eyes and nodded. "Is it true that the reason you had to leave early from school last Wednesday because you started your period in History class?"

Gabriella turned pale as chuckles were heard from the group. A flush covered her cheeks and she nodded. "Yeah." she answered, sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Kelsi cheered, laughing.

"What? It was a shock. I just finished the following week." Gabriella said, shrugging.

Chad made a disgruntled face. "Thank god, I'm not a girl."

"Yeah, the only good thing, you boys get is the pleasure of jacking off every once in a while." Sharpay smiled, earning a glare from Chad and the rest of the guys.

* * *

"Gabs, please talk to me." Troy whispered, as the rest of the group laughed about something that happened at school that other day. He sighed as Gabriella stayed silent. "Please."

Gabriella turned to him. "Thirteen girls, Troy? Was I the fourteenth or something?" she asked, speaking in a low voice so that the rest of the group couldn't hear them. She glared at him as he just looked at her.

"You were the only meaningful one. You have to believe me on that one." He rested his head on her shoulder. "You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to go out with me. Plus, I love you."

"Don't try to sugar coat everything now, Troy."

Troy smiled. "Is it working?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Gabriella said, trying to hold a blank face. A small smile appeared across her lips as he planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Do you have a problem with Troy or something?" Taylor whispered into Sharpay's ear. "You've been shooting him daggers all night." She gasped as Sharpay continued to glare at him. "Don't tell me you like, like him. That's Gabriella's!"

Sharpay turned around to see the brown eyed girl's shocked face. "Relax, Tay. I do not like, Troy, like that. It's just I can't believe what he's doing to her." she sighed, leaning against the wall, that was connected to the fire place.

Taylor looked at her friend, confused as sat next to her, crossing her legs. "What do you mean?"

"If I told you, everyone would find out and Gabriella would be heartbroken."

"Tell me, Shar. I'm obviously not going to tell Gabriella, if it's going to break her heart."

Sharpay pursed her lips together and watched as Gabriella and Troy began to kiss feverishly, causing a disgruntled face to enter upon both her's and Taylor's face. "I can't."

Taylor placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder and gave her a pleading look. "Please. Gabriella's my friend, too."

"You can't say anything, promise?" Sharpay asked, holding her pinky finger out.

Taylor connected her pinky finger with Sharpay's and nodded. "Promise."

A long sigh erupted from Sharpay's mouth. "We all know why Gabriella and Troy broke up for the first time, right?" she asked, receiving a nod from Taylor. "Well, when Troy told Gabriella that he didn't kiss Alexa that night, he was lying which equals lie number one. Then, I guess, Troy and Alexa, built this secret friendship, because she was practically brain washing him the whole time and after a while him and Alexa had sex."

Taylor gasped loudly as her eyes went wide.

"Tell me about it. He promised Gabriella that he never did anything, anything with Alexa and it's all just a lie. Look at them!" Sharpay said, pointing toward the two who were whispering sweet nothings to one another, while stealing kisses every now and then. "If Gabriella knew that Troy ever slept with Alexa, that relationship would never be going on. That relationship is a lie. Also, apparently, Alexa's now giving Troy ten days to tell Gabriella, which would equal closing date next Saturday. One week before the wedding. Gabriella's looking like a fool more and more each day." Sharpay explained, loud enough so only the two could hear.

The color from Taylor's face drained as a long sugh came from her. "Oh my god." she whispered. "He's lying to her. We have to do something, say something!"

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm gonna talk to Troy, tonight. See if I can persuade him to tell her. I was trying to get it out of him tonight during Truth or Truth, but no use. If he doesn't tell her I'm..we're just gonna tell her. I'm sure me and you don't wanna see Gabriella play the fool in the relationship anymore."

"No. If anything, it's Troy who's the fucking fool in the relationship." Taylor said, feeling sadness corrupt her as she saw Gabriella laugh loudly as Troy began to nip at her neck.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Sharpay hissed as she stepped into the kitchen to see, Troy searching around in the fridge.

Troy made a confused as he opened another bottle of beer. "About what?"

Sharpay pinched his arm, making him wince in pain. She dragged him out the back door to the backyard, that was lit up with different lights. She hit him upside the head, making him groan.

"What the hell? You've been giving me the stink eye for how long, and now this? What'd I do to you?" he asked, rubbing his still hurting arm.

"How could you?" Sharpay asked, shaking her head.

Troy stared at her. "Do what?"

"Lie to Gabriella, Troy. I know, that you had sex with Alexa after you and Gabriella broke up, that year and a half ago. I just don't get why you'd lie to Gabriella and make her believe that you never even kissed the bitch."

"Shar, please, don't." Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't what? Let you make a fool out of Gabriella anymore?"

Troy shook his head, feeling the two bottles of beer he had finished rush through his mind, creating a small headache. "I'm gonna tell her, soon."

"You mean in ten days, Troy?" Sharpay asked, glaring at him.

Troy looked at her, bewildered. "Wait? How do you know all this stuff?"

Sharpay crossed her arms and stared at him. "I heard Alexa talking about it. That's not the point, though. The point is that you're lying to Gabriella. You're dragging her along, like she's some kind of pathetic doll. You and I know both know that if Gabriella knew you had sex with Alexa you two wouldn't be anything, right now. So just like, Alexa gave you an ultimatim, I'm giving you one. You either tell Gabriella, or I will." She pushed passed him and walked back into her house, leaving a frustrated Troy.

* * *

"I'm out. I'm drunk, tired, and I'm gonna go get layed tonight." Chad cheered, waving his hands up in the air as a slightly drunk Taylor stumbled along with him. A sober Kelsi and Jason, we're giving him a ride.

Sharpay waved and watched as they walked out of the large mansion-type house. She sighed and shut the door, looking at Troy who was trying to pick up a sleeping Gabriella. She eyed Troy and nodded toward Gabriella. "Don't drop her, then lie to her saying you didn't, 'cause we all know lying is what you do best." she said, glaring at him. She pushed past him and walked to the kitchen.

Troy rolled his eyes, sighing. He shifted Gabriella, so that she was laying bridal style in his arms. He carried her to his car, putting her in the passenger side, before sitting in the drivers seat and driving away. Sharpay's words haunted him as he drove the two back to his house. A struggled groan surpassed his lips as he lifted her over his shoulder and kicked the passenger side door shut. He carried her up the stairs to his room, ignoring the note that was left on the table. He layed her on his bed, gently, slightly out of breath.

"Troy." Gabriella breathed, hoarsely. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly as her body began to lift from the bed. She opened her eyes all the way, to see Troy wiggling out of his denim boy shorts and t-shirt, leaving him in a black wife-beather and white and black checker board boxers. A small small toyed on her lips as he turned around, showing off his full glory. She pressed her lips against his.

Troy pulled back from her. "It's 11:57 at night. I'm exhausted." he said, stretching his arm to turn off the light. He slid into the bed and let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. "Love you, good night." he yawned.

Gabriella made a confused face and rolled her eyes. She swung her leg over his waist, straddling him. She leaned down and bit down on his ear, making him squirm. "Show me how much you love me." she whispered.

Guilt engulfed Troy as he stared into her lustful brown eyes, Sharpay's words haunting him. "It's late, Gabs." he muttered, wanting to mentally kick himself for giving up a chance of sex from his girlfriend who was practically throwing herself at him.

Gabriella looked up and stared at him. She smacked him on the chest, making him suck in a breath in pain. "I'm practically throwing myself at you, and you make me look like a fucking idiot because it's late?" She rolled off of him and off the bed, grabbing her purse and shoes.

Troy stood up quickly and walked toward her. "No, wait, Gabs. It's just tomorrow's the game against East High and you know I always play my best when I have it right before. So, I'm just saying how about we wait until tomorrow evening?" he said, trying to whip away her frown.

"I'll see you later." Gabriella said, walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Troy groaned and fell back onto his bed. He turned and looked at his clock reading 12:00 a.m. He sighed and closed his eyes. Eight more days.

* * *

"I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick." Sharpay sang, as her and Gabriella walked down the halls of St. Katherine's.

Gabriella kept quiet, holding her Social Studies book in one hand and her bag in the other hand. She smiled softly as she saw the posters and posters supporting the Cougars as they were going to face East High. East High definitely wasn't their biggest competition, but if they beat them that meant the end of finale's and onto championships.

"No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter." Sharpay continued to sing, moving her hips in slight rhythm. She stopped quickly as she saw Alexa and Troy, talking in what seemed to be a heated debate. She grabbed Gabriella, before the brunette could look up and smiled, turning her the other way. "I don't really want lunch do you?"

"Of course. It's nacho day, my favorite." Gabriella said, innocently.

Sharpay glanced over her shoulder slightly to see Troy rolling his eyes and walking away from Alexa, looking annoyed. She turned back around before his blue eyes could meet with her brown ones. "But Gabs you promised you would help me figure out the Spanish test today."

Gabriella sighed and shrugged. "I suppose."

Troy smiled softly at on-goers who were patting him on the back, cheering encouraging words for the game that night. He noticed Gabriella's curls and her familiar black Mary-Jane's and sighed, knowing she was probably still pissed at him from last night. It was worth a shot though. He jogged toward her, grabbing her arm. "I need to talk to you, please."

"Well I don't need wanna talk to you." Gabriella muttered, back. She rolled her eyes as he grabbed her pulling her on the side of the row of lockers. She glanced at Sharpay who was staring at the two, confused.

"Gabs, don't be mad about last night. It was late and-"

"You made me look like a fool, Troy. I'm not even mad about that. I'm mad, because I know you're hiding something from me." She glared at him as he stared at her nervously. "See that look gives it all away. It doesn't take a genius to figure out. You get nervous whenever I bring up certain conversations, you get all defensive whenever I bring up Alex-"

Troy shook his head. "I'm not hiding anything from you. I..I'm just nervous for the game today." he said, cringing as another lie came out of his mouth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shifted her tote on her shoulders. "You've never been nervous for any other game." she said, walking away.

Taylor who was hiding in the classroom right next to them, peeked her head out, making sure the coast was clear. She stepped out, noticing Troy's wide eyes. "Bolton, I'm the least of your problems, right now. In my opinion, you should really tell Gabriella before the eight days left end. I mean, she is catching on to you. She's already going to be mad when she finds out that you had rebound sex with her biggest enemy after you two broke up, then lied to her about it. How do you think she's going to react when she finds out that you had a time limit to tell her, but didn't tell her till' the very end?" She shrugged and walked away, feeling victorious as she heard his sigh.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I love 'em. This chapter came out pretty fast, because I haven't done anything rather than sit on the computer all day, listening to my iTunes. Ha, but anyways, please review. (:_


	16. Why Can't You Tell Me

"I'm leaving, if nobody hurries up!" Sharpay yelled, honking the horn to her car. She groaned and wiped the extra glitter that was on her just made shirt. The white colored shirt read "Baylor" on the back with different colored-glittered basketballs and the St. Katherine's sign on it. She honked the car again, sighing and inspected herself in the mirror, pulling her blonde, wavy hair into a high ponytail.

"We're coming, my god." Kelsi said, with Gabriella and Taylor in toe. She slid into the passenger seat, while Taylor and Gabriella sat in the backseat. "What's the rush?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and began to pull out of the Neilson house's driveway. "The game already started ten minutes ago. Don't you all wanna see your boyfriend's kill the Wildcats?" she asked, breaking as a red light came into view.

Taylor shrugged, playing with the hem of her jean skirt. "I've seen Chad play, before." She also had a home made shirt, that read "Danforth" on the back. Kelsi's colorful shirt read "Cross" on the back, while Gabriella went for more simplicity, reading "Go Cougars". Everyone knew that was only, because she wasn't on speaking terms with Troy, at the moment.

"Who the hell is driving in front of me?" Sharpay asked, honking her imfamous horn at the mini-van in front of the Range Rover, "My fucking grandma?"

Taylor and Kelsi chuckled in usion. Taylor turned to a silent Gabriella and nudged her slightly. "You ok?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I'm just kinda tired. I never knew why they made games at 7:30 p.m." she lied, chuckling to try and make Taylor believe her. The Filipino and Spanish beauty, went back to playing with the bottom of her shirt, that was tucked into her jean shorts, showing off her red belt.

Taylor smiled, knowing her friend was lying. She knew it was because of the problems her and Troy were having and how both we're down all day, after Chad had called her complaining how they were gonna lose, since Troy was irritated. She placed a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder, suddenly forgetting about what was going on behind Gabriella's back and, just wanting to see her friend smile. "Troy's gonna do great because you're gonna be there cheering him on. After the game and the party, you and him are gonna forget about everything."

"Hopefully." Gabriella muttered, unbuckling her seat belt as Sharpay pulled into the crowded and loud school parking lot. She smiled as Sharpay groaned loudly.

"Dammit! See this is why, I wanted to come early because of this, but no, you guy's were too busy trying to look good for your boyfriends. You guys do know, they'll be sweaty, stinky and ugh!" the blonde cried.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and pointed toward an open parking spot. "Shut up, there's one right there."

"Oh," Sharpay said, smiling innocently, "thanks." The other three girls laughed and began to pour out of the van. They haulted quickly as Sharpay jumped in front of them with spray in her hand. "Spray this in your mouth. It'll make your breath smell good." she said, instructing the three to open their mouths. She giggled and threw the spray into her purse, after she finished spraying it. "Now, let's go."

Gabriella licked her lips and sighed as Sharpay opened the door to the gym. Her ears perked up as the sound of screaming, air-horns and shouting erupted the gym. She followed behind her three friends, looking around at the crowded gym. Her eyes widen slightly as the sight of the number 14 jersey came into place, running down the court, dribbling the ball. His tan body glistened with sweat, oddly turning Gabriella on. She looked away quickly as she heard Sharpay shout her name. She walked toward the bleachers and sat in between Sharpay and Kelsi, with Taylor on the side of Sharpay.

"God, I love Zeke in his basketball uniform." Sharpay muttered, biting her lip.

"No need to get excited at a basketball game, Shar." Taylor said, smirking. She screamed and jumped up as Chad made a shot. "Go Chad!" She blushed and shrugged as everyone around looked at her, bewildered. "What? He's my boyfriend."

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. She smiled softly and held up a wave to Troy as he looked up at her from the sidelines. Her heart fluttered as he smiled at her, with his crystal blue eyes, still staring off at her. She watched as the coach stood up in front of him, with the team huddling around.

"Can you ever stay mad at Bolton?" Kelsi asked, chuckling.

"Yes, I can as a matter of fact." Gabriella said, smiling. She listened as the crowd began to scream as Troy re-entered the court.

Kelsi sighed and layed a head on Gabriella's shoulder. "They all love him, Gabs. I guess you're not the only one."

Gabriella nodded and glanced toward Alexa who was two bleachers down, smirking at her. She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"If Bolton can make this free throw, the Cougars will win and go to the state championships against Santa Fe High Roadrunners." Todd, one of the announcers said, watching as Troy dribbled the ball, concentrating on the net, feeling all eyes on him.

Gabriella crossed her fingers, feeling the room get silent. It seemed as though the game had lasted for what seemed ages as both teams kept coming back one by one as each team made a point. She looked at Troy, who was holding the ball ready to throw it. "Oh god, I can't look." she muttered, going into Sharpay's shoulder. Seconds passed and soon she heard loud screams, hollers and cheers take over the gym. She looked up to see the whole St. Katherine's side jumping up and down.

"Gabs, he made it! He made it!" Kelsi cheered. "We're going to the championships!"

A bright smile appeared on Gabriella's lips as she saw Troy get covered by the students who were running off the bleachers to the court, ignoring the long faces of the East High students and team. Gabriella began to walk off the bleachers, noticing she was one of the few students still standing on the bleachers. She pushed through the very large group of students who were huddled, looking for Troy. She smiled as she saw Troy laughing with his teammates. She stood there for a moment taking in his boyish grin.

"Gabriella!" Troy cheered, as he noticed his girlfriend standing there. He jogged to her, ignoring the students who were hitting him on the back and pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the floor, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist.

Gabriella laughed and pulled him into a kiss, while wrapping her arms around his neck. She tightened her legs around his waist and smiled into the kiss as she felt him rest his hands on her butt and squeeze it, pulling her closer to him. She laughed, once again and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. "You did great. I'm so proud of you."

He smiled. "I'm guessing that I'm off all probation from you and you're not mad at me, anymore?"

"Maybe, maybe not." she said, shrugging.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Gabs. I should've let you have your way with me last night and-" he was interrupted as she pressed her lips onto his, receiving a long and passionate kiss.

"Shut up, Troy. Don't waste your time apologizing to me, when you just made it to the state championships, something you've been working toward for a very long time."

"I love you, Gabs."

She pecked him on the lips. "I love you too, Troy."

The moment was interrupted as a sweaty Chad came into view. "Guys, after party at Darnell Bettis' house!" He noticed the two tense up. "You guy's ok?"

Gabriella cleared her throat and unwrapped her legs from around Troy's waist. "I'm gonna go, um, congratulate the rest of the team." She turned around and disappeared through the crowd, quickly.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, confused.

"Dude, just shut up." Troy said, pushing past Chad and walking away.

Chad's eyes widened. "What the hell? We're going to the championships, be happy!" he called after the blue-eyed boy, sighing as he ignored him.

* * *

"Come on, Gabs! Just because last time you went to one of Darnell Bettis' house parties, you and Troy broke up, doesn't mean there's a freakin' curse on that house." Sharpay said, shaking her friend who was sitting in her bed. "It'll be so fun. We'll dance like crazy, get drunk and everything!"

Gabriella shook her head, not moving her eyes away from her book. "I'm not exactly in the partying mood."

Sharpay groaned. "Gabriella Montez, you're going to the party. I'll go pick out an outfit for you."

"I have bad memories from that house, Sharpay." Gabriella said, throwing her book to the side and following her friend toward the walk-in closet.

"And your point is?" Sharpay asked, pushing outfits to the side. She gasped as a grey halter dress that hit mid-thigh came into view. "Put this on."

Gabriella sighed. "Shar-"

"Gabs, your boyfriend is going to the championships and you've been down lately, don't you just wanna have a night of fun?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine."

Sharpay squealed and jumped up, making her hot pink mini-dress glide up. "Yay! I swear, it feels like I haven't been to a house party in forever." she said, pushing Gabriella into the bathroom. "We can just put your hair in a ponytail and re-touch your make-up. You'll look so hot."

Gabriella laughed and slid the dress on. She walked out of the restroom to see Sharpay holding a brush. "I thought this is just a house party?" she said, watching as Sharpay parted her hair to the side, making her side bangs cover half of her eye.

Sharpay shook her head. "It's a party, with a decent dress code. His parents are gonna be there and so are other parents, including mines and yours."

"Then how will the be drinking?" Gabriella winced as Sharpay pulled her hair into a high ponytail, tightly.

"It's our parents. When do they ever tell us no?"

Gabriella sighed and shrugged. "I've been told no, before." She grabbed her eyeliner from her make-up back and began to draw it across her eyelids.

"Once or twice in your life. You gotta learn how to just have improve, Gabs." Sharpay stood there, watching her friend finish her make-up. She never knew how the brunette always finished her make-up so fast.

"I roll with the flow. I just think before I do stuff." Gabriella said, grabbing her Christian Louboutin black pumps from her closet and slidding them on.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, unconvinced. She led the brunette out of her room and to her car. The road was silent as the feeling of Gabriella's anxiety took over. Sharpay pursed her lips together. "Gabs, you love Troy, right?"

Gabriella turned to her friend, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Just asking." Sharpay sighed. She parked her car down the street from Darnell's house as the house was corrupted with cars. She and Gabriella walked beside each other toward the front door, hearing music from the backyard. She smiled brightly as Darnell answered the door. "Hey."

"Finally you two show up. Your boyfriends have been asking for you guys all night." Darnell said, smiling. He pulled both girls into a hug and led them into the house, where both girls saw their parents mingling with the Boltons and Baylor's.

Gabriella walked quickly with her head down, feeling victorious as her parents didn't notice either her or Sharpay. She looked up as Darnell opened the back door, automatically hearing the shouting over the blaring music. It was like you stepped into a whole other world.

"Alcohol is in the big red ice cooler, ok?" Darnell muttered to them, before winking and walking away.

Sharpay sighed in content. "God, I love house parties. Have I ever said that before?"

Gabriella chuckled and nodded. She smiled as she saw Taylor and Kelsi running toward the two, both wearing cocktail dresses.

"Finally you guys show up." Kelsi said, wearing a green dress with her hair in a half ponytail.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I have to persuade somebody to come, ok? I know I was late to everything tonight, my gawd." she said, annoyance coming through her voice.

"Relax, geez." Kelsi muttered, holding her hands up in defense.

Taylor shrugged. "Don't worry, you guys haven't missed anything, except people getting drunk, people making out, oh, and Troy and Chad downing tequila shots to see who could down the most in one minute."

Gabriella's eyes scanned around the large backyard, searching for Troy.

"He's by the bar, in the group." Taylor said, catching the brunette's drift. "So is Zeke."

Sharpay nodded. "I didn't get to congratulate my Zekey." she said, grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading them toward the group.

Gabriella sighed, seeing Alexa standing next to Troy in the huddle. She stood there while Sharpay eased her way through the crowd.

"Zekey!" Sharpay cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as she saw her boyfriend.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy walked toward her from Alexa, smiling, wearing straight legged jeans, a white button-up shirt and black Vans.

"Hey, Gabs." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. The smell of alcohol came from his mouth.

"How much have you had to drink?" Gabriella asked, ignoring Alexa's glare from the other side of the huddle.

Troy shrugged, laughing. "Only like three and some shots. Relax and enjoy the party."

Gabriella shook her head. "You do know your parents are right in the house?"

"Yeah, ok. What are they gonna do?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He sighed as she moved away from him and began to walk away. "Like you've never gotten a little bit drunk, Gabs."

"I never said I haven't." Gabriella spat, walking toward Kelsi and Taylor who were in a conversation with a few other girls.

Troy followed her. "Then what the hell are you so pissy about?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

Gabriella slid his hand off of her. "Just stay away from me." she said, deciding to move past Kelsi who was about to say something to her and walk into the house.

* * *

Sonia smiled weakly as she noticed her daughter who was sitting on the couch, with a grimace on her face. She sat next to her. "Gabs, it's barely the middle of the party, why aren't you outside having fun with your friends?"

"Because I don't want to, ok? I didn't even wanna come to this party." Gabriella snapped, sipping on her water bottle.

Sonia stared at her daughter for a moment. "Is everything ok, Gabs?"

Gabriella shook her head and stood up, walking toward the front door. "I just need some fresh air."

"Ms. Montez, I'll talk to her." Darnell said, resting a hand on her shoulder as he walked inside the house to see the slight confrontation.

Sonia nodded and watched as the African-American boy walked out of the house.

"Hey, Gabs." Darnell cheered, sitting down on the porch steps next to the silent brunette.

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Hey." Her and Darnell had always been close like brother and sister since they were little while, their parents were good friends.

"Why are you all alone? You do know the cool party is in the backyard, right?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel good."

Darnell scoffed. "Lame excuse, Montez. What's really wrong?" He nodded as she stayed silent, looking at the ground. "It doesn't have to happen to be linked to Bolton, does it?"

She shrugged and stayed silent.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Now, tell me what's wrong. You know, I did get the award for most understanding in Junoir year."

"I know." Gabriella chuckled. She pursed her lips together and shrugged, once again. "Me and Troy are just not getting along."

"What do you mean, not getting along? I'm pretty sure everyone saw that sloppy kiss you and Troy had right after they won the game."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, but as much as I hate to say it, that was pure in the moment action. I just feel like we're growing apart. I mean, I love him, but you know. Did you ever feel that way with Amelia?" she asked, referring to his girlfriend.

"All couples do, Gabs. You just have those moments, when you feel like doubtful about your relationship, but it'll all work out in the end. It's just your instinct for the moment."

"I know he's hiding something from me, Darnell. I know it. It's just when I bring up certain topics, he gets touchy and people have been just saying stuff that has me suspicious. I don't know, maybe it's just a faze like all couple's go through, but it's just pissing me off."

Darnell nodded. "Just go talk to him, Gabs."

"maybe, later. But enough about me, it's you and your parents party though, go have some fun."

Darnell smiled and stood up. "I'll see you later?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, before watching him walk back inside the house. She sighed and stood up, dusting her dress off. Her ears perked up as she heard hasty footsteps walking from the side of the house. She walked forward as she heard Troy's voice, mixing with someone elses. She sighed as it turned out to be none other than Alexa.

"Alexa, just shut up and stop trying to cause commotion!" Troy yelled.

Alexa scoffed. "Shut up, Bolton. You're just about fully drunk anyways."

"No, I'm not drunk. I just don't know why you can't leave the whole situation alone and allow people people to fucking move on from things. Oh, wait, I forgot, the whole world revolves around Alexa Fryer."

Gabriella stood there with a confused face.

"Sorry, but you should've thought about that before you did what you did that year and a half ago and recently, ok?"

"You were obviously involved too, Alexa." Troy said, sounding irritated.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "I told you, you either tell her or I will. You and your little girlfriend are gonna get exactly what you guys deserve. Sorry, if I can't allow a relationship that's a fucking lie go on."

"Ok, because you care so much."

"Bolton, just remember what I said, alright? It'll be a cold day in hell when I decide not to tell her." Alexa arched a brow at him and walked away, toward her car, oblivious to Gabriella who was standing right there.

Troy sighed and leaned down, resting his back against the house's wall.

Gabriella watched as Alexa drove away, before walking down the porch steps and to Troy. "Troy." she said, causing him to look up. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, picking up a piece of grass and shredding it to pieces.

"Don't play dumb. Will you just tell me what's going on?"

Troy shook his head, looking at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gabriella." he said, annoyed.

Gabriella walked closer to him. "You and Alexa. What's going on?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"It's nothing. Just some bickering. It's me and Alexa for crying out loud."

Gabriella blinked back her tears. "You're lying to me, Troy. Is it something that big, that you possibly can't tell me?"

"Gabriella," Troy said, sternly, standing up. "just stop. It's nothing, ok? I will tell you whatever I need to tell you, when I'm ready."

"What's the point of me and you, even dating, if you can't even tell me anything? Am I that bad of a girlfriend that I'm not able to be trusted with honesty, one of the key factors in a relationship?"

Troy began to pace around. "Forget about it."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on. Everyone's been hinting stuff that I don't get. Then, finally when I finally get some type of clue, my boyfriend decides to just lie and lie. How wonderful."

"And I have a girlfriend who doesn't trust me enough, to believe me when I say nothing's wrong." Troy said, narrowing his eyes at her through his now dark blue eyes.

Gabriella wiped away a stray tear. "How do you find it so easy to keep it easy out of everything?"

"It's not, Gabriella." He sighed and stayed silent, debating words in his minds. "I..I just don't wanna see you get hurt and I don't want to lose you."

"Then just tell me so that we can try to work things out." Gabriella said, stepping closer toward him.

Troy held his hands out and shook his head. "I'll see you later." He turned around and began to walk toward his car, leaving a tearful Gabriella.

She sighed and leaned her back against the same spot as Troy had and slid down, before leaning her head against the house's wall and feeling her stray tears run down.

* * *

Troy groaned as his basketball slipped from his hands for what seemed to be the hundreth time. The early Saturday morning sunshine was shining against all of Albuquerque. He sighed and threw the basketball, plopping down onto the grass that covered most of his backyard. He turned around as the sound of his mother's voice was heard.

"Troy, Ms. Evans, is here!" the middle aged woman cheered.

Troy sighed and turned around quickly, hearing the slight noise of the blondes high heels. He played with the loose strings hanging from the bottom of his black basketball shorts. He stared off at the basketball court as Sharpay sat next to him.

"Hello, Troy."

"Hey."

She made a disgruntled face and slid her dress down. "Why'd you leave the party so soon last night?" she asked.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Just get to the point, Sharpay."

"Fine." She sighed. "Why didn't you tell Gabriella last night when she kept asking what was up with you?"

"I just couldn't."

Sharpay shook her head. "That was a perfect opportunity."

"There's more to the story, Sharpay." Troy said, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

Troy shrugged, feeling his throat become dry. "You remember that time when me and Gabriella didn't talk to each other for like four days, after that whole little fight when Alexa came back?"

"Yeah."

"I was at Alexa's house just telling her to stay away from Gabriella because I didn't want any trouble and I don't know."

Sharpay held her head down. "God, please don't tell me you slept with her then, too." she muttered, closing her eyes for a moment.

"It was a mistake." he whispered.

"Troy, why do you always run back to her?" Sharpay asked, raising her voice slightly.

Troy shook his head. "I don't. It's just she started taking her clothes off and I just don't know. My mind stopped thinking."

"You have to tell her, Troy. It's killing her knowing that you're hiding something from her. It's making her believe that you can't trust her and stuff."

"I chicken out every time. I wanna tell her, I really do. I don't wanna lose her, though or break her heart. I love her."

Sharpay placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Troy, you're lucky that I haven't told her. I'm really finding the caring place in my heart."

"I know." he sighed.

"Listen, Kelsi, Taylor and parshly me are throwing Gabriella a surprise bridal shower to kinda sugar her up. You should come and try talking to her. Bring a present though."

A small smile crept upon his face. "Thanks, Evans."

"For what, Bolton?"

"Not telling and being a good friend."

Sharpay smiled and stood up. "I have a soft part in my heart. Plus, Gabriella's my friend. I wanna see her happy."

* * *

_A/N: Seriously, I'm shocked with how quickly I've been updating, lately. I hope you all enjoyed the slight suprise in the chapter too. Haha, but anyways thank you all so much for the reviews. They rock. Now if you will, please review on this chapter. (:_


	17. You Might As Well

"Just go ahead and put that right there." Taylor said, pointing toward her clear and clean backyard for the men who were holding the white circular tables as everyone was preparing for Gabriella's surprise bridal shower.

Kelsi walked toward an ordering Taylor, wearing a lilac purple halter dress and white strap high heels, while her hair was straightened and left down. She looked pretty and dainty. "Five minutes 'till people start arriving and the setting is barely beginning to get set up?" she asked, annoyed.

Taylor nodded. "It was a late start for me, this beautiful morning, ok?" She sighed and walked toward the white and pink rose arrangements that were settled on the floor, in her light brown strapless dress that hit her knees, gold pumps and her side ponytail. "Where's Sharpay, also? She supposed to be here helping."

"She went to go stall Gabs, a little bit, considering we're running late." Kelsi said, muttering the last part and reciving a glare from Taylor.

The party would be taken in Taylor's backyard. Her mothers red rose garden, the fountain in the backyard and the large grass area really did make it complimentary for a bridal shower. The African-American girl sighed. "Now, where the hell is the caterer?" she asked out loud as the clock ticked toward 1:30 P.M.

* * *

"What exactly is the surprise that I have to wear this?" Gabriella asked, pointing down toward her white lace trimmed strapless dress that hit to her knees, paired up with a pair of white pumps and her straightened hair.

Sharpay smiled. "You'll like the surprise, Gabs. Just shake all your stress out and try to enjoy the surprise, alright?" she asked, sitting up from the brunettes bed and walked toward her. Her pale pink dress curved around her, along with her matching pink heels.

"I'm not stressed, I'm just...I don't know." Gabriella sighed, finishing applying her pink lip-gloss. She rubbed her lips together and slid out of her Vanity's chair.

"I have known you too long to know that nothing is wrong. I say call Troy and have a long, long conversation with him."

Gabriella grabbed her pink clutch and shook her head. "He started it all, he can call me." she said, opening the door to her bedroom.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone from her gold clutch as it began to vibrate. "Hello?"

"_Roses or lilies for Gabriella_?" Troy asked, over the phone.

Sharpay looked forward to Gabriella who was stuffing a granola bar in her face, grabbing her car keys off the kitchen counter. "Why?" she asked, walking outside so Gabriella wouldn't hear. "Don't tell me you're gonna sugar Gabriella up when you make a surprise appearance at the party, Bolton."

"_And if I do_?"

"Because I wanna know, what I gotta do to win roses or lilies." she replied, walking toward Gabriella's car as she had walked to the Bolton residence earlier.

Troy rolled his eyes. "_Bite your tongue, Evans. Now, choose one_."

Sharpay clicked her tongue. "Lilies, they're her favorite. Plus, all there is at the shower today are roses."

"_Thanks, Evans_."

"Don't screw this up, Bolton. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

Troy sighed. "_Bye_."

Sharpay clicked her phone off and turned toward the opening door to see Gabriella opening another granola bar. "Stop eating! You're gonna get cellulite!" she cried, snatching the bar out of her hands and taking a bite of the bar, before throwing it.

"Excuse me! Sorry, if I'm hungry and didn't eat breakfast."

"You're not pregnant are you? Because when I _was _pregnant, I gained like two pounds." Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked at her and slid into her Mercedes driver seat. "I'm not pregnant. Why do you always think that?"

"Old maternal instincts, Gabs." Sharpay shrugged. "Plus, at your surprise there's like tons of food."

"As long as it's not Red Lobster, I'm ok." Gabriella said, pushing gently on the break as a stop sign came into view.

Sharpay shook her head. "It's not, don't worry." She bit her lip as they arrived at Taylor's house, seeing all the cars.

Gabriella turned to her friend, confused. "What's going on?"

"Just park." Sharpay muttered, grabbing her phone to text Taylor that they were at the house.

--

"Ok, ladies, quiet down, she's here!" Taylor called out as she received Sharpay's text message, to the seventy five some woman that all stood in the backyard drinking either lemonade or iced tea.

"It is lobster isn't it? Are you kidding me?" Gabriella asked, as Sharpay walked her to the backyard with her hands covering her eyes.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just shush, Montez."

Gabriella threw her arms. "Does nobody get that I don't like lobster? Like do I have to scream-", she cut herself off as Sharpay released her hands from her face, hearing a loud surprise. She stood there trying to comprehend everything, "it." Her throat became dry as she saw all the smiling faces. "A surprise party?" she asked, hesitantly.

"No, silly a bridal shower." Taylor said, running toward her shocked friends.

"For me?"

Sharpay hit her on the head, staring at her, crazily. "No, for me." she said, sarcastically. "Of course for you, you're the only one getting married."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Aw." she cooed, walking toward the people, noticing her mom, Mrs. Bolton, all of her friends from St. Katherine's, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi's mothers, family members and such. "Thank you all so much."

"To get this party started, so eat your guys food!" Sharpay said, clapping her hands.

"What's the rush?" Taylor whispered, into the blondes ear while Gabriella was greeting people.

"Troy's coming and I don't want their awkwardness to be seen in front of everyone. I thought it was just a get together!" Sharpay hissed.

Taylor shrugged. "It was Kelsi who was in charge of inviting everyone, not me. Why is Troy even coming? Isn't this an all girls thing and to take the problems that they're having out of Gabriella's head?"

"Yeah, but you haven't seen Gabriella have a real smile in how long?"

"What happened to breaking Troy and Gabriella up?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay sighed and crossed her arms. "It was never about breaking them up, it was about seeing them both happy, genuinely."

* * *

"This is such shit. Dude, if you get Gabriella lilies, then that means that we have to get our girls, flowers." Chad said, pointing to him, Zeke, and Jason. "I'm broke!"

Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Your chicks also aren't pissed at you, at the moment."

Chad nodded and watched as his friend thank the cashier, holding his yellow lilies. "One word: Whipped." he smirked.

"Kiss my ass." Troy muttered, walking out of the flower shop, his green Converse squeaking against the tile.

"Why are you and Gabriella fighting anyways?"

Troy shrugged, hopping into the drivers seat of his car, hoping they wouldn't start asking all kinds of questions. "We just had a little disagreement." he muttered, before driving out of the parking lot.

Zeke scoffed. "Little disagreement, my ass. If it was only that, you two would've already had make-up sex."

"We don't have make-up sex, ok? I can't even tell you the last time I've had sex."

"Wow, Troy Bolton, doesn't know the last time he's had sex. Alert the media!" Chad teased, sticking a piece of gum in his mouth, while rolling his window down.

Troy turned and glared at him. "Least none of my condoms have broke while having sex."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "I really do hate you sometimes, Bolton."

"Feelings mutual."

Jason sighed. "Well, I frankly don't like it when you and Gabriella are fighting. It's so stupid and you guys are missing out on sharing love that is so great and beyond." He winced as Zeke slapped him on the head.

"Are you serious?" Zeke asked.

"Sorry, that I actually have a heart, rather than the three of you!" Jason hissed, crossing his arms and leaning into the backseat.

Chad turned around from the passenger seat to Jason and placed a hand on his heart. "I for one do have a heart. Last year, I went to a retirement home and helped old people."

"Wow, how citizen of you. Last year." Troy laughed, pulling into Taylor's street. His laughter died down as he saw all the cars parked on the street leading to the McKessie home. "God." he breathed.

"What?"

Troy sighed. "Sharpay didn't tell me that all these people would be here." He shifted the car into reverse and shook his head. "We're leaving."

Zeke shook his head and pushed Troy's shoulder. "No! I wanna see what kind of food they have at this party, that I couldn't cater."

"Cry me a river." Chad muttered. "Just park right here, Troy. What are you just never gonna talk to Gabriella again?"

"Fine." Troy said, parking parallel in between two cars. He opened the drivers door and slid out of the car, looking down quickly as the afternoon sun shined throughout Albuquerque. He straightened out his jeans and black and green stripped polo.

Chad walked over to him and nudged him, while Jason and Zeke walked toward the house's front door. He held his hands out. "I'll say we all gave her the flowers. You look like you're about to shit yourself."

"Sure, um, thanks." Troy said, handing him the flowers and sighing. He began to walk toward the door with Chad on his side.

"Since when do you get so nervous when it comes to Gabriella?" Chad asked, confused.

Troy shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm not nervous. I can't look nervous in front of her."

Chad let out a laugh and put a hand on the doorknob to get inside the house. He groaned as he walked inside the house to see his mom and Mrs. McKessie chatting. "I swear, everytime those two talk it leads into talking about the future of me and Taylor." he mumbled to Troy. "Pass them, without them noticing."

Troy nodded and walked quickly around the living room without them noticing, feeling a bit victorious. He chuckled as he heard Mrs. Danforth called out Chad's name, and hearing the afro-headed boys groan. He slid through the arcadia door and walked slowly to the back where Zeke and Jason wear standing, unnoticed by the guest as they were all to busy staring off at Gabriella opening her gifts. He smiled weakly as he saw her laugh, the sound of her adorable and funny laugh, was music to his ears.

"She just got a blender for yours and hers house. Lucky ass." Zeke muttered to Troy, rolling his eyes.

"That present is from Sharpay." Taylor said, sitting next to a smiling Gabriella and handing her the Victoria's Secret bag. She glared at Sharpay who was smiling innocently at her. She glanced up to see Troy, narrowing her eyes at him, but quickly turned to Gabriella as she saw his wide eyes. Her mouth dropped as she saw Gabriella pull out a black lace thong and black lace almost see-through push-up bra.

"Dude, you get that in that!" Jason cried, loud enough for everyone too turn to the four, since Chad had walked out.

Troy felt his stomach drop as he saw Gabriella's wide eyes and her cheeks, blushing madly.

Sharpay glanced between Troy and Gabriella who were just staring at each other. She laughed nervously and jumped up. "I for one love the present I got her actually!" she said, loudly, trying to capture everyone's attention to her and not the four nervous looking boys. She rolled her eyes as it was no use since Mrs. Baylor had jumped up and walked toward Zeke.

"Zeke, I thought that this was an all-girls party. What in the world are you doing here?" she asked, loudly.

Zeke shrugged. "Me and my friends were bored?" he said, uneasily. He groaned as she grabbed his hand and led him to her table.

"Then you won't be bored, anymore. Sit and watch." she replied, sitting back in her seat.

Kelsi let out a loud cough bringing some of the attention back toward a nervous looking Gabriella and her. "Let's finish opening presents." she cheered.

Gabriella looked away from Troy and sighed. "Uh, yeah." she smiled, grabbing a present from the ground.

Troy shook his head and slid a seat underneath him, as his mom mouthed 'sit' to him. He sat there, soon watching Chad and Jason pull seats next to him. He watched as Gabriella laughed as she opened her presents, thanking each person. She looked so beautiful to him, the way her hair blowed in the slight wind and the sun shining on her naturally tan skin.

Minutes passed, before Gabriella finally finished opening up all of her presents. She got everything to jewelry, house appliances, clothes and yes, lingerie from none other from Sharpay.

Gabriella let out a chuckle and stood up. "Thank you all so much for coming and the presents." she smiled, holding her hands together in front of her. She nodded her head toward them and watched as they slowly went back to their food. She walked to the side where Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were standing. "Why are Troy and all the guys here?"

Taylor quickly pointed to Sharpay. "Sharpay invited Troy, so that you two can talk and not be mad at each other anymore. She had no idea that Chad, Zeke, and Jason would all come."

"Thanks." Sharpay said, sarcastically, glaring at Taylor. She turned to Gabriella. "He's just sitting there. Go talk to him and thank him also for coming."

"No, I'm not going over there alone."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You mean to tell me your nervous to go talk to your own boyfriend? Are you kidding me?"

Gabriella shrugged. "A boyfriend, that's holding a secret from me."

Taylor and Sharpay glanced at each other, quickly. "Let's just all go." Taylor said, watching as Zeke walked back to the bored looking three. She walked in front of the three, with Kelsi in toe and Gabriella and Sharpay in the back. "Hey, boys. Glad you could come."

Chad wiggled his eyebrows and took a sip of his Coke. "Hey, gorgeous." he winked, licking his lips.

"Oh my god, ew." Sharpay muttered.

"Thanks for inviting us, Sharpay. No one told me that it was an all girls thing." Chad said, glancing toward Troy, who was looking down. He gasped and stood up quickly. "Be right back. We got you something Gabriella."

"Okay." Gabriella said, softly. She swallowed as Sharpay nodded toward Troy. She shook her head, getting a glare from the blonde. She gasped as Chad walked out of the house with a bouquet of white Lilies in hand. "They're beautiful."

Sharpay looked between the flowers and Troy confused. "You four got her those? I thought Troy was getting them for her and only him on the from part?"

Troy looked up quickly to see Gabriella smiling at him.

"Thanks." she replied.

"No problem." Troy said, looking back down in embarrassment and nervousness. He looked up and groaned as he heard his mom shout his name.

Bethany smiled brightly and walked over to her son, and his friend. "Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Troy shook his head. "No reason."

She nodded and turned to Gabriella. "Oh, Gabriella you look beautiful. I can only imagine how you're going to look at the wedding."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bolton."

"Mrs. Bolton, when are you making lemonade again? I've just been craving it." Chad said, standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Bethany pinched his cheeks, smiling. "Tomorrow, sweetie." She unwrapped herself from his shoulders and looked grabbed Troy's and Gabriella's hands. "We have to go say hello to a few people." She winked at the other six. "We'll be just a second."

"Take your time, Mrs. B." Jason laughed, noticing Troy and Gabriella's uncomfortable faces. "Those two are going to kill themselves before getting married."

"Tell me about it. I wanna know why they're all of the sudden so uncomfortable with each other, though." Zeke said.

Sharpay sighed and rested herself in her boyfriend's lap. "They're foolish, that's why."

* * *

"So, Troy, going to UCLA, I hear." Gabriella's aunt Maria said, placing a hand on the boy's cheek. "I'm so happy that you decided to go where Gabriella was going."

"Uh, actually, I had no clue, Gabriella was applying there."

The middle-aged woman looked taken back. "Really? Gabriella, he's perfect." she said, nudging the brunette who stood in between her mother and Troy. "He's incredibly handsome, tall, built from what I can see, his lips are perfect-"

"Aunt Maria, how about you go get another martini from that caterer, right there." Gabriella said, pointing to the blonde girl standing in the corner and wanting to get the woman to be quiet.

"Oh, okay." Maria said. She kissed Troy on the cheek and pinched it afterwards, leaving a red lip-stick mark. "I'll talk to you later, son."

Gabriella sighed and nudged Troy, forgetting their terms at the moment and feeling a new found confidence take over her. "I'm so sorry. She tends to be a cougar or whatever, if you know what I mean sometimes."

Troy laughed. "No, it's alright."

Gabriella smiled and arched a brow. Instinctively, she slipped her hand into his and walked in front of him, leading him to the side of Taylor's house. "I'm sorry." she said, quickly.

"What?" Troy asked, taken back, slightly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to pressure you, and just everything. And if you don't wanna tell me what's going on, that's fine. I realize that me and you do have separate lives in a way and yeah, I'm just really sorry."

Troy smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it. He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss, leaving Gabriella wanting more when he pulled back after a few seconds. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you, like I did and I should've just told you."

"Troy, you honestly don't have to tell me as long as it's not like, huge, huge."

"I'm gonna tell you, Gabs, soon. For now, though, I just need to relax for a bit." Troy said, softly, brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you."

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat whenever he said that. She smiled and kissed him once again. "I love you, too."

* * *

"...Basically what we're gonna do is dance, all you gotta do is take a chance, yeah, that's right it's sneakernight." Sharpay sang, dancing around Taylor's backyard as the night time sky went over Albuquerque and picking up trash, throwing it into a black garbage bag. She threw a glare at Zeke as he turned off her iPod dock. "Excuse me!"

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Your mom just called. She said she wants you home."

Sharpay scoffed and shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm staying the night here at Taylor's tonight, tell her."

"Fine." Zeke said, holding his hands up and walking back into the house.

"Where the hell is Kelsi? She missed the whole cleaning fun." Taylor said, grabbing the last garbage bag out of Sharpay's hands.

"She went with Jason, to go rock the tree, if you know what I mean. Then, Gabriella went with Troy, somewhere."

Taylor sighed. "Gabriella and Troy, man. They're such a dysfunctional couple, yet, loving couple."

Sharpay nodded. "No kidding. In exactly two weeks, they'll be husband and wife."

"When does he plan on telling her about you know what?" Taylor asked, letting her hair down and pulling it into a messy bun.

"I have no clue. I'm guessing soon though. I just get this gut instinct."

Taylor nodded, pursing her lips together. "Let's hope that gut instinct is true."

* * *

"Just aim it, Gabriella." Troy said, as the two were at the city park's basketball courts.

Gabriella shook her head, holding the ball in her hand, standing in the center of the court. She'd taken off her shoes, leaving her barefoot and stole one of Troy's large zip-up hoodies, from the back of his car. "I don't know how to play basketball, Troy. I never in my life have tried or want too."

Troy rolled his eyes and walked beside her. "What are you gonna do, when our kids, wanna play basketball, but you don't know how to and I'm like in New York playing a basketball game?"

"I'll take them over to Chad's house. Easy as pie. Plus, who says that there will ever be children? You or me could not be fertile."

"Please, Gabriella, you wish." Troy smirked.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to look at the hoop. "Let's make a bet."

"Your bets always suck, Gabs." Troy groaned.

"They do not! Do you just not want to know the bet?"

Troy shrugged. "Go ahead."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you. Now, the deal is, that if I make the shot, you have to walk back to your car naked and if I miss the shot, you can choose whatever you want."

"Anything I want?" Troy asked, a smirk creeping upon his lips.

Gabriella nodded, oblivious to his naughty smirk. "Yep. Anything."

Troy crossed his arms and nodded toward the hoop. "Go right ahead."

"Okay, then." Gabriella said, stepping a bit closer. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling herself slowly release the ball. She covered her eyes with her hands for a moment, not wanting to watch. She opened her eye for a moment and squealed as she saw the ball rolling in the hoop. "I made it!" She turned to Troy, to see the grimace on his face. "Clothes off, Bolton."

"How about I just clean your car?" he asked, groaning.

Gabriella smiled brightly and shook her head. "Nope, take them off."

"I could get arrested."

"So? Maybe, you shouldn't of underestimated me."

Troy glared at her and moved his hands to the hem of his shirt. "So help me god." he muttered, next pulling his wife beather off, leaving him shirtless.

Gabriella wiggled her eyebrows. "Very nice." she said, arching a brow.

Troy blushed and pulled off his belt. "How about I take the rest off behind a tree or something?"

"Nope. Come on, big shot. It's late evening time, you better hurry and run to the car, before the pervs get out." she teased, beginning toward the car. She turned around and smirked, as she saw him pulling his pants down. "Show everyone what you're made off." She turned back around and soon let out a loud laugh as she saw him running toward the car, holding his clothing items over his bottom and front. She fell onto the ground, clutching her side as she watched him run to the back of his car.

Troy glared at the open space, while trying to pull on his clothes and hearing her laugh take over all the sound in the park. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair while finishing buckling his jeans. He turned around from the back of the car and began to walk toward Gabriella who was laying on the ground, giggling madly. He stood beside her, narrowing his eyes at her. "Thanks alot."

"Oh my god," she laughed, "you should've seen this one lady who was running her dog, and the way she looked at you."

"You are on my list, Montez." Troy said, glaring at her.

Gabriella stood up, wiping the small tear that fell from her eye. "Best thing in forever." she said, amused, as her laughter died down.

Troy arched a brow. "Is that so?" He walked closer to her, hearing her let out a small shriek as he threw her over his shoulder and began to pat her butt.

"Troy Bolton, put me down, this instant. I am wearing a dress!"

"Like it's just as bad as everyone seeing just about all of you." he said, walking the two back toward his car. He set her on the hood of the car and glared at her.

Gabriella crossed her arms and leaned into him. "I'm sorry, Troysie." she said, trying to told back her laughter. She pecked him on the lips. "Do you forgive me?"

"Nope. As a matter of fact, I should leave you here."

"You would never do that to me. You love me too much." Gabriella replied, in a baby voice. She pouted her lips and widened her eyes slightly. "I said sorry and remember you agreed to the bet."

Troy looked into her brown eyes, knowing she knew that, that was his weakness. "Fine."

Gabriella smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "See, I knew, you couldn't resist me. Now, since I'm nice, what was going to be your part of the bet? You can still have your one wish."

"Thank you." he sighed. "Let's go back to my house and chill for a moment."

"You can always just say you wanna have sex ya'know." Gabriella said, cutting him off guard as she walked to the passenger side of his black Range Rover.

Troy's eyes widened as he walked toward the drivers side. "What makes you so sure it's sex?"

"Please, Bolton. Sex is half of what you live for."

Troy chuckled and shrugged, starting the car. "I can't help it. I'm a growing boy."

Gabriella placed a hand on his shoulder. "From what me and the people in the park just saw, you're not a little boy anymore. Just don't lead me on and then say you're too tired for sex." she smirked, receiving his glare.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this." DeAnna said, looking at her friend Alexa who was sliding her black mini-skirt on.

Alexa rolled her eyes, grabbing her white tank top from the bed. "Please, De. I'm gonna make Troy realize that I'm for him and not that pathetic dog, Gabriella. Plus, I got to Troy before her."

Lindsay sighed. "Lex, now that I really think of it, how about you just leave Troy and Gabriella alone? They seem to be really in love and maybe, you and Troy just aren't for each other. Do you actually want to break two peoples heart and hell, even a marriage?"

"Listen, Lindsay. You were the one who informed me about Troy and Gabriella in the first place, so don't try going good Samaritan on me, ok? I am doing what's best for both of them. You can either back me up on this or get the hell out of my way." Alexa snarled, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"You're going to his fucking house to try and have sex with him! Don't you think, that's a little overboard?" Lindsay cried, staring at Alexa, pleadingly. "Do you even think about if his parents or even Gabriella are there?"

Alexa stepped closer to the blonde and glared at her. "What the hell are you saying Little Ms. I-Want-Everyone-To-Love-Me? And if Gabriella is there, then so be it! I'm telling her. Troy's little pity party, is over."

Lindsay shook her head and stood up, grabbing her coat. She walked toward the door of the black haired girl's room and turned around to her and DeAnna's blank face. "I'm saying that if you wanna be a stupid bitch and act the way you're acting, you can do it without me, because like you said. I want everyone to love me. Not know me as the girl who walked around with a bitch, who think's it's just okay to mess around with people." She glared at her, before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her, leaving Alexa and DeAnna stunned.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as he hovered over her and began to kiss her neck, while moving his hands to her bare stomach, ticking it softly.

Troy looked up and smiled, seeing her still flushed cheeks and her wild hair. "You're so beautiful." he said, randomly, staring into her soft brown eyes.

A soft smile formed on Gabriella's lips. "As are you." she said, pulling him into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her tongue into his mouth, feeling the room get just as intimate as it was a couple minutes ago. She heard Troy groan into the kiss as the doorbell was heard.

"Who the hell is here at my house this late?" he muttered, into Gabriella's mass of curls as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Gabriella laughed and pushed him off of her. "I'll go receive it." she said, wrapping the blanket around her body. She grabbed her panties on the floor and slid them on, along with her bra. She grabbed a pair of Troy's boxer shorts, and one of his large shirts; her favorite outfit. She walked out of the room, oblivious to Troy who was slipping on his boxers and a t-shirt off of the floor.

She hummed softly while walking down the stairs. Her smile stopped quickly as she opened the door to see Alexa wearing, a short black mini-skirt, white tank-top, black stiletto heel. Her black hair was left down, along with barely no make-up. "Alexa." Gabriella said, confused, as she could feel a bitter taste in her mouth, forming.

"Oh, Gabriella! What a surprise! You're here!" Alexa said, in a farce enthusiastic tone in her voice. She pushed past the brunette, looking her up and down as she turned around. "Where's Troy?"

"Why?" Gabriella asked, crossing her arms.

Troy groaned while walking down the stairs, not knowing the tension that was resting downstairs. "Gabs, if it's one of those little girls, trying to sell those cookies at all hours of the night-" he cut himself off as he noticed a smirking Alexa, staring up at him.

"Troy," Alexa said, walking toward the bottom of the stairs, leaving a confused Gabriella, "so good to see you." She kissed him on the cheek, making Gabriella cringe and pull a fist behind her back.

"Alexa," Troy replied, nervously, as he pushed her way slightly, "what are you doing here?"

Alexa sighed and looked between him and Gabriella. "I just wanted to come see you. I can see that you haven't told Gabriella about anything we've talked about, right?" she asked, biting her lip to hide her smirk.

Gabriella pursed her lips together and looked up at Troy. "What is she talking about?"

"You might as well just tell her, Troy. It's the perfect moment and I was gonna tell her anyways. I can't believe you fell for the I'll give you ten days shit." Alexa laughed.

Troy turned pale as his throat became dry, while feeling his heart racing, as nervousness took over his body. "Uh," he stuttered, looking at a confused Gabriella.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I understand that Troy sucks right now, but as you can tell from this quite long chapter, something's gonna be told, but if you're smart, I'm sure you know. Well anyways, I should be updating very soon, so yeppers. Please review. :)_


	18. It's The Final Last Call

"You're such a bubble buster, Troy." Alexa said, glaring at him. She walked back down the steps and swung an arm lazily around Gabriella's shoulder. "Gabriella, I swear when you hear this you are going to die."

Gabriella looked at Troy confused, noticing his color drained face. "Wh..what?" she asked, almost too nervous to even want to know.

Alexa sighed. "You had your shot, Bolton." She shrugged. She turned her face back to Gabriella and smiled. "You remember when you and Troy broke up for the first time?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we all know why. To be honest, I don't know why I was the cause of yours and Troy's first break-up considering we really didn't do anything, but that wasn't the case a couple days later." Alexa said, feeling Gabriella shift uncomfortably.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alexa, don't." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Alexa smirked and arched a brow. "Me and Troy, well, I was just comforting him, but then ya'know, we kinda had sex. It was totally accidental, but I asked Troy if he was sure and he just kissed me. I don't think I should be blamed for that one."

Gabriella stared at Troy, feeling her stomach drop as the words rolled off of Alexa's tongue like nothing. She swallowed, feeling her throat become dry.

"So, yeah, that was fun." Alexa laughed. "Oh my god, and then, just recently when you guy's had a fight over me, which I must say I was flattered, but anyways, he came over to my house telling me to leave you alone."

"Alexa, stop." Troy mumbled, feeling Gabriella's cold stare, piercing into him.

Alexa shook her head. "Sorry, Troy. I just couldn't let Gabriella go on thinking you were just perfect and that you never lied to her. Now, back to my story, so Troy came over to my house, and blah, blah, blah, and well, we ended up having sex, again. Can I just say you are a lucky girl? He is amazing and so easy. I mean, all you have to do is take a couple clothes off and-" she stopped quickly as she felt Gabriella move away from her and walk up the steps of the stairs.

"Gabi." Troy said, trying to grab her arm.

Gabriella shook her head and continued to walk up the steps, feeling tears sting in her eyes.

Troy looked down, guilt washing over him. He looked up, quickly and glared at Alexa. "Thanks." he muttered, shaking his head at her.

"What? You actually don't think that you and Gabriella would stay all lovey dovey for ever, right? Plus, this gives a chance for me and you to come together and maybe console each other." Alexa said, trying to kiss him, but failed miserably as Troy moved away from her.

"Just go, Alexa. You've down enough."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Just call me when you're ready for a real relationship and not some phony one, ok?" She grabbed her purse off of the floor and smirked at him, before walking out of the house.

Troy sighed and began his way upstairs, knowing what was to come next. He stepped into his room to see her, slipping her white dress back on, and putting her earrings back on. "I'm sorry." he said, walking toward his bed, where she was sitting. He let out a breath as she moved away from his quickly, grabbing her shoes from the corner. "It was all a mistake, Gabriella."

Gabriella stayed silent, trying to hold back her tears. She grabbed her purse off of the top of the dresser and began making her way toward the door. She sighed as Troy grabbed her arm, holding it tightly.

"Gabs, don't be mad. We weren't even together. It was all a mistake and none of it meant anything."

Gabriella shook her head, feeling anger and sadness rush through her veins. "We weren't even together? Troy, I was fucking letting you make-out with me, grope me and everything, yet, you turn to her? I get that you were such a man whore after we broke up, but still,_ Alexa_? You told me that you had never done anything with her. You made me feel so guilty after we broke up the first time, because I was feeling sorry for you, thinking you never did anything, but it was just a lie. This whole thing is a lie." she said, hearing her sobs.

"It was a mistake. I was drunk both times."

"Oh, there you go again, Troy. Playing the I was drunk card. God, here I was this whole time, thinking that you were god's gift, and now, you're nothing but a bastard. I gave everything to you, _everything_. All this time, when I've been asking you what's up, please tell me what's wrong and all that, you told me nothing. I even apologized to you. You made me out to look like some pathetic girl, Troy. I trusted you." she cried, wiping her tears.

Troy sighed. "You could hate me all you want, but don't stand there saying that everything was just a lie. It wasn't, Gabriella. Everything I said those couple of days ago, were real, and I still do love you. Why do you care so much, anyways? It was just a random hook-up, that meant nothing."

Gabriella crossed her arms. "It's Alexa Fryer, Troy! The one girl, that I was scared to losing you too, and now it's all coming true."

"You didn't lose me." Troy said, softly.

"Well, you sure as hell, lost me." Gabriella said. "We're through. If you wanna go fuck Alexa, because that's what you do best, you go right ahead. Nobody's stopping you. It's not like you have me to tell you what to do."

Troy shook his head, sadness running through him. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. What more do you want me to say? Sorry, that I'm such a man whore, sorry that I'm a bastard, I'm sorry about everything. What possibly do you want me to say, dammit?"

"There's nothing to say! Me and you are over. Done." She gripped her purse and turned around, stopping as she heard his croaky voice.

"There you go again. When it goes and gets tough, you just run away, as always."

Gabriella shook her head. "I tried with you, Troy. I really did. You on the other hand, could care less about anyone, but yourself. All you are is a lying conceited bastard. You and Alexa are a match made in heaven, in my book." She opened the door, pushing past a confused Mr. and Mrs. Bolton as they stood in front of the door. Slamming the front door behind her, she left, leaving a frustrated and sad, Troy.

"Troy, what is going on here? Me and your father get home to see this?" Bethany said, resting a hand on her hip and staring at him.

"Just go away." Troy said, slamming and locking his door. He sighed and fell on top of his bed, closing his eyes trying to hold back his tears threatening to fall.

* * *

"Zeke, I said to drive me to Gabriella's house not to fucking_ Gabriel's _restaurant. Are you deaf or something?" Sharpay yelled, as Zeke was reversing his car and heading back into the large neighborhood that rested in the north or Albuquerque.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "Will you just chill out?" he asked, sighing.

Sharpay looked at him darkly, arching a brow. "Excuse me? Do you not realize that my best friend just broke up with her boyfriend? Instead of trying to get smart with me, you should be trying to rush me to Gabriella's so that you can go console your friend." She groaned and hit the inside of the passenger side as she tried getting out of the car, while Zeke pulled up to Gabriella's house. "Dammit!"

"It's locked." Zeke muttered, pressing the unlock key.

Sharpay turned and glared at him. "Next time I see you, you better be a little bit more patient with your freakin' girlfriend who is on her fucking period!" she yelled, slamming the door and stomping toward the Montez' front door, oblivious to his blank face.

Zeke glared the back of her head. "Go overdose on Midol or something!" he yelled, sticking his head out of the car, hearing the blonde's loud gasp.

"Go to hell, you asshole!" She screehed, stomping her way through the front door.

Zeke rolled his eyes, again and sped off, his tire's screeching.

Sharpay groaned and threw her jacket onto the floor as she walked into the house to see Mr. and Mrs. Montez, climbing up the stairs. She smiled and waved. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Montez. Is Gabriella up?"

Sonia nodded, sighing. "She's outside in the back. She's refused to talk to anyone and just cry, but hopefully you can talk to her. Plus, it's late Sharpay, so you're welcome to stay over if you'd like." she said, smiling.

"Thanks." Sharpay cheered, beginning to walk toward the arcadia door on the other side of the living room. She slid the door open to see Gabriella laying on a lawn chair on the side of the pool, with a tub of chocolate cake frosting in her hands. "Hey."

Gabriella turned around to see her friend, smiling weakly. Gabriella sighed and turned back around, unable to smile, as tears just continued to flow down her face. She sniffled and dipped her spoon into the tub of chocolate, staring at the pool that was glowing from the midnight moonlight.

Sharpay pursed her lips and clapped her hands together, while sitting in the lawn chair next to Gabriella's. "Chocolate and crying. Ah, the best sadness reliever." she said, throwing her legs onto the chair and laying down. "You ok?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Are my parents asleep?" she croaked out, feeling a new batch of tears coming on.

"Yeah, when I got here they were walking up the stairs. They said you haven't been talking and just been crying. Are you ok, Gabs?"

Gabriella snuggled into her large oversized hoodie, sniffling. "I loved him and he just lied to me." she cried, wiping her tears. "I can't believe that he slept with her. H..he told me that they did nothing."

Sharpay nodded. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. I feel so stupid for believing all the lies that came out of his mouth. I even starting doubting myself and making myself feel bad."

"Because you loved him and you still do."

Gabriella let out a sob, sticking her spoon inside her mouth, again. "I love him so much, but I just feel so stupid. Stupid for believing him, putting my heart on my sleeve and just everything. I gave him everything. I even had sex with him after he touched her. Oh my god."

Sharpay stayed silent not knowing what to say. There was a silence for a moment before Sharpay sighed. "I..I knew that he had sex with her, Gabs. I was gonna tell you."

"Why didn't you?" Gabriella snapped. "Hell, did everyone know?"

"No, just me and Taylor."

Gabriella scoffed and shook her head. "Great. First I'm lied to by my ex-boyfriend, then my own best friends. Nice, real, nice."

"Don't blame me or Taylor, Gabs, for part of Troy's wrong doing. Why are you moping around? If you still love Troy, you should be making him pay and trying to settle things."

"I do that everytime, Shar. Look at every time me and Troy try to work things out, Alexa always comes in."

"Because both you and Troy let her get inside your heads. How hard is it to tell a girl, fuck off?"

Gabriella shrugged and threw her back down on the lawn chair. "I just wanna go to Troy's house and yell at him for everything, then, just tell him how much I love him."

Sharpay nodded. "The question is through, Gabs. Do you wanna be with him, again? Are you willing to put your heart on your sleeve for the third time?"

* * *

Troy groaned and threw his phone as he called Gabriella's cellphone yet, again and there was still no answer. He rested his head on the pillow, sighing.

Pain and guilt were the two things that ran through him. He did not want Gabriella to find out the way she did; Alexa making a joke out of it. The way Gabriella stared at him through her dark brown eyes, that he had grown to know as the soft brown eyes, that made him weak in the knees.

He rolled his eyes as there was a knock at the door. "What?" He looked away as he saw his mom walk into the room.

"Troy," she said, closing his door behind her. She walked toward his bed, sitting on the other side of it, "are you ok? Did something happen with you guys?"

"We broke up." Troy muttered.

Bethany looked at her son taken back. "What?" she asked. "You guy's barely got back together."

Troy shook his head, feeling a lump grow in his throat. "Mom, I screwed up. Big time."

"What'd you do?" she asked, sighing.

"I'd rather not tell you, but mom, I just feel so horrible. Everything Gabriella told me was right. I'm just a lying conceited bastard. I love Gabriella so much, but I don't know how to actually be in a relationship. I'm so caught up in everything, that I know that I didn't give her what she deserves. She deserves someone who's honest, caring, and is actually willing to forget everything and just center on her. You can't possibly let me marry her, Mom. Please."

Bethany shook her head. "Troy, I..I don't know what to tell you, other than go try and talk to her. I've known Gabriella since she was twelve, Troy, and when you two met you should've seen the way her cheeks turned red and her nervousness going right through her. She's been head over heels for you that long. I'm sure that she still does. She's just very upset." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go to her and just tell her everything you're feeling, see where it goes from there. Ok?"

"Mom, it's past midnight. I'm sure she's asleep."

Bethany scoffed. "Please, all girl's stay up all night eating chocolate and crying after a break-up. She's awake, trust me. Now, are you gonna stay here moping around or go see what you two have left?"

Troy smiled weakly. "Thanks, mom."

"Oh, what are mom's for, right?" She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Troy." she said, standing up and walking toward the door.

"Love you too." he said, watching her walk out of the room. He stood up grabbing a pair of jeans off his floor and grabbed his cellphone, before walking out of his bedroom door, quickly.

* * *

"He gave this to me in eight grade." Gabriella cried, holding up a gold chain with a small basketball on it. "It was when he told me he had a crush on me."

Sharpay watched her friend pile all of the stuff that reminded her of Troy or that Troy had gotten her, crying helplessly. She'd stop crying a second, before letting out a loud sob and allowing a fresh batch of tears to release. She saw as the brunette looked fragile in just a tank top, oversized UCLA sweater, pyjama pants and Uggs. Her face was red and wet, while her hair was messy in a bun on the top of her head. She sighed and just listened to her sad friend reminiscing about her and Troy.

Gabriella grabbed a teddy bear off of her bed. "He won this for me at the Junior year carnival. He said, it was sorry for the first break-up and how he loved that we were friends, again. Oh, another time I fell into his arms, after he had sex with that tramp."

"Gabs, come lay and try to calm down."

"No." Gabriella said, glancing toward her vibrating phone. "Is it him, again?"

Sharpay grabbed the phone off of the nightstand and nodded. "Yep." She gave Gabriella a confused as she held an outstretched arm.

Gabriella grabbed the phone, putting it on speaker so Sharpay could hear, before answering it. "I thought I said, that we we're done and that there's nothing to say to each other?" she said, into the phone wiping her tears.

"Gabs, please, I need to talk to you for just a second. Come outside."

"No. Just go to hell and don't speak to me, again."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm marrying you, I'm sure I'm gonna have to kinda speak to you, again. Now, just come outside. Please."

Gabriella glanced toward Sharpay who was nodding toward her friend, with a gentle smile. She sighed. "Where are you outside?"

"Your front yard."

Gabriella shut her phone and grabbed the box off the bed. "We got everything, right?" she asked.

Sharpay made a disgruntled face, looking at the almost bland room. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Good." Gabriella said, simply, before walking out of the bedroom.

Sharpay sighed and fell onto the pillows. "Why god why did I have to befriend two people that are so foolish and in love, ugh."

--

Troy looked up to see a tear strained Gabriella. She almost looked different to him. He sighed and watched as she sat on the other side of the porch step that he was sitting on, with a box in her hands, looking off into space.

"What'd you wanna talk about? I'm pretty sure, Alexa's waiting for you, so get talking."

He shook his head. "Gabriella, it's not like that. Not at all. I love you, not her. Both times with her were mistakes and they didn't mean anything."

Gabriella gripped the box, trying to hold back tears. "I'm so tired of crying over you, Troy. I defended you to Alexa, I made myself look dumb for saying that you never did anything with her. I believed you and you couldn't even had the decentsy to tell me that you were lying all along. I loved you, so much and this is what I get out of return. Nothing, but lies. God, I just can't get over the fact that it was with Alexa. She's been trying to make my life hell for how long, yet, you turn to her and once again she's the reason why we broke up."

"When will you get that I don't love her or anything like that?" Troy asked, frustrated as he stood up. "I was drunk and stupid, but come on! You're so busy trying to push what we have away, that you just won't hear me out. We weren't together in anything committed, I didn't do it-"

"Troy, I loved you. I poured my heart out to you. Maybe, we weren't together in anything commited, but still. I let you touch me and to think that you had sex with her, grosses the hell out of me. You don't even realize that what you did was wrong. If you still loved me when you had sex with her, why'd you do it? And do not say you were drunk, because that's a bunch of bullshit. I've been drunk how many times and have you ever seen me taking my pants off for anyone?"

Troy shook his head, shrugging. He looked into her glossy brown eyes, seeing the sadness in them. "I don't know, Gabriella. I honestly don't know. The one thing I do know is that I love you, not her. I've never thought of her that way. It was a random hook-up."

"If it was such a random hook-up why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew this was going to happen."

Gabriella stood up and passed him the box, receiving his confused face. "I..It's just everything. I really didn't want us to end like this, Troy, but I feel like I can't trust you. Plus, you seem like you have more fun just hooking up with hot chicks rather than actually sticking to a committed relationship."

"Gabriella, please."

"No. Let's just agree not to even be acquaintances with each other, because when we did that look how it ended up. You live your life now, and I live mine. We'll talk when the wedding comes into place."

Troy set the box down and stepped forward toward her. "I love you so much. Please, just try with me. What we have is special, Gabs. I don't wanna lose it."

"What we had was just a lie." Gabriella whispered, moving away from him before he could grab hold of her. She stepped forward to the door, not daring to look at him knowing that if she did, she'd be right back into his arms. She bit her lip to stop her sob from escaping her lips, before walking into the house and locking the door behind her. She sauntered up to her bedroom, opening it to see Sharpay jump up awake, as the sound of the door shutting was heard. She let out a loud sob, sliding down the door and rolling into a ball.

"Oh, Gabi." Sharpay sighed, jumping off the bed and walking toward her friend. She sat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. She shushed her softly as her loud cries were heard.

"I love him." Gabriella cried, into the blonde's shoulder.

Sharpay nodded and hugged her friend tightly. "I know you do." she said, weakly, feeling a lump settle in her throat.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them alot. I told you that this sad and kind of short chapter would be up very soon. So, please review. (:_


	19. Hook It Up

"College is where you will find your place as adults, children." Mrs. Winterchaser, the school's counselor said, pacing up and down the auditoriums stage. "There, you will see all the different types of responsibilities that come with being adult. The most important responsibility is choosing from right and wrong. Do any of you have anything to say, so far?"

Chad rolled his eyes, covering a yawn. "Yeah, Mrs. W, lunch is in like five minutes."

The thirty some odd woman arched a brow at him. "Mr. Danforth, shush." she hissed into the microphone, causing the rest of the Seniors to begin to laugh at the afro-headed boy.

"So rude." Chad mumbled under his breath. He glanced toward Troy, who was playing with his phone, next to him. "What are you doing?"

Troy looked up, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Nothing, why?" he whispered.

"We are supposed to be listening to this speech." Chad muttered, not knowing Mrs. Winterchaser had stopped talking and was watching the two, along with the rest of the Senior class.

"I am listening." Troy said, searching through the internet on his phone.

Chad shook his head. "You're so gonna get in trouble."

"Yes, you two are." Mrs. Winterchaser said, glaring at the two as they looked up, blushing. "After school detention Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton."

"See, I told you that you were gonna get in trouble." Chad scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning into his chair as Mrs. Winterchaser began to talk again.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Ever since that last Sunday morning when Gabriella broke up with him, he had been acting nonchalent. Now, Wednesday afternoon, he was still hurting, but hated talking about it.

Gabriella turned away from staring at Troy as she sat eight students down from him. Sighing, as yet another day was passing where he refused to even acknowledge her. Part of her was still angry at him, while the other half missed him like crazy. She silently began to cheer as Mrs. Winterchaser began closing her long speech.

"Finally." Taylor muttered, standing up as the Senoir lunch bell went off. She sat up, stretching, noticing Gabriella's sad face. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head and began to follow Sharpay out of the row. "Nothing."

Taylor nodded, unconvinced. She turned back to Troy who was looking down, while loosening his tie. She turned around his quickly as he began to pick his head up. She heard Sharpay let out a loud groan as they exited the auditorium and began to walk in the hallway.

"Did that woman seriously need to talk for an hour? I was so close to falling asleep." Sharpay said, walking toward their row of lockers.

Kelsi who's locker was in between Gabriella's and Taylor's, gasped. "I thought it was great. I think that Mrs. Winterchaser really knows how to give a speech."

Sharpay looked at her green-eyed friend crazily, before turning around as she felt someone pinch her sides. She giggled and turned around to Zeke smiling at her. "Hey, baby." she said, kissing him softly.

Gabriella stayed silent watching her friend's greet their boyfriends, feeling slightly outed. She glanced up to Troy who was standing there, nervously. Her stomach dropped as his blue eyes met her brown ones, only to see them quickly turn away.

"Uh, guys, I'm gonna go to lunch. I'll see you guys later." Troy said, nodding his head toward them and turning around, walking away.

Gabriella sighed, closing her locker and leaning on it. "All thanks to me." she muttered.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Gabs, don't tell me that you're starting to have doubts about breaking up with Troy."

"I don't know." Gabriella answered simply. "You don't think that I should've just worked it out with him?" She looked at Chad as she heard him let out a loud laugh.

"Duh, Montez. I can't believe you broke up with him for having sex with Alexa, when you two weren't even together. Sure maybe he lied to you, but you can't honestly stand here and tell me you have never lied to him."

"Shut up, Chad." Taylor said, slapping her boyfriend on his chest, making him wince.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, he's right." she said, softly. She waved and smiled weakly, beginning to walk away. "I'm gonna go give my test to Mrs. B."

Sharpay glared at Chad. "Way to go. You're making her doubt herself."

"What? It's true." Chad shrugged, looking at the blonde innocently.

"No, it's not." Sharpay said, angrily as she shut her locker and began to walk away.

* * *

Troy looked up as he heard his name being shouted from the other side of the cafeteria. He smiled as he saw Marcus Tate, one of his fellow teammates walking toward his table. "What's up, man?"

"Not much. I just wanted to tell you that I'm throwing a house party tonight. This is like the only day that my parents are out of the house for the whole entire night. You better come."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Marcus patted Troy's back. "Good. See you later." He nodded his head toward the blue eyed boy and walked away, leaving Troy feeling alone.

"Finally, that boy left." Alexa muttered, sliding next to Troy.

"Back off, Alexa." Troy sighed, scooting over and continuing to stare at the cold looking mashpotatos.

Alexa bit her lip and rested a hand on his knee. "Troy, you and Gabriella are over. Realize it." she replied, sliding closer to him so that their two bodies were touching.

"That doesn't mean that me and you get a fucking free pass to get together." Troy said, pushing her hand off of him. "Don't you have any other lives to go screw with?"

"I have tons, but you're the one that I really want." Alexa whispered, while brushing his bangs out of his face. "And I know you want me too."

Sharpay gripped her pink Coach purse as she stared off at Alexa and Troy. "Dammit." she cursed under her breath. "That whore doesn't know when to just give up."

Taylor shrugged. "Troy and Gabriella are over, Shar. We can't really do anything."

Sharpay shook her head, glaring off at Alexa who was whispering into Troy's ear. "Disgusting is what it is." she said, as her, Taylor and Kelsi sat at one of the many lunch tables.

* * *

"Add two and you get fifteen." Gabriella muttered, sitting on a bench outside while working on her latest math homework. She was currently skipping out on Social Studies, not wanting to deal with Troy, considering they were partners on the latest project. She let out a soft groan as her math book slid off her lap onto the grass.

"Here you go." Caleb said, running in front of her and grabbing the book. He grinned and set it back on her lap.

Gabriella looked away from him quickly, knowing that he was one of Alexa's good "friends". She continued writing. "Thanks." she said, simply.

"No problem. What's up?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing."

Caleb nodded, pursing his lips together. "Algebra's a killer. Can I get a tutor?" he asked, chuckling.

Gabriella looked up from her book, glaring at him. "Listen, I don't know what kind of games you and Alexa are playing, but stay the hell away from me. You and her did exactly what you guys wanted, so, now you can leave me alone. I should've listened to Troy about you, you stupid bastard." she said, standing up. She whimpered, as Caleb gripped her arm.

"Listen, Montez. Don't question me about what I've done, ok? I only did it so you would stop being Bolton's little whore. You got that?" He glared at her as she stayed silent, fear in her eyes. "I said, do you got that?" he asked, raising his voice.

Troy narrowed his eyes at the two as he began walking down the steps from the door, watching Gabriella who was trying to push the boy away from her. He stood there for a moment, thinking about if he should walk over.

"Let go of me!" Gabriella yelled.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Answer the damn question. Would you rather still be Bolton's whore?"

Troy tightened his first, beginning to walk down the steps of the school. He let out a breath, as he stood to the side of the bench, hearing Gabriella's whimpers. "Back the fuck off of her, Hinderson."

Gabriella turned around quickly, relief washing over. She winced as Caleb slid his hand down and tightened his grip around her waist. "Troy." she whimpered, forgetting their terms at the moment as she saw the softness in Troy's eyes as he glanced at her.

"What a surprise. Bolton, here to save the world." Caleb said, sarcastically.

"Just let her go and we won't have a problem." Troy replied, holding his tightened fist behind his back.

Caleb shrugged, laughing. "Yeah, and then once Gabriella runs into your arms, you'll go screw Alexa right afterwards?"

Troy let out a sarcastic laugh. "And if I do? What I do is none of your fucking business."

Caleb looked at Gabriella who was looking down, nervously. He threw her arm down, letting go of her. "This isn't over, Bolton." he said, pushing past the blue eyed boy.

Gabriella sat on the bench holding her red wrist, thanks to Caleb's death grip on her.

"You ok?" Troy asked, softly, slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, looking up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Thanks."

Troy smiled gently. "No problem." he sighed, slipping his hands into his khaki pants. He nodded his head toward her. "I'll see you later."

Gabriella stayed silent, badly wanting to say something, but deciding not to. She knew that they weren't on conversational level, yet, but one day to be, even if it meant days, weeks, months or years from now. She wanted them to be ok again.

* * *

"Gabs, what do you think life would've been like if I stayed pregnant?" Sharpay asked, suddenly as Gabriella was driving the two.

Gabriella turned to her friend, looking at her confused. "Where'd you get that from?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know. It just stays in the back of my mind."

"Well," Gabriella said, sighing, "I think you would've been most likely throwing up right now, having raging hormones and you know, normal pregnancy stuff." She smiled weakly, driving onto her house's street.

Sharpay nodded. "I see, I see." She took another sip of her bottled water. "What about if you and Troy were still together?" she asked, noticing the sudden grimace on Gabriella's face.

"I don't even like thinking about it." Gabriella replied, softly. "I'm not even sure what I think about the whole break-up."

"You wanna get back together with him, don't you?" Sharpay asked, hiding in her smirk.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know what I want."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, as the brunette parked into the driveway of the large home. "Troy Bolton is what you want, honey bun. Before you know it, you two will be back together. Trust moi." She patted Gabriella's shoulder. "Let's stop talking about him, though. We have to get ready for that party tonight."

* * *

"Here." Chad said, handing a bored looking Troy a beer, sitting on the couch next to him.

Troy held onto the beer, tightly, shaking his knee. His blue eyes glanced across the large, dark, house for her. He rested his beer in between his legs, playing with the hem of his plain black slight v-neck shirt, that matched with his dark washed straight leg jeans and black slip-on Vans. He ran a hand through his messy hair, letting out a sigh. "I'm bored."

"That's because you're not letting yourself have any fun. Dude, this party is hot."

"No, it's not." Troy muttered, taking a sip of the beer. He began to tap his finger against the cold bottle with the current song "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls. His eyes still scanned the house, dismissing his eyes from Alexa who was looking at him longingly from the other side of the living room.

Chad rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "She's here." he said, nodding his head toward the brunette who was currently laughing with Sharpay and Taylor.

Troy looked up to see the brunette, smiling brightly. A simple salmon colored halter blouse, a jean mini-skirt and white flats covered her body. Her hair was left straightened and down, while her make-up was left to a minimal. She looked beautiful, as always. He pursed his lips together to try and hide the small smile that was about to peek.

"Go up and talk to her." Chad shrugged.

"How about you go talk to your girlfriend?"

Chad arched a brow, sitting up. He smirked and began walking toward Taylor who was glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "I will." he said, simply.

"He's right there." Sharpay sang, softly as she noticed Gabriella trying her hardest not to look at Troy who was standing up and shaking hands with one of his teammates.

"Shut up." Gabriella muttered, blushing.

Sharpay chuckled. "Just because you guys doesn't mean, that you two can't be friends. Plus, he looks hot." she said, lazily. She linked arms with the brunette. "Look, Zeke's over there. Perfect."

Gabriella groaned, feeling her friend drag her toward the two tall boys.

"Baby." Sharpay cooed, slipping her arms around his neck. She pecked him on the lips. After the two's "fight" that late Saturday night, they made up the next night, _shockingly_. "I'm sorry that we're late, I couldn't find my shoe's other pair."

"It's ok, Shar." Zeke smiled, looking between Troy and Gabriella who were looking around, obviously uncomfortable. He pursed his lips together as the next song began to begin. "Wanna dance?" he asked, Sharpay.

Sharpay leaned into him, seeing his wink. They'd done_ this_ before. "Only if Troy and Gabriella dance together. I'm sure me and you, don't wanna dance without our friends, right?"

Gabriella blushed madly, beginning to fidget with her fingers.

Zeke smirked. "Don't spoil mine and my girl's fun, kids." he said, staring at the two eighteen year-olds. "We're waiting."

"Uh," Troy stuttered, reminding himself to kill Zeke afterwards.

"The song is about to start." Sharpay said, impatiently, stomping her wedged high-heel on the floor.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, seeing him standing there, nervously. She reached out for his hand, grabbing it. "Let's go." she said, walking the two toward the dance floor, after sending a smirking Sharpay a glare.

Sharpay sighed. "We are too good, babe. I swear, if this was a job, we would be like pros and kinda rich."

"I know. Now, my lady, would you care to join me on the dance floor?" Zeke asked, hearing the blonde's giggle.

"Of course."

_Everybody likes to fiesta, Everybody wants to have fun  
Bring a couple of friends and I'll betcha,  
they'll be hooking up with someone_

Gabriella stood, watching Jason and Kelsi beginning to grind in the corner. She looked up to Troy, seeing him brushing the small piece of lent on his shoulder. She pursed her lips together and grabbed Troy's hand, sliding them into her's. "Dance." she said, smiling, gently.

Troy chuckled and nodded, feeling his butterflies come to a hault, as he saw her face light up as she smiled.

_'Cause I'm tired of all the boys who don't like to dance,  
and if you don't like to dance you don't stand a chance.  
So, why you standing in the corner with your arms all folded,  
when you know that she's ready now to dance right up on you_

Gabriella pressed her body against his, feeling his rock hard abs underneath her shirt, forming into her flat stomach. She slid her arms around his neck, beginning to rock against him, smiling as she heard his breathing become irregular.

Troy gripped her hips, loving the feeling of her warm body against his; something that he'd been missing.

_You got the money money  
She's got the hottie body  
We want to party party  
Hook it all up  
You picked the song they're playing  
She waits, anticipating  
All the while the DJ saying, hook it on up_

Turning around, Gabriella kept her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes seeing the lust in them, that were also in her eyes. She smiled, blushing as she felt his rock hard member press against her. "Who knew that you could get so excited in such a short amount of time." she whispered, into his ear, while standing on her tipey-toes.

Troy chuckled. "I can't help it. Look, who I'm dancing with."

_If you think you can just stand around you dreaming  
It's gonna take a little bit more  
To have a chance with me is a good reason  
To mix it up out on the dance floor_

"I knew they couldn't resist each other." Sharpay said, smiling proudly as she watched Troy and Gabriella dancing erotically against each other.

Troy continued dancing against her, knowing that she was teasing him as she danced up and down on him. He slid his fingers underneath her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach.

Gabriella bit her lip, feeling the sensation of his cold fingers pressed against her stomach. She turned around to him, feeling a sudden spark in her. She licked her lips, before pursing them and slowly leaning in..

_Hell no we don't dance  
'less we don't stand a chance  
Then we pull up our pants  
And hit the dance floor baby_

_If ya want a chance  
Better get up and dance  
'less ya cant really dance  
In that case stay at home  
Playas only_

Troy leaned in with her, feeling his heart beating faster. He licked his lips, swiftly, feeling the anticipation build up. He slid his arms around her waist. He couldn't help but grin for a short period of time, as her lips captured with his. He had defenitely been missing this.

The two were oblivious, to the wide eyed stares from across the dance floor; Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Caleb and of course Alexa, along with a few other stares as word had of course gotten around that the two had broken up.

_You got the money money  
She's got the hottie body  
We wanna party party  
Hook it all up  
You picked the song they're playing  
She waits, anticipating  
All the while the DJ saying hook it on up_

_The beat is droppin'  
There's no stopping  
What could happen here tonight_

_I'll hook you up with my friends  
I'll hook you up with her friends  
No ones going to feel alone tonight  
_

Gabriella opened her mouth, granting Troy access as his tongue was slowly sliding through his lips. She moaned softly as his tongue slid across the roof of her mouth. She moved her hands to his hair, running her hands through it. She knew this was wrong, considering the two just broke up not even a week ago, but she was craving it so this was definitely satisfying.

_You got the money money  
She's got the hottie body  
We wanna party party  
Hook it all up  
You picked the song they're playing  
She waits, anticipating  
All the while the DJ saying hook it on up_

_You got the money money  
She's got the hottie body  
We wanna party party  
Hook it all up  
You picked the song they're playing  
She waits, anticipating  
All the while the DJ saying hook it on up_

Troy broke apart from, Gabriella, both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers. "You..wanna..." he stuttered.

Gabriella nodded, quickly, knowing where he was going. "Yeah."

"Oh boy." Sharpay muttered, watching the two walk out of the loud and dark house.

* * *

Gabriella sat up, resting her back against Troy's bed headboard. Her body was covered with the thin material blue sheet, shivering slightly. She ran a hand threw her messy brown hair, looking off into the dark space. She turned to a sleeping Troy, sighing. She knew what the two did was a mistake.

_"Mm." Gabriella moaned, arching her back off the bed, as Troy entered another finger into her swiftly, while still sucking on her sensetive spot on her neck. Gabriella threaded her fingers through his damp hair, feeling all the sensations begin to bottle up inside of her. _

_Troy kissed his way back to her mouth, capturing her lips in a zealous kiss. He smiled into the kiss, as he felt her release onto his fingers, knowing he still had that affect on her._

Gabriella rested her head in her lap, feeling a sudden headache come on. No matter how bad she was craving it, no matter how good it felt, she knew it was wrong, since they just broke up. She sniffled, bringing her head back up, wanting so badly to just take back what the two had done.

_Gabriella slid her legs around Troy's waist, moaning as he continued to thrust into her. Her breathing became ragged, as he began to thrust faster and harder at a swift pace. She gripped his shoulders, feeling her orgasm upon. "Troy." she moaned, loudly. _

Slipping out of the bed and beginning to slid on her clothes, Gabriella made sure Troy didn't see or hear. She wanted to escape out of the room, as quickly as possible. Sitting back on the bed, a long sigh passed her lips as she remembered that she didn't have a car to get home at 1:25 in the morning. She sat there motionless as she felt the bed move from under her. She crooked her neck back to see Troy settling into the covers, still sleeping like a baby.

_Gabriella settled in Troy's laps, straddling him. She kissed him passionately as she heard a moan bubble through his lips as she moved on top of him. Her finger nails ran along his back, whimpering as Troy broke the kiss, and began nibbling on the soft flesh on her neck. _

_Troy moved his kissed down, laying her back, back against the bed slowly. He took one of her plump nipples into his mouth, hearing her moan. He ran his hands up and down her stomach, nibbling and sucking on the soft flesh._

"Shar?" Gabriella whispered, walking into the bathroom, with her phone in her hand.

Sharpay moaned. "_What_?" she asked, groggily. She sat up from her bed, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"I need you to come pick me up."

"_Huh_?" Sharpay asked, still half asleep.

Gabriella peeked her head out of the bathroom, to make sure Troy was still asleep. "I need you to come pick me up..from Troy's house."

"_You had sex with him_?" Sharpay hissed into the phone, careful not to wake-up a _clothed_ Zeke next to her.

"Please, Shar. Please." Gabriella pleaded.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "_You are so lucky that I live just a couple houses down from Troy_." she said, sitting up and walking to her closet to pull on some flip-flops. "_I'm leaving right now_."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"_Yeah, whatever_."

Gabriella shut her phone, letting out a sigh. She walked back out of the bathroom, slidding her flats on. She tip-toed toward Troy's nightstand, grabbing the notepad and pen that rested there. Doing the best she can through the dark night, she scibbed down on the piece of paper, hearing his soft snore.

_"Gabs..you..almost.." Troy stuttered, through the thrust he was bestowing upon Gabriella._

_Gabriella nodded, breathlessly. She arched her back, moaning loudly. "Oh god." she cried, gripping his shoulders tightly. She fell back onto the bed, tiredly, as she felt herself release._

_Troy rolled off of her panting, heavily. He slid off the condom, throwing it on the garbage can that was next to his bed. A silence took over the bedroom, except for the heavy pants that were coming from both. Shock waves running through them as neither could believe what just happened. _

Gabriella stuck the sticky note onto Troy's headboard, pursing her lips together, as she was careful not to wake him. She looked down at him, leaning down and pressing her lips against Troy's cheek. She smiled weakly, pulling back. She began to walk out of the bedroom, as she felt her phone begin to vibrate; Sharpay. She shut the door behind her quietly, before walking down the stairs, quickly.

Sharpay tapped her manicured nails on her cars, waiting for the brunette. She smirked as she saw Gabriella walk quickly, toward the car, with her head hanging low. "Yes, Montez, you should be ashamed." she said, as she slid into the car. "I can't believe you had sex with him."

"It was spure of the moment."

"My ass it was. So can I ask, is it better when you're craving it or when you guys actually are together?" Sharpay asked, driving away from the Bolton residence.

Gabriella let out a chuckle, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I don't know, Shar."

Sharpay nodded. "You two sleeping together, is gonna come and bite you in the ass, hun."

"I know. Why do you think I left when I wanted to?"

"Because you didn't wanna face Troy Bolton when it comes to actual morning."

Gabriella sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

"Troy, wake up! You have school." Bethany, his mom called out, knocking on the boy's door.

Troy sighed, moving around in his bed. His eyes scanned the spot where Gabriella laid last night as he laid there silently.

Bethany rolled her eyes as there was no answer. "Troy, school starts in thirty minutes." she said, continuing to knock on the door.

"I'm up!" Troy yelled standing up and looking at the spot where Gabriella laid one last time. While stretching, his blue eyes were caught by the bright yellow sticky note that was hanging by a thread on his headboard. He reached out for it, his eyes widening as he began to read the neat cursive.

-_I'm sorry about everything, and I hope this doesn't change things between us. It was fun, but it can't happen again. Once again, I'm sorry. x Gabriella. _

Troy shook his head, crumbling the piece of paper and throwing it across the room. He groaned and fell back onto his bed.

"If you're not up in five minutes." Bethany warned, walking away from the door.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you tons for the reviews. I appreciate them alot. The song in this chapter was "Hook It Up" by Vanessa Hudgens off of her new album, Identified. It's awesome. But anywho, thank you again, and please review. I'll try to update soon. (:_


	20. Can't Help Falling Back In Love

Bolton!" Coach Mike screeched, slamming his clip board on the bleaches. He walked toward the boy, stopping behind him. "Did I tell you to make a lay-up?"

Troy shook his head, panting. "No, coach." He wiped the sweat that was creasing on his forehead with his wife-beater, feeling his heart beating faster and faster by the minute. Coach had the team practing like there was no tomorrow as later in the day, the championship would arrive.

"Then, don't do it. This team will do as I say, you got it?" Coach Mike asked, eyeing the team that was standing around the gym.

"Yes, sir." the team murmured, knowing if they disobeyed, they'd be saying hello to twenty suicides.

Coach Mike looked at them for a last time, before walking back to the bleachers.

"Dude, you're getting all of us in trouble. What the hell is wrong with you today?" Chad asked, pushing Troy's shoulder. "We have a game today. Not just a game, either. It's called the fucking championships and you're just doing what you please? Get your head in the game, man."

Troy looked up at Chad, narrowing his eyes at him. "I am the fucking captain of this team. I will do what I please." He shook his head, and began to walk away.

"Maybe if you weren't having sex with ex-girlfriends and letting them get in your head, we wouldn't be having this problem." Chad spat sarcastically, watching Troy's fist tighten, as he paused for a moment.

Troy let out a breath and continued walking away, knowing Chad was the least of his problems. He grabbed his gym bag and began to retrieve out of the large gym.

"Bolton, where are you going?" Coach Mike asked, loudly.

Troy stayed silent, pushing the gym doors open. He looked up quickly as he felt his shoulder push against someones. He rolled his eyes as he heard the all too familiar exaggerating gasp.

"Bolton, it's called excuse me." Sharpay hissed, gripping her white purse.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Troy muttered, continuing to walk.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath.

"Hey, Shar." Gabriella smiled, walking beside her friend. Her black Mary-Janes clicked against the floor as she walked in rhythm with Sharpay's white heels. "What's wrong?"

"Do people have any compassion for others these days?" Sharpay cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Gabriella chuckled, shrugging. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I don't know. I'm on my freakin' period, so that's probably it." Sharpay answered, looking at the crumbled paper in Gabriella's hands.

"What's that?"

Gabriella looked down, gasping. "Oh, yeah." She began to smooth it out with the palm of her hand. " This is just a flyer for the Spring Dance tomorrow."

"What? They're barely telling us about it today?"

"No, they've been advertising it for a while now, Shar." Gabriella laughed. "I really got it for you, though." she said, handing the paper to the blonde. "I'm not going."

Confusion washed over, Sharpay's face. "Why aren't you going? This is like your favorite dance out of all the dances, including prom."

Gabriella shrugged, playing with the curls on the end of her ponytail with one hand, while the other held her binder. "I don't have a date. You always have to have a date to this dance. Remember it's the rule?"

"Ask Troy." Sharpay said, nonchalantly. She smirked as she glanced at the grimace on Gabriella's face. "Come on, Gabs. I'm not going to this dance, if you don't."

"I'm busy, anyways, Shar. I have a dress fitting for the wedding, I have homework to catch up on and alot of other stuff."

Sharpay sighed. "Are you atleast coming to the game tonight?"

"Uh, probably not." Gabriella said, quickly. "I mean, I already know that Cougars are gonna beat Santa Fe High."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her friend, the two turning into English class.

* * *

"Gabs?" Sonia asked, knocking on her daughters door and peeking her head through.

Gabriella turned from her book, looking at her mom. "Yes?"

Sonia slipped through the door, smiling. "Why aren't you at the game, sweetie?" she asked, sitting on the brunette's bed.

"I didn't feel like going." Gabriella replied, playing with the strings on her white terrycloth "Cougars" shorts. "I sent the team my well wishes though."

"Gabs, it's the championship game. It's also your last year in high school. You don't think that, that's an expierence not to miss?"

Gabriella stayed, silent for a moment. "I didn't wanna see him." she said, softly.

"Who?"

"Troy. Me and him broke up. Maybe, if you and dad were home for once instead of going somewhere every night, you would know." Gabriella answered, bitterly.

Sonia narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Where is this coming from?" she asked, raising her voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, slamming her book closed. "Mom, you're gone all the time. Marie watches me, most of the time. Even she knows that me and Troy have been broken up for just about five days."

"Well," Sonia sighed, sitting up from the bed, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning, if you're so content." She nodded her head toward her daughter, before disappearing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Gabriella stared off into space, biting her lip. She turned her head to the side of her bed, gliding her hand under the mattress. She smiled weakly as she looked at the blank envelope. Sliding, her hand underneath the flap and opening it, she pulled out the piece of lined notebook paper.

Dear Troy,

I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry. I know this is gonna sound completely hypocritical of me, considering I was the one who called things off, but I miss you. I miss spending time with you, I miss laughing at the idiotic jokes you and me made, I miss when you used to hug me for now reason or even just being able to kiss you when I wanted to. The list can go on and on, pretty much. Last night, was...

Gabriella looked at the unfinished letter that she wrote yesterday, Wednesday evening, out of boredum and sadness. She stuffed the letter in her black zip-up hoodie, quickly as the sound of her door cracking open was heard. She smiled as she saw Marie walk through the door. "Hey."

Marie smiled. "Gabriella, what are you doing in on a Friday night? Go out and have fun with your friends." she said, fluffing the pillows on the small couch that rested in Gabriella's room.

"They're all at the championship game."

"I hear, that you didn't want to go to that game, because of someone named, Troy?" Marie asked, a slight smirk on her face. "I mean, Troy's probably wondering where the girl he loves is and why she isn't cheering him on at one of the biggest games in his life."

Gabriella shrugged. "We're over, Marie."

Marie rolled her eyes. "First loves are never over, Gabriella. Plus, you still love Troy. Don't think I didn't find your little unfinished letter under your bed."

"What?"

"I make your bed, sweetie." Marie laughed. "I think it's a start, but you should really finish it and maybe, just maybe give it to Troy."

Gabriella blushed, shaking her head. "No, no, no. It's just something I wrote out of boredom. It's nothing." she said, holding a hand over her pocket.

"Uh, huh." Marie said, clicking her tongue. "I can just see it now. Cougars win the state championship and then there's all the basketball players, hugging and kissing their girlfriends in celebration. But, then, there's Troy. Standing there, only recieveing a few pat on the backs by people, but other than that nothing." She shrugged, walking toward the door. "Think about it. Now, I'm leaving for the weekend. I'll be back Monday. See you."

Gabriella groaned, softly, running toward her closet. "Marie, wait!" she called out, slipping on her mid-leg reaching black Uggs. She zipped up her hoodie, pulling her hair into a high-ponytail. She jogged out of her room, reaching the middle-aged woman at the bottom of the stairs. "The school's not out of the way for you, right?"

* * *

Troy's ears rang, as the cheers of the crowd went wilder and wilder by the moment. He looked around the large gym, noticing all of the Cougar students and fans, showing off their victorious smiles. Troy passed the ball to Chad and Chad made the shoot. They won the championship. That was a couple minutes ago, and the team and such were still cheering as though, the celebration had just begun. He just stood there, noticing that she wasn't there. She was never there. What was there to celebrate, when he couldn't celebrate with the one person he loved the most?

"Can you believe it!?" Chad yelled, wrapping an arm around Troy's shoulders. "We just won the championships!"

"Yeah, I know." Troy said, blank faced, though you could still see the pain in his eyes. "I heard."

Chad looked at his friend, confused. "Dude, we just won the fucking state championships! How are you not practically pissing your pants right now?"

Troy shrugged. "She didn't come."

"Who?"

"Gabriella. She didn't come to one of the biggest nights of my life. I remember when we found out we were going to the state championships, she was so excited. Why isn't she here?" Troy said, as though he was talking aloud to himself.

Chad pursed his lips together, narrowing his eyes. "You and Gabriella aren't together anymore, though."

Troy moved out of Chad's grip, shaking his head. "Like I haven't noticed." he muttered, beginning to walk toward the locker room. He stopped quickly as he felt someone pull his arm. He sighed, as Alexa's face came into view. "What do you want?"

"You just won the state championships. You looked lonely. I thought, you could use some company to celebrate with." The black-haired girl, said, showing off her set of teeth.

"Whatever." Troy said, turning back around to walk once again. He rolled his eyes, as Alexa tugged on his arm again. "Listen, I get that you're trying to be oh-so nice, but you've done enough. Just leave me the hell alone."

Alexa shook her head. "If you and Gabriella are still so committed to each other, why isn't she here right now celebrating with you?" She arched a brow at him, as he stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Gabriella's moved on, and so should you. Who cares if you're getting married in just about a week. You don't need her." she said, causing Troy's stomach to drop as the thought of tomorrow, would mark the one week date until the wedding.

Troy stood there, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. He continued to stand there numbly as she pulled him into a hug. His eyes still scanned the gym, hoping that maybe Gabriella would come atleast to the celebration.

* * *

"Thanks, Marie!" Gabriella cheered, sliding out of the car and shutting the passenger door behind her. She walked quickly toward the gym, knowing the Cougars won thanks to a seemingly happy Sharpay, texting her. She stood at the door, tucking in one of her many strand curls. She pursed her lips together, a way of checking her "Mocha" colored, lip-gloss. She let out a breath, before opening the door, automatically seeing the large group of kids.

She made her way into the middle of the gym, where everyone was standing. She smiled as she saw Chad and Taylor hugging, continuing to make her way through the crowd, as she didn't want to disturb them.

"Gabriella!" Jason cheered, noticing the brunette.

Gabriella turned around, smiling. "Jason! Congratulations!" she said, pulling him into a hug.

Jason smiled, as the two broke away. "Thanks. It's still hasn't processed, yet. Why are you barely arriving? You missed the game."

"Oh, you know." Gabriella laughed, tucking her hands into her pocket. She cursed herself silently as she felt the crumbled letter, remembering when she stuffed it into her pocket.

"Well, Troy, gave a great game."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm sure he did. Do you know where I can find him, if he's still here?" she asked.

"I think I saw him walk back into the locker room. You know, probably to change for the after-party." He chuckled as he saw her begin to jog toward the path to the locker room. "I better not catch you to making out!" he yelled, after her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, laughing. She opened the locker room door, following the soft mumbles she heard. "Troy, are you in," she stopped herself as she saw Troy and Alexa chatting with Alexa, rubbing her hand up and down Troy's arm, "here." she sighed.

Troy glanced up toward the brunette, jumping up as he saw her disgruntled face. "Gabriella." he said, walking toward her.

Gabriella shook her head, quickly, feeling her throat begin to dry up. "Uh, good game." she muttered, turning around and walking to the door. I'm so stupid she thought, walking out of the locker room.

"Gabriella!" Troy called out, realizing that she was a good length ahead of him. He jogged toward the gym doors, pressing his weight against the door, to reopen it. "Gabriella, wait!"

Gabriella turned around, shivering slightly as the night sky took over the two. "I just came here to tell you good game. You can go back inside. I'm good."

"But, Gabriella, you have to understand, me and Alexa, weren't doing anything."

"We're over, Troy. I don't think I have any right to be telling you who you can and cannot mess around with."

Troy shook his head. "Please, Gabriella."

"You don't have to say anything. Me and you are over."

"What's riding up your ass? I know that we're over, I just don't want you thinking that me and Alexa were doing something." Troy replied, hastily.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone. "Whatever." she muttered, dialing the number to a taxi, cursing herself for not driving herself. She scoffed as Troy walked over, shutting her phone. "Excuse you."

Troy threw the phone to the side, hearing the sound of it hit the cement.

"What the hell?" Gabriella shrieked, walking quickly toward her phone, not noticing the item that fell out of her pocket. Her eyes widened as she saw the screen of the Sidekick laying a couple inches away from the keyboard. "What is your problem?"

"You know, it's rude to have your phone out, while people are trying to talk to you." Troy said, arching a brow and crossing his arms.

"It's also rude to break someones phone!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Why did you really come, Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at him, confused. "I told you why I came."

"Nah, you can't say good game, considering you didn't even come to the game. So, why did you really come?"

Gabriella looked at her phone, that was in two pieces, hoping that somehow magically it would fix it's self so she can leave as soon as possible.

"You came here to see only me, right?"

Work phone, work. she thought, tapping her finger against the screen.

Troy let out a loud laugh. "Wow, after all that breaking up, stuff you want to get back together with me, don't you? Somehow, I knew that after us having sex again, you'd come running back to me." he said, with slight arrogance in his voice.

Gabriella looked up up, glaring at him. "Well, apparently, you've already gotten passed the break up, considering you're already messing around with Alexa. Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm not messing around with Alexa, actually. I was talking to her."

"I have no reason to believe you. You've told me alot of bullshit, before."

Troy shrugged. "Not all of it was bullshit. Sorry, if I don't have a silver spoon shoved up my ass like you."

Gabriella stared at him wide eyed. "Me with a silver spoon up my ass? Well, I'd rather have that, than be an arrogant son of a bitch like you."

"You weren't calling me a son of a bitch, the other night, though." Troy said, with a smug smirk on his face.

Gabriella shrugged. "What can I say? I can't lie and say that you're not good in bed." she replied, trying to hide her own smirk, as she saw his mouth drop, as though he was expecting her to say something other than that. She smiled, walking over to him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a phone, thanks to you."

Troy turned around, as she walked back into the cafeteria. His eyes followed her shadow, sighing. Beginning to walk back into the cafeteria, he bent down as the image of a crumbled white paper was seen. "Hmm." he mummbled, opening it, noticing the familiar handwriting.

* * *

"Gabs, when did you get here?" Sharpay asked, hugging her friend.

Gabriella shrugged. "Not long ago."

Sharpay smiled. "Well, you missed a good game. Zeke kicked ass, so, I think I'm gonna give him a little treat tonight." she said, giggling.

"Oh my god. I really didn't need that image." Gabriella replied, with a disgruntled face.

"You and your perverted mind, Montez. I meant that I'm taking him to the picnic that I set up for us in the park. I made the food and everything, which he should like." Sharpay smiled, proudly.

Gabriella cooed. "Aw, Shar, he'll like that." she said, slipping her hands into her pocket. Her eyes popped out as she felt her empty pocket.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, looking at her friend's worried face.

"Oh, shit. I had it before I went outside." Gabriella said, quickly. "It's out there."

Sharpay stared at her, watching her begin to jog outside. "What are you talking about?" she asked, running after her.

Gabriella opened the cafeteria door, frantically looking for the piece of paper. "Oh my god."

"What is so important?"

"I wrote this letter to Troy, well, not really, but I was bored and was just writing down my thoughts. It said how I missed him, I'm sorry about the break-up. Crap. He has it!" Gabriella sighed, resting a hand on her forehead.

Sharpay nodded, questionably. "Why did you bring it here?"

"I stuffed it my pocket, real quick. If he has it Shar, I'm gonna look like a complete idiot. He wasn't supposed to see it."

"How do you know he has it?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "He was the only one out here. He's probably setting up his black mail, right now for me, since I broke up with him and now, wanna get back together with him."

"Why did you break-up with him, if you were gonna turn around and wanna get back together with him?" Sharpay cried, shaking her head, unconvinced of her friend's, stupidity.

"I was angry and upset. It was just the one thing on my mind. I wasn't thinking, considering I was a complete fucking mess that night."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, groaning. "People this days." she muttered. She sighed, looking at her friend. "You do realize that if Troy does have that letter, he'll use it against you. He'll call you a hypocrite and you know. That kind of stuff."

"Thanks, Sharpay! Like I haven't already realized that I am one!" Gabriella said, raising her voice.

"Who the hell breaks up with her boyfriend, who lied to her, then wants to get back together with him, not even a week later?" Sharpay yelled.

Gabriella shrugged, shaking her head frantically, wide eyed. "People? I know tons who do!"

"Please, Gabriella, this isn't an episode of Gossip Girl. What the hell? Are you and Troy, Blair and Nate or something?"

"Great, so now, I'm apart of a plot-line like Blair and Nate's? That's perfect. I think I should just wait right here, waiting for my karma to come and bite me in the ass. Hell, watch it be, Troy doesn't wanna get back together with me, if he does have the letter."

"First, we should just make sure to look all around and make sure that it's still here."

Gabriella looked at her friend, confused. "It's grass, Sharpay. Like something can really hide out here."

"Well, then, you think of something. I don't know." Sharpay said, quickly.

"I'll just have to wait and if Troy, does see it and decides to say something, than he does. I could handle it."

Sharpay gave a weak smiled, sighing. "We're such drama queens, it's almost pathetic."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "And a little bipolar too."

"See, you're fine, Gabs. Plus, what's the one motto, that I haven't used in a while?"

"The heart wants what is wants. That is so overused, by the way."

Sharpay hit Gabriella on the head, making the brunette yelp. "The motto is true. Hey, also remember that I'm not the one who's still in love with my ex-boyfriend."

"The heart wants what it wants." Gabriella sang, loudly, before skipping back toward the cafeteria door. She let out a loud laugh, while walking back into the cafeteria.

Sharpay sighed, shaking her head. "You can come out now." she called out, hearing the blue eyed boys groan. "How much did you hear, Bolton?"

Troy walked from behind the bushes, brushing himself off. "All of it." he muttered. "When did you notice me?"

"Oh, right when Gabriella started going on about how you were gonna blackmail her. I can't believe you would just stand behind a fucking bush, like an idiot."

"Yeah, well, that's the least of my problems, Evans."

"Well, what can I say. The heart wants what it wants, Bolton." Sharpay said, arching a brow. She crossed her arms, holding out a hand. "Where's the letter?"

"Somewhere. How come none of you guys told me that she still loved me?"

Sharpay shook her head. "She never stopped loving you, really. You're her first and only love, Troy. Yeah, like she was really gonna get over you in less than a week. Are you in middle school or something?"

Troy narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, I don't know what to think or do, right now. I-"

"Nope." Sharpay said, covering her ears. "I'm staying out of this one. It's up to you and Gabriella, now."

"Thanks." Troy sighed.

Sharpay shrugged. "See you at the after party." she mumbled, walking toward the cafeteria door.

* * *

"Gabriella, go to bed. You have a dress fitting at nine in the morning." Sonia said, knocking on her daughters door.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, flipping through her TV channels. "I'm still mad at you." she shouted.

"Get over it. Now, goodnight." Sonia called out, walking away from the door, mumbling under breath.

"Get over it." Gabriella muttered, mockingly. "Great parenting there." She sighed and fell back into her pillow, turning to look at her clock. 12:46 p.m. She decided not to go to the party, for oblivious reasons. Plus, she'd had enough partying, considering what happened at the last party she went too. She reached for her phone, as the loud ringer was heard. "Hello?" she answered.

"Gabs!" she heard a drunken Sharpay one the phone.

Gabriella let out a small chuckle, muting her TV. "Yeah?"

"I..need..you," the blonde slurred, giggling loudly, "to come pick up."

"Who do I need to pick up?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay hiccuped loudly. "Me, Tay, Chad, Troy and Zekey."

"Huh?"

"We're all drunk." Sharpay replied, whispering the last part.

"Shar, my car, only holds five people." Gabriella sighed.

Sharpay hiccuped, again. "No drinking and driving."

"Fine." Gabriella said. "Are you all at the party still?"

"Yep!"

Gabriella swung her legs off her bed, grabbing her black flip-flops. "I'll be there in five." she said, shutting her phone. She grabbed her purse from her side table, sneaking out of her room, quickly, careful for her parents not to hear. Slipping into her white Mercedes, she was soon on the road. Since, just about all St. Katherine's kids, lived in the same neighborhood it wasn't hard to find any of the houses.

Parking her car, outside the house, she slipped out. Opening the door to the loud house, she couged as she smelt the cigeratte smoke go into her mouth, along with the smell of alcohol. "Excuse me." she said, tapping on a familiar looking person's shoulder. "Do you know where Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and all them are?" she asked. She smiled as the guy pointed toward the outside. "Thanks." She walked toward the outside, shaking her head as she saw the five drunk, laughing loudly.

"Gabi!" Taylor cheered, running to her friend.

"Let's go. I have to get home, before my mom sees that I'm not there." Gabriella said, quickly.

Sharpay giggled, wrapping an arm lazily around Gabriella's shoulders. "Let's go." she slurred, raising her hand in the air with a beer in grip. She pouted as Gabriella grabbed the beer, throwing it to the side. "No fun."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair, wondering how she was gonna get all five drunks into her car. "Okay," she sighed, "Taylor and Chad go get into my car. Tay, sit on Chad's lap. Sharpay sit on Zeke's lap. The four of you in the back and Troy, you can just sit in the passenger seat." she said, knowing none of the five understood her. She sighed in relief as she saw Darnell, laughing with his friends. "Darnell!" she shouted.

"Hold on." Darnell said, wagging his finger in front of his friends. He laughed and pulled Gabriella into a hug as he saw her. "Hey, Gabs. What's up."

"Not much, I just really need help." she said, nodding toward the drowsy looking five.

Darnell let out a laugh and nodded. "You need help to get them to the car." he asked, recieving a nod from her. "Okay, you take the girls and I'll get the guys. Cool?"

"Yeah." Gabriella answered, lifting Taylor up. She wrapped the African-American girl's arm around her shoulders, beginning to practically dragging her to the car.

"I feel sick." Taylor moaned.

"Wait, 'till we get to your house." Gabriella said, soothingly. She held Taylor up against the car, waiting for Darnell to bring Chad. "Hold in the throw up for a couple more minutes." The brunette slid Taylor on Chad's lap as Darnell arrived with the afro-headed boy, watching as the two laid on each other drowsily. She jogged back to get Sharpay, who was sneaking in sips of her beer. "Sharpay!" she warned, grabbing her hand and beginning to walk her to the car as quickly as possible knowing her mom would probably be going into her room, checking up on her any minute now. She sighed and groaned as Sharpay fell onto the floor. "Shit."

* * *

Darnell sighed as he slipped Troy into the car. "Damn, he's heavy." He nodded his head toward Gabriella. "I'll see you, soon?" he asked, Gabriella who was starting up the car.

Gabriella turned around, seeing the sleeping for in the back and a silent Troy in the passenger seat, feeling suceess after twenty minutes of trying to get them in the car, since Taylor decided to walk back out of the car and throw up. She nodded, chuckling. "Thanks."

"No problem." Darnell replied, smiling. He walked over to a waving Amelia, beginning waving also.

Gabriella waved, sighing as she began to drive away from the crowded house. "Who goes home first?" she asked, aloud to herself, clicking her tongue. She drove through the quiet neighborhood, reaching Taylor's house. She parked in front of the house and got out of the car, walking toward Taylor and Chad's side. "Tay and Chad, I'm dropping you both off here, ok?"

Taylor nodded, moaning as she felt a headache come on. She slid out of the car, balancing herself as she began to walk slowly toward the house.

"Come on, Chad." Gabriella said, lifting his arm around her shoulder, balancing him as she walked him toward Taylor's front door.

Troy watched, drunkenly from the passenger seat, making out the scene of Gabriella dropping Chad on the floor of Taylor's entrance area and patting Taylor on the back. He sighed, resting a hand on his forehead as a thumping headache took over.

"Sharpay and Zeke, wake up!" Gabriella yelled, sliding back into the drivers seat, hearing groans erupt. She rolled her eyes, driving to Sharpay's house that was only a two blocks away.

"Gabs, where's a garbage?" Zeke asked, covering his mouth.

Gabriella turned around wide eyed. "You're not gonna throw up, are you?"

"Oh my god." Zeke said, sliding Sharpay off his lap and opening the back door, causing Gabriella to slam on her breaks, thrusting everyone to fall forward.

"Ow." Troy cried, gripping his forehead.

Gabriella shook her head. "My ass is in so much trouble from my mom. Who the hell told all of you to get shitfaced?" she asked, raising her voice.

"Stop yelling." Sharpay yelled, hearing Zeke in the background as he groaned and shut the door, wiping his mouth.

Gabriella sighed, and began driving again, looking at the clock everyone now and then. Her finger tapped against the steering wheel as she turned onto Sharpay's street. "Can you guys walk yourselves?" she asked, turning to Sharpay and Zeke.

Sharpay opened the car, door, nodding. "Oh, yeah." she said, yelping as she gripped onto the passenger door as her heel tripped over the curve step.

"Here." Gabriella said, getting out of the car and grabbing Sharpay's hand and beginning to walk her toward the house door.

Sharpay giggled, wrapping her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "I forgot Zekey's picnic." she whispered, stumbling. "The sandwhiches and stuff are gonna be all stinky."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, grabbing Sharpay's purse to retrieve the house keys. Grabbing, the keys she opened the door to the house, hearing complete silence of the dark home. She walked Sharpay to the parlor couch, resting her there. "I'll call you tomorrow." she muttered, seeing Sharpay's eyes close automatically. She tip-toed out of the house to see Zeke stumbling up the door steps. "Take it easy, buddy."

Zeke moaned, walking into the house. "I'm gonna throw up again."

Gabriella pursed her lips together, closing the door behind the boy. She walked down the doorsteps, toward her car, seeing Troy resting the chair back with a hand on his forehead. "Do you need aspirin or something?" she asked, sliding into the car.

Troy shook his head. "Nausea." he said, huskily.

"We're almost to your house." Gabriella replied, driving to his house, that was only a block away. Turning onto his street, she glanced toward him. Overall, he looked exhausted. Pulling up to his house, she parked the car. "We're here."

Troy pulled the seat up, slowly. He sighed as he unlocked the passenger door and began to pull himself slowly out of the car. Closing the door behind him, he stumbled, resting a hand on the car, careful not to fall.

Gabriella sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She walked over to Troy, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, something she'd grown accustomed to thanks to tonight. "Come on." she said, walking the two toward the house door.

"I'm so drunk." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, you are." Gabriella said, dragging him up the doorsteps. She rested his back on the brick wall, while patting her hands on his pockets, looking for the house keys. "Where are you keys?"

Troy smirked. "I don't know."

Gabriella glared at him. "Troy, you're drunk. Just tell me. I'm tired and I just wanna get home."

Troy twirled his fingers around one of her long curls, looking at her through his red eyes. "I love you." he sighed, leaning into her.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, simply, turning away from him as the smell of alcohol came from his breath. She stood there numbly as his lips pressed against her neck.

"I read your letter." Troy laughed against her neck. "Nice." he whispered.

Gabriella pushed him away. "Troy, we gotta get you inside."

"You still love me. "Troy sang, resting on the patio's bench and laying on it, still looking drowsy. He sighed in content. "Let's get back together."

"You're talking out of intoxication."

Troy slid his keys from his pocket, dangling the teasingly in front of Gabriella. "I'll only give them to you if you kiss me."

Gabriella stared at him as laughed loudly. "Troy." she protested, walking toward the bench, groaning as she failed to grab the keys from Troy's hands. "Please."

Troy stood up, sliding his arms around her waist. "Kiss me." he grinned, kissing her softly. He pulled back seeing Gabriella's blank face. "See you like me when I'm both drunk and sober."

"Um," Gabriella stuttered, looking into his pool of blue eyes. She sprung apart quickly from him as the sound of the front door was heard. She swallowed, watching the house keeper Linda walk out.

"Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez?" Linda asked, narrowing her eyes at the two. "Why are you guys out this late?"

Troy walked over to Linda, stumbling after every few steps. "It's Mrs. Bolton, Linders." he hissed, grabbing the front doors knob. He turned back to Gabriella. "Bye, beautiful."

Linda watched as the 18 year-old slammed the door behind him. She turned back to Gabriella. "I suppose I'll be staying a little later to take care of an intoxicated, Bolton. You go get yourself home."

Gabriella smiled weakly, tucking in a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Okay. Thanks. I owe you one, Linda."

"Please, Ms. Montez. It's my job to take care of these crazy, Boltons."

* * *

_A/N: Hello, hello. The chapter wasn't that good, I know, but I almost was having a writers block. -gasp- I kid. I kid. There are no excuses I say, using my old Language Arts teacher's saying. Anyways, though, thanks alot for the reviews. I adore them. I currently am working on a new story, so watch out for that very soon. Back to this story though and as always, please review !_


	21. Anything For You

Gabriella crooked her head, inspecting herself in the mirror. She moved her hips side to side, feeling her dress sway; a salmon colored strapless, sweetheart neckline dress that hit above her knee. She didn't want to go too over the top for a Spring Dance. She walked backwards to her bed, leaning against it while slipping on her gold strap heels. She turned her head as she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in."

Sharpay slipped through the door, releasing Zeke's hand as he too walked in. "Hey. You look great." the blonde smiled. A white halter type dress along with white pumps covered her petite slight pale body. She sat on Gabriella's small couch, watching the brunette hook on her gold heart necklace.

"Thanks. So do you. I just feel like I'm imposing on your guys' date to the dance. A third wheel type of thing." Gabriella said, sliding her pink lip-gloss on and rubbing her soft lips together. She stood in her mirror once again this time observing her straightened and left down hair.

"Don't worry. It's alright, Gabs." Sharpay replied, reassuringly with a small smile. She stood up and played with Zeke's matching white tie. "Isn't it Zeke?"

Zeke nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. We'll just be dropping you off, before we head to our awaiting room at the Marriott after the dance." He sucked in a breath as Sharpay pulled on his tie, glaring and leaving him gasping for air.

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "It's okay. Please, don't go into details about what you two are going to do there though." She grabbed her clutch off her nightstand and nodded. "I'm ready." She cooed as she turned to see Zeke and Sharpay holding hands, looking at her. "You guys remind me to bring my camera."

"I told you, we were and look like a movie star couple." Sharpay muttered to Zeke with a smile. She pecked him on the lips, opening the bedroom door as Gabriella retrieved from her closet. She giggled as Zeke pinched her bottom, grinning ear to ear.

Gabriella cringed as she saw the couples actions from behind. She rolled her eyes, shutting her bedroom's door behind her. "Third wheel it is." she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Gabriella sat at the dances table, looking around the large cafeteria. Miltie-colored lights and laser lights sprinted across the dance floor, red flowers were the center pieces for the navy covered tables. Sharpay and Zeke were grinding against one another, same for Chad and Taylor and Kelsi and Jason. Troy was no where to be found as a new electro song began to play. She sighed, standing up and grabbing her clutch.

"Gabs, where are you going?" Sharpay asked, over the loud music as she walked toward her friend. She took a sip of her water, letting out a breath as the cold drink ran down her throat.

"Just to get some fresh air." Gabriella replied, smiling. She pointed back toward the dance floor. "Go. Your boyfriend is waiting for you."

Sharpay cocked a hip out, arching a brow at Gabriella. "Are you sure? I mean, you've just been sitting here ever since the dance floor started. I can always ditch Zeke."

Gabriella chuckled, shaking her head. "Shar, go have some fun. I'm okay." She waved as Sharpay eyed her once more, before walking back toward the dance floor. Gabriella turned her heel, walking toward the cafeteria's exit door. She let out a breath as she felt the slight breeze run up her. She opened her clutch, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. She felt relief wash over her as she slowly allowed the smoke to escape from her.

"Since when do you smoke?"

Gabriella jumped up, feeling her stomach drop as she turned around to see Caleb smirking at her. "Caleb." she said, uneasily, dropping and stomping on her cigarette. "Wh..what are you doing here?"

"I go here too, you know. The question is what are you doing out here alone?" Caleb asked, stepping closer toward her. He felt her tense up as he twirled one of her curls in between his fingers. "I would've thought that a beautiful girl like you would have a date or some sort." He paused for a moment, chuckling. "Oh, that's right. You and Bolton broke up. I'm surprised he's not here already being your knight and shining armor."

"Leave me the hell alone." Gabriella spat, slapping his hand away. She turned around, beginning to make her way back toward the cafeteria doors.

Caleb let out a breath, grabbing her wrist. "You like when I do this, don't you?" he asked, pushing her against the bench. He glared at her as he heard a whimper escape her lips. He gripped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet with his. "Tell me what you want Gabriella."

"Please, Caleb." Gabriella croaked out, feeling tears begin to leak from her eyes. She let out a yelp as his hand pushed her dress up, rubbing his thumb on the inside of her thigh. "Stop." she cried, pushing his chest away. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as he gripped her waist, moving her to the side of the school.

"I'm stronger than you are, Montez. There's no way in hell you're getting away. Just enjoy the moment." he said, darkly, while continuing to walk the two down the alley-like way. He pushed her against the wall as they reached the very back, pushing her dress up. "Come on. I won't hurt you like Bolton did."

Gabriella pushed him with all her strength, crying as he wouldn't budge. "Stop!" she cried; fear, worry and sadness washing through her. "Help!" She sucked in a breath as his hand connected to her cheek, leaving a stinging sensation.

"Shut up. Who's around here, huh? Is anybody gonna hear you? Keep quiet."

Gabriella continued to cry as he pressed his lips against her collarbone. "Help!" she cried, desperate for someone, anyone to come as he moved his hands to her dresses zipper.

* * *

"I thought I told you to clean up your room, Troy." Mrs. Bolton, Bethany said, groaning in frustration as she picked up the pair of jeans that laid on Troy's bedroom floor.

Troy rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed and taking a bite of his cereal; Fruit Loops. "Mom, it's 9:30 at night. I can't now. I have TV to watch." he grinned, changing the channel to E! where one of his favorite shows, The Girls Next Door was on. "Oh, yes." he whispered, taking another bite of his cereal.

Bethany shook her head at her son, seeing him in a pair of black socks, silver basketball shorts and a plain red t-shit. "Tomorrow we have brunch with the wedding planner, along with the Montez'. I expect to see you in a completely different attire than that." she said, straightening her black suit jacket as she and Mr. Bolton were going to an dinner for the company Mr. Bolton worked at.

"Whatever, mother. Just go have fun at your little dinner. I'll see you later."

"I thought you were going to that dance tonight?" Bethany asked, crossing her arms.

Troy shrugged. "Nah. I've got other things to do, like sit here and watch the beautiful Holly on Girls Next Door."

Bethany rolled her eyes, walking toward the door. "Goodnight, Troy. Behave." she replied, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Chad, wait!" Taylor giggled as her boyfriend of two and a half years, continued to nip at her neck. She felt him push her against the wall as they reached the side of the cafeteria. "We can't do anything right here. We have to go to the end like we always do."

Chad groaned, grabbing Taylor's hand and running down the side with Taylor beside. He stopped quickly as the view of a figure on top of another came into view from the very end. "Hey!" he yelled, watching as the top figure jetted off quickly.

Taylor let go of Chad's hand, eyeing the crying figure, slowly leaning their back against the brick wall. She turned around seeing Chad standing a few feet behind her. Turning back around, her breath hitched as she saw her close friend sitting there. Shaking, crying, red cheeks, her lips were cut and slightly bleeding, the bottom of her right eye was parshly purple, her left heel was broken, while her underwear at the hem of her dress. "Oh my god."

Gabriella slowly turned, hearing the familiar voice. "Tay." she croaked, watching as Chad soon walked over with the color of his face draining.

"Oh gosh, Gabi. What happened to you?" Taylor asked, softly, kneeling down to her friend and wiping the blood off the brunette's lip.

"H..he tried to r..rape me." Gabriella hiccuped, feeling Taylor's arms wrap around her fragile body. "I..I kept telling him to stop. Don't tell anyone..please."

Taylor turned around, looking at Chad. "Go get Sharpay and Zeke. We have to get her home." she said, watching Chad run back down the building. "Gabi, who did this to you?"

"No one." Gabriella cried, gripping onto Taylor's arms. "Please, don't take me to my house. My..my parents are there. Th..they can't see me like this." She moved her arms to her underwear, feeling the aches in her body as she attempted to pull her body up. She let out a loud sob as she shifted her underwear up and plopped back onto the concrete. "I feel so..so gross."

"Come on." Taylor whispered, lifting her friend up. She wrapped her arms around her, feeling her bare shoulder become wet.

"What the hell happened?" Sharpay asked, jogging toward the two, concern evident in her voice.

Gabriella shook her head. "I just wanna get out of here." she whispered, embarrassed as all eyes were on her.

Sharpay sighed, nodding. "Zeke go get the car started." She looked at Gabriella, sadly, wondering who would do this to her. She pursed her lips together, knowing the one person who could get her to talk and actually make her feel better. "You wanna go to Troy's, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Gabriella cried, wanting so badly to be in his arms, not even caring about the measures the two were on. She needed him.

* * *

Troy groaned, hearing his phone ring. "Right when Kendra was getting naked." he muttered, grabbing the phone and pressing talk. "Hello?"

"Open your front door." Zeke said, sternly. "Now."

"Woah, daddy dearest. What's up?" Troy asked, walking out of his bedroom. He let out a chuckle as he heard a long sigh erupt from Zeke's lips. "It was just a joke, Baylor. I'm coming." He jogged down the stairs, unlocking the front door. His stupid grin wiped off his face as he saw Gabriella sobbing with her face in her hands. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella sniffled, walking toward him. "Troy." she cried, leaning her body on his chest. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt him wrap his strong arms around her body.

Troy looked up at Sharpay and Taylor who were standing there, sadly. "What happened?" he asked, tightening his grip on Gabriella.

"She'll tell you." Taylor whispered, her lip quivering as the thought of what would've happened if she and Chad didn't get there rang in her mind. "We'll see you later."

Sharpay smiled weakly at the two. "This time actually take care of her, Bolton." she said, before turning around and walking toward Zeke's car.

Troy kicked the door shut, confused. Nothing was heard except the brunette's muffled sobs as she cried into his chest. "What happened, Gabi?" he asked, soothingly.

"I..I'm so scared, Troy." Gabriella said, looking into his light blue eyes. "I just want you to hold me and tell me everything will be alright."

"Come on." Troy whispered, lifting her legs around his waist and walking the two back up his stairs. He sat her on his bed, turning off his TV. He glanced toward her bruised face and the small scratches on her arms and legs. "What happened?"

"You'll hate me." Gabriella cried, watching as the boy whom she loved sat on the bed, running his hand through her hair. She crawled to the other side of him, slipping into the bed and feeling warmth as the comforter hit her cold body.

Troy shook his head, wiping the blood that stained her lips. "I could never hate you. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"I walked out of the dance to take a smoke," Gabriella began, remembering Troy was one of the first ones who caught her smoking during their first relationship, "I was just standing there and then I turn around to see Ca..Caleb."

Troy felt his body tense up, chewing on his lip not even wanting to know what he did to her.

"He started saying crap like he did the other day, when he grabbed my arm. I told him to leave me alone and when I began to walk back toward the doors, he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against my back." She wiped her tears, trying not to stop or stutter as she saw the anger and anxiousness in Troy's eyes. "He started touching me, even though I kept saying stop. He dragged me down to the back end of the building and he started.." Gabriella let out a sob, remembering it all, "he moved his hand up my dress, he kept kissing me and he just touched me everywhere."

"Did he rape you?" Troy asked, huskily.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, Taylor and Chad got there before he could finish pulling my panties down. I..I'm so sorry, Troy."

Troy narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything, baby." he said, oblivious to the words rolling off his tongue.

"I just feel so gross. What if he really had raped me? I wouldn't have been able to go through that. Please though Troy. Don't say or do anything. I just want this to be all over." Gabriella cried, gripping onto his shirt, pulling him closer. She felt his body melting into her own.

Troy kissed her on the temple, moving her hair out of her face. He sighed and pulled her closer, grabbing his cellphone. "It's okay, Gabi. I promise. I'll make sure he never hurts you again." he whispered, making sure that she didn't see his actions on his phone as she cried into his chest. He looked down at her and shook his head, before pressing send.

* * *

"Where are we going? It's three in the fucking morning. I'm exhausted." Chad groaned as he sat in the passenger seat of Troy's car. He turned to Zeke who was in the back seat, doing a cross word puzzle as Troy wouldn't answer. "Do you know where we're going?"

"To kick Caleb's ass." Zeke answered, not turning away from his book.

Chad sighed, looking at Troy who was turning into Albuquerue's Tallen Park. "Oh, great. I really want to go to jail tonight. Please, Jesus, I know I'm not the greatest one, but I'll do anything not to go jail."

Troy rolled his eyes, parking the car in the parking lot that only had one car; Caleb's. "Shut up. I'll be the only one kicking his ass. You guys are the look outs. This fucking bastard is crazy if he thinks that I'm going to not do anything after what he did to Gabriella."

"Then Gabriella must be crazy too. She thinks that you're laying in your bed asleep with her right now and that you aren't going to do anything to Caleb." Zeke said, smiling innocently as Troy glared at him.

"Well, I don't know why Jason couldn't come. I mean, yeah, I want Caleb dead after what he did to her, but come on! I have to go to jail for it? That's shit."

Troy shook his head, getting out of the car. "You're not going to jail. Just call me on cellphone and drive away if anyone sees you guys or me, okay?"

"Fine." Zeke mumbled, slipping into the drivers seat. He let out a loud breath as he watched Troy shift his black hoodie and begin walking toward the small football field where Caleb often practiced running during this time. "What happened this past New Years, when we said we wanted to go with a drama free year?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know, why we would even do that. Look who we're friends with."

--

Troy walked to the small football field that was used for little football league games. He crossed his arms, glaring at Caleb who was walking back toward the sidelines, oblivious to him.

Caleb looked up, seeing a pair of Nike's planted on the ground. He smiled at Troy, waving. "Oh, Bolton. What a pleasure. What brings you out here this time a day?" he asked, standing in front of Troy.

"You know. Just to take care of a few things." Troy shrugged, moving his hands to his jacket's pockets. "So, how was the dance? I hear it was a real knock out."

"It was fun. I had a blast. Me and Gabriella danced all night long. I'm glad I got to see that side of her." Caleb smirked, watching the taller guy arch a brow at him.

"Really? Well, you can dance with her. That's cool because me and Gabriella aren't together." Troy let out a loud sarcastic laugh. "What you can't do is fucking touch her." he said, punching an unexpecting Caleb in the mouth.

Caleb let out a loud groan as he moved his hand to his mouth, removing it to see blood. "What the fuck?" He let out a load groan once again as Troy kicked him, glaring at him.

"You wanna touch Gabriella the way you did again, sorry ass? Come on. You were such a badass with her, why can't you do the same now? Or are you that much of a pussy?" Troy yelled, feeling all his anger come out. The anger that he held in earlier for Gabriella. He punched the boy once again, shaking his hand.

"I only touched her because she begged me to, son of a bitch. Lucky your little friends arrived before we could do anything else. I'm gonna go out on a lim and say she's a nice fuck."

Troy kicked him in the stomach, making him fall in the grass. "I swear to god if you ever come near her again, I'll kill you and make it ten times worse than what it is right now. I couldn't give a flying fuck about what would happen afterwards. You got that?" He kicked him once again as he stayed silent. "I said do you got that?"

"Chill, man." Zeke said, running beside Troy. "There's some couple here having a moonlight picnic. Chad spotted them. We should go, before they spot us."

Troy nodded, breathing heavily. "Yeah, let's go." he muttered, seeing the blood on Caleb's hands. He turned around and began to walk back toward his car.

Zeke looked at Caleb who was groaning. "Stay the hell away or else Troy won't even have to kill you. I will." He kicked Caleb once again, smiling proudly as turned around, following Troy. "That felt good."

* * *

Troy sat on his bed, beginning to take off his shoes, ignoring the pain that captured his hand. He kicked his tennis shoes off and turned off the light, before slipping next to Gabriella. He lifted the blanket to cover his body, slowly snuggling into Gabriella, smelling her strawberry shampoo.

Gabriella's turned around, smiling weakly as she saw Troy. Relief taking over her as she woke up minutes ago, worry taking over her as she found that he wasn't there. She didn't want to be alone. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Chad and Zeke just stopped by to see how you were doing." Troy whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Gabriella nodded, snuggling into him. She let out a sigh in content, smelling the mix of aftershave and cologne on his shirt. "Thanks you, Troy." she whispered, feeling his hand slowly rub over back that was covered with one of his large shirts.

"Anything for you, Gabi."

* * *

_A/N: Not the longest chapter, but it's an update. I am so sorry. My laptop crashed so I had to reload everything back up and get it fixed. That took about two or three days with all my catching up and re-typing. During the crash I also lost my file for my new story, which sucks so that will be a little while longer. Blah. I've been in a bliss with all the HSM3 stuff so that also pushed me back (Sad, I know.) and some personal stuff came up. It's all good now though, so I definitely should be updating sooner. Thanks for the reviews. Love 'em. This chapter is sorta-kinda the closing to something, I'll leave it up to you to decide/guess. Anyways, it'd be awesome if you reviewed. Thank you!_


	22. No Sleep Tonight

Gabriella groaned softly into her pillow, moving her hands to the side of her, feeling a loud vibration. She sighed, lifting her aching body up and taking her cellphone into her hands. "Hello?" she asked, groggily, still half asleep. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair, trying to open her almond brown eyes.

"Gabi? Oh, thank god." Kelsi sighed, over the phone. "I thought you wouldn't answer. Where are you?"

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, wincing as the palm of her hand connected with her bruised eye. "Um," she said, huskily, looking around the navy blue room, "Troy's house?" She slowly sliding her feet off the large bed and made her way toward the bathroom.

"Okay. Me and the girls are coming over to bring you some soup. Sharpay's uncle is a doctor and he said that when you have injuries like you do to just relax and let everything heal." Kelsi expressed with concern evident in her voice. "So, whatever you are doing, take it easy. We'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

"Alright." Gabriella answered, simply as she ran toothpaste over her toothbrush that she left at the residence a while back ago. She clicked her phone off as she heard Kelsi announce her goodbyes. She stared at the multiple cuts that ran over her arm, but they weren't anything serious. Still brushing her teeth, she brushed a hand over the bottom of her eye that was a mixture of black and purple from when Caleb punched her. She spit out the toothpaste, feeling her lip quiver as the toothpaste burned the open cut on her lip and the image of last night suddenly haunting her. She wiped her mouth with the towel, feeling tears begin to leak from her eyes once again as she sat on the edge of Troy's bed. Her petite body shivered as only one of Troy's large pyjama shirts and her underwear covered her body and sobs escaped her. She glanced toward her dress that was thrown on the floor in the corner, cursing it silently. Her head whipped around, seeing Troy's heaving body covered in black sweatpants, a plain white shirt and black Nike's covering his muscular body as he stood in the door, staring at her sympathetically.

"What's wrong, Gabs?" Troy asked, walking quickly toward her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"I hate it, Troy. I feel so gross and I even look gross for god's sake." the eighteen year-old brunette cried, pulling herself out of his grip and stretching out her arms. "Look at all these scratches. I have a black eye, my lip's busted and I can't get last night out of my head." She looked up at him, seeing his crystal blue eyes staring back at her. She sighed as he stayed silent. "Fuck, say something, Troy. I'm over here balling my eyes out and all you can do is just look at me? In what disgust because I look fucking hideous? Or that Caleb touched me god knows where?"

Troy shook his hand, frantically, reaching out for her and pulling her gently by the arm as she attempted to get up. He turned her face toward his, seeing her look down immediately. "Don't put yourself down because of this, Gabriella. When I say none of it's your fault, you have to believe me. I already feel bad enough that I wasn't there for you whereas I should've been." He sighed, resting a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Come on, Gabs. Trust me. Please?"

Gabriella nodded warily, sobbing into her hands. She felt relief seep into her body as Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer, slowly rocking her back and forth.

* * *

"My shoes!" Sharpay cried, looking down at the pink Jimmy Choo heels that had specks of soup on them. She looked up at Kelsi who was looking back at her innocently with the bowl of soup in front of her. "You're going to pay."

"Shut up, Sharpay." Taylor hissed, ringing to the doorbell to Troy's house. She smoothed back her ponytail, hearing shuffle being the door. "Hello!" she cheered, seeing a confused Troy at the door.

Troy looked at the three grinning girls. "Uh, hi?" he replied, hesitantly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sharpay scoffed walking inside the large home. "Don't get to excited thinking that we're here for you. Where's Gabriella?" she asked, looking around the house admiring it.

Troy shut the door behind Kelsi and Taylor nodding his head upstairs. "Just fell back asleep. Why?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the stairs banister.

"Because we're here to make her feel better. Oh, and because her parents were pissed that she's not going to the meeting with them, your parents and the wedding planner. Therefore, I was sent to go look for her, but I just told them she was at Taylor's house, not feeling to well. So, Bolton how is she?"

"She's was crying all last night, then, this morning." Troy answered, sighing. "She thinks that I'm ashamed and mad at her or something, I don't know."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Troy. "Why would she think that? Although, she will be mad when she learns that you kicked the shit out of Caleb, by the way."

"I know, but I swear, I'm pissed that I wasn't there last night. I feel like this is my fault because the only Caleb wants her is because I..I _was _her boyfriend. Gabriella shouldn't of had to go through last night. Nobody should. I don't know what I would've done or she would've done if Tay and Chad hadn't got to her. I feel like complete shit. Then, she thinks that I'm mad at her because Caleb touched her and that I think she looks horrible."

"It's not your fault, Troy. Just be grateful that Caleb didn't actually rape her." Kelsi said, softly.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "When she wakes up she's gonna want you. You're the only one she wants right now, Troy." She glanced toward Sharpay and Kelsi nodding her head. "We're gonna leave, now. To give you and Gabriella some time alone though."

Kelsi looked up, nodding. She ran toward the kitchen, remembering the pot in her hands. "Yes, in one minute."

"I feel so bad for her." Sharpay sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I feel like I should so something, I just don't know what." She thought for a moment, before letting out a loud gasp. "Let's go key, Caleb's car!"

"Hm, I like the way, you think." Taylor grinned, nodding.

Troy smiled weakly, shaking his head. He walked toward the door, opening it for the three as Kelsi walked back into the room. "Bye." He shut the door, locking it with a sigh. He leaned against the door ruffling his hair. "Man, oh, man," he breathed.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie!" Craig, Alexa's father, smiled walking into the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Alexa looked up from Albuquerque's Daily News, nodding her head toward him. "Morning." she said, looking back down at newspaper. Her eyes widened slightly at the small headline, slowly, picking the newspaper up.

"I'm gonna go pick your mom up. Her car broke down as her and Julie were trying to come back from shopping." Craig said, dumping his cup in the sink.

"Uh, okay." Alexa replied. "Bye."

Craig narrowed his eyes at his daughter, shaking his head, before grabbing his keys off the countertop and making his way toward the front door.

"Ever heard the phrase 'It's always fun and games until someone get's hurt'? Well, that's exactly 18 year-old Caleb Hinderson's case. Hinderson was found beaten in Tallen Park early Sunday morning by Donna and Alex County, a couple celebrating their one year wedding anniversary. When police questioned the man, Hinderson replied that he and his friends were rough housing and that he supposes it went to far. Hinderson has decided not to press any charges against his alleged friends." Alexa read, softly. She slammed the paper down, letting out a groan as she ran toward the door, grabbing her keys.

* * *

Troy bit his lip as he rested a sleeping Gabriella's arm in his lap, slowly running his thumb over the small cuts and scratches here and there. He gripped her hand slightly, wanting Caleb to pay. He didn't care if Caleb didn't go all the way, he wanted him to pay and suffer, even more so than the slight beating earlier. He glanced down at her hand, noticing the silver band across her engagement finger.

Since the two had been _engaged_, she'd simply just turned the ring so that nobody would ask questions and would only see a silver band. Everyone knew, though. Whether either her or Troy liked it or not. The only people that really knew that it was arranged were their friends, parents, Caleb and Alexa.

Troy sighed in defeat, looking up at her face hating that this is how she would have to look at her first wedding. The only wedding of hers as long as their parents were alive, practically. He moved brushed his thumb across the dark spot under her eye, shaking his head. He grabbed the bottle of Corona that was on his night stand, taking a sip of it, before resting it back on the table.

He continued just staring in awe of how beautiful she was. The way her soft pink lips curled in a small pout as she slept, the way her long brown hair shaped along face or even the way her small girlie giggle echoed against the walls. He couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh or saw a genuine smile on her face. "God, Gabi." he whispered.

* * *

Alexa groaned in frustration, banging on Caleb's front door. "Open the hell up!" she yelled. She pushed Caleb as he opened the door, kicking the door shut behind her. "What is this?" she asked, thrusting the newspaper in his chest.

Caleb looked at her, disgruntled, scanning his eyes over the article. "Oh, yeah." he said, dumbly, letting it slip out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Troy did this too you, didn't he? You look like shit."

"Like I haven't noticed." Caleb hissed, walking to his kitchen, rolling his eyes as she followed him. "Me and him got in a small fight yesterday. Not big deal."

"No, big deal? He fucked you up, Caleb. It has to be something about Gabriella, because she's the only thing that you and Troy would fight on. The rest you two just glare at each other like morons. What'd you do?"

Caleb licked his lips, pursing them together. He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I..I almost raped her." he whispered, seeing her eyes widen. He sighed. "Yesterday, at the dance. I don't know, me and her got in this argument and something... something just clicked in my head. When I was pulling down her underwear, Danforth and his girlfriend ran over and I ran. I feel so bad."

"Oh my god." Alexa breathed, slowly beginning to narrow her eyes at him. She rolled her hands into a fist, shaking her head. "You almost raped her? What the fuck is your problem? Why would you do that?" she yelled.

"I told you. You don't have to shove it in my face. I already feel fucking bad enough."

Alexa glared at him, pushing him against the chest. "I cannot believe you and to think I was beginning to feel a little, just a little, sorry for you." She hit him with her purse, groaning. "Go to hell! I can't believe you."

Caleb walked quickly after her as she made her way to the door. "You were the one who started this whole thing, so don't try to play all innocent and hate on me."

"I have done some bad things, but 'least I know I didn't go to the extent you went to." Alexa snapped, opening the door and slamming it in his face, walking out of the house.

* * *

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked, softly sitting up from Troy's pillow and pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

Troy turned to his side, groaning, as he too had just woken up from an hour long nap. "Noon." he muttered, yawning and watching as she nodded. "I'm exhausted."

Gabriella laid back down, nodding. "So am I." She paused for a moment, seeing him close his eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"For what?"

She brought the covers over her body, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. "Be..Because you don't deserve the way, I've been treating you since the break-up. You're always there for me and I shouldn't be despising you because of that. I'm sorry." she said, in a low voice.

Troy opened his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Shush, Gabs. I deserve every minute of it. It's not half as bad as what I've done to you." he answered, turning around to answer his cellphone that began to vibrate loudly.

Gabriella sighed, knowing that he had know clue where she was going with her what was to be speech. She glanced at him as he slid out of the bed, walking to the bathroom, talking in a hushed tone. She pursed her lips together, bringing up her left hand to see the silver band around her finger. She turned it slowly, showing off the glowing diamonds. In less than a week, she would be a Bolton. She slid the covers off her body, tip-toeing toward the bathroom, curious for why Troy was being so secretive.

"I'm so happy that fucking Hinderson isn't telling." Troy mumbled into the phone, sitting on the edge of his tub. "God, what the fuck, I can't believe it's in the papers."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, looking down at her black ankle socks that covered her feet, continuing to listen to his conversation.

"Dude, just because we, well, mostly I, kicked the shit out of Hinderson doesn't mean anything. He deserved it."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she mouthed 'What?' She jogged back to the bed as he felt him mumbled his goodbyes. She jumped in the bed, pulling the covers up below her bust line. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Chad, wanting to see what's up. You know the usual."

Gabriella nodded. "I see." She shifted her body up, watching as he sat next to her, turning the TV on. "Where'd you go last night?"

Troy shrugged, grabbing his Corona and continuing the flip through the channels. "Here. Why?" he asked, leaving the channel on MTV as Tila Tequila was on.

"You didn't go out, like while I was sleeping or anything?"

Troy turned to Gabriella, shrugging. "Where are you getting at, exactly?"

Gabriella sighed, brushing a stray hair back. "Did you kick Caleb's ass, last night?" she asked, quickly seeing a grimace take over his handsome face. She grabbed the pillow behind her groaning into it as he just stared at her. "God, Troy, I told you to leave it alone." she said, raising her voice as she stood up, throwing the covers off her, hastily.

"Like I was really going to listen to you, Gabriella." Troy muttered, throwing his empty bottle of beer in the garbage can and grabbing another one from his secret storage underneath his bed. He cracked it open hearing Gabriella groan and stomp her foot.

"Will you put your damn beer away for one second, for Christ sake? You would think I'm talking to fucking Homer Simpson."

Troy narrowed his eyes at her, forgetting the guilt and sympathy he felt toward her just minutes earlier as she glared at him. "If I want to have a fucking beer during this horrible time then I will. I was doing you a damn favor by kicking Caleb's ass. Do you even realize that he almost raped you? Now, is not a good time to be little miss I love fucking everyone Montez."

"Oh, really? Sorry, that I'm not bowing down to you right now Troy, for doing something that I told you not too. You never listen to me. Did someone form a freakin' let's not listen to Gabriella club or something?" Gabriella yelled, stripping out of his t-shirt showing off her white strapless lace bra. "Oh and by the way, I don't love everyone, okay? So go screw yourself."

"You were the one who came running to me last night. You sound like you're standing up for Caleb. Why don't you just go actually have sex with him? I'm sure he'd love that!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella threw her high heel at him, watching as he ducked down so it hit the wall. "I'm not like you, Troy who screws everyone. Hm, I wonder what Alexa is doing right now? Oh, right, probably spreading her legs, waiting for you, right now."

Troy stood up, grabbing her high heel. "Atleast when I have sex with her, she doesn't regret it the next fucking morning."

"We're broken up, Troy. Last Wednesday was a joke!" Gabriella shouted, throwing her other shoe at him. "God, you are such an asshole! I can't believe I ever thought about getting back together with you!" She grabbed the picture frame of him and her that he had resting on his computer desk, throwing it at him.

Troy's eyes went wide as he ducked down, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "Will you fucking stop with the throwing?"

Gabriella shook her head, letting out another groan as she grabbed his bottle of cologne throwing it at him. "No, I will not!" she yelled, grabbing his tennis shoe and holding it up in the air, ready to throw. "I have to get married to you in less than a week and you don't even try to act gracious toward me. Ugh!" She threw his shoe, groaning once again, as she searched for the next thing to throw.

"I tried, Gabriella! You're just so damn stubborn and hard-headed!" He moved to the side, quickly as she through one of his CD's at him. "Fuck off with the throwing, dear God."

"This actually feels nice, you know. I just love getting all my anger out on the one fucking guy," she yelled, throwing another CD, "that I care about also known as the boy who has broke my heart hundreds of times. Ugh, will you stop moving so that something could actually hit you?"

Troy shook his head, feel the CD hit him on the foot. "Why so that I can get a concussion? No, thank you." He saw her stare at him, breathing heavily in just her bra and panties as she was too busy throwing things at him to finish putting her own clothes back on. He bit his lip to stifle a chuckle as she glared at him, breathing heavily. "Are you going to put your clothes back on or do you want me to get a little too excited?"

Gabriella gasped, throwing another CD at him. "Now, is not the time to joke, jerk-off." She grabbed her dress, slipping it up her body. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "I hope this made you think real, long and hard. I just fell like strangling you right now."

"Hm, I'm guessing, I should be afraid to sleep tonight, am I right or wrong?"

Gabriella chewed on her cheek, attempting not to let out a laugh. She hated it when he did this; act completely nonchalant about a fight that she thought that was serious, yet, somehow made her want to laugh.

Troy saw her face light up, trying not to smile or laugh. He wiggled his finger in front of her smiling. "See, I knew I could make you feel better. I know, you're dying to laugh." He smirked, walking toward her. "Come on, Gabs. Don't be mad at me. I'm your bestest friend." he said in a baby voice as he brushed her bangs back.

"Actually, Sharpay's my bestest friend. Please, get your info correct, Bolton."

Troy arched a brow at her. "Really? Well, I guess me and Sharpay will have to have to fight for that spot then, won't we." He grinned as she smiled for the first time in what seemed to forever. He felt his heart flutter, as she ran a hand through his hair, slowly bringing his lips closer to hers. He slid his arm around her waist, gripping it as the two's lips touched innocently. Fireworks went through him as she kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gabriella's stomach was flowing with butterflies in them as she continued to kiss the blue eyed boy, washing away all the thoughts of strangling him she was having and the horrible night, the night before was. She was finally in his arms. The one place where she always felt safe and this time not regretting it. Her eyes opened up, glancing toward the doorway as she saw Chad, Zeke and Jason staring at the two wide-eyed. She pushed Troy away, stuttering. "Uh, I'm gonna go, now. My parents are probably just getting home from the lunch. I'll, um, see you later." she said quickly, blushing as she grabbed her her shoes and walked out of the room, leaving a glowing Troy.

Chad stared at Troy, smirking. "Damn. Girl almost gets raped last night and she's already getting some Bolton action. Please, keep Troy Jr. in the pants for once."

"Shut the hell up, Chad." Jason hissed, hitting the afro-headed boy. He looked at Troy, smiling. "You guys are back together?"

"No." Troy answered, shrugging.

Zeke rolled his eyes, looking at Jason and Chad. "Yeah, right." he whispered.

* * *

"Hey." Gabriella said, walking into her parents room as she saw her mother laying on the bed, sketching on in her sketch book. "Where's dad?"

"He went to the Evans' house. Poker night." Sonia answered, resting the book on her lap. She watched as her daughter, sat on the bed, snuggling under the covers. "Are you barely getting home? It's eight o'clock at night."

Gabriella nodded, shrugging. "I went to Taylor's house for a bit." She glanced toward her mother's sketch book, smiling as she picked it up, resting it in her lap. "What are these?"

Sonia smiled. "My new fall design. I'm focusing on wedding dresses this time around." She rested her head against her daughters, sighing. "You're going to look beautiful on Saturday."

"I'm scared, mom." Gabriella whispered, lifting her head up and looking into her mother's identical brown eyes.

"Of what, sweetie?"

Gabriella sighed. "Of everything. I'm going to be a wife to a guy that I love so much, it's almost scary, yet, I hate him most of the time. What if something goes wrong at the wedding? Like I don't fit into my dress, one of my bridesmaid's doesn't find into their dress, I fall while walking down the aisle or someone tells that this whole wedding is phony?"

Sonia took off her glasses, letting out a breathe. "Gabs, it's not a phony wedding. You and Troy love each other, it just so happens that you guys are getting married not on your own turns. Plus, you need to stop with the what ifs. When your father and I, got married, I was nervous the whole day. Then, when I was walking down the aisle and I saw the way your father looked at me, everything fell right into place. Other than the large amount of guest, we have coming, I've made sure to accommodate the wedding to what you've always told me you wanted. I promise, honey, it'll be one of the most magical days."

"I guess." Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, mom. I'm glad you're not being dismisive like dad always is whenever I try to bring up the subject of me being scared."

"He's just as scared and nervous as you, Gabs. It's alright."

"I guess." Gabriella muttered. "Thanks."

Sonia grinned, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulling her close. "No problem. I can't believe that my one and only baby girl is getting married in less than a week."

Gabriella laughed, nodding, smelling her mom's sweet lilac perfume. "I know."

"You'll do great, babe. I can assure you."

* * *

Troy groaned, throwing his bed's covers off him hastily. He sat up from his bed, groggily, opening the door to his bedroom. "Nice that someone can get the fucking door other than me!" he yelled, toward his parent's bedroom door as he continued to walk through the dark house as it was eleven thirty at night. He ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing as he came face to face with Alexa who was standing in the door way, smiling weakly. "Oh, god."

"Shut up, Bolton. Can I come in?"

"Do you know what time it is? I have school tomorrow." he said, leaning in the doorway. "Speak now."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Look, I just came here to say I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure you know that I was the one who made up the whole plan to wreck you and Gabriella with Caleb. You just have to know, in no way shape or form did I tell him or even mention raping her. I honestly feel horrible, that it had to go to that extent. So, yeah. There's my apology. Take it or leave it."

Troy arched a brow at her, crossing his arms. "Well, that was the best damn apology I've ever heard, but I don't think I need one, to be honest."

"Do not tell me that I just walked three blocks from my house to here, only to waste breath. Are you kidding me?"

"Nah. I just wasn't bothered by your little antics. You didn't hurt me, because I knew what was coming my way. You should be apologizing to Gabriella. She's had a rough last couple of weeks."

Alexa cocked a hip out, grinning. "It's almost sickening how much you care for that girl, you know that right?" She smiled as he looked down blushing. "I also wanted to say, I am so over trying to be your girl or whatever. I've finally come to terms that you do think I'm highly attractive, you just can't be in a relationship with a high maintenance girl like me. Gabriella's the sweet girl, that everyone loves and you're the cocky ass. Good pairing."

"Who said that I thought you were highly attractive?" Troy asked, laughing.

"Please, Bolton. You should see the way you look at me."

Troy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Fryer."

Alexa nodded. "So, are me and you cool?" she asked, shifting her red purse.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"It's getting late, I'll talk to Gabriella tomorrow at school or something. I'm just so sick of all the drama and I will admit, guilt has been washing over me. Oh, and guess what I got in the mail a couple days ago?" the black haired girl, cheered, opening her purse.

Troy watched as she pulled out an ivory envelope out of her purse. "Wedding invite?"

"Yep. Sounds very fancy. I might go for the food, to be honest and to see you shit your pants the whole time. My parents are going, so I might as well, catch a ride with them."

"See ya there." Troy paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes at her. "You're not so bad, Fryer. You know that?"

"I've known that for a long time, not to be vain or anything." She smiled, sighing. "Well, I should be going home now. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

Troy nodded. "Goodbye, Alexa."

"Bye, Troy." Alexa sang, turning around and beginning to walk toward her large home.

* * *

Gabriella grabbed her cellphone, glancing toward her alarm that read two fifty a.m. She sighed, dialing the one number she knew by heart. She turned on the light beside her bed, clicking her tongue waiting for an answer.

"Talk to me."

"Are you awake?" Gabriella asked, hearing Troy's weak voice on the other end of the line.

Troy groaned into his pillow. "I am now. What's up?" he asked, yawning.

Gabriella shrugged. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking that like Caleb or someone is gonna jump out at me." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled lightly. "Thanks alot."

Troy smiled. "Gabs, he can't get into your house. Are all your doors locked?"

"Yes."

"Are your balcony curtains closed?"

"Yes."

"Then, he can't see or get into your house. Plus, doesn't you house have an alarm system anyways?"

Gabriella nodded, chewing on her finger nails. "Yeah, but Troy I'm scared. I can't go to my parents, because then I'd have to tell them about everything. I can't call Sharpay, Tay or Kels, because they'll say they need their beauty rest for starting off the week. I'm definitely not calling Chad, Zeke, Jason or Ryan, because they'll just make retarded jokes. So, please, could you come over or something? I'll bump Sharpay out of the bestest friend spot and put you there?"

Troy let out a laugh. "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled, walking out of her bed to turn on her bedroom lights.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Troy muttered, shutting his phone and rolling out of his bed.

* * *

"It's four a.m." Troy groaned, falling into Gabriella's pillow and closing his eyes.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm not going to school. I can't anyways, with my black eye."

Troy opened his eyes, looking at the brunette who was wearing a pair of black terrycloth short shorts and a white tank top, eating a bowl of ice cream. "You can't even see it."

"Oh my god, the hell you can't. I look horrible. I also can't go to school because I didn't get a chance to do my math homework, so I have to spend today, making up a good excuse."

Troy shifted his body up, so that he was sitting beside her. "You stress yourself out way to much, Gabs. It's already almost the end of Senior year, we got into UCLA, so now you can just chill." He dipped his finger into her ice cream, sticking his finger into his mouth. "Mm, mind if I have that?"

Gabriella scoffed, resting the bowl of chocolate chip ice cream on his lap. "I do not stress myself out." She rolled her eyes as he mouthed 'Right.' "Well, maybe I do, but only because I want to set a good example and be an intelligent person."

"You're one of the smartest girls I know. Hell, you are the smartest girl, I know. You should just go with the flow, like me."

"Does going with the flow mean getting C's and D's, like you?"

Troy glared at her, sticking the spoon into his mouth. "I mean, have fun. Drink beer every now and then, smoke since it tends to be your favorite thing-"

"It's not my favorite thing. It just helps me calm down." She raised her finger up, pausing him. "Speaking of which." she said, pulling out her lighter, cigarettes and ash tray from her night stand. "I'm gonna have one, right now." She glanced toward her bedroom door, making sure it was closed before lighting her cigarette. She let out a sigh in content as she blew out the smoke, like a pro. "That's it."

Troy crinkled his nose. "It still hasn't fathomed me that you of all people smoke. I mean, you don't look like you do."

"That's because I smoke like once a week. It's no biggy." she said, sticking the cigarette back in her mouth. She stared off into space, pensively. "What are we?" she asked, unexpectedly, making Troy pause from taking a bite of his ice cream.

He stuck the spoon into his mouth quickly, trying to have time to think as she turned to him, staring anxiously. He swallowed the cold food, shrugging, lightly. "I have no clue."

"We really did screw up that last relationship, didn't we?"

"You have no clue." Troy muttered. "It's all my fault though, Gabs. I should've been honest with you from the start."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't even give you a chance to explain or even give myself any time to think anything over."

Troy smiled, feeling his become droopy and watching as she covered a loud yawn. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." he said, laying his strong body down and smelling her strawberry shampoo on her pillow. He pulled her lavender covers over his body that was covered with the usual; basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

Gabriella nodded, turning off the light from the side table, laying next to him. She laid next to him, staring at him in the dark, the moonlight the only light. "You need a haircut, before the wedding." she whispered, giggling into her pillow.

"If you pay for the haircut, I'll be more than happy too." he whispered back, keeping his eyes closed.

"How much do haircuts cost?"

He shrugged. "Ten for the haircut, five dollars for some McDonald's, a good sixty dollars so that I can fill up my car with some gas to get to the haircut-" he winced as she slapped him on the arm. "Okay, okay, ten dollars."

"That's what I thought."

Troy smiled. "Night, Gabriella."

"Night, Troy."

* * *

Sonia sighed, looking at her watch as she waited for Gabriella downstairs. "Gabriella Aliana Montez!" she yelled, resting a hand on her hip. She looked at her husband, who was sitting in the parlor, reading the newspaper. "Chris, where is your daughter?"

Christopher shrugged. "No clue."

Sonia rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs. "I swear, if she is not dressed and ready to go to school." she mumbled, under her breath. She opened her daughter's door, wide eyed as she saw Gabriella and Troy sleeping peacefully in her bed. Gabriella's arm was wrap around his waist as she rested her head on his chest, while Troy snored softly, laying on the bed with a hand on the small of her back. Sonia smiled weakly, walking out of the room and closing the door softly behind her. She walked back down the stairs, grabbing her brief case and seeing Christopher slipping his suit jacket on.

"Is she up there?"

Sonia shook her head. "I'm guessing she's at school and just took a ride with one of her friends. I, uh, should be home by six. I'll see you later, honey." she said, walking out of the house.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, hello. Thanks so much for the reviews. I love 'em. Had some extra time so I typed this up real quick. I'll try to update soon. As always, please review. (:_


	23. A Little Too Much Payback

"...and then I was like 'Well, I'm your girlfriend. You should be flirting with me not her!'..."

Gabriella continued sip on her lemonade, listening to Sharpay rant about her latest debate with Zeke. All day, she'd felt all eyes upon her as word spread about last Saturday night. She sighed, resting her lemonade down as she felt someone bump into her. "Excuse you." she muttered, interrupting Sharpay's story. She rolled her eyes, seeing Ashleigh, one of the school's cheerleader's, looking innocently at her with her large green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did it remind you of when Caleb was screwing you on the other side of the school?" Ashleigh asked, loud enough so that everyone in the cafeteria. As Caleb's ex-girlfriend, there was bound to be displeasure in the whole incident.

Gabriella swallowed, feeling eyes move upon her, once again. She glanced toward, Sharpay who was staring at Ashleigh, wide eyed. "I'm gonna go study." she whispered, grabbing her back and lemonade, embarrassed.

Ashleigh let out a sarcastic laugh, flipping her dirty blonde hair back. "Did I offend you in any way, Montez?"

Gabriella gripped her tote, feeling rage running through her. She couldn't believe Ashleigh, a girl who used to also be her friend. She saw Sharpay begin to open her mouth, glaring at Ashleigh. She held up her hand, smiling at Ashleigh. "Actually you kind of did, but I'll let it slide. I actually feel sorry for you, right now. I mean, look at you. Sticking up for some dirty bastard who likes to attempt to rape girls, but, you were one of the girls, right? Doesn't everyone know why you guys broke up?" she asked, arching a brow, hearing gasp and whispers begin to circulate around the large cafeteria. She patted Ashleigh's shoulder as the girl stared at her in disbelief. "Hm, maybe you should think before you stay stuff."

Alexa watched as Gabriella turned around from a stunned Ashleigh and walked out of the cafeteria. She grabbed her yellow purse, making her way to follow the brunette. She walked slowly behind Gabriella, seeing her walk into the bathroom. She glanced toward the hallway monitor, making sure the small freshman didn't see her, before walking into the bathroom, hearing sniffles. She let out a sigh, resting her purse on top of the counter. "Gabriella?" she asked, hesitantly.

Confusion washed over Gabriella as she stood up from the toilet seat, walking out of the stall. Her eyes went wide as she saw a sympathetic looking Alexa. "Wh..What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her tears quickly.

"I, um, just wanted to see how you were. I saw the little confrontation between you and Ashleigh. Don't listen to her, though. She's a bitch now-a-days." She paused for a moment, seeing Gabriella give a small nod. "Like me for instance." She sighed, leaning on the sink counter as Gabriella snapped her head up in confusion. "Look, I just wanna say, I'm sorry about everything. These past few days, I've just been feeling horrible, thinking about what I complete bitch, I've been to you and Troy. I should've just left you two alone when I came back. I guess, my jealousy got in the way."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Thanks. Apology accepted, I guess. You're not the reason we broke up, though, so, you don't have to hold that guilt upon your shoulders."

Alexa arched a brow. "Really?"

"Really." Gabriella answered, lifting herself up to sit on the counter. "Me and Troy, we just have so much history together. It's crazy. When I found out that you and him, slept together, I was upset, but no shocked, to be honest. I knew something was up between you guys. I broke up with him, because I felt stupid knowing that through all those weeks, months and everything, I looked like an idiot. So, I guess, I broke up with him for my own benefit. To not look pathetic anymore."

"Do you want to get back together with him? He's still obviously in love with you and you obviously are still in love with him." Alexa shrugged, grabbing her pack of gum from her purse, slipping a piece into her mouth. She held on up to Gabriella. "Want on?"

Gabriella nodded, mouthing 'Thanks.' She shrugged, beginning to chew on the mint flavored gum. "I'd love to get back together with him, but.. but I doubt after all that I've put him through he'd want to."

"Please, Gabriella. That boy would think he won the lottery or something, if you said that you wanted to try and make it work again, even though he's richer then God."

Gabriella chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe, soon. Only time will tell."

Alexa smiled, showing off her straight white teeth. "You guys will be dating by the end of the week, I'll count on that." She patted Gabriella shoulders. "Are you gonna be alright after the whole Caleb incident?"

"I'm already over it. I've decided that if I just forget it will be all better. All I can do anyways, is be thankful that his parents found out and sent him to Ohio to live with his grandparents and the big one; he actually didn't rape me. Now, _that_ I don't think I could ever forget."

"Well, I'm glad that he didn't. I would've felt extra guilty." Alexa looked up as the bell rang. "Time to finish the rest of the school day." she sighed.

Gabriella nodded, slipping her bag on her shoulders. She smiled toward Alexa. "Thanks, Alexa. This means alot to me."

"No problem. I just hope that you and Troy can work things out, because, you guys love each other." Alexa smiled brightly, walking toward the door. "I'll see you later, Montez." she said, waving and walking out of the restroom.

Gabriella sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. "What to do, what to do." she whispered.

* * *

"I want this house." Gabriella said, pointing to her laptops screen as a large Beverly Hills home came into view. She rolled her eyes as she turned to a sleeping Troy was sleeping peacefully on her bed, snoring softly. She pushed his shoulder hearing him groan and snuggle into her pillow. "Troy, we're supposed to be looking for somewhere to live when we go to college."

"That's you're job." Troy muttered into the pillow, kicking off his shoes, leaving him in socks as he pulled up the covers to the middle of his back. He opened his eyes quickly as she slapped him on the back. "Ow." he gasped.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "You'll be living with me. You don't atleast want some type of input?"

"I trust you." Troy whined as her foot kicked his side. He sighed, sitting up and leaning his head back on the headboard. "It's boring. We still have alot of months until moving day. Just go to sleep, now."

"It's four thirty in the evening. No, thank you. I'm not ruining my daily schedule now." Gabriella groaned and rolled on top of him as his eyes shut again. "Why are you so tired?"

Troy shrugged, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm exhausted." he mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair. He opened his eyes, seeing her narrow her eyes at him. He let out a laugh as she began to glare at him, straddling him. "What? I am exhausted."

Gabriella crossed her arms. "You are such an ass, sometimes. Here I am trying to get the perfect place that we will be living in for god knows how long and you just sit here sleeping? I can't believe it. I feel like throwing something at you, again. I bet if I was choosing between sport cars you wouldn't be sleeping!..."

Troy stared at her feeling the urge to kiss her hard on the lips, as he actually liked when she got angry like this. He thought she looked incredibly sexy. He knew that they were broken up and had settled on the just friends, but he wanted her so bad. She'd okay with him kissing her, right? He'd done it the other day.

"So, now you're just going to stare at me? Never have I met such an idiotic bas-" Gabriella's eyes went wide as she felt him, bring her lips to his, kissing her passionately. She felt her body become numb for a second, getting used to the fact that his soft lips were on hers. She smiled weakly as he pulled back, seeing smudges of her lips gloss on his lips. "Again." she muttered, pushing him down and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

"Chris, honey, are you okay?" Sonia asked, her husband as they continued to walk through the ballroom where the wedding would take place. She eyed him as he gripped the table, gaining his recomposure.

Christopher nodded, feeling sweat begin to build along his hairline. "Yes, sweetie. I'm fine." he said, beginning to breath heavily. "I..I just need to sit down for a moment. Go with Jack and Bethany." He pointed toward the couple a couple feet in front of them mouthing 'Go.'

Sonia hesitantly nodded, walking to the middle-aged adults. She rested a hand on Bethany's shoulder, smiling toward the sandy brunette, oblivious to her husband who was gasping for breath as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Oh god." Christopher whispered, before falling of his chair, his world going black.

Sonia turned around, hearing the loud thump on the floor. She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth as she stared at her unconscious husband laying on the floor. She ran toward him, kneeling down and beginning to shake him, fiercely. "Call 991!" she shouted, feeling tears begin to burn in her eyes. "Now!"

* * *

Sharpay rolled her eyes, throwing her cellphone on her home's living room couch. "Gabriella hasn't been answering her cellphone all day, I swear." she grumbled, moving her legs so that they rested in Zeke's lap. She began to rub her temple's mumbling under her breath.

Chad shrugged, moving his hands around in his bag of Lay's chips. "Troy hasn't answered in a while either." he said, ignoring the fact that he had a handful of food in his mouth. "They're probably together, having sex."

"No, they're not. Those two aren't having sex, right now. They've agreed to just be friends." Taylor shrugged, glaring at Chad a crumb fell into her lap as she was currently resting in his lap watching Bring It On on TV.

Zeke held up a finger, smirking. "Chad might not be the smartest on the block, but has he ever gotten the fact that those two are having sex, wrong?"

Chad held up his hands, sighing. "Thank you! Finally someone notices that. No one ever gives me the credit I deserve now-a-days." he said, mumbling the last part.

"Oh, please! Do you want a medallion or something stating that you know the exact time Troy and Gabriella are having sex?" Sharpay asked, laughing sarcastically. She gasped as Chad threw a chip at her. "I know, you did not just throw a chip at me."

"And if I did?" Chad smirked, crossing his arms. He let out a small scream as she jumped off the couch, grabbing the empty glass cup on the end table. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Taylor, Zeke? Help, much?" he asked, as Sharpay cornered him holding up the cup.

Taylor turned to Zeke, crinkling her nose. "Nah. Zeke, do you wanna go get some take-out?" she asked, standing up and straightening out her pink sundress. She grabbed her white purse, seeing Zeke nodded quickly as Sharpay threw the cup at Chad's head.

* * *

The room was quiet, all that was heard were simple pants. Both eighteen year-olds had shock and amusement written on their faces as they stared up at the ceiling, only a simple lavender sheet covering their nude bodies.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, mouthing 'Wow.' He turned to Gabriella who was glowing as her long hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her lips were swollen. He sighed, shifting to lay on his stomach. He rested an arm around her waist, looking at her soft features. "Hi." he muttered, simply.

Gabriella let out a giggle, turning to rest on her side. "Hello. What's up with you, Bolton?" she asked, threading her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"Ah, you see, I just did something really naughty with this very attractive, girl. I think it was her best, yet." Troy smirked, pulling her closer and kissing her bare shoulder.

"Really? Well, I'm sure she'd say the same about you." Gabriella grinned, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, resting her leg over his. She could lay like this forever. She missed and loved being in his arms. "I love you." she whispered, pressing her lips against his neck.

Troy smiled, moving his head so that he was looking into her soft brown eyes. He pecked her on the lips, running a hand through her hair. "I love you, too."

Gabriella smiled for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, before rolling on top of him and kissing him feverishly on the lips. She bit her lip, pulling back slowly, seeing the puzzled and distressed look on his face. She laughed, grabbing the sheet and watching him scramble for the comforter on the floor to cover his naked body. She saw him staring at her sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Gabriella said, softly, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back, beginning to walk, obvious to his continuous long stare.

Troy sat up, gripping the comforter around his long and well built body, seeing her figure in the walk-in glass shower. He licked his lips, walking closer, hearing her hum a soft hum come from her voice. He gripped the noob, pulling the door open to see her beautiful figure that had curves in all the right places. He stepped in closing the door slowly behind him. "It's not very nice to tease, Montez." he whispered into her ear, while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and feeling the water hit him.

"What on earth makes you think I was teasing, Bolton?" Gabriella asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, arching a brow. She shivered as she felt him back her up against the cold tiled wall, running his hands along the inside of her thigh, making her itch in anxiousness.

Troy smirked toward her, seeing her smile innocently. He kissed her on the neck, softly. "Payback is a bitch, Montez." he muttered, beginning to kiss down her body, bringing his mouth to her plump nipple.

Gabriella sucked in a breath, biting her lip to keep from letting out a loud moan, knowing that her parents could be home, any minute. She gripped his head, feeling him beginning to lower his lips. "Oh shit." she whispered, cupping a hand over her mouth as Troy's lips reached her womanhood and a loud knock at the door was heard. She tried pushing his head away, moaning softly as his tongue slowly began to slide into her. Desperation ran through her as she felt her knees go weak and the knock at the locked bathroom door grow loudly.

"Gabriella?" Marie asked on the other side, confused.

Gabriella's eyes bulged out of her head, hearing Troy let out a low chuckle, continuing his actions. "Y..Yeah?" she croaked out, biting her lip quickly as Troy began thrusting his tongue in and out. She rested her head back, sighing as Marie's voice was muffled compared to her soft pants and the water running.

Marie pressed her ear against the door, shaking her head as Gabriella didn't answer. She shrugged, walking toward the bedroom door and closing it behind her, heading for the house's front door.

"Oh god, Troy." Gabriella cried, hearing her bedroom door close. She let out a soft moan, gripping his hair in between her fingers. She felt a bottle of sensations begin to run through her stomach, gasping. "I..I'm.."

Troy moved his tongue, licking his lips, before she could come. He stood back up with a smug smile on his face "See? Teasing isn't nice."

Gabriella shook her head, grabbing his head and kissing him hard on the lips. He was like a drug, she simply just needed. She moaned into his mouth as his hands began to rub her bare womanhood; thanks to a Brazilian bikini wax that she received along with Sharpay the week before as Sharpay said that it was her wedding present to her and that Troy would love it. All guys loved it. She glanced from the corner of her eye to see him, wrap her left leg around his waist, along with her right, next.

Troy slid his manhood into her, feeling her walls clutch him, right away. He gripped the back of her thighs, moaning into the crook of her neck. The two had been having "rounds" all evening. If either could remember correctly this happened to be round five. Her soft moans, made him boil with ferment with arousal. He sucked and nipped on her neck, thrusting slowly into her, feeling her begin to meet his thrust in perfect rhythm.

"Troy." Gabriella moaned, running her hands through his wet hair and resting her head back as nothing, but pleasure took over her body. She panted heavily, feeling him move faster and harder. She loved when sex was like this; passionate, lustful and fast. She lifted her head up, pulling his up from her neck and kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She moaned as their two tongues, began dancing with one anothers. She pulled back as Troy thrusted in deeper then ever, making her cry his name out. She moved her hands to his back, scratching her nails along his strong back, loving the effects of their love making frenzy.

"God, Gabi." Troy hissed, gripping her hips as he felt his peak coming to it's climax. He let out a loud sigh, stammering against his words as he worked his magic. "Pl.. Please tell me.. me that you're almost.. there."

Gabriella nodded, moaning. She felt her body go limp as she released, panting heavily. That was definitely the best round yet, she had to admit. Her girlie giggle was heard as he slid himself out of her, bringing her to her feet. "Mm, you get better and better after each round."

Troy smiled, grabbing the bottle of apple blossom scented soap off the shelf in the shower. "Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." he grinned, running his hands along her body with the soap, making her sigh in pleasure. "Oh, Montez, it's going to be a long rest of the day."

* * *

"I surrender!" Chad yelled, as Sharpay held up Zeke's belt to him. The past couple of hours had been hell as Sharpay and him continued to terroize each other, while Taylor and Zeke ate their Chinese take-out, thinking how weird the two were.

Sharpay breathed heavily, lowering the belt. "I told you that payback is a bitch, Danforth." she hissed, slapping him on the back one more time, before brushing her bangs out of her face and making her way toward her house's dining room. "Ugh, Zekey, I feel so dirty now."

Zeke smiled, shaking his head. "You guys are like brother and sister. You know, you love Chadster."

"Oh my god, ew. That's like me saying that, Pee Wee Herman is cute. Ugh, anyways, have Troy or Gabriella called?" Sharpay asked, sitting next to Taylor and stealing an orange chicken, much to Taylor's dismay.

"Nope. Mrs. Montez, did, though. I didn't recognize the number, so I didn't answer it at first, but she left a message." Taylor shrugged, stretching to grab the phone from the other side of the table. She threw it toward Sharpay. "Here."

Silence took over the room as nothing was heard, except, Chad's groan's from the living room was heard. Taylor and Zeke narrowed their eyes toward Sharpay as a loud gasp from the brunette was heard. "What?" Zeke asked, quickly as waved her hand toward him, signaling for him to be quiet.

_"Sharpay, honey, I know your parents are out of town, therefore, I need you to do something for me." Sonia cried over the phone, sniffling. "Gabriella isn't answering the home phone or cellphone, so I need you to go to the house and get her. Ch.. Chris had a heart attack. He's in surgery, right now. Please, hurry."_

Sharpay shook her head, turning the phone off and sitting up, quickly. "Gabriella's house, now!" she shouted, running upstairs for her car keys.

* * *

"Di, dum la, di, dum, la ..." Gabriella sang, running her finger up and down Troy's washboard abs. She snuggled into him, sighing in content. "Di, dum, la, di, dum.." she began, once again.

Troy smiled, running his hand lazily along Gabriella's back. "I'm tired." he muttered, moving his hand up and twirling her curls in between his fingers. He felt her shift up, laying her head on his shoulders, nodding.

"You're always tired. I think you should go to a doctor." Gabriella replied, simply, shrugging.

"Shush, Gabriella." Troy laughed, watching as she moved a leg over his waist, straddling him.

Gabriella smiled, as only a simple white cami and red panties covered her body. "What? I'm serious. What if you have a condition?" She paused for a moment, going wide eyed. "Oh my gosh, can you imagine? Then, I would have to say, I told you so and to worship me even more then you already do." She turned her head, falling onto Troy's chest as a sad looking Sharpay opened the door while a cheering Chad was heard. "I'm busy, at the moment."

"Gabs, I have something to-" Sharpay sighed, hearing Chad let out a cheer, pushing past her and pointing at Troy and Gabriella, having no clue what Sharpay was about to say or what was going on.

"I knew you to were having sex! Shit, shit, shit! Where is the fucking gold medalian?" Chad yelled, laughing.

Troy glared at his afro-headed friend. "Fuck you, Danforth." he hissed.

Chad held up his hands in defense. "Touche, much? Jeez."

"Gabs, something bad happened." Sharpay sniffled, feeling her eyes water as the thought of her practical second dad came into view.

Gabriella stood up, grabbing her shorts of the ground and slipping them on. She walked toward Sharpay, patting her shoulder. "Aw, Shar. What?" she asked, seeing tears begin to flow down the blonde's face.

"Your dad.. he had a heart.. heartattack." Sharpay cried, hearing the room go into a silence.

Gabriella stared at Sharpay, stunned. "What?" she breathed, feeling a lump begin to grow in her throat.

Sharpay looked up, pulling Gabriella into a hug. "Your mom has been trying to reach you all day. He had a heart attack, while, looking at the ballroom for the wedding. He's in surgery, right now."

"I have to get there." Gabriella said, softly, slipping on her flip-flops that were in the corner of the room, before jogging toward the door, quickly.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, hello. Thanks so much for the reviews. I start school soon, so, I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can before hand. Now, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! (:_


	24. You Can't Resist Me

The ride to the hospital was agonizing. Questions rang through everyones mind as they sat in Sharpay's car, hearing nothing but the traffic outside. Gabriella stayed silent, not wanting to cry in front of her friends, while chewing on her nails. The anxiety of arriving to the hospital was killing her inside. She sighed as Sharpay turned down the music, parking the car in the parking lot. She gripped the door handle, walking off with the others behind her.

"Dude, poor Gabs." Zeke said, softly, sympathy washing over his voice. He wrapped an arm around Sharpay's waist, pulling her closer to him, nuzzling his face into her watermelon scented shampoo. He smiled as Sharpay turned her head, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Taylor rolled her eyes, swinging her and Chad's link hands, shaking her head. "We're at a freakin' hospital and they can't even keep from seducing each other. Real nice." she muttered, turning away quickly as Sharpay broke away from Zeke, glaring at her. She slid her hair back as they walked into the dull hospital. "Hi, we'd like to know where Christopher Montez is." she said, smiling politely.

Troy tucked his hands into his jean pockets, looking around the hospital. He hated hospitals. He'd never get what was so special about them, minus the fact that they save people's lives each day. The smell, the dullness where anyone hardly smiled, the loud beeps, alarms and such that rang through the fairly large building and the image from three years ago when he watched his uncle die in his bed, after a head injury in a car accident. He patted Zeke on the back as the other four stood in front of him. "I'm, uh, gonna go walk around." he shrugged, in a low voice.

"Aren't you gonna come with us to go see Gabriella's dad?" Zeke asked, confused as his eyebrows furrowed, staring at his dazed friend. He widened his eyes at Troy as Sharpay gripped his arm, signaling to walk toward the elevator. "Well?"

Troy shook his head, moving his hands to rest in his hoodies pockets. "I'm good. I'll see him later. I just need some time, right now." He smiled, weakly, before making his way toward the exit doors. He heard his name called by Chad, but simply ignored it as he sat on the nearby bench, letting out a sigh. He rested his head in his hands, feeling a sudden urge of regret of what just happened between him and Gabriella as bad and unoriginal it sounds. He was hoping that afterwards, he would be able to talk to her about it and what the possibilities of then getting back together, but he knew after this there was no way in hell. He lifted up his face, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Evans, rushing into the hospital. He pulled his beanie down, lifting his up and beginning to walk the other way.

* * *

"Daddy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, fighting the urge to cry as she watched her father laying in his hospital bed with a large amount of IV's, tubes, etc. coming in and out of his body. She let out a sob as he opened his arms, smiling tiredly at her. "I'm so sorry." she cried, hugging him tightly.

Christopher shook his head, watching as Sonia walk quietly out of the room, leaving to two alone. "Sweetie, it's okay. I'm okay. There's not need to be sorry."

"Mom, called three hours ago. I should've been here through everything, instead I was just hanging out." Gabriella sniffled, pulling away from him and not wanting to tell him where she was really at, doing what. She pulled on the hoodie, Sharpay gave her to wear, sighing. "I'm glad, you're okay." she whispered, looking at him, sadly.

"Thanks, honey." Christopher replied, soothingly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, resting his head against her's feeling the doubts that he was just talking about with his wife and the Bolton's, all run through him. He swallowed feeling tears glaze over his eyes. "It'll be okay, Gabs."

* * *

Jack glanced toward his son, who was sitting against the the hospital's pyshical care center, with a cigarette in hand. He sighed, walking over toward the blue eyed boy, sitting next to him. "Hey." he said, seeing Troy look up. He grabbed the cigarette out of Troy's hand, shaking his head. "Since when do you smoke, kid?" he asked, squashing the white object into the floor.

Troy shrugged. "While ago." he answered, sliding his hands into his hoodie's pockets. He leaned his head against the wall, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk, son." Jack replied, in a low voice. He paused for a moment, seeing Troy look at him, anxiously. "The weddings off."

Troy's eyes went wide as he looked at his father, brows furrowed. "Huh? What do you mean, the wedding's off?" he asked, shaking his head. "My wedding? Mine and Gabriella's wedding?"

Jack looked down, disappointment running through him. "After Chris got out of surgery and you kids still weren't here yet, we all had a long discussion. We all agreed that maybe you two getting married, isn't such a good idea. We also hated seeing you guys so miserable when it came to the topic of the wedding. You guy's didn't want it. You guy's never wanted it. I think it's safe to say that us four adults, were so caught up in making sure that you and Gabriella had a stable future more so financially, than happily. I'm so sorry, kiddo."

"So, you mean to tell me that after all these weeks that both Gabriella and I had to go through, you all just suddenly decide that hey, maybe it isn't a good idea. Are you fucking kidding me?" Troy shouted, standing up. He cut his father off seeing the man begin to open his mouth to reply. "Am I supposed to thank you, right now? You guys put me and Gabriella through hell all these weeks."

"Troy, I know you're mad, but let it sink in and you will be thanking us." Jack replied, holding his hands out in defense.

Troy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Go to hell, dad." he muttered, pushing past him and walking away.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. He leaned his weight back against the wall, looking down, sadly.

* * *

Gabriella wiped her tears, lifting her head up from Sharpay's shoulder as the two sat in the brunette's living room watching A Walk To Remember. "Oh God. I want love like Jamie and Landon." she sniffled, grabbing the box of tissues.

Sharpay let out a small sob, watching as her friend turned off the DVD player, while blowing into her tissue. She pulled her blonde and curly hair into a ponytail, shaking her head. "Shut it, Gabs. You have Troy. I just have some guy that likes to bake and shit, he's metrosexual for God's sake."

"I tried calling Troy earlier, but he didn't answer. Did he even come to the hospital earlier?" Gabriella asked, staring at her phone that still had yet to vibrate or ring. She rolled her eyes as nodded, wiping her face with her pink "Blonde's have more fun shirt". "Oh, well." she murmured, pulling the black silk blanket from the couch over her body. She grabbed her phone, flipping it open as it began to vibrate, hoping it would be Troy. She sighed as it was just one of those stupid chain messages, telling you if you don't send it to ten people in seven minutes you'll die. She hated the things and never believed them.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Sharpay questioned, popping a Dorito into her mouth as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Gabriella shrugged. "I haven't spoken to him." she answered, sadly. "We just got back together. I mean, you'd think that he'd be here with me, right now."

"He's probably on his way over, Gabs. Everything's okay. Notice how the eight hundredth relationship between you guys just started and you're already stressing out. It isn't good."

"I know, I know. I just want this one to last and be perfect, that I can't help but get a little paranoid, you know?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, nodding. "I suppose. I just don't want you to get _so _paranoid that you drive Troy away. I know, that you're thinking that he's out with some chick, right now, when for all we know, he could be at home knitting."

Gabriella glared at the blonde, snarling. "I wasn't thinking he was with a chick, so thank you for putting that into my head, now." she spat, grabbing her phone and dialing Troy's cell number quickly. She sat there for a moment, staring at Sharpay who was smiling innocently at her. She gasped, stuttering against her words as she heard her boyfriend's soothing and low voice answer the phone. "Hey, Tr.. Troy."

"Hey." Troy said, softly, tracing his finger along his steering wheel as he sat in his car that was parked outside the hospital. He glanced toward Mr. Montez' room, seeing the light reflection.

Gabriella rested the phone on her chest, sighing. "Thank god." she whispered, before putting the phone back to her ear and clearing her throat. "Um, where are you?" she asked.

Troy didn't want her to know about his where abouts, thinking of an excuse quickly. "At the mall." he replied, quickly, stepping out of his car and pressing the lock button on his key chain. He slipped it into his back pocket, cutting off Gabriella as she began to speak. "Listen, Gabs, it's really loud in here. I'll call you later?"

"Uh, sure." Gabriella said, hesitantly, shaking her head toward Sharpay.

"Alright." Troy mumbled into the phone, shutting it, before she could reply. He stepped through the hospital doors, taking a soothing breath in.

Gabriella shut her phone, seeing Sharpay's sympathetic eyes. "A joke, once again." she whispered, sitting up and stomping up toward her bedroom, leaving an uncomfortable Sharpay.

Sharpay let out a nervous laugh, clapping her hands as she stood up. "I'll clean up." she said, loudly. "Then, uh, go home.. I guess."

* * *

Troy gripped Christopher's hospital rooms door knob, stepping into the room. He smiled softly, seeing the middle aged man, look away from his Sports Illustrated magazine, chuckling.

"Troy Bolton. I would've never thought. Come in."

"Uh, hey." Troy murmured, glancing toward the man's young red headed nurse, who was sitting at the small desk to the side of the room, writing on the clipboard. "I just came to talk to you about the, um, wedding?"

Christopher snapped his fingers, getting the nurses attention. "Can you come back in a couple minutes, please?" he asked, grinning. "Personal matter."

The nurse, stood up, nodding. "Sure. Just page the front office if you need anything." she said, shutting the door behind her leave the two guys in an awkward silence.

"I'm guessing you heard that it's off. The wedding." Christopher muttered, running his finger along the IV in his arm. He sighed as Troy nodded, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets. "What did your dad tell you?"

"That you guys decided that maybe it wasn't the best idea, after all." Troy answered, sitting on the small couch in the white and bland room that was sugared up with flowers and cards all around.

Christopher shook his head. "Gabriella's my little girl, Troy. Without her I don't know, what'd I'd do. I thank the heavens above each day that she turned out the way she did. Earlier this year, I began to think about her leaving me to go to college in California. I've never been that far away from her and it scared me that she was going.

I began to think of ways, where I could have some type of watchful eye on her, minus simple phone calls. So, I came up with the idea of marriage, thinking maybe if she was married she wouldn't be out there doing things that I can't even imagine without cringing. You, were the boy that she used to always talk about, so I thought 'Hey, he'd be a good pick.' I called your parents and we all had a somewhat meeting together."

Troy shook his head. "So, why is the wedding called off?" he asked, confused.

Christopher shrugged. "You guys aren't ready. Turns out, us parents are ready. You get the point." he said, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He readjusted them, smiling at Troy. "You remind me alot of me when I was your age. Not having a care in the world, ladies man, thinking the world revolved around you. I've heard alot about yours and Gabriella's relationship. News spreads fast around here."

"I never meant to put Gabriella through all the heartbreak, I did, Mr. Montez." Troy explained.

Christopher chuckled. "No need to tell, Troy. You might think that I so badly wanted to kick your ass, which I first did when I heard, but then I remembered me and Sonia back in the days. Man, oh, man. I'm surprised that she gave me all the chances that she throughout our marriage. I was bad to her, kid. Cheating, drugs and alcohol and everything. It breaks my heart just to think about. When she told me that she was pregnant with Gabriella, it's as though this light bulb went off in my head. I had to be there for her. Grow up. Be a man, you know? I checked myself in rehab for my drugs and alcohol, and never even looked at a woman other than her."

Troy nodded, slightly shocked at all this as it was always made as though Sonia and Christopher had the perfect relationship slash marriage from the beginning. "I'm scared that I'll never be able to be the best to Gabriella. Sometimes, I feel like she belongs to someone who is never going to screw up and always treat her right. I try to be the best to her, but then I say or do something that pushes her over the edge."

"No relationship is perfect, Troy. If you really love someone, though, then you stick it out. Work at it. How do you think Sonia and I got to where we are now. It takes time. You and Gabriella are still young and have time. Take it day by day and tell her how much you love her each day."

Troy smiled, standing up. "Thanks Mr. Montez. This means alot."

Christopher chuckled. "I do what I can." He cleared his throat as Troy began to walk to the door. "And Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said, alright?"

Troy nodded. "I will. I promise."

* * *

Gabriella muted her the TV in her bedroom, hearing the doorbell from the downstairs. She made a confused face, walking out of her bedroom and jogging down the stairs. She stood on the tip of her toes, rolling her eyes as Troy came into view. She unlocked the door, opening it seeing Troy look up from the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked, with bitterness rolling of her tongue.

Troy looked her up and down, ignoring her grimace toward him. He licked his lips, seeing only a pair of black pyjama terry cloth short shorts and a simple red cami covering her tan body. This was and would always be his favorite outfits of hers. He looked up at her, connecting his blue eyes to her deep brown ones, feeling a sudden urge to kiss her. He wanted to show her how sorry he was for _everything. _There was never an official apology from him, only the rounds of earlier. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he thought of how good it felt to have his body pressed against hers in their frenzy of love making.

He stepped forward, pushing her back gently and kicking the door shut behind him. He cupped his hand around her cheek, slowly moving his lips toward hers. "I'm here to show how sorry I am. For everything." he whispered, against her lips, feeling his body grow hot in anticipation and arousal.

Gabriella stared at his lips, thinking how soft and luscious they looked. She so badly wanted to push him away and explain that this was it. No more playing games. No more surprises coming out from left field. It was them. Forever. She pressed her lips against his, feeling her world spin around her as he only mattered to her, at the moment. She broke apart from him, regretfully after a moment. "Forgiven. For everything."

* * *

_"Smile for me, Gabs." Sonia said, pinching her daughters cheeks as they stood in front of their new neighbor's home. She smiled as twelve year-old Gabriella grinned forcefully. "That's my girl."_

_Gabriella gripped her father's hand, looking up at him, worriedly. "Daddy, I miss Demi. I can't believe that they took her house. It's not fair." she whined, in her small, girly voice as she was dressed in a pink sundress with her favorite brown cowgirl boots. Her waist length curls, straightened for the meeting._

_Christopher leaned down, ruffling her hair. "It's alright, pumpkin. The Bolton's have a kid your age, only a few months older."_

_"Is it a girl or boy?" Gabriella asked, curiously._

_"Boy. Now, may someone please knock on the door?" Sonia questioned, impatiently, stomping her black heel._

_Christopher lifted his body up, rang the doorbell, soon hearing shuffling from the other side of the door. He smiled as a middle thirty's aged couple answered, the door, smiling. _

_Gabriella tightened her grip on her father's hand, glancing into the home she knew all to well. It looked nicer than before. Alot nicer, actually. She shyly smiled as her father gently pushed her in front of him, introducing her. "Hi." she said, softly._

_Sonia chuckled. "She's a little shy." _

_Bethany nodded, smiling as she waved toward Gabriella. "Why, hello, there. I'm Mrs. Bolton, but call me Bethany, sweetie. And this is," she said, rubbing Jack's shoulder soothingly, "Mr. Bolton, but again, you could call him Jack."_

_Gabriella noticed how beautiful and gracious Bethany was. She looked like one of those cookie cutter moms, but with a pinch of fireceness dressed in a red curve fitting dress that touched the bottom of her knee and black pumps. She felt her father rest his hand on her back, guiding her into the home. She eyes widened in awe as she looked around, questioning if this really was her best friend Demi's old house._

_"Oh, Sonia and Chris, you two can go sit down." Bethany smiled, nudging Jack. "Go give them a small tour, honey." She held her hand out for Gabriella to take. "Come on, sweetie. The kids are having a little get together outside."_

_Gabriella nervously took hold of Bethany's hand, looking around the house as Bethany walked her outside. Her mouth dropped as she saw her three friends Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi jumping on the trampoline with Chad and Zeke, two boys who had just moved from southern California to Albuquerque about a month earlier and then there was-_

_"Troy!" Bethany yelled, waving her hand toward the medium height blue eyed and light brown haired boy._

_Gabriella smiled softly as Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi waved enthusiastically at her, sliding off the trampoline, making their dresses hike up. She looked up at Troy, who stood in front of her and Bethany, eyeing her. _

_"Troy, sweetie, this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is Troy." _

_Troy held out his hand, smiling at Gabriella, showing off his braces. "Hey."_

_"Hi." Gabriella felt him take her hand into his, embarrassed as she began to giggle loudly, seeing her friends point to her and Troy, teasingly. If only either knew that, that was just the beginning..._

* * *

"So, no more wedding?" Gabriella asked, softly as her and Troy sat in her bed, only a simple lavender sheet, covering their naked bodies. She sighed as Troy simply nodded. "I see."

Troy turned to her, seeing the confusion in her eyes as he had just finished explaining why the wedding was called off. He stared at her for a moment, reminding himself of how much he loved how she looked after love making. Her hair was extra curly, her cheeks flushed, her lips were red and bruised and much of her bare body was seen through the simple sheet. "Are you, uh, upset?" he asked.

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip, shrugging. "Part of me is mad that after all of these dreadful weeks, it turns out it was all for it nothing. The other part, though, is ecstatic. I mean, I don't have to be eighteen and already married. I can move in with my friends, now, I don't have to worry about being a good house wife or anything. No more worries." she said, a small smile playing across her lips. She looked into his blue eyes seeing the happiness glaring out of them. She pressed her lips against his, smiling into the kiss. She broke apart, giggling madly. "Do you know what this means, Troy Bolton?"

"What Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked, mockingly, running the tip of his fingers along her back.

"We don't have to get married, anymore. Oh my god, can you believe it?" she shouted, squealing and beginning to clap her hands wildly. She rolled out of the bed, grabbing her clothes off the floor and slipping them on, ignoring Troy's observing stares. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, grabbing her cellphone and dialing the number she knew all too well.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Sharpay." he whispered.

"Sharpay fucking Evans, guess what?" Gabriella squealed into the phone, walking into her bathroom.

Troy grinned, silently praising himself. He threw the covers off him, grabbing his boxers and jeans, before sliding them on. He followed Gabriella into the bathroom, to hear her talking quickly into the phone. He always wondered how girls were able to talk so fast with no interruptions and still be heard clearly. He walked from behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, moving her ponytail to rest on the opposite shoulder.

Gabriella bit her lip, trying not to make a noise as Troy began to nip at her neck, ignoring the fact that she was on the phone. "Mhm." she muttered, into the phone, attempting to elbow Troy in the stomach. She turned around, glaring at him. "Stop." she hissed, resting a hand over the speaker.

Troy smirked, shaking his head while resting his head in the crook of her neck and nipping once again at her neck.

Gabriella sighed in pleasure, hearing Sharpay pause on the phone.

"You're having sex while I'm talking to you, aren't you?" Sharpay shouted into the phone. She clicked her tongue, waiting for an occupied Gabriella to reply. "Hello?"

"Mm, Shar, I gotta go." Gabriella panted into the phone, shutting it and throwing it to the side. She lifted Troy's face to hers, crashing her lips onto his.

Troy pulled abruptly from her, arching a brow. "You can't resist me, can you?" he asked, a sense of arrogance in his voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." she muttered, grinning into the kiss as he, as always, obeyed.

* * *

_A/N: I am super sorry for the wait. I've started school and it's already catching up to me, which sucks. Thanks so much for the reviews though. They're love. I will be skipping a while in the next chapter. This story isn't going to be that long, so sorry about that, also if you expected this story to be thirty chapters and so on. I'm working on a one shot, so look out for that. And that's about it. Please bear with me, guys. School has and always will be a pain in the ass, but I promise this story is my number one priority so I'll always be working on it. Thanks so much and please review. 3_


	25. Make It Through The Darkness

Troy stood on the tip of his toes, slowly walking through Gabriella's room, the early morning sun glaring over her room, much to his dismay. He glanced toward the bulletin board that nestled in between all of her soccer trophies and gymnastic trophies; both of which she used to play, until a sprained ankle ruined all the chances she had of moving forward. He looked over his shoulder to Gabriella who was sleeping peacefully in her bed, nestled in the covers. He stepped forward, smiling gently as he observed the bulletin seeing pictures of just about everything.

Chad posing seductively for the camera with a Twizzler sticking out of his mouth and an arm slung around a nervous looking Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella dressed in the smallest clothes they could find, puckering toward the camera and sticking their bottoms out, Taylor and Kelsi in class, oblivious to the camera as they were hard at work, Sharpay smiling brightly as Zeke pressed his lips against her cheek, Jason and Troy standing in the middle of St. Katherine's gym, dribbling basketballs, Gabriella laughing as she attempted to block her face from the camera and then there was Gabriella's most precious one; the one she would hold onto for as long as she could. Gabriella, dressed in a pair of jean cut off shorts, pink tank top and white flip-flops and Troy dressed in silver basketball shorts, black "Just Do It" shirt and black Nike's. Both looking as casual as they could get. Gabriella was leaned into Troy's chest, a wide smile covering her face while Troy grinned at her almost teasingly as his arms circled around her waist. It was simple, yet one of the most loving pictures that Gabriella would never get tired of.

Troy ran his finger along the picture, remembering that day. It was the day he left for Spring Break basketball camp. Since the wedding was off, including the honeymoon, he decided to go there, instead of having to go leave in the summer. He turned around, seeing her shifting in her bed, mumbling under her breath. He grinned, walking to the side of her bed, kneeling down in front of her. He ran a hand through her silk brown curls, missing her touch as he had barely arrived back from the airport. He enhaled the vanilla scented lotion that always covered her body, feeling the pleasant smell run through his nostrils. He leaned closer to her body, kissing her cheek softly, in attempt to wake her up. "Wake up, Gabi." he whispered, pulling her covers down her body, revealing only Troy's oversized "Cougars" shirt and red boy-cut panties covering the tan and smooth flesh that was underneath.

Gabriella began to flutter her eyes, a long sigh erupting from her lips. She brought her hands up to her face, rubbing them across her eyes, hating the sun at that very moment. She opened her eyes fully, staring in confusion as she caught glimpse of her handsome boyfriend staring back at her with a small smile. She blinked, reassuring herself that it was really him.

Troy's smile grew bigger by the second as he stared at her, feeling his heart begin to beat faster than ever as he had to urge to throw himself on top of her and devour her precious face with kisses, expressing how much he missed her the past agonizing three weeks. They called each other every night, he stared at the picture of her on his cellphone's background, remembered her girlie giggle or small voice, but that was never enough. This is what he needed. Being in her presence is what he always needed.

"Troy." Gabriella said, groggily, reaching out to him, running her hand across his smooth cheek. She let out a small giggle, butterflies flying into her stomach; the same feeling she got whenever she was in his presence.

Troy covered her hand with his, kissing her finger tips. "Baby," he began, lifting himself up to hover over her, staring into her honey brown eyes, "I missed you so much, you have no idea." he whispered, pressing his lips against hers, hearing a gasp escape from her. He slid his hand to the hem on the shirt she was wearing, moving his fingers underneath it, only to rub his fingers across her stomach.

Gabriella broke the kiss, panting and laughing softly. She slid an arm lazily around his neck, taking in his scent of after shave and cologne. "I missed you too, Troysie." She sighed in content, looking across the room, staring at her currently covered prom dress, that would be worn later in the evening. "You made it just in time."

Troy looked at her confused for a moment, slowly matching her gaze and looking around to see her gorgeous dress that he couldn't wait to see her in. He looked back at her, grinning softly. "I couldn't have missed it, Gabi." He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, not pulling back until he felt his heart grow content.

* * *

Gabriella took in a deep breath, standing still as Antonio finished fitting her into her dress. She closed her eyes for a moment, nervous to see the final outcome of her look. Dress, makeup, hair, everything. She opened them slowly, feeling Antonio place an arm on her shoulder, tapping it lightly. She crooked her neck to the side, observing herself.

She ran a hand softly down her gown, in awe of what an amazing job Antonio really did. Red pleated metallic silk chiffon flowed past her hips, touching her hips. A liquid beaded gold waistband accentuated the gold thread running through the dresses chiffon. She brought her hands up, sliding the gold spaghetti straps up to rest on her shoulders, sighing in content. Her hair was left down in loose curls, while gold and light browns circled around her eyes along with a beige lip gloss coating her lips.

She turned around, smiling softly at Antonio. "I don't know what'd I'd do without you." she sang, swaying her hips side to side. She opened her arms, pulling the Latin man into grip. "Thank you, so, so much Antonio."

Antonio broke away from her, beaming. "You look beautiful, Gabriella. In all my years of dressing you, may I say, never have I been so proud of myself."

"You should be. This dress is beautiful." Gabriella replied, patting him on the shoulder. She walked backward, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I can't believe my senior prom is here. I never thought this night would come." she admitted, sliding her gold strappy heels over her feet. She glanced toward the clock, feeling excitement rush through her. Five more minutes until Troy would arrive.

"Take it all in, Gabriella. Before you know it, it'll be all over and you'll miss everything about this night, high school, hell, everything. I remember my senior prom night." Antonio sighed, sitting next to her, almost in a daze. "It was the night I finally decided that I was gay, to be honest. Just looking at all of the guys dressed in their nice suits and me, being completely and utterly unattractive to any of the girls, I decided and came to terms with it."

Gabriella smiled. "I really can't imagine you not being gay." She blushed as he laughed loudly. "As, uh, weird as it sounds."

"None-taken, hun." Antonio lifted himself up as the sound of Sonia's voice, rang through the home. He held out a hand for Gabriella, nodding his head. "Let's get you to prom."

Gabriella nervously nodded, knowing Troy was down there. The two couldn't have been more happy with each other and they weren't taken anything for granted, knowing they could both be two eighteen year-olds already married. She proceeded to step down the stairs, slowly. Her deep brown eyes gazed toward Troy who was standing beside her parents and Marie, looking her up and down as she turned the corner.

"Oh, Gabi. You look so beautiful." Sonia cried, clapping her hands. She held up a finger, smiling from ear to ear. "Let me go get my camera!"

Troy stared at his girlfriend, wide eyed. She looked gorgeous. He watched as she stood in front of him, still shorter than him even as she wore heels, smiling softly. He snapped out of his daze as he heard a small giggle escape from her lips. "You, um, look.." He looked at Christopher who was ushering Marie and Antonio out of the room, winking toward the blue eyed boy. Troy smiled, looking back toward Gabriella who was fidgeting with her fingers that were currently painted black. He slid his hands into Gabriella's, making her look up at him. "You look amazing, Gabs."

Gabriella smiled, kissing him on the cheek. She pulled away seeing him dressed in a black tuxedo, black dress shoes and a gold tie; a special request from her. "You don't look too bad yourself, Bolton." She slid his hand into hers, nodding her head toward the door. "My mom will have plenty of pictures from my camera. If we don't leave now, we'll never leave." she whispered, hearing Troy chuckle from behind as she dragged him out of the house.

* * *

"You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella.." Sharpay sang as her and Taylor danced wildly on the dancefloor, laughing and panting in between breaths. She smiled brightly, sliding out of Taylor's grip and looking around the dim lighted ballroom held at the University of New Mexico. She rolled her eyes, as one of the many multicolored lights came across her face, making her floor touching pink sequenced gown shine. "I'll be right back." she shouted over the music to Taylor, watching the African American girl nod and turn her attention to Chad, who had just walked to the dance floor. She shifted the top of her dress, proceeding toward the table where Kelsi sat, straddling Jason as the two made out and Zeke sat, talking to Ryan and his date, Madison.

She slid into the seat next to Zeke, smelling the fresh batch of cologne on his tuxedo. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, sighing in content. "I love you." she whispered, biting down on his ear, playfully.

Zeke grinned, kissing her temple. "I love you, too, Shar." he murmured, brushing her straightened dirty blonde hair, out of her eyes. He turned his head as a small squeal was heard, met by another one. "Ow." he whispered, covering.

Sharpay jumped out of her seat, squealing as Gabriella came into view. "Oh my god, you look hot, Gabs." Sharpay gasped, beaming ear to ear with her friend.

Gabriella blushed, pulling the blonde into a hug. "Thank you. As do you, Shar." She walked toward the table, waving toward Zeke, Ryan, Madison, since Kelsi and Jason were still in their heated session. "Hey, guys." she cheered, sitting in one of the navy blue and red decorated chairs, hearing replies of hello's.

"Where's Troy?" Zeke asked, taking a sip of his apple cider. He wore a black tuxedo with a pink tie, matching Sharpay's dress. He looked especially handsome tonight.

"He is right," Gabriella dragged on, turning around and twirling her finger around the room, until Troy came into view, walking into the ballroom, "there." She held her hand up to her mouth, trying to hide her loud laugh as Kelsi and Jason broke apart from each other, looking lost and confused as they looked around the ballroom. She turned to Troy as he sat down next to her, nodding his head toward the rest who were sitting there. Gabriella smiled weakly as he slid his hand into hers, beginning to engage in a conversation with Zeke from across the table.

She was going to miss this. Her and all her friend hanging out, having a good time. She knew they were going to in college and so on, but never was it going to be like this. Each would be moving on and doing their own thing. She and Troy were good, at the moment. Even better than good. She didn't want anything to change. They were where she wanted to be all along. As much as she loved him though, she knew it wouldn't last. This was barely their first day back together after his three week long stay at basketball camp and the only thing either had done is have a heated make-out session in her bedroom and have a small conversation, before Troy had to leave. She glanced toward him, amazed at how good he looked tonight. She felt sadness wash over her, suddenly. She had no clue why, but it was there.

"You alright, Gabs?" Sharpay asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Uh, yeah." Gabrella said, quickly, painting a smile over her face. She settled into her chair, sighing. She looked around the ballroom, admiring the large area. She couldn't believe her senior prom was actually here. She looked up as Troy's deep and soothing voice was heard.

"Wanna dance?"

Gabriella smiled, clicking her tongue. "Show me what you got, Bolton."

* * *

"Why do you seem so distant tonight, Gabs? This is senior prom for God's sake." Sharpay cried as the two strolled into the woman's restroom.

Gabriella looked at her friend, opening her clutch. "What do you mean?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, watching Gabriella begin to apply a fresh coat of lip gloss upon her lips. "You're so lifeless tonight. Don't try to deny it either. Therefore spill."

Gabriella dropped her lip gloss in her clutch, shaking her head. "I'm scared as hell, Shar. This is our senior prom. This just goes to show that in a few short two and a half weeks, we'll be out of here. We'll be official adults. Then today when Troy got back from Sacramento, it's been weird. He hasn't even told me how camp was. Instead we just made out. I don't want this to be an indicator of what our life will be like in college. We'll both be so busy that if we're already not communicating, then how do either of us expect to in freakin' college?"

"Gabs, you're blowing this out of proportion. Please, don't tell me either that you're doubting you and Troy again, because if so I will blow this whole fucking ballroom up and scream why God, why." Sharpay sighed.

"No, of course I'm not. It's just I'm worried about the future, that's all."

Sharpay stepped in front of the brunette, clasping her shoulders. "Gabriella, worry about now. Not a couple months from now, not years from now, not ever. The only thing you need to worry about right now is how you're going to complete the Cha-Cha Slide with me, okay?"

Gabriella smiled weakly, nodding. "I hate it when you win. I really do."

"I win, because I'm fabulous, Gabs."

* * *

"Hey, Troy."

Troy looked up, smiling as Ashleigh came into view. "Hey, Ashleigh. What's up?" he asked, pouring fruit punch into his small plastic cup.

The dirty blonde shrugged, grabbing a cup. "Not much. Just enjoying tonight. It's such an awesome night, right?"

"Yeah, it is. It's weird to think that this day is finally here."

"I totally agree." Ashleigh looked into his blue eyes, arching a brow. "Where's Gabriella? I mean, you guys came together right?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I think she went to the restroom with Sharpay. Why?"

Ashleigh shook her head, pursing her lips together. "I don't know, just wondering. How are you guys?" She'd despised Gabriella ever since she announced the reason for why she and Caleb broke up. Nobody was ever supposed to know about it. It was the one secret she'd planned on holding until her grave.

"We're good. Really good."

"That's cool. I was just asking, because I overheard her and Sharpay in the restroom. Some deep stuff they were talking about back in there."

Troy narrowed his eyes at the girl, tensing up. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know. The future, yada yada, stuff like that. Gabriella did however bring your name up, talking about how she's scared that your guys' relationship won't last. She said that you guys barely communicate now-a-days so how do you guys expect to during college? I personally find that extremely weird, considering didn't you guys call each other every day while you were at camp? How does she not find that as communicating? I find it very proving of your guys' supposed love. I guess not everyone know's what they want in a relationship or even if they're ready to be in a relationship, though." Ashleigh sighed, quickly pouring punch into her cup. She smiled, nodding her head toward the confused looking boy. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Troy nodded, pursing his lips together as he stared at the empty space in front of him.

"Dude, they're about to announce the winner for prom king and queen, let's go." Zeke cheered, grabbing Troy's arm and dragging him toward the main floor where students had already crowded.

Troy looked at Gabriella who was oblivious to his stare as she laughed at something Taylor said. He quickly turned away, taking a sip of his fruit punch as Mrs. Kelly, the sophomore history teacher and chairman of the prom committee walked up to the center of the stage.

"Alright, kids. I know you've all been waiting for this moment as have I. So, let's get right to it."

Sharpay held up her hands, crossing her fingers as she closed her eyes.

"For our princess and prince we have Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor." Mrs. Kelly cheered into the microphone.

Gabriella laughed, clapping her hands as Sharpay let out a squeal and walked quickly up to the stage with Zeke in toe. She knew Sharpay wanted this so bad and it was great to see her receive it. She walked toward Troy, seeing his blank stare toward the stage. "Hey, baby." she smiled.

Troy turned to her, nodding his head. "Hi." he said, quickly, before looking back at the stage.

Confusion washed over the brunette's face as she stared at Troy. "Are you okay?" she asked. She soon sighed, looking at the stage also as there was no answer from him.

"Okay and this is the big one. For our king we have... Hayden Whitman."

Gabriella began to clap, glancing toward Troy who mouthed a simple "Yes." He didn't want to win as he was nominated. He could've cared less about these.

"And last but not least and for our queen, ladies and gentleman... Alexa Fryer."

Gabriella smiled watching as the black haired girl, smiled brightly and walked toward the stage. She and Alexa had become closer with each other through the past weeks. The "feud" was nothing but a thing in the past now. Gabriella slid her hand into Troy's as the crowd began to circle around the dance floor as the king and queen dance was ordered. "Troy, please tell me what's wrong." she murmured.

"I'm only doing what you said we do, Gabriella."

She narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. "Huh?"

"Does not communicating ring a bell in your head?" Troy asked, seeing her brown eyes widen. He scoffed, nodding. "Thought so."

Gabriella watched as he began to walk away, pushing past the crowd, before he soon was out of sight.

* * *

"Where you headed?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she rested her head on Zeke's shoulder.

"No clue."

Sharpay nodded. "Well, whatever you do, have fun." she chuckled, walking away with Zeke, yawning once again.

Gabriella watched the two walk away to Zeke's car, before turning around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She laughed, bringing Alexa into a hug as the girl was seen. "Congrats on the big win in there."

"Why, thank you. I wasn't able to give the big speech I had prepared, but whatever."

Gabriella chuckled, nodding. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. You?"

"Alright, I guess. You're leaving here, right?"

Alexa nodded. "Yeah. I gotta go meet up tomorrow with Johnathon in Santa Fe. It's gonna be an early night for me." she said, referring to her current boyfriend.

"Ugh, great. Could you possibly give me a ride to the Marriott Hotel? It's right down the street. I need to go on some damage control."

"Sure, whatever." Alexa shrugged, opening to her clutch to receive her car keys.

* * *

"What the hell? It's called holding onto the fucking ball!" Troy shouted toward the hotel suite's TV as he sat on the bed, with a beer in hand. He loved the invention of replays as the current Lakers vs. Giants basketball game was on. He'd missed it thanks to basketball camp. He ignored the knock at the door as his eyes were glued to the TV screen in front of him.

Gabriella knocked once again, moving her hands to her clutch to retrieve the hotel card that Troy had given to her earlier in the night. She slid it through the card holder, pushing the door open as the small beep was heard signaling the door was open. She rested her clutch and card on the small round table in front of the door, moving toward the bedroom as the sound of whistles and cheers were heard. She pushed the door open, seeing Troy's eyes move toward her in a swift second. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, muting the TV.

Gabriella looked him up and down, admiring the way his tie hung loosely around his neck with his button up shirt unbuttoned by three and his jacket thrown off to the side. "I needed to talk to you, Troy. Please." she said, softly.

"You're pathetic, Gabriella. Can you ever make your fucking mind up of something? Why does everything always have to be so damn complicated with you? So fucking what if we didn't talk today. We made out! I didn't see you complaining while we were doing it. It's just you being insecure and scared because you honestly don't know what you want. You're stupid if you think that I'm just gonna sit around and wait for you to grow the fuck up."

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling tears glaze over her eyes. She hated it when he got like this. "H.. How do you even know that I said all this?" she croaked out, feeling her chest begin to heave up and down.

"That's not the point." Troy said, raising his voice as he rose from the bed. "The point is, is that I can't take this so-called relationship seriously anymore because I don't know if you're in it permanently or just until you figure out what the hell you want."

"I want you, Troy. I'm sorry if I missed the great big fucking sign that said 'Gabriella has no right to be scared of a few things.' I'm sorry if I'm not like you and could easily decide what I want. I'm only like this because I want this relationship to last, Troy. Therefore, I'm gonna ask myself a few things."

Troy sighed, shaking his head. "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you. I'll just sleep on the couch. You can sleep in here tonight." he murmured, pushing past her as he walked out of the bedroom's French doors.

Gabriella sniffled, letting out a small sob as he slammed the two doors shut, leaving her alone in the room with the TV showing Lakers make a basket.

* * *

There was a silence on the phone as only shallow breaths were heard. It'd been this way for the past ten minutes as neither knew what to say. "Why?" Ashleigh cried into the phone. She wiped her eyes as she heard Caleb sigh on the other line. "How could you do this to me.. to Gabriella?"

"It's complicated." Caleb whispered as he laid on his bed in his Ohio home.

"No, it's not complicated. It's the fact that you're a jackass, Caleb. My God, I can't believe I've been so stupid and let everything just slip through the cracks like this. You've practically ruined my life. You've practically ruined Gabriella's. You're lucky neither of us told the police."

Caleb sat up in his bed, sighing for the millionth time throughout the night. "Ashleigh, don't."

"Don't what, Caleb? Don't tell that you almost raped me until my maid walked in and I had to act like we were fucking playing some type of wrestling game through my tears? Don't tell anyone that you almost raped poor, innocent Gabriella? Don't say that you're truly a dirty bastard and that you deserve all the karma that will come your fucking way?" Ashleigh said, hoarsely.

"Dammit, Ashleigh, I get it, alright? I get it!"

"No, you don't Caleb! You thought that you were so badass when you were doing it and now that someone's calling you out on it, you act like a fucking coward. Now, that I think about it, I can't believe how much of a bitch I was to Gabriella. Neither me or her deserved the shit you put us through, Caleb."

Caleb shook his head. "I.. I gotta go, Ashleigh. I'm tired."

"Whatever, Caleb. Go to hell." Ashleigh spat, before pressing end on her phone. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she fell back onto her pillow, ignoring the flowing tears that proceeding down her face.

* * *

Gabriella shivered underneath the gold covers, only dressed in her bra, panties and Troy's jacket that he left in the room. She opened her eyes, looking into the blank darkness, nervously. She hated the dark. It was one of her many fears. Her breathing become shallow as she lifted the covers of her, quickly lifting her body off the bed. She walked out of the room hastily, seeing the TV illuminating onto Troy's face as he slept peacefully on the small living room's couch. She sat in front of him, shaking him gently. "Troy, wake up." she said, softly. She knew it was time for her to get over the fear, but no matter how hard she tried she always slept with a nightlight or TV as an indicator that there were no intruders or anything relevant in her room.

Troy's eyes fluttered as he stirred, snuggling into the small blanket. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, opening them wide as he saw Gabriella's scared and tear-strained face. "Gabriella." he whispered, lifting his body up slightly.

"Can you come lay with me, please?" Gabriella asked, still shivering as she stared into his luminous blue eyes.

Troy stared at her, remembering her fear of the dark. For as long as he knew her, the dark was one of big phobias. He nodded slightly, turning off the TV. He sat up from the couch, following her into the bedroom. He slid into the bed, closing his eyes immediately as a wave of tiredness cascaded over him.

Gabriella slid next to him, snuggling into his warm chest. "I'm sorry." she mumbled into his chest, feeling him move his strong arm around her waist.

"Forget about it, Gabs. Sleep." he replied, hoarsely.

Gabriella smiled weakly, nodding against his chest.

* * *

_A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the delay of updating. I've been really sidetracked with school, life, etc. etc. I promise or atleast I hope that I can update sooner than this chapter. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I really wanted to get one out there as I was feeling pretty bad about not updating for almost a month. Thank you all very much for the reviews, though. Reviews are flove. Please check out my new story "You Saved Me", too. Anyways, sorry again and please review! :)_


	26. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hello to all. I'm really sorry that it's been two months plus, since I've updated. School has just been really kicking my butt causing me to just completely lose this story as one of my first priorities. On my down time though I do start writing the two-three more chapters this story will contain. It's almost ending. -tear- Same for You Saved Me, which is a story that I'm really excited about. Ideas just keep popping into my head as I write the chapters or atleast attempt to write them. So, if you haven't checked that out, please do. I'm not going to promise that the next chapters for both stories will be up tomorrow or anything, because I honestly don't know. Thank you SO much for all the reviews though. I love you guys. K, I just wanted to write this because I was beginning to feel like I abandoned my two stories, but thankfully I haven't... yet... I kid. I kid. Thanks again you guys. You rock.


End file.
